Cosmic Love
by LuxxOnFire
Summary: When Christy, a New Orleans bar owner, finds herself thrown into a bizarre meet up with Kristen Stewart, she has no idea that the encounter will lead her into a very intense relationship with Robert Pattinson. *Mature content!*
1. Chapter 1

"You know that you get up way too early for a girl your age, right?"

My neighbor, Willie Ray, was sitting on his porch having his usual cup of coffee when I exited my home at 8 am.

It was unusually cold for April in New Orleans, Louisiana and I quickly pulled the hood of my grey hoody over my head while walking down my steps.

"You know you say that to me at least three times a week, right?" I responded to Willie as I made my way down to the sidewalk.

He laughed and shook his head as he raised a hand to wave at me.

"See ya at lunch," I called out to him as I began walking down the side walk.

The streets were relatively quiet around that time of morning seeing as though I lived in such close proximity to Bourbon Street. Of course, there was the occasional still drunk person wandering back to wherever they needed to be after leaving a bar and then there were a few older tourists but nothing like it would be in a few hours.

I put my hands in my front pocket as I made my way down the street towards the pub that I owned. I'd moved to New Orleans 4 years before when I was just 21. It had always been a place I loved. No matter what, it always seemed so alive, so active and happy. Apart from the period of time it took to recover from Hurricane Katrina, to me, it was the city that never slept.

Just a few minutes after leaving my house, I arrived at the pub and pulled my keys out of my pocket to unlock the front doors. I'd only left 4 hours before and I was running on about 2 hours of sleep but that was the norm for me.

My little pub was pretty successful and thriving and I was very proud of it. It was like my second home. Most people wondered why I didn't just live there. But, regardless of how little time I spent in my actual home, I believed there needed to be some kind of separation from work and home just to keep sanity.

"Morning, pretty girl!"

I turned around as I opened the door to see Ms. Janet, the woman who owned the store next door. She was walking towards me with two cups of coffee in her hands and I smiled brightly at her. She was in her mid-40's but acted more like she was my age. Actually, she acted more like my age than I did.

"Morning, Janet," I said to her as she walked up to me and offered me one of the cups of coffee. "What would I do without you?," I asked as I took the cup from her and smiled appreciatively.

"Fall asleep making drinks," she answered with a grin. "I'll see you in a bit. You havin' the usual special today?"

"Crawfish fetucinni alfredo. Just the way you like it," I told her as she began walking back to her store.

She stopped and took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Oh, I can taste it already. I swear, i'm gonna kidnap you one day and just make you cook for me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You'd probably send me back fairly soon," I winked at her before stepping into the pub and closing the door behind me.

I walked into the pub and looked around it as I walked towards the bar. It always looked so different after being in it during a loud, crazy night of partiers from the night before. By day, my pub was a busy restaurant full of regulars and tourists but by night, it was one of the busiest bars on the popular New Orleans street which was why I was usually there from 7 am until 3 am, sometimes even 5 am. Hell, sometimes I didn't get to leave at all.

"Hello, hello!"

I turned towards the voice coming from the door way as I placed my purse behind the bar. My cooks, Vincent and Timothy entered, both carrying coffee. Of course, Vincent was the chipper one and Timothy looked like he'd just poured himself out of bed. They were a couple and had been for over 8 years.

"Hello, boys," I greeted them happily as they walked in. They'd become two of my closest friends since they were the first people i'd hired. They'd been by my side during the best and worst times of trying to build up my business. They were both 10 years older than me but we'd always gotten along perfectly.

"Lovely hump day morning, eh?," Vincent asked as he walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hump day. That sounds so wrong," Timothy commented as he walked up too and patted my head. "Mornin' darlin'."

"When did you leave here last night?," Vincent asked from the kitchen which was through a doorway behind the bar.

I sighed as I began turning on the lights behind the bar and getting things set up for the day. "About 3 o'clock."

Vincent placed his hand over his heart and pretended he was going to fall down, holding on to the door that lead to the kitchen. "Oh, sweet baby Jesus. She left before 5 am."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Oh hush."

"You're gonna kill yourself workin them crazy ass hours," he pointed a finger at me, giving me a stern look before he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go cook before I have to fire you," I said jokingly as I slipped off my hoody and pulled the pack of cigarettes I had in the pocket out.

"Ha!," I heard Vincent in the kitchen and I laughed. He knew better than to think i'd ever say something like that and be serious.

After lighting my cigarette, I searched through my purse until I found my ipod and I walked over to the side of the bar that held the sound system. After placing it in the dock and turning up the volume, music began filling the pub and I smiled, feeling like it would definitely be a good day.

"More coffee!," I heard Timothy yell from the kitchen and I laughed.

"I'm on it!," I yelled back, remembering I already had a cup of coffee that Janet brought to me. I grabbed it and took a sip of it, doing a little dance to the Kings of Leon song that was blaring throughout the pub now.

Eventhough we all already had coffee, we'd all been needing about 2 more cups to function like normal humans when things got busy so I went to work filling the pot with water and making the coffee as strong as possible as zoned out to the music that was playing.

The song changed and I stopped and looked towards the kitchen. I knew I was about to get a reaction.

"I love this song!," I heard Timothy yell from the kitchen and I walked over to the sound system and turned it up because I knew that he was about to yell for me to do so.

I had to admit, it was my current favorite song as well. I took a drag from my cigarette and exhaled, leaning against the counter as Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine played. Music was my sanity along with my pub.

After standing there for a few seconds, I took another sip of my coffee and then made my way out into the main area of the pub where tables and chairs were placed. I began pulling the chairs down from their places on top of the table and as usual, I started singing along with the song quite loudly. Everyone who worked with me was used to my singing.

"Sing it girl!," I heard Vincent yell very loudly from the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh.

I danced around as I made my way around the room taking the chairs down from the tables.

By the time the song was finishing, I was pulling down the last of the chairs from the tables. I'd zoned out completely so I never heard anyone walk into the room.

I looked up to see Janet standing at the bar watching me with someone and I screamed, jumped, and dropped my cigarette at the same time.

"Holy shit, Janet," I laughed, grabbing onto one of the chairs to for support as I tried to catch my breath. "You nearly gave me a...," I trailed off and tilted my head to the side as I looked closer at the girl standing next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

I didn't even turn towards the doorway when I heard Vincent ask me what was wrong. I was too busy wondering if i'd completely lost my mind.

"Christy, I need a little favor," Janet told me, her eyes widening as if she was telling me to get my shit together and act like a normal person.

I stood there staring for about 3 more seconds, mouth hanging open, before clearing my throat and making my way towards them. The girl was watching me cautiously with wary eyes. My heart was racing like i'd just tried to run a marathon or something.

"Holy. Shit.," Vincent said as I made my way over to Janet and the girl.

I'd made my way over to him just as he began stepping towards them too and I quickly put my hands on his chest and pushed him back into the kitchen. "Oh my God! Do you know who that is?," he whispered in a hushed voice once we were in the kitchen and out of their sight. He was holding onto my shoulders and shaking me like a crazy man.

"Yes, I know who it is," I whispered back, looking at him like he was a lunatic as I tried to push his hands off of my shoulders.

"What's going on?," Timothy asked quite loudly as he walked over to us. Vincent quickly raised a hand and covered his mouth.

"Bella Swan is in the bar!," Vincent whispered excitedly, sounding more like a 16 year old girl than a 36 year old man.

I saw Timothy's eyebrow raise as he looked at Vincent like he was insane and he moved his hand off of his mouth. He put his hand over his forehead like he was checking him for a fever. "I think you've lost it."

"No! Kristen Stewart is standing right in there!," he whispered, pointing towards the kitchen.

Vincent and Timothy had very different personalities from each other. They were the best example of opposites attracting that I could think of. Vincent was very into pop culture while Timothy was more of a classic man. He enjoyed old books and black and white movies. Those weren't their only differences.

"Well, that's no reason to act like a crazed lunatic. Get it together, man," he said patting him on the head.

"Get your ass back in there!," Vincent said as he turned me around and pushed me back through the doors. I nearly stumbled into the room.

Janet and Kristen were looking at me like I was crazy. I felt my cheeks go red.

I cleared my throat and straightened my black v-neck t-shirt before stepping behind the bar so that i'd be standing across from them. "Sorry about that," I apologized, laughing nervously as I said it.

"It's alright," Janet responded, smiling. "Like I said, I need a favor," she told me, looking over at Kristen who was still watching me like she was afraid I was about to whip out a camera and take pictures of her or faint at her feet. The 2nd one was more likely than the first.

"Well, _we_ need a favor," she added to that as she looked at me again.

"Sure, anything," I responded. I'd go out of my way any day for Janet. She was like a mother to me and had always been by my side ever since the day she met me.

"Alright, well, I know you know who this is. Kristen, this is Christy. Christy, this is Kristen," she said, pointing back and forth towards us.

Suprisingly, Kristen extended her hand towards me and smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you," she said to me as I placed my hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, smiling at her. I felt more at ease then. The whole situation was seeming more and more unreal. My mind raced with thoughts of what the hell Kristen was doing in my pub and why she was with Janet.

"Kristen here was attempting to get into her hotel this morning. She just flew into town. But the paparazzi are all staked out there and she didn't want to go in just yet," Janet explained, sympathy for Kristen evident in her voice. "She wandered into my shop since hardly anything else is open yet and I didn't have any coffee made so I told her you probably did."

I glanced over at the coffee pot which was now full and I looked back at them and smiled. "You know me too well," I grinned and gestured towards the coffee. "I have plenty."

"Great," she smiled and looked over at Kristen. "But, that's not all. I told her you probably wouldn't mind if she hung out around here until lunch so she can wait for the photographers to leave. Is that okay?"

She wanted to leave Kristen Stewart, my favorite actress ever, in my pub until lunch. I hoped that the shock didn't show on my face.

"Of course it's okay," I told her with a smile and I looked over at Kristen. "Nobody really comes in until lunch time. You can stay as long as you want."

Kristen's facial expression suddenly went from worry to relief and it was like a wave of relaxation moved over her. "Really? That would be so awesome. Are you sure it's not any trouble?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, none at all. Sit down. I'll get you some coffee."

Janet looked between the both of us and smiled brightly, looking as though she felt like she'd accomplished something great. Little did she know, she did. "Great, well. I'll leave you two to it then," she said as she began walking towards the door. "Kristen, I hope you can get some peace and quiet, sweetie."

"Thanks so much," Kristen told her as Janet opened the door. "Really."

"It's no problem, hun," she said, waving as she walked out.

Kristen turned to look at me again once Janet was gone and she smiled as she pulled the hood of her jacket off of her head and then slipped it off. We were nearly dressed exactly a like. She had a black t-shirt on as well with light blue skinny jeans. A black hoody had been covering her hair which was pulled up in a pony tail and there were black shades sitting on top of her head. She wasn't wearing make up but still managed to be one of the most beautiful girls i'd ever seen. Photos didn't do her justice.

I wondered as I watched her for a few seconds if I was dreaming all of this. I'd been a fan of hers since watching her in Panic Room so many years before. I owned every movie she'd been in. She was my self proclaimed girl-crush even though I was completely straight. Her personality off screen had always reminded me so much of myself. I adored her.

She sat down on one of the stools at the bar and pulled her shades off of her head. "Thanks again for doing this. I really hope you're not going to be going to any trouble," he told me, running her hand over her pony tail. She looked like she'd probably gotten about as much sleep as I had the night before.

"It's really no trouble whatsoever. I don't really do much before the lunch crowd gets here other than making sure my cooks back there don't kill each other," I laughed, pointing behind me at the door that lead to the bar. "Oh! Coffee," I said, pointing at her before turning around towards the coffee pot.

During all of the commotion, my ipod had been playing music from the Harry Potter movies and it wasn't very loud but then a song by The Used stared blaring through the pub and made me jump. Thankfully I didn't have the coffee in my hand yet. I laughed at myself and turned the music down before turning to look at Kristen. "Sorry about that."

She laughed too and shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I love The Used. You must have nice taste in music."

"I have a very a.d.d taste in music," I told her, laughing at myself as I reached above my head to pull a coffee mug from one of the hangers where clean glasses and mugs were.

"You have a beautiful voice," she said as I poured the coffee and I was glad my back was to her because my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I had completely forgotten that she and Janet walked in while I was singing.

"Wow, thank you," I told her as I turned towards her with the cup of coffee and walked to the bar. I sat the cup down in front of her and bent down to grab the sugar and basket of assorted creamers from the shelf before sitting them in front of her. "That was kind of embarrassing," I said, laughing as I reached over to grab my own coffee.

She laughed as she began rummaging through the little creamer containers in the basket. "Don't be embarassed. If you sucked, that'd be embarassing. But you didn't."

Kristen Stewart was complimenting my singing while sitting at my bar. My life had officially gotten bizarre.

I watched her as she picked up the hazelnut creamer. "Yesss," she said quietly as she opened it and poured it into her coffee.

"That's my favorite. Can't live without it," I told her as I leaned against the counter and took a sip fo my own coffee. "That's why there's not many in there," I laughed.

"Well, there's something we have in common," she smiled up at me before pouring some sugar in the cup and picking up the spoon i'd given her along with the coffee mug to stir it with. As she stirred the drink, she turned around in the stool and looked around at the pub.

It had a sort of old feeling to it. Everything was wooden and it sort of looked like a log cabin on the inside. The walls were decorated with old tin beer signs i'd found at antique shops around the city as well as black and white photographs of the city that i'd taken myself.

Across the room there was a stage with an open space that served as a dance floor in front of it. On Thursday nights I had open mic night so that people could perform and there was nightly karaoke. I'd actually had a few pretty famous people come and perform there including Hank Williams III who had quickly become a friend and regular in the bar. A picture of us together hung behind me along the wall. There were lots of pictures there from different occasions at the bar along with pictures of me and my staff and the regulars that came in nearly everyday and night.

"You own this place?," Kristen asked as she turned to look at me again.

I nodded and smiled, looking around like she had. "Yep. It's my baby," I replied.

"This is amazing," she said, smiling widely as she looked around again. "I love places like this. I wish I was able to come to them more often."

She looked at me and tilted her head as she studied me. "You look so young though," she said, referring to the fact that I did look a bit young to be someone who owned a bar.

I was 25 but looked more like 18 or 19. I was only 5 foot 3 inches and weighed about 130 pounds. I had long dark brown hair that was naturally quite wavy but I kept it flat ironed just about all the time. It hung down to my mid-back and the bottom layers had streaks of blue and purple in it thanks to my good friend who owned a hair salon in the city.

I was blessed with curves, thanks to my Mom. Vincent and Timothy always said that I was too vuluptious for my own good thanks to the many drunk patrons who'd hit on me and grabbed me many, many times. For such a small girl, I had big boobs and wide hips. I was a great example of the hourglass figure.

My face was what really made me look young. I didn't have a chubby face but I did have a baby face. I had a pretty fair complexion and very light freckles along my nose and prominent cheek bones. I had large, almond shaped eyes which were a nearly freakish shade of blue green. My lips were full and naturally a deep red. Vincent had referred to them as D.S.L's on more than one occasion. A term that I simply had to laugh at seeing as though there was a major lack of any sort of association with men in that way in my life. I didn't have time for it.

"I get that a lot," I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. A habit of mine. I did it way too often. "I'm 25."

"Wow, you look younger than me," Kristen said with a light chuckle before taking a sip of her coffee. "And you make damn good coffee, by the way. Starbuck's doesn't have shit on you."

I laughed. "Damn, I might have to keep you around just for the compliments. You're an ego booster."

Kristen laughed too and shrugged her shoulders. "Just being honest," she smiled. "Um, do you happen to have another cigarette? I saw that you had one earlier and I didn't bring any with me on the plane."

"Oh yeah, definitely," I smiled and walked over to where I'd left my hoody behind the bar. I had two packs there that i'd just bought the night before, one that i'd just opened that morning.

I brought the unopened pack to her and placed it in front of her with my lighter. "Here, you can have these."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kristen said, shaking her head as she looked up at me.

"Hey, it's easier for me to go somewhere and buy a pack than it is for you. Seriously, don't worry about it."

She smiled at me, looking as though she was completely blown away by someone being so nice to her. "Christy, you are my new best friend," she said as she picked up the pack of Marlboro lights and started opening them. "These are even the kind I smoke."

I knew that she smoked those kind but I decided against blurting out that I knew that about her.

"Well, I know that you probably rarely get any kind of normalcy so any little thing I can do to make your day a bit smoother, I don't mind at all," I told her as I pulled a cigarette from my pack.

"Yeah, you have no idea of how much just sitting here with someone and not having bodyguards and my publicist right next to me is helping make my day better," she said as she placed the cigarette between her lips and raised the lighter to light it. She passed the lighter to me when she was done and I lit mine as well.

"I don't know how you do it," I told her after taking a drag from my cigarette and I looked at her sympathetically. "I mean, the constant photographers and fans. It's just crazy looking."

"You have no idea," she said, sighing as she rubbed the side of her face. "But, acting is what I love. Ya know? And the fans are cool. The calm ones anyway," she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate each and every one of them but the psycho ones scare the hell out of me sometimes."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh, I can imagine. I bet you were scared when you came in here and saw me looking at you light Jesus had just walked into my bar."

She started laughing and took another drag from her cigarette. "Honestly, yeah I was. But you're definitely cool."

"Thanks," I smiled as I picked my coffee up. I laughed after taking a sip. "I won't lie though, I am a fan."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that you are," Kristen said, not looking freaked out at all, thankfully. At first I had decided against mentioning that I was a fan but in those few minutes with her I felt more like I was chatting with an old friend than a world-wide famous actress.

"I am definitely not a psycho one though. Obviously," I grinned.

"I figured that out when you didn't scream in my face or attack me," she smirked, blowing smoke out of her mouth as she looked at me. "I wondered about that guy that had come out of kitchen more than I wondered about you," she laughed.

I laughed too, remembering the little event she was referring to. "OH, that's just Vincent," I laughed. "He's a bit much sometimes but he's cool. He won't attack you."

"Good," she smiled but I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Are you talkin about me in there?" I heard Vincent yell and I started laughing.

"Stop being so nosey!," I yelled back and Kristen laughed.

"Are you going to keep her all to yourself or can we come meet her?," Vincent asked, his head peeking around towards us from the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

I turned towards Kristen who was watching Vincent with an amused expression. She waved at him and I figured it was okay to bring him out.

"Come on in here," I said, waving him towards us. He quickly wiped his hands off on the towel he was holding and walked over to Kristen.

"You. Are. Amazing.," he told her, picking her hand up and holding it in his hands. Thankfully, Kristen didn't look terrified, just completely amused. "I'm serious. I mean, my God. I can't believe you're in here!"

Kristen laughed and I could see her cheeks going pink. It shocked me that someone so famous who heard compliments repeatedly every single day would still be bashful over someone ooo'ing and aah'ing over her. "Thank you, you're very sweet," she told him, looking and sounding completely sincere when she did.

"Let go of the poor girl, Vin," I said I watched them. Vincent let go of her hand and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a really big fan."

"He has Twilight posters all over the tv room. It's ridiculous," Timothy said as he walked into the room and over to Kristen. He held up his hand to shake hers and she took his immediately and shook it. "I'm Timothy. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet both of you," she said, smiling sweetly at them.

"Not saying that your movies are ridiculous of course," Timothy added. "It's just slightly ridiculous for a 36 year old man to have posters from the movies hanging in his home."

"Timothy claims to be Vincent's better half," I informed Kristen.

Timothy looked over at me and smiled. "I claim to be? Do you not believe it?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I love both of you equally so I refuse to say."

"So, you two are together?," Kristen asked as she waved her hand in front of her face so that the smoke she'd just blown out wouldn't go in their faces. Vincent had taken his place at my side and he plucked my cigarette from my hand to take a drag from it.

"Yes," Timothy nodded, smiling at her. "8 1/2 years and going strong."

"And crazy as hell," I added, grinning at him.

"Ha. Ha.," Vincent responded and handed my cigarette to me before pinching my ass. I smacked his hand away and pushed him away from me playfully.

"Again, it was nice to meet you," Timothy told Kristen before turning to walk to the kitchen again. "Come on, Vincent. We have to finish cooking."

Vincent, rolled his eyes and huffed. "Dammit, I want to hang out with the girls."

Timothy laughed and grabbed his arm to pull him to the kitchen. "Maybe later. Come on," he said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"But it's Bella Swaaaan," he whined as they walked and I smacked my forehead, laughing.

"Bella Swan doesn't exist, doofus," I told him as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't do anything awesome without me!," we heard Vincent yell as they walked into the kitchen and Kristen and I both laughed.

"They must be fun to work with," she said as she put her cigarette out in an ash tray on the bar in front of her.

I nodded as I took one last drag from mine. "Oh yeah, they definitely are," I said as I put the cigarette out and picked up my coffee again. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten my usual morning muffin. "Are you hungry?," I asked, realizing I hadn't offered her anything.

"I've got some muffins I picked up from the bakery yesterday. I could pop them in the microwave really quick. They're blueberry."

"That would be amazing," Kristen said, holding her stomach as she did. "I haven't eaten since last night."

"Well, let's fix that for you," I said as I walked towards the door to the kitchen.

Kristen hopped off of the barstool and picked up her coffee mug. "Do you mind if I get some more coffee?"

"Sure, go ahead. Help yourself," I told her before walking into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

"She is so nice!," Vincent said excitedly, waving a knife in the air as he said it when I walked in. "I didn't expect that."

"I know right?" I said as I opened the refirgerator door and picked up the plate that had the muffins on it. "She's very cool."

"Such an interesting hump day," Timothy said as he walked past me with a huge pot of noodles for the alfredo we'd be serving later.

I laughed as I shut the door with my hip. "Definitely an interesting hump day."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back into the bar after heating up the muffins to see Kristen still behind the bar with her cup of coffee looking up at all of the photos I had hanging on the wall there.

She saw me walk back in and pointed up to one of the pictures. "You met Hank the third?," she asked, pointing at the picture of Hank and I.

I smiled and nodded as I placed the plate onto the bar. "Yeah, I've known him for about 2 years now."

"You know him?," she asked, looking like she was shocked by that. I couldn't help but laugh because it seemed odd to me seeing as though she was who she was.

"Yeah, he comes to New Orleans a lot. He came to the bar one night and we hung out. He's a very cool guy. He does little shows here every once in a while."

"Wow, I am so jealous right now," she said, smiling as she looked up at the picture. "I listen to him all the time." Hank's music definitely didn't seem like the type of music Kristen would like but then again, people thought the same about me.

"He'll be here next week, actually," I told her as I looked at the picture too.

I looked at her again to see excitement written all over her face. "Really?," she asked, grinning. "I'm off for the next month. I'd love to stop by."

She wanted to come back to my bar? Weird. So weird.

"Well, he'll be here next Tuesday night. You're more than welcome to come by. I could introduce you two."

"Holy shit, that would be so great," she said excitedly. I was watching Kristen Stewart have a fan girl moment. This was unexpected. "I'll have to work on some sort of disguise."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, people would probably notice you."

"Probably," she sighed, still smiling though.

"So, you're getting some time off? That's good," I said as we walked over to where the plate of muffins were and I picked one up to hand to her. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks. Yeah, i'm finally getting time off. I feel like I haven't stopped in months. That's why i'm here, actually. I did so much filming here last year and fell in love with this place. I just left Baton Rouge and flew here on a private plane this morning which I didn't want to do because driving would've been simpler but my publicist is retarded sometimes," she said before taking a bite out of the muffin. She rolled her eyes back and made a moaning sound when she tasted it.

"Good, right?," I said, laughing as I picked the other muffin up to take a bite out of it. "I cannot live without these."

"Amazing," she replied, covering her mouth as she chewed her food. She finished with that bite and leaned her back against the bar. "So, what about you? Are you from here?"

I shook my head and leaned against the counter across from her. "I'm actually from Baton Rouge," I told her. "I moved here when I was 21 and I opened this place."

"Cool," she smiled and nodded. "How did you have the money for a place like this? That's gotta be expensive."

Shit. I wasn't expecting that question.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my muffin, picking a piece of it off when I did. "My parents had a large life insurance policy left for me. They passed away when I was 21. That's why I moved here."

Her face fell and that look of sadness and sympathy washed over her. I hated that look even though I completely understood why I got it so often.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said, obviously feeling bad for me.

"It's totally okay," I smiled. "I've made my peace with it. I have them to thank for all of this now."

"Any siblings?," she asked, apparently wanting to get off of the subject of my parents which I was glad for.

I shook my head. "Nope, it's just me," I smiled. "That's part of why i'm so close to Vin and Tim. They're like my other family. Janet too."

"Very cool," she said, smiling. I could tell that made her feel a little bit better.

I heard a phone start going off and Kristen groaned as she reached back behind her and pulled her blackberry out of her back pocket. "Oh," she said before answering it. "Hey, what's up?...Yeah, I made it here...Yeah, they were all over the place...I know..."

I excused myself from where I was since she was on the phone and I walked over to my ipod and shuffled through a few songs as she talked while I ate my muffin.

"Rob, you are completely retarded. I told you not to stay down there."

I nearly pushed the ipod off of the shelf when I heard her say "Rob".

Along with being a huge fan of Kristen's, I was also a huge fan of Robert's. Ever since I saw him as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter, I was hooked.

"Well, I left the hotel because I literally could not get to the front door and I took a cab to Bourbon since I figured there wouldn't be many people down here. Plus, I don't really know any other roads here," Kristen laughed. "And there was this nice lady in like the only open shop I could find and she took me over to this pub next door where I happened to meet the most kick ass girl ever."

I couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot when she said that. It was good that I had my back to her.

"Yeah, man. She gave me the coffee, cigarettes, and a muffin," she laughed. "I'm staying here 'til I can get into the hotel...Oh my God, you are so damn paranoid. Chill out. I've got this...Mmmhm...Alright. Later."

I turned towards her when I knew she was off the phone and she smiled. "Sorry about that," she said as she put her phone in her back pocket. "That was Rob. He was making sure I'm still alive. He stayed in Baton Rouge and hasn't been able to get out of the hotel. Somehow, after filming wrapped yesterday, the fans figured out which hotel we'd been in."

I was standing in my bar discussing Robert Pattinson's whereabouts with Kristen Stewart. Weird, again.

"Wow, that sucks big time," I said, shaking my head before I ate the last bite of my muffin.

"Yeah, I told him not to stay there," she rolled her eyes. "And then he was like 'You're going to end up getting kidnapped. She's probably some crazed fan' when I told him I was in here with you," she laughed. "He is the most paranoid man I have ever met."

Oh great, I'd never even met the man and he thought I was a crazed fan.

"Well, he has good reason to be, I suppose," I laughed. "I'm not a kidnapper though."

"I know. He's just weird," she said before taking the last bite of her muffin. "He would've come along with me to New Orleans but ya know, the media has a field day everytime they get a photo of us doing anything together other than movie related stuff."

It took everything in me not to blurt out "So, you and him aren't together?".

"We're not together, by the way," she said as she raised her coffee mug up to her lips and I almost laughed because it was like she'd read my mind.

"I wondered," I laughed."

"Most people do," she laughed too. "We're best friends but nothing more."

I hoped that I didn't look relieved.

"Ladies, would you mind tasting this to see if we've got it right?," Vincent asked as he walked out with a small plate of the fetucinni they'd been cooking for the day. He knew very well that he had it right. He just wanted to see Kristen again.

"What is it?," Kristen asked as he approached us. "It smells amazing."

"Crawfish fetucinni alfredo," he informed her as he handed both of us a fork.

"Mmm, that sounds good," Kristen said as she took the fork and got a bite of the food. I did the same and we tasted it at the same time. Of course, it was amazing.

"Oh my God, that is orgasmic," Kristen said after eating it.

I laughed and nodded. "It definitely is. Good job," I said as I laid the fork down.

"Thank you, ladies," Vincent said, bowing as he held the plate. "I just needed a seal of approval."

After he'd walked out, I looked over at Kristen and grinned. "He never does that. He just wanted to see you again."

She laughed and shook her head. "That's funny. He's a trip."

The bar's phone started ringing and I turned around to pick it up from the wall where it was hanging behind me. "Mad Hatter's, this is Christy...Yep. We open at 11...Uh-huh. Thanks..Bye bye."

"Why'd you come up with that name for this place?," Kristen asked after i'd hung up the phone and I shrugged.

"I loved Alice and Wonderland when I was a kid," I laughed. "It took me forever to think of something to name this place." 

"It's cool. I love it," she said, smiling. Her phone started beeping and she pulled it out of her pocket again to check the text she'd gotten. "Well, my publicist talked to the hotel manager and they've got a way for me to get in without being seen."

"Oh that's great," I replied, happy that she'd be able to avoid being harassed.

"Yeah, I just need to take a cab over to the hotel and go in the back way," she said as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"I'll call one for you," I told her as I picked up the phone again and dialed the number. While I was doing that, she drank the rest of her coffee and walked over to where she'd been sitting to grab her cigarettes. She lit one for her and for me and handed it to me right as I'd gotten off the phone with the cab company.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as I took the cigarette.

"No, thank you. You're awesome, really. I don't know how I could repay you."

I shook my head. "You don't need to repay me. I had fun just hanging out with you."

"I did too and I don't normally get along with most girls," she laughed.

I laughed too after taking a drag of my cigarette. "Me either. Never have."

"Same here," she grinned. "So, can I get your cell number so I can call or text you sometime? I trust that you won't give it out to anyone or anything," she laughed.

Kristen Stewart wanted my phone number to call or text me. More weirdness.

"Oh yeah, of course," I said as she handed me her phone. "And no, I wouldn't give it out. Not even to Vincent," I laughed and she did too.

"Awesome. I might text you soon because i'm sure i'll end up getting bored even though I came here to get away from everything," she said after taking her phone back and walking around the bar to get her jacket.

"Text me anytime," I told her as I leaned against the bar and watched her put her hoody on and cover her head then slide her shades over her eyes.

I glanced out the windows of the door and saw the cab pull up and pointed towards the door. "The cab's here."

She sighed as she looked out the door and I could tell she didn't really want to leave. I didn't blame her. I couldn't imagine worrying about leaving anywhere because people might be waiting to catch a photo or harass you.

"Well, I will definitely be talking to you soon, Christy," she said as she picked up the cigarettes i'd given her and put them in her pocket. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're very welcome. I hope you get there okay," I said as she walked towards the door.

"Me too," she laughed. "Tell Vincent and Timothy I said bye."

"I will," I smiled. "Bye"

"Bye," she smiled before walking out the door.

"I can't believe you're dragging me out here."

Kristen rolled her eyes and looked over at Robert who was sitting next to her in the car they were riding in. She'd finally convinced him to get out of Baton Rouge and come to New Orleans to keep from being continually bombarded there.

"Dude, do you want to stay in all night and watch shitty movies?"

"It's better than risking getting attacked by drunk people," he said, gesturing out the window as they passed by crowds of people walking towards Bourbon Street. 

She sighed and patted his thigh. "Just keep your hat and shades on. People probably won't notice you and if they do, Christy can just hide us somewhere. She's cool."

"You just met her, Kristen. How do you know that?"

"I just know, okay? Could you please just grasp on to a little bit of hope that you'll actually have fun?"

"I gotta drop you guys here. Can't get past this barricade," the driver told them and Kristen nodded.

"It's only like 2 blocks down the street. We'll be alright," she said as she opened her door.

"We better be," Rob said under his breath as he opened his door as well.

"I'll call you, John," she told the driver of the car before shutting the door and walking to the side walk. Rob caught up with her as he was lighting a cigarette.

She pulled her cigarettes out and did the same, glancing up at him to see him looking around them like he was waiting for someone to attack.

"If you look paranoid, it makes you more obvious. Calm down," she said before taking a drag from her cigarette.

"So, this Christy girl. Why do you want to hang out with her so badly? You hate everyone."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I do not hate everyone."

He gave her a look and she shrugged. "Okay, okay. I hate a lot of people but you know, I just know that she's cool. Trust me. You'll like her."

"Well, if she looked like that," he pointed towards a girl standing at the corner of the street they were about to cross. She had her head down and was lighting a cigarette. "Then, yes, I probably would," he joked.

Kristen paused at the street corner and leaned in a bit, lifting her sunglasses to look at her and she laughed loudly which made Rob look down at her like she was crazy. "That is her," she told him.

"What?," he asked, thinking she was joking.

They were finally able to cross the street and Kristen grabbed the bottom of Rob's shirt before running across the street towards me.

Of course, I was oblivious to the fact that they were approaching me. It was 10:45 that night and I was taking the first break I'd had since lunch started that day. I was about to run across the street to pick up a pack of cigarettes.

I was looking to my left where someone had literally just fallen down in the street which caused a big commotion and I couldn't help but laugh because they were laughing too.

"Christy!"

I heard my name and I immediately looked in front of me right as Kristen ran up to me, waving excitedly. I definitely hadn't been expecting to see her again so soon. Hell, I really didn't expect to see her again at all.

"Hey!," I said, careful not to say her name. "What are you doing here?," I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

I hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone yet because there was a crowd of people behind her. But then, there he was. She glanced up at him right as it registered with me that Robert Pattinson was there with her. I swear, my heart literally stopped beating for about 3 seconds.

I could tell they were both attempting to not be noticed and to people who didn't follow their careers the way I did, they probably wouldn't be. But, I knew who they were without giving them a second glance. Robert could cover his hair and eyes all he wanted but his jawline and scruffiness was a dead give away.

"I couldn't stay away," Kristen responded to my question after a few seconds. I didn't even realize that we were all standing there silently for a good 10 seconds. I didn't know it then but Kristen was seeing exactly how I would react to Rob being around. Thankfully, I passed the test.

I laughed after taking a drag of my cigarette, trying my best to pretend like it wasn't a big deal that I was standing in front of two people that I had fangirl moments over almost daily. "Was it the alfredo or my southern charm?"

She laughed too. "I think it was both. Vincent kinda won me over too though."

I laughed and shook my head. "He has not shut up about you yet. I think he's in love."

"I feel so special," she grinned. "Oh yeah," she grabbed Rob's arm and pulled him closer to her. His eyes hadn't left me yet and I was feeling quite nervous about that. "This is Rob," she said, her voice a little lower than it had been. "Rob, this is Christy."

"Nice to meet you," he said, sort of forcing a smile as his eyes moved from me and then side to side, surveying the situation around them.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was uncomfortable being out there.

I still hadn't managed to make my heart slow down. I wasn't entirely sure of how I was keeping myself so composed. Inside I was screaming and flailing body parts but on the outside, I was the picture of calmness.

"Do yall want to come in?," I asked, gesturing towards the bar. "It's pretty chill in there right now. Just older people drinkin'. I doubt anyone will really cause a scene."

"Of course," Kristen said, smiling happily. "That's where we were headed anyway."

"Great," I said as I turned towards the bar and started walking towards the door. Kristen and Rob walked on either side of me and we stepped inside past the guard next to my door.

When we walked in, most of the people in the bar were gathered at the tables around where the stage was. I had several tvs set up there and they were watching a basketball game that was on. Most of them were men which made this even more ideal because most guys didn't care too much about who Rob and Kristen were.

"See, not so bad," I said as we walked up to the bar. They took their seats at some stools there and I walked around to the other side of the bar across from them.

"Not bad at all," Kristen said as they sat down. "See? I told you it'd be okay," she said, nudging Rob who didn't respond to her.

I'd visioned this moment many times in my childish fantasies of what it'd be like to meet Rob and never once had I imagined that i'd be so incredibly intimidated by him.

Still, I knew I needed to play it cool.

"Do yall want anything to drink?," I asked as I used a towel to wipe the bar down a bit. The other bartender that I had working there that night was Roger. He was in his late 50's and was at the end of the bar that was close to where the tvs were. He was just as zoned into the game as the rest of the people in there were.

Kristen removed her sunglasses as she took a drag from her cigarette and she nodded. "2 Heinekens.," she told me, pointing at Rob with her thumb after saying it. "Maybe he'll act like a normal human being if I get him a little drunk."

"I am acting like a normal human being," he retorted, sounding a little agitated.

"Uh, no, you're not," Kristen said, laughing. "You're going to make her think you're a dick."

I was placing his beer in front of him after i'd placed Kristen's in front of her when he leaned over the bar a bit to get closer to me. "I'm a dick," he said flatly. No humor in his voice whatsoever and no smile either.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a second. In a split second, he'd gone from dreamy, gorgeous Robert Pattinson to exactly what he said. Dick.

"I believe it," I replied, looking completely serious as I did.

That caused quite a loud laugh to come out of Kristen and she almost spit her beer out. "And that is why I love her," she said, looking at him when she did.

"Ah, I see. Because she's as much of a bitch as you are?," Rob asked, finally smiling at Kristen when he said it but I could tell that there was some truth behind those words.

Robert Pattinson had just called me a bitch. I was getting off to a wonderful start with him.

I hadn't really even said anything to him to be considered that bitchy. I could do much worse.

Kristen looked at him like she was about to rip his head off. "Seriously? This is why people think you're an asshole."

"I was joking!," he said, throwing his hands up as he did. "Calm down."

"Be nice to her, then. Shit."

"I don't have to be nice to anyone."

Kristen slammed her beer down on the bar and I suddenly felt really awkward standing there watching this happen but it was like a train wreck. I had to watch.

"Look, it won't kill you to make a new friend. I think you're in need of some."

He sighed before taking a sip of his beer and then sat it back down. "Why? So we can have someone else make up stories about us and sell them to some magazine or website?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and turned away from him to look at me. "I'm sorry," she said, looking quite embarrassed over it.

I shook my head and raised my hands. "No harm done." Rob was looking at me again and I turned my attention towards him. "Listen, I know that you have to be cautious and everything but I can assure you, I don't care to tell anyone anything about either of you. I'm not like that."

He tilted his head back slightly and I saw his eyebrows raise beneath the Raybans he was wearing. "I've heard that many, many times."

I laughed dryly. "You don't even know me."

"My point exactly."

I raised an eyebrow and thought for a second about continuing the conversation and being bitchier but instead, I pushed his beer bottle closer to him. "Drink more. Be happy," I told him before winking at him.

"I'm gonna go check on these people. I'll be right back," I said, looking at Kristen before walking away from behind the bar to go check on the people that were across the bar from us.

Once I was a good distance away, Kristen slapped his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? Jesus."

He laughed and shrugged. "Nothing is wrong with me. She can handle it."

"You being a dick for no reason? This is so not like you. What's the problem?"

He just shook his head and shrugged. "I'm just tired of it. Tired of having to be someone for everyone. I just want to be. Just exist without all of this bullshit."

Kristen ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I know you are. I am too. But seriously, this girl is just about as good as it's going to get for us when it comes to having a normal friend so please try not to fuck it up for me. I'd like to make a new friend."

He laughed as he picked up his beer. "I'll try not to ruin your playdate, Kristen."

"You don't have to be anyone for her, either. I sat here with her for over an hour today and just talked about random shit. Who I was didn't matter."

"She might be as good of an actress as you are," he said after chugging what was left of his beer which was a lot.

"Psh, no one is as good of an actress as I am," she joked before taking a sip of her beer which made him laugh.

Rob looked over to where I was standing across the bar. I had my back leaned against the wall as I talked to one of my regulars and I was laughing at something he said.

"She is hot though," Rob said, looking at Kristen again.

Kristen laughed and nodded. "She's very pretty. Yes," she nodded. "But, if you want to get in her pants, I don't think this is the way to go about it."

He laughed and shook his head. "You're terrible."

"See? This is normal Rob. Be normal Rob when she comes back."

"I missed normal Rob?" I asked as I walked back over to where i'd been standing. "Damn," I finished my sentence, sarcasm lacing my words.

"Yep. We'll see if he shows up again," Rob said as he watched me.

I pulled another beer out from under the bar for him and took his empty bottle.

"I'll probably have to walk off a few times because i'm kinda short handed tonight so if yall run out of beer, you're welcome to come back here and just grab one from the fridge under here," I said, pointing to the counter below where I was standing.

"I got to go back there earlier today," Kristen told Rob, sounding quite proud of it.

"Did you pretend you were one of those chicks from that movie?"

We both laughed. "Coyote Ugly?," I offered.

"Yes, that one," he said, pointing at me before finishing off his second beer. That was 2 in less than ten minutes. Someone was taking my advice a little too seriously.

Kristen nodded. "Oh yeah, we got half naked and danced on the bar."

Rob nearly spit his beer across the bar and we both started laughing. "You're so easy," Kristen said, shaking her head as she took another sip of her beer.

I laughed too and I was about to say something but the sound of glass shattering stopped me dead in my tracks. We all turned and looked towards the side of the bar where the guys watching the game were and all hell broke loose less than a second later.

Two guys started punching each other after the pitcher of beer was thrown against the wall for whatever reason and soon after, some of the other guys joined in. Chairs were being thrown and glasses and bottles were also flying across the room.

"Shit," I said as I ran from behind the bar towards the fight. My guard that had been by the door, Ron, was running ahead of me and quickly grabbed two of the guys by their shirts and pulled them apart. He was about 6 foot 5 and weighed well over 300 pounds. Most of which was muscle.

Being the idiot that I was, I didn't listen when he told me to let him handle it and I grabbed one of the guys by the arm to pull him back from the fighting. He was completely wasted and when he turned around to face me, he forcefully pushed me back. Thankfully, Roger had been standing behind me and caught me before I fell.

Rob and Kristen were watching all of this unfold and they both quickly came off of their stools when they saw the guy push me. But before anyone could react, I stepped up and punched him across the jaw and nose as hard as I could. Shockingly, he hit the floor, blood coming from his nose and mouth when he did.

At that point, Ron had pulled most everyone apart and they all were watching when I hit the guy.

I was furious and I looked up and around at all of them. "Get the FUCK out of my bar, NOW," I yelled as loud as I could, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Not before we're done with them, Christy." I turned to see 4 New Orleans police officers that i'd come to know quite well since I opened the bar had walked in and were standing around to keep them from getting by.

"Please, do your thing," I said, waving towards the guys as I ran my fingers through my hair.

One of them walked over to me and pulled me to the side so that he could get a report on what had happened and survey the damage that had been done.

I glanced over to make sure Rob and Kristen were still there and they were. Rob was behind the bar leaned over it talking to Kristen about something. I was relieved that the commotion hadn't run them off.

Regardless of whether he was being a dick or not; I didn't want him to leave just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

This is where the mature content part begins so I'm warning anyone who reads this now. lol

Please feel free to leave me a review or send me a message any time!

It was nearly an hour before I was able to stop talking to the cop to give him my statement. Thankfully, they'd forced the men who made the large mess in my bar to clean it up. They'd ended up breaking a table, three chairs, and more beer mugs and pitchers than I cared to count.

I can't lie and say that I didn't take pleasure in watching them clean up. I was already dreading having to do it right after the fights had stopped.

During all of that, I continually glanced over to make sure Kristen and Rob hadn't left. They'd wave at me just about every time I looked over. I was shocked that Rob had but I noticed that ever time I looked at him, but at some point Roger had walked over and helped them out by giving them a pitcher of beer so I figured he was pretty drunk at that point.

"You sure your hand is good?," one of the cops asked me before they walked out. I looked down at it and it looked pretty bad but I wasn't about to go to the hospital. I despised hospitals.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Thanks guys," I said, waving at them as they left. I walked over to the door and locked it as soon as they walked out and I flipped the switch that turned the 'open' sign off.

Roger and Ron both looked at me from where they were standing next to the bar like I'd lost my mind. It was barely midnight.

"Yall can head home," I told them with a smile as I walked towards them.

They still just stared at me, totally shocked. Other than holidays, I never closed my bar early. But on this night, I was tired and didn't feel like dealing with any more fights. I needed a drink myself and I felt like having a fun night with Kristen and Rob. If Rob would let me anyway.

I stopped when I was a few feet away from them and I laughed. "Seriously. Go before I change my mind," I told them, giving them a wink after I said it.

It didn't take Roger long to throw his towel down on the bar and him and Ron waved at me before exiting through the kitchen to leave the back way.

"Lock the back door please," I called out after then once they'd gotten into the kitchen. I knew I didn't really have to tell them to do that but I was a little too cautious sometimes.

Especially when two incredibly famous people happened to be sitting at my bar.

"You okay?," Kristen asked as I walked behind the bar to stand across from them. She was obviously really concerned and also obviously buzzed. I could tell by the way her eyes looked.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, sorry about that. It happens sometimes," I shrugged.

"No need to be sorry," Kristen smiled. "I thought you were gonna kill that guy," she laughed, referring to the one I'd punched.

"I've never seen a girl hit like that," Rob added, laughing as well. He was definitely drunk. It was relieving to see him loosen up a bit in front of me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I reached into my back pocket with my other hand to get my cigarettes.

"Oh damn, Christy," Kristen said, looking shocked as she stared at me. "Your hand looks horrible."

I pulled it down to look at it and it did look pretty bad. My two middle knuckles were swollen to about half their normal size and were turning purple.

Rob took his shades off and laid them on the bar. I looked up just as he got up from the stool and I know I looked like a deer in headlights as he made his way behind the bar and towards me.

"Let me see," he said in a soft voice once he'd approached me and I offered him my right hand without hesitation. He held it gently in his hands which were quite larger than mine and he raised his head a bit to make eye contact with me.

That was the first time I'd seen those eyes in person and I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. Along with that, he smelled absolutely amazing. He was also much taller than I'd imagined. Much more handsome than pictures could convey.

"Can you bend your fingers?," he asked.

I nodded and showed him that I could and he smiled at me. "Good. I think you'll live," he said with a smile before bending down and opening the large refrigerator that held beer and ice and stretched across the entire portion of the under part of the bar we were standing next to. He grabbed a towel from the stack sitting next to the refrigerator and I looked up at Kristen who was watching us and grinning from ear to ear.

"He likes you," she mouthed out and I had to press my lips together from laughing out loud at that.

He'd gone from super dick to super sweet out of nowhere. Weird. Very weird.

I looked back down at Rob to see that he was using the ice scoop to put some ice in the towel he'd picked up. He wrapped it up and carefully placed it over the top of my hand before folding the ends of it towards my palms for me to hang on to.

"There. That should help with the swelling," he said, pointing at my hand and smiling like he was incredibly proud of what he'd done.

I smiled up at him and looked down at my hand again before looking up at him. "Thanks, dick," I said, shocked that I felt comfortable enough around him to joke.

He laughed too as he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "You're feisty, huh?," he asked with the cigarette between his teeth as he lit it.

"When I need to be," I replied as I attempted to open my pack of cigarettes to get one as well. It wasn't very easy with the towel of ice wrapped around my hand.

"Here, babe. Let me do it," Kristen said, holding her hand out. I handed her the pack of cigarettes and she pulled one out to light it for me.

"Now, why would you need to be feisty?," Rob asked, leaning his side against the counter and then leaning on his elbow on the bar which made him a little bit closer to my eye level.

I laughed as I took the lit cigarette from Kristen. "Thank you," I told her, before turning my attention back to Rob. "I'm sure you know why," I told him before taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Oh, that?," He said, referring to how he'd acted before. "I'm harmless."

"I'm sure you are," I replied, grinning. "Now, if you two don't mind; I'm about to have a shot. Or 5."

Kristen clapped her hands and held them in the air. "Woo, shots!"

"Oh God," Rob laughed, shaking his head. "We're in trouble."

"Oh, you're doing them too," she told him, giving him a serious look as she got up from the stool she was sitting on to walk around to the side of the bar we were on.

"I figured as much," Rob said as she approached us.

I turned towards the cabinets behind us and I opened two of the doors to reveal my collection of liquors. "Pick your poison," I told them, stepping back so they could see.

"Holy shit," Kristen said as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at them. "I haven't even heard of some of this stuff," she laughed.

"Amateur," Rob said as he reached up and grabbed a bottle of Blanton's Whiskey which happened to be my favorite kind of whiskey.

"Nice choice," I complimented him as I pulled down 3 shot glasses from the cabinet next to the liquor.

"Thank you," he said, flashing a smile that I'd only seen in photos but I can tell you that it was the panty dropping smile that he was so famous for. "I don't know if Kristen will be able to handle it though."

I laughed as I took the bottle from him after he'd opened it. "I think she'll be okay," I told him as I walked over to the shot glasses and filled them.

"Yeah, Rob. She barely knows me and she has faith in me," Kristen told him.

He laughed. "Yeah, she barely knows you. That's why she has faith in you."

She slapped his shoulder and I laughed. "Okay, okay. Shot time," I said as I handed Kristen her shot. I picked up Rob's and handed his to him as well before picking mine up.

"Let's do a toast!," Kristen said before Rob and I had brought the shot glasses to our lips. We both stopped and held our glasses out with hers then.

"To new friends?" She said, looking back and forth between us.

I smiled and Rob did too. "To new friends," we said at the same time before taking the shots.

2 hours later.

"I told you she couldn't hang," Rob said as he carefully laid Kristen down on a couch that I had in the upstairs portion of the bar. That area was simply one large room with another room that connected to it which served as a bathroom. There were 2 couches in the room along with a television and a refrigerator was also there. We used it as a break room or for a place for anyone who worked there who needed to crash.

There were double doors along the wall that lead to a balcony that we kept private for fear of someone getting drunk and falling off of it.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?," I asked, holding onto the bottom of the back of his shirt without realizing it. I was a little wobbly myself. Kristen had passed out with her head laying on the bar about 4 shots and 3 beers after we'd made our toast.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. I think she's more exhausted than anything," he said as he turned towards me. I realized then that I was hanging onto his shirt and I quickly let go.

"Sorry," I laughed, running my fingers through my hair.

"You alright?," he asked, grinning.

I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm wonderful."

He laughed. "Wonderful enough for more drinks or are you done too?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Oh, I can go all night."

He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "Hmmm."

I laughed, immediately realizing where his mind went with that. "Oh you know what I meant."

"Did I?," he asked as he started following me towards the stairs to go back down to the bar.

For the first time since I'd met him a few hours earlier, I got nervous around him again.

I was alone with him now. I was alone with Robert Pattinson. A man I'd fantasized on countless occasions.

As in every night.

I got to the bottom step and turned around to look at him. I was thankful I'd made it down the stairs without falling. "I don't know. Did you?," I smirked before walking behind the bar and opening the refrigerator. I pulled two beers out for us and turned around to see him leaned against the counter next to me, watching me.

I tilted my head and looked at him as I opened the bottles. "Were you looking at my ass?," I asked, shocked that the words left my lips. Oh yeah, I was drunk.

His eyes got wide and he threw his head back as he laughed loudly. "I plead the 5th," he told me as he looked at me again and took the beer out of my hand.

"Mmhm," I said as I carefully pulled myself up to hop onto the bar and sit down on it facing him.

I'd taken the towel of ice off of my hand a while before that. The alcohol helped it not hurt so bad and the swelling had gone down quite a bit.

"You've been staring at me all night so, I think I'm allowed," he said before taking a sip of his beer. His grin made my stomach do a flip.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I have not been staring."

"Oh, but you have," he said, pointing towards me when he said it.

"Well, then, that means you've been staring at me because you knew that I was staring at you," I replied, pointing at him.

"So, we're even then?," he smirked and I took a mental note that he did not deny staring at me.

I was expecting to wake up from this bizarre dream any second.

"I guess we are," I nodded before taking a sip of my beer.

He sat his beer down and folded his arms over his chest. "You said you're single, right?"

That question came out of nowhere. We had discussed it briefly earlier when we were all talking and he asked me a thousand questions about myself because he had to 'interrogate me' as he said to make sure I wasn't a 'secret paparazzi agent'. His words, not mine.

He now knew my age, where I was from, where I lived, my favorite color, food, drink, and band. Kristen did too but I doubted that she'd remember any of it when she woke up.

The questions I answered from him ended up not being anything that would give him any insight as to whether I would betray him or not but, I answered them anyway. What sane girl who was obsessed with the man wouldn't?

I was shocked to find that once he'd decided to stop being mean because he was afraid of my intentions, that he was really an incredibly nice, funny guy. I felt like I'd known him for years rather than a few hours.

"Yes, sir. Very single," I replied after swallowing my sip of beer.

"Hmm. Interesting," he said as he rubbed the scruff along the left side of his face. "I don't see how."

Was he complimenting me?

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, I don't really have time for a relationship. This place is pretty much my life."

"I definitely understand where you're coming from on that," he said as he stared at me. I watched his eyes trail up and down my body at least twice which made me have to take a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a personal question?," he asked as he pushed off from the counter and slowly made his way across the space between us.

"Um, sure?," I said quietly as I watched him.

He didn't speak until his thighs were nearly touching my knees. "Have you ever had sex in here?"

My eyes probably looked like they were going to bug out of my head. I was not expecting him to ask me that.

"Uh," I began as I looked up into his eyes which had seemed to have grown a bit darker and his facial expression was intense. He looked like he was contemplating something. "No. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said softly as one of his hands raised and his fingertips grazed slowly over my left arm.

I swallowed hard and my breath caught in my throat. It felt like my heart would explode right out of my chest.

My eyes remained fixated on his face. His eyes were following the movement of his hand as it moved up my arm, over my shoulder, and stopped at my collar bone. His eyes met mine again right as he moved his leg between mine to push my thighs apart.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything, both of his hands had moved behind me and he grabbed my ass before jerking me towards him so hard, I had to reach up and grab his shoulder because it shocked me. Our bodies were now pressed fairly closely together and his face was inches from mine.

"I'm usually not so forward," he whispered, his lips slowly coming closer to mine. "But, you're so fucking beautiful," he finished his sentence quickly before pressing his lips against mine with an urgency that I definitely was not expecting. Hell, I didn't even expect the kiss.

I froze for a second, shock taking over me completely but something in my brain finally woke me up and I relaxed.

His tongue pushed past my lips and he leaned closer into me as he deepened the kiss. I'd imagined kissing this man so many times before but this, this was beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. It felt like my entire body went up in flames. The kind of flames that make you want to rip your clothes off and attack a man.

His hands cupped the sides of my face as he kissed me and then they moved down to my sides to pull me closer to him. I slid my own hands up his sides and wrapped them around his back, gripping onto his shirt as we continued the intense kiss that I honestly did not want to end.

I could feel his dick pressing against me through his and my jeans and he was definitely enjoying the kiss as much as I was.

I wrapped my legs around him to pull us closer and a low grunt escaped his throat into the kiss which caused me to moan in return. I couldn't control it. The sound was entirely too sexy.

He broke the kiss then, leaving me literally gasping for air as he moved his lips to the side of my neck. His lips trailed up to the bottom of my ear where he sucked against my skin, causing me to actually tremble in his arms a bit. Of course he'd know the exact spot on my neck to kiss.

My mind raced as he did that. This was way too unreal to me. I was making out with Robert Pattinson.

His lips moved to my earlobe and I felt his teeth drag across my skin there. "I want you," he whispered against my ear in a very low, seductive voice.

I was not one for one night stands. I'd only been with two men before. Many men had tried to seduce me and did the exact things that Rob was doing to me right then but for some reason, he made me lose control completely. I had no choice in the matter. My body was speaking for itself that night.

"Please," he whispered against my ear as his hand moved from my side and between my legs. His fingers pressed against me through my jeans and my mouth fell open at the feeling of it.

I couldn't make myself speak even though I wanted to. I wanted to beg him to just take me right then and there but I was too overwhelmed by him in the best way possible.

Instead, I moved my fingers beneath the bottom of his shirt, biting my lip as my fingertips made contact with his smooth skin and I gently ran my fingernails down his sides.

Obviously, that gave him the sign that I was okay with it because within seconds, he'd stepped back far enough to quickly begin unbuttoning my pants. I leaned back to help him out when he pulled the zipper down and he jerked my pants as hard as he could to get them off of me. My flip flops flew off of my feet across the floor when my pants came off.

My first instinct was to be shy since I was in a well lit room and now quite exposed in front of him but the look on his face told me that I was alright. I'd never seen a man look at me like he wanted me that much before.

My mind was racing again as I watched him quickly unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

Was this seriously about to happen? This could not possibly be real.

Once his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, he turned his attention back to me and I expected him to remove my panties the normal way but instead he grabbed one side of them and jerked as hard as he could, ripping them apart at the side. My mouth fell open in shock and he simply looked at me and grinned. Of course, they were simple black lace so they were easy to rip but I was not expecting him to do that.

He pulled them off of me completely and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at me. I was glad I'd decided to shave everything the night before. I always kept everything well groomed. Thankfully.

My chest moved up and down quickly in anticipation of his next moves and my entire body shook. I knew he could feel it but I couldn't control it.

His hand slipped down between my legs and I gasped and grabbed onto his arms for support when his long fingers moved along my pussy. He teased me for a second before letting his middle finger slip past my slit and move against my clit.

He leaned his forehead against mine and his breathing was heavy and jagged as he began making small circles around my clit which was making me moan softly even though I was trying to control myself from doing it for whatever reason.

"You're so wet," he whispered before suddenly kissing my lips again, this time even more intensely than he had before. He used his free hand to push one of my legs so that my legs were further apart and his finger moved from my clit and to my entrance. He moaned into the kiss as his finger slipped deep inside of me and I moaned too, not caring at that point how I sounded. I just wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

His hand moved away and my heart pounded even harder in my chest, knowing what would come next. I hadn't gotten a glimpse of his dick; I'd only felt it against me while we were kissing so I had no idea of what to expect when he suddenly pulled me as close to the edge of the bar as he could without me falling off and he slid his hand down to pull his dick out of his pants, never breaking the kiss as he did all of this.

I felt him use his hand to guide the head to my entrance and my breath caught in my throat as we kissed. He stopped kissing me but left his lips grazing over mine as he suddenly pushed himself inside of me.

I gasped loudly, gripping onto his sides as he filled me completely with one quick movement. He was definitely bigger than either man I'd been with and I was thankful that I was drunk because I was sure that the bit of pain I felt would've been even more intense sober.

A low moan left his lips after a raspy breath once he was completely inside of me and my own moan came out at the same time.

He stayed like that only for about three seconds, letting me get used to him before gripping onto my ass harder and pressing his lips against mine again to kiss me. He moved his hips against mine slowly at first, moving in and out of me as deeply as he could. I'd never felt anything like it. Sex had always seemed so overrated to me and I didn't get the big deal about it but at that moment, I understood completely.

It didn't take long for him to pick up speed. He broke the kiss and leaned back a bit to look at me as his hands moved to my hips. I wrapped my legs around him to allow him to move deeper inside of me and he moaned at that feeling. I leaned back, propping myself up on the bar with my hands as I watched him move.

Watching him do this to me was nearly as amazing as him doing it to me felt.

Our moans filled the bar and were quite loud but neither of us cared at that point.

He moved faster and harder, our bodies audibly making contact each time he did and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He thrust into me harder than he had before out of nowhere and pushed me over the edge. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, my fingers clenching and my whole body tensing up as an intense orgasm washed over me. I faintly heard him say 'Oh my God' as a reaction to the feeling of me cumming with him inside of me.

That only fueled him to continue even faster. He leaned his body over mine, holding on to the edge of the bar behind me as he slammed into me over and over again. I knew I'd be sore as hell the next day but I didn't care. This felt far too amazing to care about anything else. At that moment he was the only thing in the world that existed.

He moved his head down to mine and kissed me passionately, biting at my lower lip as he pulled away.

I could tell he was getting close by the sounds of his moaning which had gotten louder and more frequent and I could see him beginning to shake a bit.

His eyes locked on mine as his climax drew near and just seeing the look on his face pushed me over the edge once again. This orgasm was far more intense and I screamed out as it took over my body.

That was enough to push him over the edge as well and he quickly pulled back and pulled out before cumming, moaning loudly as he did.

I practically collapsed on the bar, shaking and breathing very hard. My heart was pounding so hard, it was nearly deafening in my ears.

I looked down when I felt the weight of his body on mine and his head was laying on my chest. He was breathing hard like I was, his body shaking a bit too. I brought my hand up to his hair and ran my fingers through it without even thinking of the action. His hair was silky against my fingers and I caught myself thinking 'You're running your fingers through Robert Pattinson's hair' which was funny seeing as though I was lying half naked beneath him.

And we'd just had sex.

On my bar.

His head lifted and I lifted mine as well to look at him. He suddenly looked bashful. It was like a switch had been flipped from the man he was a few minutes ago and now to this man who looked slightly embarrassed. "Are you okay?," he asked, pushing himself up and hovering above me.

I smiled and nodded my head, laughing a bit. "I think so," I replied, running my fingers through my hair. It was like someone had jerked me out of some sort of alternate universe he'd thrown me in and I was back to reality.

I watched him as he moved off of me completely and stood up. He zipped and buttoned his pants before leaning down to pick my jeans up from the floor. He handed them to me and flashed that amazingly sexy grin of his. "Sorry about he panties," he said as I took my pants from him.

"It's okay," I laughed as I began slipping my feet into my jeans. I hopped off of the bar to pull them up and zip and button them.

When I was done, Rob was bent down next to me with a paper towel cleaning something off of the floor. He stood up and smirked. "I didn't think you'd care to have that sitting around on your floor," he informed me before throwing it away in the trashcan that was a few feet from us.

I realized what he was talking about and started laughing. "Oh, yeah. That would've been funny to find in a few hours."

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I better go get Kristen and get out of here. I'm sure you want to get home."

I chewed my bottom lip when he said that. Honestly, I didn't care to let him out of my sight just yet. "If you want, you can just sleep on the other couch up there. I mean, I can only imagine what the press would say if they saw you carrying her out of here drunk."

He laughed and nodded. "Good point. I think I'll take you up on that."

I smiled at him and walked ahead of him to lead the way up the stairs. We walked silently, both wondering as we approached the room upstairs if Kristen had heard anything. Thankfully, she was rolled over on her side facing the back of the couch and was fast asleep.

I walked with Rob over to the empty couch and when he sat down I slid my hands in my back pocket and smiled. "Alright, well, I'll be back in the morning so..."

He cut me off by reaching up and pulling my left hand out of my pocket. "Would you mind staying?," he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. That shocked the hell out of me.

"Um, sure," I replied and he let go of my hand to lay down on the couch, scooting against the back of it to give me room to lay down with him.

I laid down with him and he kicked his shoes off as he wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me closer to him. His other arm was beneath my head, serving as a pillow.

I found myself in shock again. This night was absolutely beyond insanity.

"Goodnight," he whispered against my hair as he laid his head against the side of mine.

"Goodnight," I whispered, suddenly feeling exactly how tired I really was from getting hardly any sleep the night before and the events that had taken place that night.

I closed my eyes, thoughts still running through my mind over exactly how crazy this was. I was falling asleep in the arms of the man that I'd obsessed over for years and thought I'd never ever meet.

I quickly fell asleep as I combed over those many thoughts and it was the deepest sleep I'd been in in months.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are so sweet! _

"Hellooooo?"

I awoke from a deep sleep quite violently. I sat straight up, my arms flailing to either side of me because the sound of someone speaking scared me so badly.

I looked around, wondering where the hell I was for a good 5 seconds before I realized I was in the break room of the bar.

The sun was pouring in through the windows in a very annoying way and I was dizzy. Really dizzy.

"Christyyy?"

I heard Vincent's voice coming towards me along with the sounds of his footsteps. I stood up from the couch, rubbing the side of my head as he appeared in the door way.

He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side as he took in my appearance. I looked like i'd rolled around for the entirety the few hours that I slept.

"I have a few questions but first, do you realize what time it is?"

I wasn't sure if I even realized who I was at that point. I was beyond disoriented.

I took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of my nose for a second as I processed what he said. Then my eyes shot open and I looked at him. "Uh oh. What time is it?"

"It's 10:15 babe. We thought you were dead or something," he laughed. "I had to get Ron down here to unlock the door for me."

"Shit," I said as I began making my way towards the stairs. He followed me as I quickly walked down them. "Where's your key?," I asked as I got behind the bar. I saw the 3 shot glasses, empty beer bottles, and torn panties there and everything that had happened the night before popped into my head.

"I have no idea," Vincent answered me as he leaned against the counter next to the bar, eyeing me curiously.

I had my back to him and I put my hand on the bar to steady myself as I came to grips with the reality of the situation. Normally I would've chastised Vin for not having his key but I had something way more important going through my head at that point.

It was crazy enough that I'd hung out with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson in my bar all night but what was beyond craziness, something I couldn't even find a word for, was the fact that I'd had sex with Robert Pattinson in my bar.

On my bar.

Not only was he incredibly famous and someone i'd swooned over, obsessed over for years but I barely knew him and i'd slept with him.

One night stand with Robert Pattinson.

One night stand.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Oh dear Lord," I said as I turned towards the bar and laid my head down on my arms on top of it. This was entirely too much to process for someone who'd just woken up and was obviously still slightly drunk.

"Now, I can understand the mess in here but I just cannot seem to understand the ripped panties on the floor. Care to explain?" Vincent sounded entirely too amused by all of this.

I looked up slowly, rubbing my face with both hands and I shook my head. "Not a chance."

"Oh, come ooon! I know Rob was here. Ron told me about it," he said as I walked past him to get my purse from under the counter.

"Look, Vin, we open at 11 and I need to go take a shower and change. Can you handle things here?," I asked as I looked around for my cigarettes.

He nodded, still staring at me like he was trying to look straight through my skull and gather information. "Timothy is already back there cooking. Thankfully nothing big is on the specials for today. The waitresses should be here soon," he said as I began walking away after finding my cigarettes.

"I'll be back in an hour or less," I said as I opened the door to leave, grimacing at the harsh sunlight that attacked me when I did. Two of my waitresses were walking in and said hello to me but I didn't respond. Normally I wouldn't be so rude but I was in a hurry.

"And I expect information at some point today, woman!," I heard Vincent yell at me but I didn't see him waving around what was left my panties as I made my way out of the bar.

I rummaged through my purse as I walked quickly down the side walk, looking for something to pull my messy hair up with. I finally found a rubber band and quickly pulled my hair into some sort of messy bun to make myself look more presentable.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pack and luckily found a lighter in my front pocket to light it with. I took a drag from it and sighed as I exhaled the smoke, still trying to process everything going through my mind.

For the first time since I woke up, I realized that Kristen and Rob had been gone when I did wake up. That didn't seem like a very good sign to me.

By the time I got to my house and inside, I'd come to the conclusion that they'd decided I was nothing more than a movie star groupie because of my irresponsible actions.

I was completely disgusted with myself. What I did was so not like me. I had morals and respect for myself. What was I thinking?

Well, I was probably thinking, "_Oh my God, Robert Pattinson wants to have sex with me and is very good at making me want to have sex with him too so, why not?"_

Drunk me was definitely not as thorough of a thinker as sober me.

My house was far too quiet to me as I made my way through it so I turned on my tv in my room before throwing my bag on the bed. My phone fell out of it and I picked it up to check to see if I had any calls or messages but it was dead so I put it on it's charger before taking my shirt off.

I was about to take my bra off when I heard Kristen's name on the tv and I stopped in my tracks. I quickly turned towards the tv.

"The actress and her Twilight co-star, Robert Pattinson, were seen leaving a bar on Bourbon Street called Mad Hatter at around 8:30 this morning." As the woman who was a news anchor for our local news station spoke, a picture of Kristen and Rob getting into a black car, both looking quite disheveled, displayed across the screen.

"Shit," I groaned, smacking my forehead as I watched it.

"Why the two were leaving the bar at such an hour is unknown but sources say that they'd been there all evening and also that the bar closed early soon after they arrived," the woman continued. "The popular Bourbon Street bar is known for being open well into the early morning hours every night so the question is, why did owner Christy DuBois close early?," a photo of Hank III and I displayed across the screen and I nearly fell over onto the bed. "Sources say it was specifically for the Twilight stars. We'll have more on this story at 12."

My mouth was hanging open by the time the woman was done. "What the fuck?," I finally managed to shriek out. "What sources?," I asked, talking to myself like a crazy person.

I hadn't even been awake for an hour and this day already sucked.

"Bullshit. Complete bullshit," I said as I practically ripped my bra off and walked towards my bathroom. I nearly fell on my ass trying to take my pants off in such an angered hurry but I managed without injury.

I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths once I was in the shower and the hot water was running over my achey muscles. I couldn't figure out exactly why there was a dull ache running over my body but then I remembered.

Little flashes of mine and Rob's adventure on the bar popped into my head and I smacked my forehead again, trying to make myself not think about it.

I bent down to pick up my bottle of body wash and with that movement, I realized something else was sore. "Ow," I said out loud as I picked up the body wash. "Thanks for breaking my vagina, Rob," I said as I began washing my body off.

"I've lost it. Totally lost it," I said, referring to the fact that I was still talking to myself and also to someone who wasn't there and probably wouldn't ever be again because I was a complete idiot.

I spent about 5 more minutes in the shower washing myself off and washing my hair before turning the water off and stepping out. As I wrapped my towel around myself, I caught myself listening carefully to the tv, paranoid that that stupid woman would pop up again sounding like she had breaking news about the world ending but really she would be talking shit about Kristen, Rob and me.

There was no way I was going to run my bar worth a damn if I walked around obsessing over this all day. I had to snap out of it.

As I dried my hair, I attempted to do just that. In my mind, I kept reminding myself that I'd just met them the day before. It wasn't like i'd just betrayed two of my best friends. Hell, I hadn't betrayed anyone. It certainly was not my fault that a photographer happened to catch them walking out of my bar and I definitely was not the 'source' that the woman on the news spoke of.

So, why did I feel like such a giant piece of shit?

I decided against using the flat iron today. My hair was straight enough since I dried it as soon as I'd gotten out of the shower and I pulled it up in a high pony tail to keep from having to worry over it much.

I never wore much make up so I simply applied some mascara and lip gloss after brushing my teeth.

Instead of attempting to look cute that day, I decided on an outfit made up of black yoga pants with a matching hooded jacket, and a pink tank top that had the name of my bar written across the chest. That was another good thing about owning my own business and the business being a bar; no dress code.

I turned the tv off and picked up my purse before grabbing my phone and the charger. I also grabbed a pair of shades off of my dresser before exiting my room, remembering how bright the sun was earlier.

When I walked out, I was thankful that Willie Ray was already at work. I was going to have to deal with enough questions from Vin when I got back to the bar.

I felt much better since i'd woken up and gotten my shower although I still felt slightly wobbly from way too much whiskey the night before. But the hottest shower and the largest amount of coffee couldn't have prepared me for what I saw when I approached my bar.

It was only 11:30 am and there was a line of many people wrapping around the exterior of Mad Hatter.

"What the hell?," I asked as I stopped by the door where people were crowded around it.

"Christy!," I heard one of my waitresses yell when she saw me in the door way and she was holding up multiple order tickets with a look on her face that screamed "HELP ME".

Well, I guess there was no point in asking if the day could get worse. I always welcomed a crowd but this was insane. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Excuse me," I said repeatedly as I made my way through the crowd of people waiting to be seated.

I glanced around as I walked in to see every table filled and every spot at the bar filled as well.

"What the hell is going on?," Kara, my waitress i'd spotted a second ago asked as she walked up to me. "This is batshit crazy!"

I laughed and shook my head as I walked behind the bar. "I have no idea but i'm sure you'll get some damn good tips," I said as I walked over to the phone to call my other waiters, waitresses and bartenders to come in.

"Christy!," I heard Vin's voice over everyone elses in the bar and I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen after i'd called everyone to get them to come in.

"Vin, I don't have time for..."

He held his hand up to interrupt me and shook his head. "No, no. I know you're busy but I wanted to tell you that Kristen called. She said she couldn't reach you on your cell so she called the restaurant. I gave her your house number."

That shocked the hell out of me. "I never heard my phone ring," I told him as I picked up a plate that he'd just placed on the shelf that was there for completed orders.

"She just called like 5 minutes before you got here so you probably missed it," he said, not looking at me because he was busy flipping multiple hamburger patties.

I figured she was either calling to flip out on me because the media knew they were here or because I was probably a giant slut in her eyes now. Either way, I was shocked because I didn't think i'd hear from her at all.

"Oh okay," I replied before turning to walk out. "Hey Timothy!," I called out with my back to them. When he was busy, no one else in the world really existed.

"Hey baby girl," he called out as I walked back into the restaurant, checking the ticket that was under the plate I was carrying. I decided to take it to the table myself to help out.

"Cheeseburger, no onion, no tomato with a side of cajun fries?," I asked as I approached the table. There were 4 girls sitting there who looked to be maybe 18 years old, if that.

"That's mine," one of the girl's raised her hand, looking rather shy when she did it. I smiled at her and sat the plate down in front of her.

"Can I get yall anything else?" I asked.

"Um," one of the other girls spoke up. "You're Christy DuBois, right?

I raised an eyebrow when she asked me that. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

I saw all of them exchange excited glances and the girl grinned. "So, you met Rob and Kristen?"

How did I not see that coming? Dumbass.

I laughed and smiled sweetly. "Have a nice meal, girls. Let me know if you need anything else."

I heard way too many whispers as I walked away from them. It was definitely going to be an interesting day.

I couldn't help but notice as the day progressed that most of the people in this large crowd that didn't thin out much at all as time went on were girls. It didn't take me long at all to figure out what was going on. They'd heard about Rob and Kristen being there and had to investigate the place and even me for themselves.

Of course, because the girls were asking me questions along with my staff, my staff began to ask questions. I never let anyone know what was going on though. I found little ways to brush it off or simply tell them to focus on work and not me. I wasn't exactly a bitchy boss but I knew when to put my foot down and this was something I had to put my foot down about.

I wasn't one for bragging about anything. Yes, in my head I wanted to scream out "I hung out with Kristen and Rob" out of pure giddiness but, I was mature enough to not act on that. I definitely wasn't about to go against what i'd told both of them the night before about how i'd never tell anyone anything about them.

Throughout the day and night, thoughts about what had happened betwen Rob and I invaded my mind more times than I'd like to admit. It was impossible to avoid.

Thankfully Vincent left when the restaurant part of the bar closed for the day and he was too tired to ask me anymore questions. That, or he figured out that I didn't care to discuss the story behind the mysterious ripped black panties.

It was around 12:30 am when I finally had a chance to sit down and not be bothered. I had two bartenders working along with myself so, even though we were fairly busy, I finally got some sort of break.

I grabbed my phone and cigarettes before hopping up on the counter a few spots down from the spot that Rob and I had christened the night before. While lighting my cigarette, I tapped the screen on my phone to see that I had 8 missed calls and 5 texts.

"What the hell?," I said to myself aloud before scrolling through the numbers that i'd missed calls from. 5 of the calls were from Vincent when he couldn't find me that morning and the other 3 were from a number I didn't know.

I went to check the texts after that which led me to find that the missed calls were from Kristen.

_-Christy we had to leave this morning before things got busy. Call me when you wake up. This is Kristen_

_-So i just heard about the shit on the news. hope it hasn't caused any trouble for you. Please call me._

_-Okay I really hope you're alive? You're alive right? lol _

I laughed when I read the last one and then sighed, being thankful that she wasn't pissed off at me over what had happened. Maybe I had gotten lucky and Rob hadn't told her.

I couldn't believe she was worried about what was on the news causing trouble for me. It was her and Rob that I figured it'd cause trouble for.

"Yo, Christy," I looked up to see Ron standing at the kitchen door and I was really confused because he normally stayed by the entrance of the bar.

"Yeah?," I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

He nodded his head towards the kitchen, motioning for me to come over to him.

"What?," I asked, completely confused.

He sighed and laughed. "Get your little ass over here, please."

"Okay?," I said, obviously confused as I hopped off of the bar and walked towards him.

"There's somebody at the back door for you," he told me, pushing me towards the interior of the kitchen before walking off.

"Um, okay," I said to myself as I walked through the kitchen and towards the storage room which is where the back door was.

As I got closer to the door, I could see a the figure of someone standing at the door way and smoke rising above their head. It seemed like the intro to a scary movie and I wished Ron wouldn't have walked off.

"Hello?," I said as I got closer and the person turned around and stepped into the room so that I could see them.

Relief washed over me when I saw that it was Kristen and not an axe murderer.

"Holy shit, I thought someone was about to kill me," I told her, laughing at myself as I said it. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled off her shades and slid the hood of her jacket off of her head, smiling at me. "Well, I was making sure you weren't dead or hating me since you don't know how to answer a text message."

I took a drag of my cigarette which i'd almost forgotten about and I put my hand on my hip as I looked at her. "Now, why the hell would I ever hate you?"

"Because, dude, your name and face got plastered all across the news like 3 times today."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care about that. Hell, if anything, they helped me out. This place has been absolutely packed all damn day."

"No shit?," she asked, smiling like that made her feel better.

I nodded. "Oh yeah," I laughed. "And most of the people were girls trying to get info out of me. I kept my mouth shut though. They probably all hate me now."

"Now you know how I feel," she grinned. "So, when do you get out of here?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much whenever I want. I usually don't leave until the last bartender closes up at 4 though."

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "4? Seriously. You work too much. Come on. I'm kidnapping you," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

I laughed and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait, what?"

"I said, I'm kidnapping you. No ifs, ands, or buts."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was dead serious and I could tell by how she looked at me. Honestly, getting out of there right then did sound great. I practically lived at my job. I deserved some fun.

"Okay but let me go get my stuff," I told her, holding one finger up to tell her to wait. She let go of my arm and nodded.

"If you're not back in 15 seconds, I'm sending Ron after you. He's my friend now."

"Oh God," I laughed, realizing then that Kristen must've managed to keep from getting noticed for long enough to talk Ron into leading her to the back door. "Okay, I'll be right back. I promise," I said before jogging towards the front of the bar.

"Roger, Mason, I'm headed out for the night. I know yall can close up without me. Call me if you need anything," I raised my voice so they could hear me over the music as I pulled my purse and jacket from beneath the bar and grabbed my cigarettes and cell phone.

They both looked at me like I was insane. I never did this. That right there was even more of a reason for me to go with Kristen.

"10 seconds. Nice job," Kristen said as I walked up to her and I threw what was left of my cigarette out the door onto the ground.

"Where are we going?," I asked as we walked out and I shut the door behind me.

She linked arms with me and shrugged. "I really have no idea but you just need to get out of here," she laughed as she pulled her shades back down over her eyes.

I felt myself get nervous when we stepped out of the small alley way and onto the sidewalk where crowds of people were walking by.

"Aren't you scared?," I asked as we walked down the street and she shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I've managed to get around here pretty okay for the most part. Plus, my driver is right around this corner," she said, pointing around the side of the building we were walking next to.

It was weird to me that she had a driver for the first few seconds that I thought of it but then I realized I was walking down the street with one of the most famous women in the world. Kristen made it easy to forget her celebrity status.

A few minutes later we were in the car and Kristen had instructed the driver to take us back to her hotel so she could pick up her phone charger.

"So, your day was crazy?," she asked as we rode in the back seat together.

I nodded, widening my eyes when I did. "Oh yeah, one of my waitresses left tonight with over 300 dollars in tips."

"Damn, you were busy," she laughed.

"Forreal," I nodded, looking out the window.

We sat in silence for a few more seconds before Kristen suddenly blurted out, "I know about you and Rob."

I froze. How the hell was I supposed to respond to that?

I slowly turned my head to look at her, chewing my bottom lip anxiously when I did. I wasn't sure of what sort of reaction I was about to get from her but when I saw her face, she was grinning.

"He told me this morning," she continued. "Apparently he felt like a piece of shit for it. Not because of you or anything but because he never, ever does things like that. I was honestly shocked by it."

Wow. That shocked the living hell out of me. I wondered how in the world anything else could possibly shock me at this point.

"That's funny," I responded, crossing my legs and rubbing my face as I said it. "I was feeling the same way. For one thing, I never do things like that. Ever. And for another thing, I did not and do not want to seem like some groupie or something."

"Christy, you don't seem like a groupie," Kristen replied, shaking her head a bit. "I mean, look at how drunk you were. Alcohol tends to make us not care about consequences and just go for what feels good."

I laughed a bit and nodded my head. "Oh yeah. You got that right. Plus, I mean. He's Rob. He's beautiful and charming."

She chuckled and patted my leg. "Get to know him a little better. He'll start to annoy you. I promise."

Get to know him a little better? The thought of that was nearly laughable but then again, I was riding in a car with her.

"We're here, Kristen," I heard the driver say after the car had stopped. I never even noticed that we'd pulled into a small parking lot behind the hotel she was staying in until we stopped.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Kristen said as she opened the door and hopped out. I quickly grabbed my purse and followed her. There was an employee of the hotel standing at the back door holding it open for us when we ran up to him.

"Thanks," Kristen said softly as we walked past him and down a hallway.

"Kinda makes you feel like a spy or something, doesn't it?," Kristen chuckled as we stopped at a set of elevator doors.

I laughed, "Yeah, it really does."

The doors open and we both stepped in. Kristen hit the button for the top floor and the doors closed without anyone spotting her. "I have to think of things like that to keep myself a little bit sane."

For the first time since I'd met her, I truly realized the reality of the situation she was in. It was easy to have an idea of how bad it was if you saw the photos and videos online but to see it in person was completely different. She basically had no normal life left. Every move she made was watched and scrutinized and she couldn't even walk through the front doors of a hotel without being hounded by paparazzi and reporters. I felt for her regardless of the fact that she chose to be an actress and all that came along with it. No one deserved to lose their privacy.

"You alive over there?," she asked and I looked up to see that the elevator doors were open and she was standing in the hallway in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at myself and laughed as I quickly stepped out right as the doors were beginning to close. "I zoned out," I told her, smiling sheepishly as we began walking down the hall.

"I'm just gonna grab my charger and we can go wherever you want," she said as she pulled her key out and stopped at a room door. I noticed her glance down the hallway as she slipped the key into the door and she quickly pulled me into the room once it was open. I nearly toppled over.

"Sorry," she laughed after closing the door behind me.

I followed her into the room which was quite large for one person. It looked more like it was a honeymooon suite.

"I didn't ask for this room, by the way," she said as she walked over to the night stand and picked up her phone charger. "The hotels we stay at go overboard sometimes when they realize who we are."

"Ah," I nodded, looking around the room.

Kristen pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and then looked up at me. "I need to call my Mom really quick and then we can head out," she said as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'll only be a second."

I smiled and nodded before she closed the door. "Crazy," I whispered to myself as I continued looking around the room. One wall of the room was made up completely of windows that led to a balcony outside.

I turned away from it and sat my bag down before sitting down on the foot of one of the beds and sighing.

"Kristen, when are we..."

I gasped, not expecting anyone to be there and I turned to see Rob standing at the opened sliding glass doors on the balcony. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?," he asked me, not exactly sounding mean but it wasn't a warm sort of tone that he used.

I swallowed hard, wondering if i'd be able to find words for him. I still found myself a little star struck in his presence. That, plus the awkwardness of seeing someone you'd slept with after knowing for just a few hours for the first time was almost too much.

"Uh," I started, my mouth hanging open like I was some sort of idiot. "Kristen came by the bar and got me."

"Oh," he said, nodding as he closed the sliding glass doors and stepped into the room. He looked around for her once he did and then looked back at me. "Where did she go?"

I pointed towards the bathroom. "Phone call." I was speaking at least.

He turned back towards me and ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but notice that he actually looked nervous. Was he nervous to be around me?

"Look," he said in a low voice as he quickly sat down next to me. He turned towards me and I shifted my body so that I was facing him. "I want to apologize for last night. I never do things like that and..."

I held my hand up to cut him off and I laughed. "Really, you don't have to apologize. I don't do things like that either. We were just way too drunk. It happens and no, I didn't tell anyone nor do I plan to."

He looked very relieved when I said that and he sighed, making eye contact with me for the first time. It was hard not to just fall over from the feeling that came over me when I looked into those mysterious, beautiful eyes of his.

"I just feel like such an ass," he said, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair again. "I didn't even use protection."

I looked down at my hands and I couldn't help but grin at how he was acting. I'd expected something totally different. I figured he'd have zero respect for me now or anything other than what I was getting at the moment. Anything negative anyway.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean. You should be fine," I told him, patting his knee as I looked at him again. "Please, just don't worry yourself over it."

The bathroom door opened then and Kristen stepped out. "Oh, hey. When did you get here?," Kristen asked Rob as she stepped towards us.

"I was on the balcony when you guys walked in," he said as he stood up from the bed.

"Ah," she nodded, looking back and forth between us. "Well, do you want to come with us?"

He looked down at me and back at her. "Where are you going?"

She shrugged and looked down at me. "I really have no idea. I mean, I don't know of anywhere that we could go where we wouldn't be noticed."

I thought about that for a few seconds, trying to think of a place we could go but nothing came to mind other than the obvious. "We could go to my house," I offered, standing up from the bed.

I felt Robert's eyes on me and I suddenly regretted my wardrobe choice that morning. My jacket was long gone and it was stupid seeing as though i'd slept with the man but the tank top left me feeling quite exposed.

"I've got a little mini theater room, a pool table, mini bar," I said, trying to make it seem more fun than it sounded. "I can cook for yall too if you want," I smiled.

Kristen grinned. "You had me at theater room," she laughed and looked up at Rob. "So, you wanna come?"

He looked down at me, back at her, down at me again, then back at her. He tilted his head to the side and shrugged a bit. "I don't know. I should probably stay here."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, you're not going to hide away like that. Stop being such a baby. You two are mature adults and I heard you out here talking before I walked out. Everything is fine. Let's go have fun with our new friend."

Our new friend. Kristen Stewart was calling me their new friend. Weird, again.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair and yes, it was even more adorable in person.

"Fine," he sighed, smiling as he looked at me and then back at her.

"Great!," Kristen said excitedly as we all walked towards the door.

"One thing though," Rob said as we walked down the hall together, me in the middle of them. We stopped by the door and Kristen and I looked up at him, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Keep me away from the whiskey."

Kristen and I couldn't help but laugh and I nodded, silently agreeing to do so.

My day had suddenly gotten much better.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, Thanks for the great reviews. They make me happy and help me want to write this even more. :] I know my chapters have a LOT of words but I love details so I hope you guys do too. :]

"Wow, you have a big house," Rob said as we stepped onto my front porch.

It was a rather large home for a single woman to live in by herself but when I decided that I was going to purchase a home instead of rent, I figured I might as well go all out in case I ever got married and had kids.

"Forreal," Kristen agreed as I unlocked the door and opened it. I stepped in first and turned on the lights in the foyer, stepping aside so they could walk in. I turned and closed the door and locked it while they walked ahead of me and began looking around.

"Christy, this place is gorgeous," Kristen said as she looked around from where they were standing in the foyer.

"Thank you," I smiled as I laid my purse down on the table sitting against the wall in there.

A few feet in front of us there was a stair case that lead to the second floor which was where I had 2 guest rooms, the 'play room' as I called it which had the pool table, mini-bar and television for parties, and then the mini-theater room was up there as well. Both guess bedrooms also had full bathrooms in them.

One one side of the stair case there was a door way which was positioned beneath the middle of the staircase and that lead to the master bedroom which was my room. In there I had a California king sized bed, a full bathroom, walk in-closet and even a small fireplace which I had my tv above as well. The furthest wall from the bedroom door was made up of windows which I had covered with dark gray curtains to keep out the sunlight.

To our right, the foyer opened up leading into a dining room where there was a large antique mahogany dining table with matching chairs. The ceilings in the hope were high and in the dining room there was a beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling which had been there since the home was built many years before.

The dining room was connected to the kitchen which was quite large. There was a lot of cabinet and counter space which was one of the main reasons I adored the home. I loved to cook and did a lot when I was home. I was always the host for our company holiday parties if we weren't having them at the bar.

To our left the foyer lead to the living room area where I had a large sectional couch that wrapped around a good portion of the room. Across from it there was also a love seat and in the middle of those two couches there was a large glass table where I had various magazines, photography books, and my laptop placed.

Along the wall directly across from the couches there was a brick fireplace and above it there was a flatscreen tv hung on the wall. The walls next to it were covered in black and white photos ranging from when I was a little girl up until that point. I was in that room more than any other in the house.

"Feel free to explore," I told them as I walked by them and towards my kitchen. "My home is your home," I said as I walked over to my refrigerator and opened it to see what I had to eat and drink.

I was pulling beer out of the fridge for all of us a few seconds later when I heard Kristen say. "Holy shit, your bed is huge!"

I laughed as I opened a drawer to get a bottle opener. "Yeah, I'm super picky when it comes to beds," I told her as I began popping the tops off of the beers.

"Everything is so beautiful," Kristen said as she made her way to the dining room and I smiled as I watched her slide her hand over the top of the table in there. "How old is this house?"

"It was built in the early 1800's," I told her as I walked over to her and handed her a beer. "It was remodeled in the 1990's but some of the original stuff is still here. The hardwood floors are original, that chandelier is original," I said as I pointed up towards it with one of the beer bottles. "And the fireplaces are too."

"Very cool," she grinned before taking a sip of her beer. "I love old homes. I want to buy one some day."

"Did Rob get lost?," I asked, joking, when I noticed that he'd been silent ever since I told them to explore.

"I think he's in the living room," Kristen said before walking towards it and I followed behind her.

When we got in the room we found Rob standing next to the fireplace looking up at all of the photos I had hanging on the walls.

"Awww!," Kristen said as she walked over to where he was and she pointed above her head at one of the many pictures. The one she was pointing at was of me when I was about 2 years old. "Is this you?"

I nodded as I walked over to stand between them and look up at the photos. "Yep. That's me."

"I could tell because of the big, pretty eyes," she said as she looked around at more of the photos. She pointed to one of my Mom from when I was barely 2 weeks old. She was lying on the couch with me asleep on her chest. It was one of my most treasured pictures. "Is that your Mom?"

I nodded, smiling as I looked at it. "Yeah that's her."

"She was beautiful," Kristen said as she reached up and ran her fingers over the glass of the frame.

"Is this your Dad?," Rob finally spoke up, pointing at a picture right above his head on the wall. It was of me and him when I was about 5 years old. We were in London, of all places, and he had me up on his shoulders.

"Mmhm," I nodded, and handed him his beer.

"I wonder if we saw each other while you were in London," Rob said as he took the beer from me and he laughed.

I grinned and shrugged. "You never know. We went there a lot, actually. It was Dad's favorite place."

"Well, your Dad must've been a cool guy," Rob said as he walked over to the other side of the fireplace to look at those photos. They were all the more recent ones from senior year in high school up until that point.

"He definitely was," I told him as I walked over to sit down on the couch.

"I hope I'm not crossing a line here but, how did they die?," Kristen asked as she walked over to where Rob was standing to look at those photos.

I took a sip of my beer and kicked my shoes off before scooting back further onto the couch. "A car accident," I told her as I pulled the pony tail holder from my hair and ran my fingers through it. "They were on their way to Tennessee to celebrate their 25th anniversary and apparently a deer or something ran out in front of them right after they'd crossed the Mississippi state line. Dad lost control of the car and they hit a tree going about 80 miles per hour. They both died instantly. Thankfully. I think knowing that they suffered would've made it so much harder."

"I can't imagine how horrible that must have been," Rob said as I turned to face me and I'd never seen him look quite that sad. It shocked me and I instantly felt horrible about saying anything about it.

"It was," I nodded, sighing after I said it. "But, I'm okay now. I mean, I know they wouldn't want me to dwell on it and let it effect my life too much. They'll always be here in some way."

"You're so mature for your age," Rob said, grinning as he walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, I still have my moments. We can't be adult-like all the time. That would make life way too boring."

"I agree," Kristen said as she walked over to us and sat down on the other side of me.

My stomach growled quite loudly after that and even they heard it because the room was so quiet. I put my hand over it and laughed. "Damn, I must be hungry," I said as I stood up and turned towards them. "I'm going to cook for yall," I announced before turning to walk out of the room.

"Oh wow, a home cooked meal sounds amazing," Rob said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope you like pasta," I said as got into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator to pull out the ingredients I needed to make shrimp fettucini alfredo.

"Yes ma'am we do!," Kristen replied and I laughed at the sound of excitement in her voice.

"I feel so sorry for her," Rob whispered to Kristen as he looked towards the pictures on the wall, a serious expression on his face.

"Because she's alone?," Kristen asked, scooting closer to him so she could hear him better.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's so sweet too and that just makes the situation even more sad to me. I can't imagine not having any family whatsoever."

"I know," Kristen said, looking down at her fingers which were pulling at the corners of the label on her beer bottle. "I don't know what it is but I just adore her. She's one of those people that you just feel better when you're around."

Rob nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she's cool."

"I think I might steal her and keep her around as my sanity keeper," she chuckled. "She just makes me feel normal for some reason."

"Probably because all our friends are famous as well," Rob said before taking a sip of his beer.

She shrugged and looked up at him. "Maybe so. Either way, she's just special." She nudged his arm with her elbow and grinned. "I'm sure you know that though."

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Rob. I know you very well. You don't just sleep with a girl because she's hot."

He paused for a second when she said that. He honestly hadn't thought about it before but she had a point. Sex and love were two things that went together with him. I had been one of the only people he'd ever been with while not in a relationship with them.

He shrugged. "You might be right but I'm not trying to get into a relationship with anyone right now if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking anything," Kristen said, raising a hand in the air and smirking.

"Yeah, right," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "I see straight through you."

"I just think it'd be cool," she told him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't wish the insanity that is my life right now on anyone. The last thing that girl needs is to deal with my bullshit."

"I think she could handle it," she responded.

"I couldn't do that to her. Plus, she's tied down by her job here. I'm mostly in LA. It'd never work."

Kristen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh well, at least I managed to make you be nice to her and be her friend."

"I still feel bad for how mean I was," he said, shaking his head at himself after saying it. "And for the other stuff."

"I think she understood why you were being that way. She doesn't strike me as the type of person who'd still be around you if she didn't. As for the other stuff, I think you were both in the same sort of mind set and still are. It's okay."

I'd been busy preparing everything to start cooking and I didn't realize until I'd poured the noodles in the boiling water that it had been very quiet in the other room.

"You two still alive in there?," I called out from the kitchen and a few seconds later, they both appeared in the door way and then walked over to the little bar in the kitchen where there were stools placed.

"Talking about me?," I asked, joking as they sat down and they both smiled at me.

"That's a secret," Kristen said before winking at me.

They were talking about me. Interesting.

"Secrets don't make friends," I pointed at her, grinning.

"We didn't say anything bad. I promise," she told me before taking a sip of her beer. Rob was just sitting there smiling at me.

"Can we help you with anything?," Rob asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

I picked up the jar of alfredo sauce I'd been unsuccessful at opening and walked over to hand it to him. "I can't open that," I informed him as I pushed it towards him.

He sat his beer bottle down and chuckled. "I'm helping!," he said proudly as he opened the jar.

Kristen laughed and shook her head. "You're an incredible chef. Opening jars and everything. How do you do it?"

"Skills," Rob said as he handed me the jar and I laughed at them.

I walked over to the stove where I already had the shrimp cooking in their seasoning and I poured the sauce over into it before stirring it all together. The smell of it all immediately filled the room and made my stomach growl more.

"That smells so good."

I jumped when I heard Rob's voice so close and I looked behind me to see him looking over my shoulder at what I was doing.

I smiled up at him and stirred the shrimp and sauce a bit more before holding the wooden spoon up to my mouth and blowing on it for him to taste it. I turned towards him so I could reach him better and I held it up to his lips.

Right as he got a taste of it, we heard a camera flash go off and both looked over at Kristen who was holding up her blackberry to take a picture.

"You guys looked cute," she informed us, smiling when we looked at her.

I laughed and looked up at Rob as he took a bite of the food. He closed his eyes and made a face that looked far too similar to some of the faces he made the other night during our bar adventure. I felt butterflies move up my stomach and I had to concentrate quite hard to keep from making a face that told on me.

Why did he have to be so insanely irresistable?

"That. Is. Amazing.," he said, pointing at the stove.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Come taste," I told Kristen, motioning her to come over to the stove.

She walked over and I already had another bite ready for her by the time she got over to us. She tried it and her eyes got wide.

"Holy shit, that is amazing," she said, wiping the corner of her mouth with her fingertips. "How did you do that so fast?," she asked, looking shocked by it.

I chuckled. "It's my Mom's recipe. She was a fantastic cook."

"Obviously it runs in the family," Kristen said as she walked around the kitchen looking at everything. It was decorated in white, black, and silver. The refrigerator was a massive, stainless steel double door refrigerator which I loved because I liked keeping it well stocked since I didn't have much time to go to the grocery store.

"This is a huge refrigerator," she laughed as she walked over to it and opened one of the doors. "With lots of beer!"

Rob walked over and looked in it and laughed as well. "Whoa now." The entire bottom shelf was stacked all the way to the back with Heineken.

I laughed as I stirred the noodles. "I keep it well stocked. The amount of alcohol is a perk of owning a bar."

"I wanna own a bar," Rob laughed.

"You could name it Rpattz," I told him and they both started laughing.

"Now that would be funny," Kristen said before taking a sip of her beer. "Oh, I know. We could set the table."

"That'd be great. Thanks.," I told her before stepping towards my left and opening the cabinet doors there which was where the plates were.

A few minutes later, the dining room table was set and I was finishing up putting pasta on all of our plates.

They both started eating immediately. I hadn't even sat down yet. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down and watched the both of them. It always made me happy to see people enjoying my food but seeing the two of them enjoying it was even more awesome.

"I might have to get you to make me a bunch of this to take with me when we leave," Rob said before taking a sip of his beer. "I'm serious. This is like my new favorite thing in the world."

"Feel special. He's picky about food," Kristen laughed before taking another bite.

"I do feel special," I grinned, being completely honest. Anyone who was normal like me and able to hang out with the two of them had to feel special. "Thanks for the compliments."

We all talked and laughed throughout the entire meal. It was already nearly 2 am but we were all wide awake for a some reason.

I couldn't help but to keep thinking about how unreal this situation was. A normal night for me would consist of me sitting in the living room eating this exact meal alone, if I were home that early, and watching the two of them in one of the Twilight movies or in any other movie one of them had been in. But there I was, sitting at my dining room table laughing and talking with them like we'd all been best friends for years.

After we were done with our food and had had another beer while talking at the table, I put the left overs away and we put our dishes in the dishwasher so we could go upstairs to the theater room.

On the way to the stairs, Rob stopped as Kristen and I walked up them.

"Do you mind if I use your laptop to check some emails?," Rob asked, pointing towards the living room where the laptop was.

"Sure," I told him, stopping to look back at him when I said it. "The password is Mat Hatter. All one word."

"Got ya," he said. "I'll be up there in a few minutes."

Kristen and I continued walking up the stairs and I led her into the theater room. There were 4 couches in the room situated on levels so that everyone would be able to see if they were sitting on them. The room was dimly lit and had black walls and there was a large projector screen on the wall across from them.

In the back of the room there was a mini-fridge where I kept sodas and beer.

"This is so cool," Kristen said excitedly as we walked in. She immediately walked over to the wall across from the wall the door was on where there was a shelf full of dvds.

"You can choose whatever," I told her as I walked over to where the dvd player and remotes were sitting on a small shelf next to the screen.

I opened it and quickly pulled my Eclipse dvd out of it and put it in it's case so she wouldn't see. But seeing the cover of it reminded me of something else and I nearly dropped it.

"Oh shit," I said, sounding more distraught than I should have.

"What's wrong?," Kristen asked, looking over at me.

I laughed and shook my head after smacking my own forehead. "My laptop."

"What about it?," Kristen laughed, obviously confused.

"So embarrassing." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I am so confused," she responded, laughing at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself. "My desktop background is a picture of Rob."

Kristen started laughing and shook her head. "Oh yeah, you're never gonna hear the end of that."

Rob walked into the room then and I turned to see him smirking at me like he had just gotten the biggest ego boost in the world.

"Nice background," he said as he sat down on one of the couches and winked at me.

I swear, I almost fell onto the ground right then. He obviously did not know exactly how sexy he was and how much he effected me.

"I hate myself right now," I said, turning away from him and shaking my head.

The last thing I wanted him to know was exactly how much I liked him and how much of a fan of his I really was. I was so glad for deciding against hanging posters of him anywhere in my house. That'd probably send him running and screaming.

He laughed. "It's flattering!"

"Don't embarrass the poor girl," Kristen laughed, walking over to me and handing me a movie.

"I just hate seeming like some sort of fan girl or something," I said as I took the dvd from her and looked over at Rob with my bottom lip poking out.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like it's a bad thing."

"What man would think that a girl being a fan of his is a bad thing?," Kristen asked as she walked over and sat next to Rob on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?," Rob asked, sensing that there needed to be a subject change. I looked down at it and laughed, not expecting that to be what Kristen chose.

I held up the dvd to show him that it was Queen of the Damned and he laughed. "You haven't had enough of vampires yet?"

She laughed. "Well, it's different. They're not Twilighty vampires."

"Twilighty," I repeated the word and laughed as I put the dvd into the dvd player and picked up the remote control to bring it over to the couch with me.

As I walked over to it I wondered if I should sit next to Kristen or Rob but he patted the spot next to him on the couch and I smiled at him and sat down there. As soon as I was situated, he stretched his arms out behind Kristen and I and grinned.

"So many men would be so jealous of me right now," he said as I used the remote to turn on the dvd and then turn the lights off.

Kristen laughed as she adjusted her body so that she was sitting sideways with her legs stretched across the couch and her head was resting against Rob's shoulder.

There was still a little bit of space between Rob and I. I had a good buzz going but it wasn't enough to make me brave enough to sit right against him like Kristen was yet. I didn't know if I was in that part of the comfortableness in a friendship yet to just do something like that which was stupid seeing as though the man had been physically closer to me than you could possibly get with anyone.

Through the first 10 minutes of the movie, I stayed like that and I had already zoned into the movie so much I hadn't really thought anymore of it but then I felt Rob's hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him.

I'd been looking at the man for hours already but for some reason in the dim light that the screen in front of us projected, he looked even more breathtaking than usual.

He titled his head towards the side a bit, motioning for me to move closer to him and I scooted over a bit so that my side was pressed against his. His hand slid down my shoulder and onto my bare arm and he pulled me a bit closer, keeping his arm there.

He was dressed in simple white t-shirt and pair of jeans and I could feel the warmth of his skin through his t-shirt against me which was comforting. I wasn't used to sitting so close to anyone ever and it was a nice change. I'd grown very accustomed to being alone all the time.

We all sat quietly watching the movie for about 20 more minutes before Kristen spoke up.

"I totally just fell asleep," she laughed, sitting up from her spot against Rob and rubbing her face.

"Sleepy?," I asked, leaning up a bit to look at her as she was stretching and nodding.

"Very," she sighed, looking over at me.

"You can crash in one of the guest bedrooms if you want. Yall are more than welcome to stay the night."

"That'd be so great," Kristen said, looking very grateful.

I stood up from the couch and smiled down at her. "Come on."

We walked out of the room and down the hall a few feet to one of the bedroom doors and I opened it for her and turned on the light. "I've got some pajamas you can wear. I'll be right back," I told her before walking out of the room and quickly down the stairs.

After finding some pajama pants and a t-shirt I knew she could wear, I made my way back up to her to find her sitting on the bed in the room texting someone and yawning again.

"Here you go," I told her as I laid the clothes down on the bed beside her. "The bathroom is right through there," I pointed towards the door in the room and smiled down at her. "You're welcome to anything you need."

"Thank you so much, Christy," she said as she stood up and shocked me by hugging me. "Really. You've helped me regain so much sanity the past couple of days."

I couldn't help but smile brightly at her. It made me beyond happy to know I'd helped her out. She didn't know how much she'd helped me too. I hadn't realized how boring my life had become until meeting her.

"You're very welcome," I told her as I pulled back and smiled at her. "You're awesome."

"So are you," she grinned as she turned to get the pajamas.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. The bar doesn't open until 1 tomorrow afternoon so we can sleep in."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," she said in a sing song voice as I made my way towards the door.

I laughed and as I walked out. "Goodnight Kristen."

"Goodnight," she said as I closed the door.

I realized as I made my way across the hallway that Rob and I would be left alone again and I felt myself getting nervous like I had the night before when this happened. At least we weren't shitfaced drunk again. Hopefully that would help me have some self control.

I walked back into the room and Rob looked at me as I closed the door behind me.

"She rarely gets to sleep," he said as I walked over to the couch and sat next to him again. "Neither do I but she's more of an insomniac than I am."

"I can imagine it's hard to get any decent sleep for either of you," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair and got comfortable on the couch again.

Instead of saying anything else, Rob kicked his shoes off of his feet and I watched him as he turned so that his back was towards me and he laid his head and shoulders across my lap before stretching his legs across the couch.

He looked up at me with his head lying on my thighs and he grinned. "You're comfortable," he informed me.

I couldn't help but grin at him. He looked entirely too cute for his own good and I definitely did not mind having him lay on me like that.

"I'm glad to be of service, Mr. Pattinson."

"Ms. DuBois," he responded, making my name sound as french as possible.

"I didn't know you knew my last name?," I smiled.

"I'm good like that," he winked before turning his head towards the screen to focus on the movie again.

I should have done the same but I found myself getting lost while looking down at him. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and nearly had a full beard. It was hard for me not to reach down and run my fingers along the hair on the jaw line. I loved that jaw line.

Thankfully, I snapped out of my creepy stare fest and attempted to focus on the movie again.

We were silent for a few minutes before Rob suddenly reached over to grab my left hand and he placed it on his hair which confused me.

"What are you doing?," I laughed, looking down at him.

"Can you play with my hair like you did last night?," he asked, referring to when he was lying on my chest in the bar after our little sex adventure. "It's very relaxing."

I didn't respond, I simply began running my fingernails through his hair. I saw his eyes close and he smiled, looking rather content as I did that.

It wasn't very long at all after I started doing that when I noticed that his breathing had grown quite heavy and I looked down at him to see that his eyes were still closed and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed. He'd fallen asleep.

Robert Pattinson was asleep on my lap.

Where is a camera when you need one?

Instead of waking him up right then, I decided to finish watching the movie. I could've told myself over and over that I didn't wake him so that I wouldn't interrupt his sleep but I knew that it was really just because I enjoyed having him there like that. When did a girl really ever get a chance to let Robert Pattinson sleep on her lap?

When the movie ended, I found myself nearly falling asleep as well and I turned off the screen before leaning down and whispering in Rob's ear. "Robert," I whispered softly and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

He turned his head to look up at me with an extremely cute, sleepy look on his face and I had to lean up a bit to keep our faces from hitting each other. I chuckled and smiled down at him. "You want to go to bed?," I asked, ruffling his hair playfully.

He laughed a bit and rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He sat up and yawned as he stood up. He raised his arms above his head to stretch and I couldn't help but stare at his exposed lower stomach and the happy trail that led down into his underwear which were poking above his jeans a bit.

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on," I said as I walked out and down the hallway to the door that was a few feet down from the room Kristen was in.

I opened the door and turned on the light for him before stepping in the room and waiting on him to walk in.

"I don't have to open the bar until 1 today so we can sleep in," I told him as he walked over and fell onto the bed on his stomach. He scooted up to the top of the bed where the pillows were and sighed happily.

"Wonderful," he mumbled into one of the pillows and I laughed.

"See you in the morning," I told him as I turned to turn off the light and walked out, closing the door behind me.

After turning off the lights downstairs, I made my way to my room and yawned as I walked over to my closet to get my pajamas. As I changed clothes, I couldn't help but think about how awesome that night had been. We hadn't done much but it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. The more I spent time with the two of them, the more they seemed normal to me and I liked that because in reality, they were just normal people.

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head after changing into my black silk pajama pants and white tank top.

I turned off my lights and pulled back my comforter before crawling into the bed, sighing happily as I settled into the middle of the bed which seemed way more comfortable than usual for some reason. Probably because I'd slept on a couch the night before and I was so insanely tired.

As usual, even though I was tired, I didn't fall right asleep. I had too much going on in my head. It was also quite hard to sleep when you knew that there was a drop dead gorgeous man you'd been obsessing over for years asleep in a bed right above you.

I was nearly asleep when I heard my door creak and slowly open. I kept my eyes closed, thinking I might've been dreaming until I felt air hit my back from the covers being lifted and a weight on the mattress next to me. I rolled over to see Rob trying to quietly get into the bed and he froze, smiling sheepishly at me in the darkness.

"I thought you were asleep," he said as he laid down on his side facing me.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Was your bed not comfortable?," I asked, wondering for a second if I really was dreaming this.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd just rather sleep here if that's alright," he told me, not offering an explanation.

"It's alright," I told him, wondering if he was expecting anything other than sleep.

He reached out and slid his arm under mine to get it around to my back and pulled me across the bit of space between us until I was pressed against him and our faces were barely an inch apart. Butterflies surged through my stomach again and I bit the inside of my bottom lip.

"I like cuddling," he informed me in a cute little voice as he closed his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. "I make Kristen do this all the time," he laughed. That told me that more than sleep probably wouldn't come out of this and I was okay with that. Shockingly.

I grinned as I looked at his happy expression. His eyes were closed and he looked so innocent.

I moved my arm to wrap around to his back so that we were actually cuddling and I repositioned my head a bit on the pillow to get more comfortable.

We both fell silent after that and I was seconds from falling into a deep sleep when I heard him whisper. "I swear, I'd stay here forever if I could."


	6. Chapter 6

A low rumbling sound was the next thing I heard a few hours later. It didn't scare me when it woke me up because I was used to random thunderstorms since I'd lived in the south all of my life. Waking up to one was actually one of my favorite things. Especially when I could sleep in.

What did confuse me was the weight that I felt on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling for a second to focus before looking down only to be met with a mess of hair in front of my face. It tickled my nose and I had to keep myself from giggling out loud.

Apparently Rob thought that more than my thighs were a good pillow.

I turned my head to my right to look at my clock and I gasped and jumped a little when I was met with a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

"Good morning," Kristen whispered, laughing under her breath when she did. I was not expecting her to be there and she nearly made me piss on myself she'd scared me so bad.

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, pulling the blanket closer around her as she yawned. "Yes, but the storm woke me up so I came down here."

"What time is it?," I asked, rubbing my eyes as I did.

"It's a little after 10," she informed me as she rolled over onto her back. She sighed and looked over at me. "We're leaving today."

My face fell. I hadn't thought about them having to leave yet. The thought made me more sad than I expected it to. I'd gotten used to having them around.

"Oh," I said, my voice sounding more sad that I meant for it to. "Well, damn," I poked my bottom lip out and looked over at her.

She laughed and poked her bottom lip out too. "I know. I really don't want to but my family hasn't seen me in almost a month." She yawned again. "Plus, I bought a house almost 4 months ago and I still have not managed to get it decorated."

"Damn, that's crazy," I said as I yawned too. Obviously I needed a few days to catch up on sleep but I knew it would never happen. "Well, you know that you guys always have a place to stay whenever you come here."

"Hell yes," she grinned. "I'd much rather stay here than a hotel. You're fun and have better beds."

"And better food," I added, giggling.

"Very true," she nodded as she sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She looked down at Rob and laughed. "He likes using people as pillows."

I looked down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Yes, I noticed that."

"Stop talking about me," Rob mumbled against my shirt and we both started laughing.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kristen said as she got out of bed and walked towards my bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled against me before raising up a bit and looking around the room then at me. His hair was poking out in every direction possible and only one of his eyes was open. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Wow, Rob. You've got some serious bed head going on," I told him as I patted the top of his head.

He grinned and tilted his head as he looked at me. "Oh, I do? You think that's funny?"

I nodded. "Mmhm. A little."

Out of nowhere, his hand which had been resting at my side curled up against me and he started tickling me. I squealed and tried to wiggle away but I couldn't get out from under him.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!," I managed to squeal out through my laughter and he finally stopped.

"Jesus, man," I laughed, putting my hand on my stomach as I tried to control my breathing. "I nearly pissed on myself."

"Oh, that's attractive," he said sarcastically as he rolled off of me and laid next to me on the bed.

I sat up and yawned again as I held my arms up and stretched.

My shirt raised up slightly, exposing my lower back and I jumped when I felt Rob's fingers touch my skin. I thought he was about to tickle me but instead his fingertips traced a path from the middle of my lower back and around to my side.

I turned my head to look over at him and his eyes were fixated on where his hand was.

"What are you doing?," I asked, confused.

His eyes lifted up to my face and he shrugged, moving his hand back under the covers. "You have soft skin," he told me as though it wasn't a big deal. In all actuality, it wasn't but he was so mysterious to me.

"You don't," I replied, grinning at him. He actually did but I was messing with him.

"What?," he asked, pretending to be really shocked.

"You heard me," I said as I began to move to get off of the bed. I almost made it when I felt his hands grab my hips and I was suddenly jerked across the bed. I squealed as he pulled me and he grabbed me before I rolled over him and off the other side of the bed onto the floor.

I raised my head and looked up at him from my new spot on top of him and I gave him an evil glare, jokingly.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Mmhm," I said as I sat up to move myself off of him. Of course, when I did that, I ended up straddling him and in that new position I could feel a part of him that I hadn't felt since the first night I met him.

My eyebrows raised and I sat like that for a second, looking at him.

A mischeivous grin moved across his lips as he raised his arms to put them behind his head. "Problem?," he asked, acting as though it was nothing.

"Oh no, not at all," I said as I shifted my hips a little on purpose, just to mess with him.

He grunted a little and his head lifted from his arms. He pursed his lips as he stared at me. "Don't start something you can't finish," he said in a deeper, lower voice that shot through me and nearly made me shutter.

Kristen clearing her throat kept me from saying what I was about to say and I turned to see her standing in the door way of the bathroom watching us. "Do I need to leave the room?," she asked, looking thoroughly amused.

I grinned at her and shook my head. "Nope," I said before quickly moving myself off of Rob and walking towards my door. "I'm going to make coffee," I told them as I opened the door and walked out.

"What was that about?," Kristen asked Rob as she walked over to the end of the bed. She thumped his foot which was sticking out of the covers.

"Nothing," he said as he sat up and looked at her but he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Yeah, right," she laughed as she turned and walked towards my door. "You might want to take care of that before getting out of bed though," she told him, pointing at his crotch and laughing.

"Shut up, it's morning!," he yelled as she walked out of the room still laughing.

I was walking out of the bathroom when Kristen was walking towards the kitchen and I smiled at her as I walked past her.

"You like him, don't you?," she asked as we entered the kitchen. I stopped walking and she nearly ran into my back.

I turned around to look at her, a confused expression on my face and I laughed. "What?"

She laughed too. "I said, you like him, don't you?"

I looked around the room, then back at her and I chewed my bottom lip. I honestly hadn't really thought about that. I'd been so busy thinking about how crazy it was that they were actually there with me and that i'd managed to have a one night stand with the man to think about the fact that there might be any sort of connection there that would make me actually like him beyond just being a fan of him.

"I don't know," I replied, being honest. I was attracted to him; that was for sure.

"I think you do," she informed me as I walked over to the coffee pot. I paused again when she said that and then I picked up the pot to put water in it.

"Why do you think that?," I asked as I walked over to the sink to fill it with water.

"Because," she said as she walked over to the counter and pulled herself up on it to sit. "I can just tell. I think he likes you too but he won't admit it."

I nearly poured the water all over the counter instead of in the coffee maker and I heard her chuckle at me. "I highly doubt that," I said, laughing at the thought.

"You highly doubt what?"

"That he likes me," I said after turning the coffee pot on and turning to look at her.

"Why would you doubt that?," she asked, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. "Because, he's...he's him and I'm just me."

"He's just Rob though," she reminded me. "He's a normal man. He just happens to be very, very well known."

She definitely had a point there.

"Sorry," I said, sighing as I rubbed the side of my face. "I'm still getting used to the whole 'Kristen and Rob are normal people' thing."

She laughed and shrugged. "It's totally okay. I think you're doing very well."

"Coffee?"

I looked away from Kristen and towards the door way to see Rob walking in, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

"It's on it's way," I informed him, grinning as I took in his appearance. The man still looked irresistable even though he'd just rolled out of bed.

He pulled his cigarettes out of his back pocket and looked up at me. "Can we smoke in here?," he asked and I realized we hadn't even smoked at all last night.

I nodded and pointed at an ashtray on the counter next to Kristen.

"Can I have one?," Kristen asked him as I walked over to the foyer to get my bag and get my cigarettes as well.

I pulled my cigarettes and phone out of my bag and walked back into the kitchen as I checked a few texts I had missed from the night before.

One of them was a picture message from Kristen and I looked at her with a confused expression before looking back down right as it downloaded. It was the picture she'd taken the night before of Rob and I standing at the stove when I was feeding him some of the alfredo. I couldn't help but smile a really big, goofy smile.

"What is it?," Kristen asked, blowing smoke out of her mouth after she asked me. She'd noticed the confused look I'd given her before. I held my phone up to show her the picture and she smiled and nodded.

"Is that us?," Rob asked, stepping towards me and putting his hand on my wrist to tilt the phone to get a better look at the picture. His cigarette was hanging out of his mouth and he grinned when he saw the picture. "Aww, how cute," he said in a girly voice as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and smiled at me.

I laughed and sat the phone down on the counter. "So cute," I said as I pulled a cigarette out of my pack.

"So, when are we leaving?," Rob asked Kristen as I lit my cigarette and I felt my stomach sink a little.

Why was the thought of them leaving upsetting me so bad? I swear I could've started crying and I never cried.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Our flight leaves at 3."

"Alright," Rob said as he walked over to the stools behind the bar to sit down.

"You should come visit me in LA sometime," Kristen said, looking over at me.

Kristen Stewart wanted me to visit her in LA. Crazy. Totally crazy.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that."

"I think you need to get out of Louisiana for a while anyway. You work too much."

She was right. I did work too much. I hadn't been out of the state of Louisiana since I opened my bar. Hell, I hadn't had two days off in a row since I opened my bar.

"You're definitely right about that," I said as I walked over to the cabinets above where the coffee maker was and I pulled down some coffee mugs for us.

A few minutes later, we all made our way out onto the back patio and were sitting on the furniture out there enjoying our coffee and cigarettes. The rain was still coming down pretty hard and which made it even more relaxing.

"This is nice," I said after taking a sip of my coffee and leaning back in my chair. "I never get a chance to just hang out and relax like this in the mornings."

"Neither do we," Rob said as he flicked his cigarette with one of his ridiculously long fingers. I'd always been just a little too infatuated with that man's hands and it didn't help that I knew exactly how good he was with them now.

"I think I'd be a lot less bitchier in the mornings if I did," Kristen said, grinning as she propped her legs up on the empty chair across from her. I was sitting between the both of them.

"Yeah, right," Rob laughed.

Kristen laughed too and shrugged. "I can't help it. I'm not a morning person."

"I'm not either," I said, shaking my head. "I hate waking up."

"She's evil when she wakes up," Rob told me, pointing at Kristen. "Do not speak to that woman unless she's got coffee and nicotine in her system."

"She was nice to me this morning," I said, looking over at him.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, that's because you're her new friend. She has to be nice to you."

"I'll still be nice to her when she's my old friend. I just don't like you that much," Kristen told him, winking at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We'll see," Rob said before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, Christy."

Damn, I loved the way my name sounded when he said it.

"Do you plan on being my friend too after we've gone away?"

He wanted to be my friend? Crazy. Just crazy.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course."

"Good," he grinned and I nearly pounced on the man right there.

Why did he have to be so beautiful?

A couple of hours later, I was in my bathroom finishing up getting ready for work. I'd already showered and fixed my hair and I was finishing up putting on mascara when I heard someone in my room.

I turned to see Rob standing in the door way of my bathroom with his hands in his pockets.

"You look nice," he told me as he looked me up and down.

I was wearing dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees and a baby blue fitted tshirt that matched the blue that was in my hair.

I knew I had to be blushing. "Thanks," I said as I put my mascara back in my make up bag.

"I wanted to tell you," he began speaking as he stepped towards me. "I'm serious about us being friends. I know that we started off sort of...weird but I think you're a really cool person and I'd like for us to keep in touch."

Wow. I was not expecting this at all. I hadn't really taken him seriously when we were sitting outside. What the hell was so special about me that made Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart want to be my friend?

"I'd really like that too," I said, smiling up at him. "I think you're a really cool person too. it's been interesting to get to know a little of who the real Rob is."

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I hope I haven't disappointed you."

I shook my head and grinned. "Definitely not."

"Good." He held his arms out and motioned for me to come over to him with his fingers.

I chuckled and stepped up to him before wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around me. My head was pressed against his chest and I could hear his heart beating as he stood there hugging me.

"The car is here!," Kristen yelled from the living room and Rob sighed and he stepped back from me.

He smiled down at me before turning to walk out of the room and we walked silently back to the living room.

Kristen was waiting by the door and she approached me as I made it into the foyer. Before I could say or do anything, she'd pulled me into a hug and I smiled as I hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you, new friend," she said as she pulled back to look at me.

"I'll miss you too," I told her, smiling at her. "Text me when yall land."

"Will do," she nodded. "Thanks for everything."

I smiled and nodded. "No, thank you."

I watched as she walked out and Rob followed her. He stopped at the door and turned to look at me. "I left my number in your phone. Don't be a stranger," he said, grinning at me. "Bye," he said before shutting the door and I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing as I did.

By then it was already 12:15 and the bar opened at 1 so it was time for me to get my stuff together and go to work. Normally, I looked forward to going to work but right then I just wanted to crawl into bed and go back to sleep.

It shouldn't have been so depressing to me for Kristen and Rob to leave but it was. The new fun in my life was suddenly gone. They'd made me discover a side of myself that I hadn't seen in quite some time.

I knew I had to get over it and deal, though. There was no way around it.

So, I put on my brave face and got my stuff together, along with my umbrella, and made my way to the bar.

Work was fairly busy but it didn't help my mood very much. Mainly because there were still girls coming in and asking me about Kristen and Rob and I was attempting to not think about them since they'd just left and that was why I wasn't in a good mood.

I'd managed to get Vincent to stop bombarding me with questions about my new friends. I think he noticed that I wasn't in the greatest of moods though.

It was a little after 7 when my phone went off and I picked it up to see that Kristen had text me.

_-Just got a chance to send you a text. I'm at the fam's house visiting. We made it home safely with only about 100 pics taken of us ;p You ready to come visit yet?-_

I smiled when I read the text and I sighed as I looked up and around at all of the people in the bar.

If I were smart, I would've run away and gotten on the plane with Kristen and Rob.

I text her back:

_-Good to know yall are okay and yes, I am. lol-_

Very quickly after I'd sent that, she replied with:

_-Then get on a plane, woman!-_

I was wondering if she was serious and then I got another text:

_-And yes, I'm serious! :p-_

I laughed when I read that. I chewed my bottom lip and found myself seriously considering doing exactly what she'd told me to.

My bar was left in perfectly capable hands with my staff. They knew exactly how to run the place like I wanted and I trusted every one of them. The only thing stopping me was myself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Could this place be any more busy?," I said to myself as I pushed through crowds of people to get to the baggage claim area of the airport.

I had been worried during my entire spontaneous flight to LA that I'd be a complete basket case by the time I arrived but navigating through LAX just to find my luggage was proving to be a big enough task to take my mind off of pretty much any thing.

I shocked the hell out of my staff just a few hours before when I announced that I was leaving out of absolutely nowhere. Hell, I had even shocked myself.

But, for once in my life, I needed to do something random and crazy like this.

I needed to do something for me.

By the time I got my bags, I checked my phone and it was a little after 7 am. The time difference was already confusing me. At home it would've been 9 am.

My phone vibrated just as I was about to call Kristen and I looked down to see a text from her.

_-Black car is out front waiting for you. SO FUCKING EXCITED!-_

I laughed when I read that and quickly text back.

_-I just got my bags. Headed out to find the car. See you soon! I'm giddy!-_

I stuck my phone in my back pocket and began navigating through the airport once again, trying to find my way to the front of it.

Finally, I made it outside and began searching for the car. Thankfully, most of the cars there were cabs and I quickly spotted the black sedan with tented windows. It was a car Kristen had used before to get around without being noticed, I was sure. I'd insisted on taking a cab when we were discussing the very quick travel plans we came up with on the phone earlier that morning but she wouldn't let me.

"Ms. DuBois?" The driver who was standing outside of the car spotted me approaching him and quickly walked up to me.

I nodded and smiled up at him as he took my bags from me. "Welcome to Los Angeles," he said as he turned towards the car and I followed him. He opened the back passenger door for me and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I slid into the backseat.

He was putting my bags in the trunk and I was staring out the window at all of the people coming into and leaving the airport.

I couldn't get over how unreal this all felt to me. I was in Los Angeles to stay with Kristen Stewart. How did my life get so bizarre out of nowhere?

"Kristen told me to stop at Starbucks before I take you to her house." The driver informed me after he got in the car.

I laughed, remembering the conversation me, her and Rob had the previous morning about how she was evil without caffeine and nicotine in the morning. "Sounds good," I told him as he pulled away from the airport and started driving.

I was overwhelmed by the city as we made our way to Starbucks. I'd been to LA before but I was about 13 and I didn't remember a whole lot about it. It was so busy. Much, much busier than New Orleans. It wasn't even 8 oclock in the morning and it looked like everyone and their Mom were out already.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to Starbucks and then 10 just to get through the drive-thru line. After getting two Iced Caffe Mochas, we were on our way to Kristen's house.

I couldn't even begin to explain how excited I was. I knew that we wouldn't actually be able to leave the house and go do much because of people hounding Kristen so much but I knew we were going to have fun and this would be an adventure to remember.

It took about 15 minutes after we left Starbucks for us to get to where Kristen lived. It was in a gated community that had absolutely gorgeous homes in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out that people who lived here had money.

"Wow, this place is crazy," I said as I looked out the window.

"Most of the people who live here are celebrities," the driver informed me as he pulled up a little driveway that was blocked by a gate which wrapped around the entirety of the property. The fence was brick and you couldn't see over it. Kristen had definitely been smart when choosing her home.

Right next to his window, which he let down when he drove up, was a little key pad for someone to put a code in. I watched as he punched in a code that looked like it was at least 15 minutes long and then the gates opened.

He pulled the car in and we drove around a large circle drive before stopping at the front steps of the house. It was an absolutely beautiful, modern looking brick home. The bottom floor of the home had a lot of huge windows which were covered by white curtains. The front door to the home looked like one of those wooden doors that led into a castle like you'd see in old movies.

Right as the driver got out of the car, I saw the front door swing open and Kristen was smiling brightly as she jogged down the steps of her home.

I opened the door and stepped out only to be nearly knocked down by a hug. I hugged her back and we both squealed like fangirls and then laughed at ourselves as we pulled away froom each other.

"You're here!," she said excitedly.

"I know!," I laughed, clapping my hands as I said it. "Your house is beautiful," I told her, looking around it.

"Thanks," she smiled as she stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it."

"I can see why," I said as we began walking towards the front door.

The driver brought my bags inside for me, as well as our coffee, and Kristen pulled some money out of her pocket and gave it to him before he left.

"Come on, i'll give you the grand tour," she told me after he'd left and I sat my purse down next to my bag before I followed her.

The house was really big and had really high ceilings like mine did. She hadn't been lying when she said she didn't have time to decorate.

The living room consisted of one couch and a television. The only other objects around were the unopened boxes of her things.

Her kitchen was big like mine was except she had very new appliances that looked like they all probably cost more than a brand new vehicle.

Every room was painted a bold, beautiful color. The living room was a deep maroon color, the dining room was a mocha looking color, the kitchen was a beautiful shade of teal.

Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms, including her own, all of which had a bed and she'd fixed one up for me. The one I was going to stay in was my favorite because it had sliding glass doors that lead to a balcony on the back of the house which overlooked the pool and hillside behind area she lived at.

Her bedroom was right next to mine and also had a sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. It was the only room that was completely finished when it came to decorating. The walls were a very dark blue like the other bedrooms and she had a massive bed much like mine. There was a tv in there as well, like the other guest rooms had.

"So, what do you think?," she asked after showing me one of the bathrooms which was the one in her bedroom. The bathtub in there looked more like a swimming pool.

"It's amazing. I'm jealous," I said as we walked out of her room and she laughed.

"We can trade," she said jokingly as we walked towards the stairs.

After that, we got my bags and brought them up to the room I was staying in and she helped me get my stuff unpacked and put away in the closet in that room.

"I can't wait to start my little project here," I told her, rubbing my hands together like I was conspiring something after I closed the closet door.

I offered to help Kristen with the issue she was having with decorating her home. She kept going on and on about how she loved how my home was decorated with so many black and white photos and whatnot so I told her that while I was staying with her, I could make myself useful. It made me feel like I was repaying her a bit for letting me stay in her home.

"Oh me either," Kristen said excitedly as she stood up from the bed. "I've already starting going through pictures i'd like for you to use. I told my Mom all about it and she's so excited," Kristen laughed. "She was scared she was going to end up having to decorate this place for me because she knows that i'd sit around and wait a year before I did it. She can't wait to meet you, by the way. My whole family was blown away by the fact that I was able to tolerate another female for more than 24 hours."

I laughed as I followed her out of the bedroom. "I'm blown away by the fact that I've been able to as well."

"I guess we're both just special," she joked as we walked down the stairs together. "Are you hungry?," she asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs and she began walking towards the kitchen.

"Starving," I confessed, rubbing my stomach as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, my Mom stocked the place up since she knew i'd be coming home and it's nearly impossible for me to go to the grocery store so let's see what we can find," she said as she opened the refrigerator and looked around at what was in there.

I walked over to where there was a row of coffee mugs hanging above the kitchen sink on a shelf specially made for them. "These are so cute," I told her as I looked at them.

"Yeah, that was my Mom's doing as well," Kristen laughed as she opened up the freezer portion of the refrigerator. "Ooo! Blueberry waffles!," she said excitedly as she pulled the box of frozen waffles out.

I turned to look at her and grinned. "Orgasmic."

She laughed and nodded. "I know right? Who needs homemade when you have these?," she asked as she shook the box around.

A few minutes later, we were sitting down in the living room on the couch with our plates of waffles and coffee.

"You should've brought a bag of those blueberry muffins," Kristen told me before taking a bite of her food.

I chuckled and nodded. "I think I could live off of those."

"And that crawfish alfredo."

"OH yeah, definitely," I said after eating my bite of food.

"So, I have an idea," she told me, looking way too mischeivous. "Rob has no idea that you're here."

I was taking a sip of my coffee and my eyes widened when she said that. I actually hadn't thought too much about him since deciding to go on my random adventure and everything. The thought that he'd be in LA had not crossed my mind yet, shockingly.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm," she nodded and smiled. "So, we're going to surprise him. It'll be fun."

I laughed. "I don't think he'd care enough to be really surprised."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yeah, well, seeing as though you're all I heard about the whole way home yesterday, I think he will be surprised."

I was all she heard about the whole way home?

From Rob?

Robert Pattinson?

WHAT?

"Wait, what?," I asked, my thoughts flying out of my mouth.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, he is just fascinated by the mysterious Christy DuBois."

I laughed at the way she said that and shook my head. "I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it," she said before taking a sip of her coffee. "He was talking about how he hopes we could find time to get back down to New Orleans before our month of free time was up and how he'd had so much fun. He hadn't felt so normal in ages."

"Wow," I said, looking as shocked as I was.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that he might be into you?," she asked before taking another bite of her food.

I shrugged, waiting until I was done with the bite i'd just taken. "I don't know. I mean, he could have anyone he wanted, more than likely. Anyone."

"That might be true but if you ask me, I think you're who he wants right now."

She couldn't be serious. Of course, I knew she was. Why would she lie about something like that? And who was I to question her opinion on it when she was best friends with the man?

It still just did not seem possible. Not in a million years.

Yes, he'd slept with me quite willingly and there was quite a bit of flirting going on but he came across as the flirty type to me anyway.

"He's just so stubborn about things like that," she continued. "He's so busy and has such a crazy life, he just refuses to let anyone new in because he doesn't want to drag them into the craziness. It's a big deal that he even offered his friendship to you."

"I figured it was," I said as I leaned back against the arm of the couch. I was sitting turned towards her. "Ya know, because of the way he acted when I first met him."

Kristen laughed and rolled her eyes. "He had it in his head that you were some secret paparazzi spy trying to fuck us over. I swear, he has the worst anxiety ever."

"I can tell," I said, nodding. "It's understandable though."

"Forreal. I mean, I've got it bad but he has it way worse. I'm scared some crazy girl is gonna just stab him one day or something," she laughed. "I mean, damn. It's insane."

"Shit, i'd be scared that I was gonna get stabbed if I were you."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm scared of that too. Trust me."

"Anyway, how are we going to surprise him?

That night, after we'd taken a nap that had lasted nearly 3 hours, we both showered and got ready for our silly little plan to take place.

As soon as we'd finished getting ready, I got to work on our meal for the evening. We were having shrimp stir fry and red velvet cupcakes for dessert.

The entire house smelled amazing because of the food.

We had music playing in the kitchen as we cooked the food together and enjoyed a couple of glasses of red wine. I didn't drink wine too much and neither did Kristen but we found it in her pantry and decided to try it.

We were quite buzzed by the time we got done putting the cream cheese icing on the cupcakes.

I was taking my apron off which i'd put on to protect my outfit which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt that fell off of my shoulders and a pair of light blue jeans that were fitted and showed off my curves, when the door bell rang.

"He's here!," Kristen said as she quickly washed the icing off of her hands. She grabbed my hand and jerked me towards the large, walk in pantry. "Hurry!," she said in a whispered voice and we both giggled as I stumbled into the pantry and she shut the door.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened as I waited for a perfect time to walk out.

"Are you drunk?," I heard Rob's voice and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"A little buzzed," Kristen laughed.

"Whoa, you cooked? I didn't know you could cook.," he paused. "Wait, you can't cook," he laughed. "Is your Mother here or something?"

I smirked as I opened the door and stepped out behind him. He was facing Kristen and had is back towards me. Kristen grinned when she saw me emerge from the pantry.

"I'm a little young to be her Mom," I spoke up and Rob quickly turned around and looked at me with the most hilarious expression of pure shock i'd ever seen. His eyes were huge.

"Oh my God," he held his hands up, gesturing towards me. "You're here!," he laughed, staring at me in disbelief.

"Yes sir," I said, grinning.

Damn, he looked amazing. As always.

Before anything else was said, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug just as tightly.

"Couldn't say away from us, could you?," he asked, grinning as he pulled back and looked down at me.

I shook my head, grinning. "Nope."

"I knew there was no way you cooked all of that," Rob said, pointing towards the counter were we had the food sitting that we'd just made.

"She did help though," I told him and Kristen smiled proudly.

"Yep, Christy's gonna teach me how to cook."

"Finally, someone is," Rob grinned. "I can't believe you're here. It's weird to see you out of New Orleans," he said as he turned and looked at me and I laughed.

"Did you think I only existed there?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No, you know what I meant."

"Food!," Kristen said as she walked past us and over to a cabinet to get some plates.

"Yes, I am starving," Rob said as he sat his car keys down on the counter.

"Starving," I repeated what he said but imitated his accent when I said it which made the both of them laugh.

"I would imitate your accent but I can't," Rob informed me as Kristen handed him an empty place.

"Now, that would be hilarious," Kristen laughed and I did too.

"Oh yeah, beyond hilarious," I said, imagining it.

A little while later we had just finished our cupcakes. Well, Rob had finished his second, and we were all sitting in the living room drinking wine.

"I feel fancy," Rob said, holding his pinky out as he took a sip of the wine.

I nearly spit my wine across the room laughing. We were all more than a little buzzed at that point.

"I think you're supposed to do that with a teacup," Kristen informed him.

"I think she's right," I added.

Rob sighed and shook his head. "Oh great, now I have two Kristens."

"Our names are even sound sort of alike," Kristen smiled at me. "It'd be super confusing if everyone called us both Kris."

I nodded as I took a sip of my wine. "Some people do call me that but not a lot."

"All I get is RPattz. I still say it sounds like an antacid," Rob said as he ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his side at the same time. "Rpattz. Aaaarrrrpattz."

Kristen and I both stared at him for a second before busting out laughing. "Dude, you sound like a pirate," I told him.

We spent the next few hours in that same spot, going through 2 bottles of wine while we did. The more time I spent with them, the more normal they became. Somehow, their celebrity statuses just began to fade away. I was seeing them more and more for who they truly were. Getting to know them the way I was made the visions I had of them made up of countless hours watching their movies and looking at the their photos online seem so distant.

I fit in with the two of them just like i'd been right there since the day they'd met.

"Okay you two, I've got to crash," Kristen said as she stood up from the floor and then grabbed the couch before she toppled over. "Whoa, too much wine," she laughed.

Rob and I laughed too and we both stood up with her. "Maybe we should make the trip upstairs a team effort," Rob said as he grabbed both of our hands.

I nodded and laughed. "Good idea."

"If one goes down we all go down," Kristen laughed as we made our way towards the stairs.

Thankfully, we made it up the stairs without anyone falling down and dying.

After making sure Kristen got herself in bed without falling on the floor, we both walked out and into the hallway.

"Goodniiiight," I said in a sing song voice to Rob as I wobbled my way towards the door to my room.

I only made it a few steps away when he grabbed my hand.

I turned to look up at him with a confused expression on my face.

"I'll end up sneaking in your room anyway so why don't we skip the part where I lay down in the other bed and roll around for an hour trying to fall asleep?"

A surge of butterflies moved throughout my stomach and I swallowed hard.

"Rob, I don't think that we should..."

He grinned. "I'm not going to try anything. Just innocent bed sharing and cuddling. I promise."

I smiled and nodded when he said that and then I opened the door and we walked in together.

Honestly, every part of my body was screaming that I wanted us to do much more than cuddle but I knew that I didn't need to sleep with him again. We'd gotten lucky with keeping things from getting awkward after the first time. I didn't want to test my chances with a second time.

"I'm going to put on my pajamas," I told him as he pulled the covers back on the bed.

"Alright," he said as I walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts to sleep in.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into my clothes before pulling my hair up and brushing my teeth.

By the time I got out, the room was pretty dark and Rob was already in bed.

I carefully made my way across the room, holding my arms out so that I'd find the bed. When I did, crawled onto it and Rob pulled the covers up so I could get into the bed.

I hadn't even laid down completely when his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled himself close to me.

My bare legs pressed against his and then my arm pressed against his bare chest and I turned to look at him. "Well, hello naked man," I laughed and he did too.

"I've got on boxers. I'm not naked."

That was naked enough for me. Was he trying to see how crazy he could drive me? If he was, it was working.

"You're not wearing much either," he informed me as one of his hands moved down my side and touched my thigh.

I bit my lip and had to keep myself from sucking in a sharp breath.

"Ya know," I said, changing the subject as I rolled over on my side to face him. Our bodies were pressed against each other now and our faces were barely 3 inches apart. "I bet a lot of girls would kill to be in my position right now."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, do you feel lucky?"

"A little bit," I smirked.

"I feel luckier," he informed me. "I have two friends who are girls and let me cuddle with them."

I laughed. "You are one lucky man, Mr. Pattinson."

"Yeah, cuddling with boys isn't as much fun," he joked and I started laughing.

"Oh wow, mental image."

He laughed and shook his head. "No mental images of that, please."

I yawned then and it made him yawn seconds later. Even though the room was pretty dark, I could see his face and he smiled that breath taking smile of his.

"Goodnight, Ms. DuBois," he said as he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I bit my lip and grinned when he did.

I leaned up a bit and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Mr. Pattinson," I whispered before closing my eyes.

On a normal night, my mind would be filled with fantasies of him and what i'd be doing with him if I had him alone in a bed.

Now, I really did.

A few seconds later, the sound of Rob's voice filled my ears as he began singing the song Never Think while rubbing my back in slow soft circles.

That was the most relaxed I'd remembered feeling since the last time i'd gone to the dentist and got the happy gas. It was blissful and amazing.

It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Life got crazy the past week or so but I'm back and writing! It was hard to get back into the swing of things writing this so I apologize for the lack of interestingness. Hopefully it's good enough until I get my brain back on track.

Once again, thanks for the amazing reviews and messages you guys have sent. They all make me so happy. 3

I woke the next morning to the strong smell of shampoo with a hint of cigarette smoke. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could tell that the room was bright which is why I hadn't opened them yet.

However, I did attempt to lift my left arm and realized that it was pinned down

I opened my eyes only to find that my vision was blocked by a mess of hair.

At some point in the night, I ended up lying on my back and Rob ended up with his head on my chest and the rest of his upper body on part of mine and my arm.

I tilted my head slightly so I could see his face and he was definitely still asleep. A soft snore could be heard in the room from him.

I was torn between staying there and getting up but my bladder and numb arm made my choice for me. The only problem was going to be getting out from under him without waking him up.

I very slowly and very carefully used my right arm to reach as far as I could across the bed and grab the edge of the mattress. Somehow, I managed to get the strength to pull myself out from under him, letting his body ease down onto the mattress.

It felt like it took hours to get my legs out from under the covers and off of the bed. Just as my feet touched the floor and I stood up from the bed, I heard him shift on the bed. I turned to see him roll over onto his side to face me, still fast asleep.

Mission accomplished.

I took the opportunity to look him over as he laid there. He was even beautiful when he slept. It took quite a bit of will power to keep my hand from reaching out and letting my fingers trail over the stubble that grew a bit longer through the night over his cheek and jaw line.

I sighed, shaking my head at how ridiculous the entire situation was to me once again. Some girls would literally kill me to be standing right where I was, not to mention to wake up with him lying on top of them.

But, that really had no idea of who he was. How he really was. And I felt incredibly lucky to be able to say that I was learning more and more about who he was and how he was.

I decided to stop being creepy and go to the bathroom which had been my mission before I got distracted.

I shook my left arm around, trying to get the blood flow going a bit more as I walked over to the drawers where I had placed my clothes the day before.

Once again, I moved quietly to get my clothes that I'd be wearing for the day. I figured we'd be hanging out around the house again so I decided on a simple fitted white t-shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath and a pair of light blue jeans. After gathering my clothes and underwear along with my tooth brush, I walked into the bathroom to start getting ready.

I didn't realize until I was nearly done with my shower that I hadn't even checked to see what time it was. I definitely was still on New Orleans time so I knew I'd probably be hanging out by myself for a little while since Kristen and Rob would be catching up on sleep, I was sure.

After I finished up, dried off, got dressed, and brushed my teeth, I cleaned up after myself and opened the door as quietly as I could.

Thankfully, Rob was still fast asleep on the bed. He hadn't moved a bit.

I pulled the towel off of my head and threw it back into the bathroom before making my way out of the room as quietly as I could. I decided on letting my hair air dry since I didn't have to worry about humidity making it frizz. It was naturally wavey when I let it dry by itself but I rarely did it because the south's weather wasn't kind to my air if I didn't do something to it.

I scrunched my hair up in my hands as I made my way down the stair case. It was very quiet in the house. As I made it downstairs I could hear a lawnmower outside somewhere and the sounds of birds but not much else. It was definitely not what I was used to since I'd been living in the busiest part of New Orleans for so long.

Once I got downstairs, I went straight to the kitchen to fix the coffee pot so we'd all have some coffee. The clock on the stove said that it was 9:55 am. In my head it was 7:55 but I'd still slept more than what I was used to.

After getting the coffee going, I went into the living room and cleaned up the mess that we'd left in there the night before.

When I was picking up the wine bottles and glasses, I noticed that one of the moving boxes in the room had 'photos' written on the side of it. Kristen and I had discussed her and myself going through her photos so I could set her living room up somewhat like mine with the photos along the walls. I couldn't help but become rather curious when I saw that box.

I took the bottles and glasses to the kitchen and put them away before making my way back into the living room and sitting down in front of the box. Seeing as though I'd be going through these at some point anyway, I figured Kristen wouldn't mind if I looked through them.

I pulled open the back the tops of the box to see that it was filled nearly to the top with stacks of 4x6 photos.

"Whoa," I said to myself as I picked up a few of the pictures. I instantly recognized Kristen in a few of the photos as I sifted through the stack in my hand. She looked like she was around the age she was when she was in the movie Panic Room. It wasn't hard to recognize her brothers in the photo with her.

"Oh God."

I heard Kristen speak, laughing at the same time and I nearly screamed because she scared me so bad.

"I look so different."

I turned around to see her looking bent down looking over my shoulder. She reached over me to pick up a photo from the box and I looked at her to see her smiling as she looked at it.

"This was right before the Twilight insanity," she said as she handed me the picture. I took it from her and it was a photo of her, her parents and her brothers on a beach right as the sun was setting.

"This is beautiful," I said as I looked down at the photo and smiled. It made me a little sad because for some reason I thought of my own parents. But I quickly pushed that thought to the side as I placed the picture back down in the box.

"Well, I definitely think I'll have plenty of photos to work with for the living room," I said as I looked around the room and then up at her. "It'll be awesome."

"I can't wait to do it," she said as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago," I told her as she started walking towards me and she reached out and touched one of the ends of my hair.

"Our hair is practically the same except yours is a way cooler color," she told me as we started walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said as we made it into the room and she walked over to the coffee pot.

"You made coffee?," she asked, pointing at the coffee pot as she turned and smiled at me.

I nodded as I picked up my pack of cigarettes on the counter and got two out for her and myself. "Yep. I figured we'd all need a bit of a caffeine fix after our little party last night."

Kristen laughed as she turned and opened the cabinet above where the coffee pot was and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Oh yeah. I love wine but it gives me the worst fucking headache."

"Yeah, vodka does that to me," I said as I lit the cigarettes for both of us.

Kristen walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of apple juice out before walking over to me and taking one of the cigarettes. "My Mom would shit if she knew I smoke in here," she laughed as she put the cigarette in her mouth.

"Yeah, my Mom probably would tell me not to smoke in my house too if she could," I laughed.

She put the pills in her mouth and opened the juice bottle before taking a swallow of it. "Did Rob end up in your room last night?"

I nearly choked on the smoke as I blew it out of my mouth and I know my face turned red. I couldn't help but grin as I rubbed my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, he did."

"I figured he'd end up there," she smirked. "So?"

"Nothing happened," I said quickly after she said that, a serious expression on my face. I held up my pinky. "I pinky swear."

She laughed and shook her head as she walked over to get some coffee cups down for us. "I believe you."

"So, what about you?," I asked, not knowing if this was something I really had the right to ask about yet.

"What?," she asked, looking confused as she poured some coffee in one of the cups.

"Are you seeing anyone?," I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm still with Michael, actually."

That definitely shocked me. He'd basically disappeared from her side a couple of years before that. "Really?," I asked, sounding as shocked as I was.

"Yeah," she said as she poured some hazelnut creamer in both of our cups. "We try to avoid going out anywhere as much as possible now. It's really difficult but, we've managed."

"Does it bother him that everything thinks you and Rob are together?"

She shrugged as she stirred the coffee in one of the cups. "No, he knows what's really going on."

I arched an eyebrow in confusion because she'd emphasized the word 'really'.

"The people in charge of our publicity for the movies want people to think that we're together. It's what a lot of fans want and it helps people talk about the movies more. Blah, blah. I honestly hate it but, ya know. The truth will come out when this is all over."

I really wasn't shocked to hear that. I'd wondered about that myself from time to time.

"Robert is my very best friend in this world though," she said as she walked over to me with the coffee cups. I took mine from her and smiled.

"I can tell," I nodded, smiling. "Ya'll have a real connection."

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Yeah, we do. I can see how people would see it as something more."

"It's rare to find that though. That kind of connection. It's becoming harder and harder to click with people in this world and have it actually amount to anything without getting hurt or betrayed at some point."

"I think so too and I think we've got that going on," she told me, nudging me with her elbow playfully.

I looked over at her and smiled. She was right. We definitely clicked. I had always had issues with getting along with girls but with her it was effortless. It was like I'd known her for my entire life.

"I agree," I said as I nudged her back. "I'm also hungry," I laughed. "You wanna learn how to make omelettes?"

Her face lit up and she smiled at me. "Hell yes. I love omelettes. I have all kinds of stuff we can put in them too," she told me as she sat her coffee cup down on the counter behind us.

I did the same and put out my cigarette in the ash tray sitting on the counter before following her to the refrigerator. I helped her gather 2 bell peppers, some mushrooms, and a block of cheese.

I gave Kristen the task of cracking the eggs and beating them as well as seasoning them while I began working on cutting up our ingredients.

"Be careful with that knife," Kristen said, pointing at it. "It's like really sharp."

I nodded as I cut the pepper. "I will. No worries."

Kristen laughed a bit and looked over at me as she cracked one of the eggs on the edge of the large silver bowl she was mixing them in. "Rob is going to end up getting used to having meals cooked for him all the time. He's going to get spoiled."

"Maybe I should give him some cooking lessons too," I told her and we both laughed at that thought.

"He'd burn the house down," she laughed, looking back behind us after saying it. "Speak of the devil."

I turned around to see Rob walking in wearing the t-shirt he'd worn the night before but he hadn't bothered to put on pants. He was still in his boxers. I nearly dropped the block of cheese I was cutting.

"Christy, your phone keeps ringing," he whined as he walked over to the counter next to me. He offered my phone to me while simultaneously rubbing one of his eyes. He looked so cute while half asleep. It was ridiculous.

"Who was it?," I asked as I cut a slice of the cheese and placed it on the counter.

He held my phone up close to his face and he was yawning when he said it but I heard the name loud and clear.

"Jared."

It felt like my heart stopped and then proceeded to fall out of my ass.

I wasn't expecting that at all. I'd done such a great job at erasing that part of my life from my memory and hearing that name was similar to getting hit by a freight train.

"Oh my God, Christy!"

Kristen's voice snapped me out of my daze and it didn't take me more than a second to figure out what she'd just yelled about.

I wasn't paying attention and when Rob said Jared's name in the middle of me slicing a piece of the cheese, I slipped and cut my hand.

And of course it wasn't just a little cut, it was deep and it was bleeding like someone had just stabbed me.

"Oh shit," I said in a panicked voice, dropping the knife and cheese as I looked down at my hand.

"Oh God, that's bad," Rob said, sounding way more scared than I would've liked for him too.

I was standing there completely frozen, unsure of what to do.

Rob quickly grabbed a little towel that was sitting on the counter and he pulled me towards him before wrapping my hand up. I winced as the towel touched the cut and tears came to my eyes.

"Dude, we have to take you to the hospital," Kristen said as she stood next to Rob. The blood was already starting to soak through the towel.

I shook my head, looking at her like she was crazy. "You can't go to the hospital. Neither of you can."

They both looked at me like I was crazy at that point. "You have lost your damn mind. You need stitches," Robert told me, still holding the towel around my hand.

"I'll take you," Kristen told me as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Rob, you stay here. All hell will break loose if someone sees us together."

"No, I want to go," Rob said, looking over at her.

She gave him a look that said 'don't fight me on this' and he rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said in a clearly unhappy voice.

We all made our way out of the kitchen and into the garage where Kristen's truck and car were. Rob helped me into the car like I was going through labor or something.

"I'm fine, Rob," I told him as he buckled my seat belt for me.

"Your hand is sliced open. It's not the time to be Ms. Independent," he said as Kristen cranked the car.

"Text me and tell me what's going on, okay?," Rob said, looking over at Kristen.

"Okay," she nodded.

Rob leaned in the window and kissed my forehead. I know that when I looked up at him I looked like a deer in headlights but I honestly hadn't been expecting it.

"You'll be alright," he said, smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back and nodded.

The trip to the hospital didn't take very long at all because Kristen was driving like a bat out of hell. I'm pretty sure we nearly died a handful of times but we finally made it there. At that point, I was in so much pain I could've screamed but I was trying to keep a poker face because I hated it when people worried over me and fussed over me.

Of course, as soon as we walked in people began noticing Kristen. What would've probably taken 3 hours to get to the back turned into 5 minutes.

"Alright, that's all we need, Ms. Dubois. The doctor will be with you shortly," the woman who was taking my information told me after I got done with the necessary paper work and medical history stuff they'd need.

Kristen was sitting in a seat next to the examining table I was sitting on. Her arms were folded, her legs were crossed, and her foot was tapping in the air quite fast.

"Calm down," I told her, reaching out with my foot to tap her foot.

She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry."

"I'm not going to die or anything," I told her, smiling at her. "Just a few stitches and i'll be good as new."

"I know," she said as she slumped down further in the chair. "It's still freaky. I thought you'd cut your damn hand off or something," she laughed.

"I thought I had too," I chuckled.

We sat there silent for a minute or so. My eyes were fixated on the towel on my hand. I hadn't dared to remove it yet for fear of what my hand looked like. If I saw it, it would hurt way more.

"Can I ask you something?," Kristen asked out of nowhere and I looked over at her, giving the go ahead to ask. "When Rob said that guy's name it was like you'd just seen a ghost."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. The chaos of actually cutting my hand had kept me from thinking of why I'd lost my concentration and done it.

"Oh yeah. That," I sighed and ran my fingers through my right hand. Thankfully, my recent hand injuries had both been to my left hand which was good since I was right handed. "Jared is my ex," I cleared my throat.

"Oh," she said, nodding in understanding. "Bad breakup?"

"Horrible break up," I answered, laughing dryly. That was all that was said and we sat in silence again for about 2 minutes while I thought about whether I had the emotional strength to say the words out loud. I'd put this part of my life as far as I possibly could into my repression box in the back of my mind. I had nearly forgotten about the occurance all together.

"Jared and I were high school sweethearts," I began speaking again and Kristen looked away from the door and back at me. "We started dating when we were 16. We were that couple everyone hated in high school because we were disgustingly cute," I laughed and rolled my eyes thinking of it. "We were inseparable. The very best of friends," I said, looking down at my hands and taking a deep breath before looking back up at her. "And when we were 20 he asked me to marry him on New Years Eve. Everyone was so excited. Our parents were thrilled. We planned a June wedding. Everything was great. Perfect. Too perfect," I laughed. "A week before the wedding he broke up with me. He'd been sleeping with my best friend for 6 months. He'd tried to end it and thought that getting engaged would make him fall in love with me all over again and forget what he had with her but, it didn't," I shrugged and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "So, naturally, I went fucking crazy and I turned into a reclusive person. I wouldn't speak to anyone. Lost 20 pounds. I think my parents thought about putting me in an insane asylum," I laughed. "I mean, I was like Bella in New Moon crazy."

Kristen finally cracked a smile when I said that. Her face had been severe as she stared at me. She looked completely disgusted by what I was telling her.

I cleared my throat. "After a month I was finally becoming a bit more sane and things were looking up. Then my parents died and yeah," I shrugged and sighed. "So, that's why I reacted the way I did. I've done a very good job at convincing myself that he never even existed."

"That's horrible, Christy," she said in a low voice, shaking her head. "I can't even imagine," she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how you're not a completely negative evil bitch after all of that."

I laughed and nodded. "I have my moments. Trust me."

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor walked in to examine me. I was thankful for the interruption. I didn't know how much longer I could talk about that.

While the doctor worked on sewing up my hand, I silently worked on trying to cut off any emotions related to the entire Jared issue. I knew I'd have to find out why he was calling. We hadn't spoken in well over 4 years so there had to be a reason.

2 hours later, we finally arrived back at Kristen's house and Rob was standing in the garage now fully dressed again when we got there. He walked over to my door and opened it for me.

At this point, I was as high as a kite because they'd given me pain medication in the hospital.

"Watch out. She's pretty loopy," Kristen laughed as she stepped out of the car.

Rob stepped towards me and helped me get out. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"You look high," Rob laughed, looking into my eyes. "My God, did they give you morphine or something?"

"Vicodin," I said, sighing happily as Rob closed the door behind me. He held my right hand as we walked into the house which smelled amazing. I immediately recognized the scent as chinese food.

We stepped into the kitchen and the table was covered with bags of take out from a chinese place.

"Robert Pattinson, you are amazing," Kristen said as she sat her keys down and peeked into the bags.

"Robert Pattinson, you are amazing," I repeated, looking up at him and laughing.

He laughed too and looked over at Kristen. "I like her when she's high."

"No, really. I love chinese food," I told him as I let go of his hand to go peek into the bags.

"I'll get your food, you go sit," Kristen said as she turned me around and pushed me towards the kitchen table.

I walked over and sat down at one on one of the chairs. I literally felt like I was floating. I had zero tolerance for pain killers. Someone probably could've punched me in the face and I would've laughed.

"How many stitches did they give you?" Rob asked as he walked over and placed a can of coke in front of me.

"Like, 30," I said waving my right hand in the air like it wasn't a big deal.

"30?," he responded, sounding astonished. "How the hell did they fit 30 stitches on your tiny hand?," he asked, pointing at my hand which was wrapped in gauze and ace bandages.

I shrugged as I took a sip of the coke and looked up at him. "Magic," I responded after I swallowed the drink.

He laughed and reached out to pat the top of my head.

Kristen walked over with my plate and sat it in front of me. "Orgasms," I said as I picked up my fork and stared at the food like I hadn't eaten in a year.

Her and Rob joined me soon after with their plates.

"So, that person called again," Rob said, sounding like he was afraid to say Jared's name.

My mouth was full but I still made a sound similar to UGGGGGGH and I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't sound very thrilled that a man answered the phone."

Kristen and I both looked at him wide eyed.

"You talked to him?," I asked, sounding totally shocked. "What did he say?"

"He asked for you. Said that Vincent gave him the number."

I made a mental note to kill Vincent.

"He said he needed to speak to you about something and to call him as soon as possible. Well, he said all of that after he asked who I was and if I was your boyfriend."

Kristen laughed. "Did you say you were?"

Rob laughed and shook his head. "No. I said I was a good friend. He said my voice was familiar. Kinda weird."

"You're Robert Pattinson. That's not weird. I'd know your voice for sure," I told him without thinking.

Damn vicodin.

Rob smirked, his ego inflating to a massive size in less than a second. "Oh really? That's very interesting, Christy."

I raised my right hand and flipped him off which made him and Kristen laugh.

"So, are you going to call him back?," Kristen asked.

I shrugged as I pushed my plate away, suddenly not feeling hungry at all anymore. "I don't know. I'm definitely not going to now," I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Fuck. That."

"I'm lost here," Rob said, looking totally confused. "Who is this guy?"

"We'll explain later," Kristen told him quickly, giving him a look that said 'don't ask anything else'.

He got the message and didn't ask anything else, thankfully.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down," I informed them as I stood up. The pain medicine was making me incredibly sleepy.

"I'll come help you," Rob said, standing up as well.

I looked up at him like he was dumb. "I can do it," I protested.

"Oh shut up and walk," Rob laughed, placing his hand on my lower back and pushing me a bit to make me walk.

Once we were upstairs, he helped me take off my white t-shirt which had blood on it and my shoes before helping me into bed. He tucked me in and walked over to close the blinds before walking back over to me.

"I'll leave the door open so just yell if you need anything," he said as he looked down at me and smiled.

I simply smiled back, nearly asleep already. I'm pretty sure he hadn't even made it half way down the hall before I was passed out.

He quickly walked down the stairs to go talk to Kristen.

This Jared person had suddenly become much more interesting to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, basically the dude is a piece of shit and he shouldn't be calling her at all," Kristen told Rob before taking a sip of her soda, rolling her eyes as she did.

Rob took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he processed everything Kristen had just told him about Jared. Since I was sound asleep upstairs, he took the opportunity to figure out the story behind the mystery caller that caused his new friend to nearly chop her own hand off accidentally.

"He better not call again," Rob responded a few seconds later in a low, harsh tone.

"I wouldn't get into it, Rob," Kristen told him, looking worried about it already. She knew he wasn't one to let his temper get the best of him but when he did, it was not pretty.

"No. This guy is a total ass," he said, shaking his head an scrunching his eyebrows together in disgust. "What could he possibly want with her now?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she spun the soda can around on the kitchen table where they were sitting. "I don't know but if anyone needs to find out, it's her. Not us."

He nodded slowly as he rubbed the scruff on his chin. "You're right. I won't do anything she doesn't give me permission to do but if he starts bothering her..."

"I know," Kristen interrupted, smiling at him. It was so obvious that he was falling for her.

She really wanted to ask him about it right then but decided against pushing it anymore. It would start sounding a little weird if she constantly hounded him about his feelings for me.

"So, you know I was going to have that party tonight but, I think maybe I should cancel it."

Rob leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and folded his hands over his stomach. "She owns a bar that she never leaves no matter what's wrong with her. I don't think she'll be very happy about you cancelling a party because of her."

Kristen thought about that and thought about how I was and she laughed a bit. "Yeah, you're right. She doesn't know about it yet but I'll run it by her whenever she wakes up."

"She'll be doped up anyway. She might like it," he laughed.

"True. Very true," she laughed. "God, that was scary. I was driving and thinking, "holy fuck are there any important things in her hand that could make her bleed to death?" I mean come on. I'm not that stupid but I was freaking out, man."

"I know," Rob's eyes widened and he looked off to the side. "I have never seen that much blood. I was freaking out as well. I just didn't want you two to know i was."

"You kept fairly calm. I'm the one that was driving like a psycho person to the hospital," she laughed.

"Did anyone notice you?"

"Yeah. I ended up having to sign a few autographs before we got out of there which I didn't mind. Thankfully that ER wasn't busy but when we left I did see a couple of photographers. Christy was high as a kite so she didn't notice and I didn't point them out but i'm sure there's only a matter of time before the photos come out and some crazy stories come out along with them."

"God," Rob sighed and rolled his eyes. "This will be her true test here."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"Meaning that if stuff about her comes out in the media, more that what came out in New Orleans, the way she handles it will let us know whether she can handle m-...us."

Kristen paused and so did he after he'd obviously slipped up and almost said 'me' instead of 'us' but her phone ringing saved him from questioning.

"It's Michael. I'll be right back," Kristen told him as she walked out of the room.

Rob picked up his cell phone from the table when Kristen walked out and he ran his thumb over the screen so that it would light up. He grinned when he saw the background which was the photo that Kristen had taken of him and myself when she was feeding him in her kitchen back in New Orleans.

He sighed as he leaned on his elbow on the table and brought the phone closer to his face to look at it. They both looked so genuinely comfortable and happy even though we were practically strangers at that point.

He rubbed the side of his face with his left hand, still looking at the picture. After Kristen and I left for the hospital that day, he came to the difficult realization that sometime during the past few days, he'd grown to like me quite a lot and that terrified him.

"Oh yeah."

Kristen's voice pulled him from his daze and he quickly turned his phone face down onto the counter and looked up to see her walking back into the dining room. She was very obviously pissed off.

"We're having a party tonight. For sure," she said, sounding incredibly angry as she sat down and grabbed her pack of cigarettes.

Rob watched as she got a cigarette from the pack and lit one, looking like she was about to explode any second.

"Problems?," he asked after she'd taken a drag of the cigarette and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He's pissed off because I won't fly to Vancouver to see him tonight," she explained. "I'm like dude, I just got home and I do not want to fly somewhere else any time soon and he's saying that i'd rather get shitfaced with my little friends than come hang out with him."

Rob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm staying out of this one," he said, holding his hands up when he did. "But, I see where you're coming from."

As things progressed with Kristen's career, it seemed that she and Michael were having a tougher time keeping it together. Fights were happening between them much more frequent than before which bothered Rob because he wanted so much for Kristen to be happy.

"We'll have fun tonight. Don't worry," he smiled at her and winked at her. "I'll make sure you have fun."

I woke up a couple of hours later and not because I didn't want to sleep anymore. I more than likely would've slept the rest of the afternoon away if the throbbing pain in my hand wouldn't have woken me up.

I laid in bed for a few seconds just staring at the ceiling and holding my wrist as I tried to get the energy to pull myself out of the comforting spot I was in. I could hear a tv on downstairs and Rob and Kristen's voices as well but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Finally, I got myself out of bed and made my way down stairs. As soon as my foot hit the bottom step, Rob and Kristen turned to look at me from the couch they were sitting on in the living room.

"You okay?," Kristen asked me, leaning forward to get a better look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, still half asleep, and I shuffled my way over to them, dragging my feet as I walked.

Rob chuckled as I made my way over to the couch and sat down between them. "Are you alive?," Rob asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Trying to wake up still," I said, yawning right after I got the words out.

"Did you have a good nap? Are you feeling okay?," Kristen asked, looking down at my hand.

"Yeah," I answered her, not wanting to tell them that if felt like I'd stuck an axe into my hand instead of just cutting it. I despised people worrying over me. "I'm just groggy from the meds."

"Are you hurting?," Rob asked me and I turned to look at him, fully prepared to lie but as soon as my eyes focused on his, I knew that I wouldn't be able to for some odd reason.

"Uhh," I began and shrugged my shoulder. "Yeah, I mean. It's not like unbearable or anything."

"You're lying," Kristen laughed as she got up from the couch and I watched her walk towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to be a hard ass. I know that has to hurt," Rob said as he very carefully picked up my hand by holding my wrist and looked at the bandages to make sure I hadn't bled through them or anything.

"I don't like people worrying over me," I told him, sighing afterwards. "I hate feeling like a burden or something."

"You're not a burden at all," Kristen said as she walked back into the living room holding a can of coke in one hand and a pain pill in the other. "Here," she said as she offered them to me. I took them without trying to fight her on it.

"So," she said as she sat down next to me again. "I had planned on having a little party here tonight. I wanted you to meet Nikki, Jackson, Taylor, you know, most of the crew. But if you're not feeling up to it I can reschedule."

I stared at her for a second, wondering if the names she'd just listed were the people I was thinking they were which was stupid because I really knew they were. It was just a crazy thought to me because I was still processing the fact that I was staying in a house with the two of them.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Do not reschedule. I am fine. I promise. It'll be fun," I nodded smiling.

"You're sure?," she asked, looking as though she was trying to read my face to see if I was lying and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm not letting my hand keep me from having fun."

"Sometimes you need your hand to have fun," Rob chimed in with his perverted remark and Kristen and I both turned to look at him, staring at him like he was crazy for a second before we both started laughing.

"Mind in the gutter, much?," I asked, grinning at him and he flashed his panty dropping grin as well.

If he knew what power that grin had over me he would...well, he would probably do it much more often knowing him.

We sat around for a bit after that just talking before we all went to get ready. Rob left to go to his apartment and grab a change of clothes as well as pick up Nikki. While he was gone, Kristen and I had an adventure which consisted of getting me bathed without getting my hand wet.

Needless to say, by the end of it, I'd taken a shower with Kristen because we'd both failed so badly at her doing the simple task of holding my cut hand outside of the shower while I washed myself, she ended up getting soaked as well and so she just got in there with me.

"That was how pornos start," Kristen told me as she sat behind me on her bed in her room and she straightened my hair while I put my make up on.

I laughed hard. "Yeah, it was. Can you imagine if Rob had come in?"

"Oh God," she laughed. "He would have never ever believed our story."

"Probably not," I agreed, chuckling at the thought of his facial expression if he'd actually shown up when it happened.

Thankfully, at that point my pain meds had kicked in and I wasn't as miserable as before. I was actually more excited about the party.

"Wouldn't have believed what?"

We both looked up to see Rob and Nikki standing in the door way and I had to remind myself that getting star struck and having a fan girl moment was not acceptable. So, I just sat my mascara down and smiled at her while screaming inside.

"Nothing," Kristen laughed. "Hey!," she said to Nikki, motioning her over.

"Hello, lovely," Nikki said as she walked in and she leaned over me a bit to hug Kristen.

"Nikki, this is Christy. Christy, this is Nikki Reed which I know you know but i'm being polite," Kristen told me after they'd broke away from the hug.

"It's nice to meet you," Nikki said, smiling sweetly at me as she extended her hand. "Rob told me about you in the car."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, smiling up at her. I shook her hand and glanced over at Rob who suddenly looked similar to a deer in headlights and I instantly wondered what he'd said to her.

Having Edward Cullen's mind reading powers would have been very helpful right then.

I didn't get my chance to find out because less than an hour later, the house was pretty full of Kristen and Rob's friends.

They'd both taken turns walking around and introducing me to people. I did a very good job at not getting star struck even when Jackson Rathbone decided to give me a hug in order to make my hand feel better, as he told me.

As the night progressed, I found myself asking myself more and more how the hell I had ended up in this position. This was a situation people only dreamed of. It was an impossible situation. Well, it had seemed impossible. It definitely wasn't.

By talking to them I found that they were all just as normal and down to earth as Kristen and Rob. Even though I wasn't drinking like most everyone else, I was still having fun.

I'm sure the massive amount of pain medication running through my blood had a little something to do with it but it was mostly the people around me.

I'd discovered after Kristen got drunk and began having a hilarious drunk conversation with me that she and Michael had gotten in a fight and he was in Vancouver which was why he wasn't there.

For the majority of the time, Rob was walking around talking to everyone, not really staying in one place too much. Since I was the new girl around, I was kept busy telling people who I'd met Kristen and Rob as well so we really didnt' talk very much at all.

By around 3:30, everyone was still going strong but I was fading fast. I wasn't used to being on any kind of medication like I was on and it was making me extremely drowsy. I didn't want to leave early because I really was having a lot of fun but, I ended up excusing myself to my room so I could go pass out.

Even though it was fairly loud downstairs, I fell asleep quite quickly after getting into bed.

The next morning, I woke up and my hand still hurt but not quite as bad as it had the day before when I woke up.

I knew right when I woke up that something was different about waking up in the room.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was a little after 9 am and then turned my head to the other side to see that I was alone in the bed. That was what was different. I had gotten used to finding Rob next to me.

"Oh Lord," I said to myself, figuring that he was probably downstairs passed out and Kristen was probably right there with him. They'd both been pretty wasted when I went to sleep. I figured going to look and make sure they were alright would be wise.

I very carefully got out of bed but it still hurt my hand to move much. I could already tell that was going to be incredibly annoying.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked out of the room and began making my way down the hall to go down stairs.

I was about to pass Kristen's room but the sound of Rob's snoring stopped me in my tracks.

I turned and stared at the door for a second, making sure that it was Kristen's bedroom door as I listened to the sound of Rob snoring coming from it.

For some reason, my heart sank as I realized that Rob was in there. I stared at the doorknob for a good 10 seconds before I got the courage to reach out and turn it.

I very carefully pushed it open and peeked inside.

Kristen and Rob were lying on top of the covers. Kristen was in the t-shirt she'd warn the night before and only a pair of panties while Rob was only in his boxers and Rob was spooning her with his arm wrapped securely around her torso.

I swallowed hard as I looked around the room to see their clothes strewn all over the place and I realized what it looked like had happened.

Without even thinking of the action, I sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting the punch of jealousy to get me right in the stomach as I took in the scene before me.

I quickly pulled the door shut and walked fast back down to my room before walking in and slamming the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck was that about?," I said to myself as I slowed my pace walking into my room.

I stopped in a few steps into the room and stood there for a second with my hand over my mouth as I tried to process everything.

I knew for a fact that Robert and Kristen were best friends and nothing more.

I knew that they were more touchy feely than most other best friends would be.

I knew that before I came along, it was her that he was cuddling with in bed.

I knew all of this for a fact.

So, why did I feel like I'd just been betrayed by what I had seen?

And even more than all of that, why did I feel anything about it at all?

Yes, I had a huge crush on Robert Pattinson the movie star. But, as days progressed, he'd become Rob and Rob was my friend. Rob was my extremely sexy friend that I'd managed to sleep with the first night I met but yes, he was my friend and he was normal.

Had my crush for the star been replaced by a crush for the normal man I'd gotten to know recently?

"Oh God," I groaned under my breath, shaking my head as I came to the realization.

This was not a good thing. It was not good to be falling for someone that was loved by millions, always in different places of the world, and basically living one of the most hectic types of lives a person could live.

This was definitely not good.

"Christy?" Rob said my name softly from the door way and pulled me from my thoughts.

I froze completely when I heard him. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I could've woken them up when I closed the door.

I swallowed hard and finally turned my body to face him, my hand moving down from my mouth as I did. He hadn't bothered putting any clothes on and it was hard to think of anything except how incredibly hot he looked standing in front of me like that.

My eyes locked on his and beyond the sleepiness I saw in them, there was worry.

"Um," he lifted both of his hands and one went to the back of his hair while the other pointed towards the door behind him. "That wasn't what it looked like," he told me, referring to what I'd seen when I walked into Kristen's room. "I mean, I know it looked like-," he paused, bringing his hands back down but still being quite animated with them as he spoke. "But yeah, it wasn't."

I wasn't entirely sure of what my response to this should have been. It was like in a matter of minutes, I had gone from being myself around him effortlessly to feeling like I probably needed to watch my step because I didn't want him to figure out what I'd just figured out myself.

I had feelings for him.

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair with my good hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Rob," I forced a laugh, shaking my head.

"Yes, I do," he replied quickly after, looking rather intensely at me when he said it. I got the sense that there was something lingering behind those words that he wanted me to understand without him flat out saying it.

"No, I dont," I replied, sounding the same as him, minus the british accent. "What yall do isn't my business and if the reason you're worried about it is because you're scared i'll tell someone, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply after I said that. He looked slightly frustrated at this point. "But, it is your business," he told me, looking at me like he was forcing me to understand the words that left his lips.

I looked at him like he was insane because I was completely confused by him at that point. "But, it's not."

He stepped towards me then, looking at me with a very stern expression. "I can tell that you're bothered by what you saw. There's no point in hiding it. I can see it."

That shocked me. I thought I had a pretty good poker face giong on.

"What? Why-," I paused, stumbling over my words. "Why would it bother me?"

He didn't speak, he simply pursed his lips and tilted his head a bit downward giving me a 'you know why' look.

I held my hands up in front of me and shook my head, trying to put on the best front I could before I spoke. "Rob, look. We're just friends. Hell, we're barely just friends. I'm this random girl that you fucked and ended up having to be friends with," I laughed trying to make a joke of it. "I mean, come on."

His eyebrows raised as I spoke and then they pulled together. I realized very soon after I finished speaking that he didn't take what I'd said as a joke. What I said pissed him off.

"Christy, I wouldn't be friends with you if I didn't want to. Trust me," he said as he put one of his hands on his hip and brought the other to rub the scruffy hair on his chin. He turned away from me and walked towards the bed.

In a matter of seconds, the tension in the room got thick. I felt the urge to run towards the door.

He suddenly turned around to face me, looking way more pissed off than a few seconds before.

"Fuck, I really can't believe you said that!," he nearly yelled as he ran one of his hands through his hair and gestured towards me with the other. He laughed as he said it even though he clearly wasn't amused.

I stared at him, wide eyed, totally baffled by what was unfolding before me. I didn't think it was that bad.

"Are you blind?," he said in a very harsh tone, stepping close to me then and I stepped back, honestly a little scared by how mad he looked. I knew he wouldn't hurt me or anything, of course. But still, it was unsettling.

I opened my mouth to speak but air just left lips instead of words. I wasn't sure of what to do at that point.

He stepped closer to me again and once again I stepped back but this time the back of my knees hit the dresser drawers behind me. I looked back at them quickly and then looked back up to see him mere inches from me.

"I didn't become your friend because I had to," he spoke again, his voice less harsh than it had been. His eyes looked like they would shoot daggers into mine any second. It was impossible to look away. "I love Kristen. She's my best friend. But, I'm not going to become friends with anyone I don't want to just because she likes them."

I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. "Okay, calm down, Rob," I said softly, bringing my right hand up to his chest to attempt to push him back a bit. "I get it."

His hand moved up quickly and he grabbed mine. "Stop acting like you don't feel what I know you feel," he spoke much softer now, a bit of pleading behind his words.

My heart fell and I closed my eyes for a second, silently praying for some sort of logical thought to go through my head.

I knew he wouldn't be saying this to me if he didn't feel the same way he was trying to make me admit I felt.

Any other girl would've been thrilled but me, I was terrified. This was an impossible situation.

"Rob," I opened my eyes and shook my head slightly as I said his name.

He interrupted me before I could say anything else. "Is this still about the Kristen thing?," he asked. "I told you, it was nothing. I am sorry though. I know it looked bad."

I leaned my head back a bit, frustrated because he hadn't given me a chance to speak and he thought I was still worrying over him and Kristen. I tilted my head forwards again and pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Rob," I sighed as I pulled back and once again, he interrupted me.

"Christy, come on. I'm sorry." He was getting frustrated himself. "I don't know what else to say but that. I. Am. Sorry," he repeated, speaking with an American accent when he apologized the last time.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he did that, wondering what the hell that was about.

"It's not that," I quickly told him before he could interrupt me again. I pulled my hand out of his and squeezed past him to get out of the small space between him and the dresser behind me.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked to the middle of the room and turned to face him. "This is just," I sighed, throwing my hands in the air, looking and sounding defeated as I spoke. "It's not possible."

He folded his arms over his chest as he watched me and I swear, he looked amused by the obvious stress I was feeling over this.

"I'm serious!," I exclaimed, a little louder than I meant to. "You live...where the hell do you really even live? And I live in New Orleans. My bar is there so, I can't leave and you're all over the place all the time. It just won't work."

He grinned and stepped towards me. "So, you do have feelings for me?"

I realized then that I hadn't flat out admitted that I had feelings for him and that by saying what I'd just said, I told on myself.

I sighed and reached up to rub my forehead with my fingertips. How the hell was I supposed to be strong and fight this when this man had such an insane power over me? It was nearly pathetic.

I almost jumped when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. His other hand moved to my chin and he lifted my face with his fingertips so that I could look up at him.

"I've been fighting it since the night I met you and it's pointless," he told me as his face inches closer to mine. My heart was pounding and I thought I'd fall over any second.

There it was. He admitted it.

Internally, I was having the biggest fan girl moment in the history of the world but this time, it was a fan girl moment over Rob, _my_ Rob, not _the_ Robert Pattinson.

Before I could speak, his lips pressed against mine. This was the first time we'd kissed since the night we met and I could remember how it felt so clearly even though I was drunk but this..this was much, much better.

He lingered there for a second, his hand moving from my chin to my cheek. Then he pressed them against mine harder, his other hand moving to my waist to pull my body against his. His lips moved past mine and a soft moan came from his mouth into the kiss as he kissed me with an urgency that I'd never felt from a man before in my life.

I returned the kiss just as eagerly as he did, suddenly feeling as though I'd never be able to get enough of him again. I mirrored his action by moaning as well, bringing both of my hands up to the sides of his neck as we kissed.

That was a mistake.

A sharp pain shot through my left hand and I gasped, breaking the kiss as I pulled it away and shook it in the air next to me. "Dammit," I cursed through clenched teeth as I looked down at it.

Rob immediately reached out to grab my wrist so I'd stop shaking it around and he grinned and shook his head. "Please, stop hurting yourself around me," he said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed over the bandage on my palm softly.

I couldn't help but smile. It was incredibly cute of him.

As he lowered my hand again, he pursed his lips and I watched as his eyes drifted from my face and down my body. "So beautiful," he whispered as he took in my appearance and I felt my cheeks go blood red.

His hand moved to my wrist and his other hand took my other wrist before lifting my arms above my head. I looked at him like he was crazy, totally confused as to what he was doing. But then, his hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt and he quickly lifted it and pulled it carefully off of my hands so that he wouldn't hurt me.

I couldn't help but make a shocked face. I wasn't expecting him to do that at all and I also was not wearing a bra.

"Mmm," was all that I heard from him before his hands moved to my bare sides and he pulled me roughly against his body. Our bare chests pressed against each other as he moved his head down so that his face was near my neck. His lips pressed against my skin there and my eyes immediately fell shut as I tilted my head to the side to give him more access.

There was no fighting this now.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and exhaled audibly as I felt my knees beginning to go weak because of what he was doing to me. I wondered how i'd be able to remain standing if he continued what he was doing.

It was like he read my mind because he suddenly stepped forward, pushing me back until the backs of my knees hit the bed. I fell back, bringing him down with me but we didn't speak a word once we were on the bed.

In an instant his lips were on mine and he was kissing me with even more need than he had before. His hands were at my sides and he was holding me like he never wanted me to get away. My hands roamed his back, my fingertips sliding over the contours of his muscles as we kissed.

He broke the kiss for a second and the only sound in the room was our jagged breathing as he looked into my eyes.

He didn't say a word before he pushed himself up so that he was sitting on his knees. I watched him as he grabbed the top of my shorts and panties at the same time and I lifted my ass from the bed to help him pull them off.

He bit his lower lip as he took in my appearance now. I was completely naked in front of him in a well lit room and shockingly, I didn't want to reach for the covers and hide.

He grinned at me once his eyes made their way back up my body and to my face and I couldn't help but grin back. 

The panty dropping grin thing was real in that moment.

He moved back so that he could stand up from the bed and I noticed then that he was definitely as turned on as I was. I hadn't felt it before because his hips were not positioned against mine while we were lying down.

I had to take in a deep breath after his boxers were gone and I saw him fully naked now. Seeing him that way was something I can't really put into words but I can tell you that it made me want to jump off of the bed and have my way with him right there on the floor.

He crawled back onto the bed and his hands slid up the sides of my legs as he made his way back up to me.

I slid my fingers into his hair as soon as I could reach him and he kissed his way from just below my belly button, all the way up to the middle of my breasts.

His eyes shifted up to my face and he smirked as he moved his mouth over my right breast. I began trembling in anticipation of his next move and when his beautiful lips wrapped around my nipple, I couldn't help but moan softly.

Although he had successfully pulled me into his world and nothing else seemed to exist in that moment, I was aware that Kristen was sleeping 2 rooms down from us and we'd have to be quiet so I made a mental note not to get any louder than I just had.

I hoped I could actually do that.

I couldn't help but tug at his hair a bit and my body wiggled beneath his.

He pulled his mouth from my breast and moved his face to hover over mine while simultaneously positioning his hips at mine.

His lips were centimeters from my own as he pushed his hips towards me a bit, letting the head of his dick brush against my pussy which made me gasp quite loudly.

He bit his lip hard at the feeling. "I love that I can make you that wet and i've barely touched you," he whispered before kissing my lips. "I've been dying to feel you around me again," he whispered.

Right after those words left his lips, he shifted his hips again and then thrusted them forward, pushing himself into my entrance.

I gasped at the sensation of him filling me completely so quickly and my hands moved to his arms. I couldn't help but squeeze his biceps even though it hurt my hand. The feeling was too overwhelming.

There was a tinge of pain again but the pleasure surpassed that by far.

A loud, shaky breath left his lips and he pressed his forehead against mine. He held himself up with one of his hands propped on the mattress above my hand and the other one cupped my face as we lay there.

"Are you okay?, he whispered, his voice shaking as he pulled his face back a bit to look down at me.

I looked up into his eyes and I found myself totally lost in them. More so than usual.

"Yes," I whispered before raising my head slightly to kiss his lips.

He moved his hand off of my face and to the bed to hold himself up as he kissed me while beginning to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

I moaned into the kiss, trying my best not to be too loud. The pleasure that rocked through my body as he moved inside of me was unreal and surpassed what i'd felt the first night.

My entire body shook against his as he moved, pushing me closer to the edge already with each thrust.

By the time I was nearing my first orgasm, which came incredibly quickly, small moans were leaving his throat into the kiss as well which turned me on even more.

Our lips had not left each other since we started but he finally broke the kiss for a second, his lips lingering slightly over mine.

"Cum," he whispered in a seductive voice, which I was not expecting.

It sent me over the edge almost immediately. My entire body tensed and my legs pulled around his hips, bringing him deeper inside of me as my hands moved to his back and I clung to him.

He kissed me as soon as he felt me cumming, knowing I might be loud and I moaned into his mouth, clinging to him as the pleasure rocked through my body.

He didn't stop moving, never skipping a beat as my orgasm subsided and he broke the kiss to look down at me, grinning at me.

"You feel so amazing," he groaned out, closing his eyes after he did. I watched his face as he seemed to get lost in the moment and his hips began to move faster.

My heart was pounding so hard and my whole body was shaking as if I was sitting in a freezer. Just seeing him moving like that made me want to cum again not to mention the fact that his movements were driving me there as well.

He opened his eyes again to look down at me. My lips were parted and quiet moans escaped them each time he pushed deep inside of me. The look on his face was so intense and nearly strained but beautiful.

"I can't last much longer," he whispered, lowering himself onto me as he moved his arms so that they were beneath my upper back and he held onto my shoulders from there.

His entire body was pressed against me now and his lips met mine again as he used my shoulders for leverage to move himself within me.

His pace grew much faster and I wrapped my legs tighter around him, feeling that familiar tingling in my lower stomach and legs as he drove me faster towards my next orgasm.

He broke the kiss and kept his eyes on mine, staring into my eyes intensely as he moved, seemingly on a mission to make me reach my next climax.

It didn't take long.

He thrust deeply into me and I arched my back, my mouth opening wide as I was about to scream from the sensations running through me. His hand quickly moved from under my back and he covered my mouth just before an incredibly loud moan came out.

"Fuck," I heard him groan out and suddenly felt the pressure of his body move from me a bit right before I felt the absence of him inside of me.

He moaned out a bit louder than I think he meant to as he came as well, thankfully on my stomach and not the bed which sounds weird but I didn't care to have to explain that to Kristen.

I was recovering from my own orgasm as he collapsed ontop of me, his head lying on my chest.

We didn't speak at all. We just laid there both trying to calm our breathing and fast heart beats.

His hand was at my side and I felt him dragging his fingertips lazily along my skin as I ran my fingers slowly through his hair.

I took a deep breath after I'd finally come down from the high and I swallowed hard before speaking.

"So, what now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one is sort of uneventful. I'm already working on 12 which should be rather interesting. :] Thanks to those of you who are keeping up with my story and giving me feed back. I love hearing from you!

* * *

><p>"What now?," Rob repeated my question as he lifted himself up a bit, hovering over me again. He glanced down between our bodies then back up at me with a peculiar expression of disgust on his face.<p>

"Now, we shower," he laughed, reaching for my right hand and grabbing it before pulling me up effortlessly.

I stumbled at first when he pulled me to my feet and started pulling me towards the bathroom but thankfully, I didn't fall.

"Okay, this is gonna be tricky," I said with a laugh when we got into the bathroom. I held up my left hand and sighed. "You're gonna have to help me not get this wet."

He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "How the hell are we going to do that?," he laughed.

"It's possible," I told him as I began undoing the bandage. "Kristen and I accomplished it yesterday."

He was reaching into the shower stall to turn the water on when I said that and he turned to look at me with a devious smile. "She saw you naked?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yes and I saw her naked."

"Wait, wait, wait," he laughed, holding his hands up. "You two were naked together?"

I threw the bandage into the trash can and laughed. "Yes. We ended up just showering together because she had to help me."

He just stared at me with that grin of his. I knew that he was playing the scene out in his mind. I was shocked his dick didn't stand to attention right then and there.

"I shouldn't have left yesterday," he said, sighing as he stepped towards me and picked up my left hand. He whistled when he saw it and he had a pained expression on his face.

"That looks rough," he said as he inspected it. It looked gross. "When can you shower without assistance?," he asked as he let go of that hand and grabbed my other one. He began stepping backwards towards the shower, smirking at me as he did.

I laughed and shook my head at him, knowing why he was asking . "In 2 days," I said as he stepped into the stall with me and closed the door behind us.

"I volunteer to be your helper until then," he said before he turned towards me and then slid his hands up my sides and pulled me against his body.

The rest of the shower was fairly eventful but not in the way that would be expected after what had just happened between me and him but eventful in the 'nearly failing miserably at not getting my stitches wet' way.

I'd just stepped out of the shower and Rob was turning the water off when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

We both froze and stared at the door like it was some sort of alien about to eat our faces.

"Are you two in there?," Kristen asked from outside the door. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I brought my right hand up and smacked my palm against my forehead. When I turned to look at Rob, he was wrapping a towel around his waist while grinning and shaking his head.

I sighed as I reached over to the cabinet behind me and grabbed one as well. I walked towards the door as I wrapped it around myself.

I glanced back to look at Rob when I put my hand on the door knob and he was standing with his back leaning against the sink, his arms crossed, and he was grinning, waiting for the show that was about to take place.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, keeping my eyes on him for a few seconds before turning my head to see Kristen standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Her hair was all over the place and she was still in what she'd been wearing when I walked in her room earlier.

"I knew it," she laughed, pointing at both of us. "So, you guys lasted a whole 2 1/2 days without doing this again?," she smirked. "I'm proud."

"I don't like you anymore," I joked as I walked past her and she reached over and playfully grabbed my ass, making me jump. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her as I walked over to the drawer that my clothes were in to get something to wear for the day.

"Rob, you might want to get dressed," Kristen said as she leaned against the bathroom door. "Mom is on her way over."

"You know your mother wants to see me like this," he said as he walked out of the bathroom and towards my door.

"Oh yeah, definitely," she replied sarcastically as Rob left the room and shut the door behind him.

I raised up from picking up my clothes and looked to see Kristen eyeing me with a mischievous look on her face.

I felt my own face go red and I covered it with my clothes. "So embarassing," I laughed and she did too.

"Dude, don't be embarassed. I knew it was going to happen," she said as she walked over to me and pulled the clothes out of my hands. She sat them on top of the dresser next to us and picked up my panties before throwing them at me.

I grabbed them before they hit my face and started attempting to put them on under the towel. "You knew it was going to happen?," I asked, right before I got frustrated with my attempt to get my underwear on and hold the towel up. She'd seen everything anyway so I dropped the towel and successfully got my panties on.

"Uh, yeah. The sexual tension between you guys is nearly annoying," she laughed. "I was thinking about locking your asses up in a fucking closet somewhere or something."

I laughed and shook my head, wondering how it seemed as though we had sexual tension. I knew I felt it quite often but I didn't think it was obvious.

"That would've been interesting," I said as I finished putting my bra on and reached over to grab my t-shirt. "So, your Mom is coming over?"

"Yep," she answered as she stepped over to me to help me get my jeans on. It wasn't an easy task with one fucked up hand but we managed.

"Does she know about me?," I asked, sounding sort of nervous. I was always weird about meeting people's parents.

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's cool though. She's not a bitch or anything."

I smiled as I straightened my shirt out a bit and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I decided to just let it dry wavey again that day instead of worrying over it. I also decided it'd be a no make up day. I wasn't about to attempt to put anything on my face with a fucked up hand.

"I didn't think she would be. I just get nervous around parents for some reason," I laughed at myself. It really did sound stupid. "Anyway, I'm really fucking hungry and if I don't take a pain pill, you're going to see me cry like a total pussy because my hand is killing me after..."

"After fucking Rob's brains out?," she asked as she walked past me towards the door, sounding entirely too amused.

I laughed with her as I followed behind her. "Actually, he kinda fucked my brains out," I paused. "If you want to get technical about it."

She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh my God," she replied, shaking her head.

We were walking past the other guest bedroom when the door opened and the smell of his cologne hit me before I could even take in his appearance. He always smelled so ridiculously good. It was nearly impossible to keep from pressing my face against his t-shirt and breathing him in a deeply as possible anytime we were near each other.

Nice job being creepy there, Christy.

He grinned as soon as he saw me and I watched his eyes move from my face down the rest of my body. "You look nice," he said as he closed the door behind himself and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

I wanted to tell him he looked fuckable and shove him back into that bedroom but I didn't.

"Thanks," I smiled, looking him up and down as well. He was wearing a dark grey v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him a little too perfectly.

"I need coffee," Kristen announced as she walked ahead of us towards the stairs.

"Me too," I said as I began to follow her.

"Me three but we need to wrap your hand up," Rob said as he walked beside me down the stairs. I had almost forgotten about doing that.

"Oh yeah," I said, glancing down at my hand and making a grossed out face when I saw it. It was quite swollen and gross looking. There was definitely going to be a scar. If anything did go wrong, i'd be able to remember all of this for the rest of my life for sure.

We all made our way down to the kitchen after that and Kristen ran around cleaning up beer bottles and attempting to freshen up the house after the party last night while Rob played doctor and wrapped my hand up.

Kristen walked back into the kitchen after finishing up cleaning and went straight towards the cabinet where the coffee mugs were.

"Um, Kristen?," I spoke up, watching her. "You might want to put some clothes on before your Mom gets here."

She looked at me like I was crazy and then looked down at her self and rolled her eyes. "I'm too fucking hung over for this," she said, shaking her head as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Rob and I both laughed at her and I was about to get up to get a cup of coffee but he placed his hand on my thigh to stop me from standing.

"I've got it," he said, smiling at me before walking around the counter and towards the cabinets.

I tilted my head as I leaned back in the bar stool I was sitting on and watched him. I found myself attempting to find a flaw in his appearance and I couldn't do it.

"What?," he asked as he walked towards me with both coffee mugs.

I realized he'd caught me staring and I laughed at myself as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Nothing," I said as I took the coffee mug from him.

"Uh huh," he said, smirking as he sat his cup down and walked back over to the other counter to grab the coffee creamer and sugar. Before I could ask him to, he opened the cabinet above the coffee maker and grabbed my bottle of medicine for me.

"You read my mind," I said as he approached me and handed me the bottle. I took it from him, looked at it, and handed it right back.

He laughed. "I don't know how I expected you to open that."

"With my magic powers," I said as he handed me a pill and he laughed before leaning in and kissing my lips softly which I did not expect. He lingered there for a second, his lips pulling into a smile against mine.

"Whoa now," Kristen said as she walked back in, making us pull away from each other quickly and look over at her. "Let's wait until Kristen is asleep before we have kitchen sex," she told us as she walked over to where the coffee mugs were again.

"No kitchen sex," I laughed before putting the pill in my mouth and taking a sip of my coffee, not caring that I hadn't put my sugar and creamer in it yet. It felt like someone was smacking my hand repeatedly with a hammer.

"You alright?," Rob asked, looking at me with a concerned expression. He didn't have to say anything else for me to know that he was wondering if he'd managed to hurt me or make me hurt myself during our bedroom adventure.

"I'm fine," I told him, smiling up at him and hoping to look like I really meant it. I really was fine for the most part. Who wouldn't be after a morning like that one?

"Hello, helloooo?"

I heard a woman's voice coming from the living room and we all turned towards that direction.

"Hey Mom," Kristen called out as she walked over towards me and Rob. "We're in here."

"Hey Jules," Rob said as Kristen's Mom walked in. I instantly figured out where Kristen got her looks from. She looked a lot like her Mom.

"Hey kids," she said, smiling brightly as she walked up and hugged both of them. "You both look like hell," she said, laughing as she stepped back to look at them. "Party last night?," she asked as she turned and looked at me.

Nervousness hit me like a tidal wave. I figured she was wondering who this random little girl was just sitting in her daughter's kitchen.

"And this must be Christy," she said as she stepped away from Kristen and Rob and made her way around the counter to me. Before I could say anything, she leaned in and hugged me and of course I hugged her back. "I'm Jules," she said as she hugged me.

She leaned back and looked at my face and I looked up into her eyes to see eyes almost exactly like Kristen's looking back at me. She smiled at me warmly and stepped back a bit.

I wondered when Kristen had told her about me and what was said. I did feel better now that I knew that she'd known I existed before walking in. I was scared that she'd see me sitting there and wonder if I was just some random hook up of Rob's.

"You are stunning," she told me which shocked me and I felt myself blush seconds after.

"Wow, thank you," I laughed and Kristen and Rob both gave her fake mean looks.

"She's stunning and we look like shit?," Kristen asked, laughing.

"I feel so unloved," Rob said, pretending to cry as he said it and Kristen's Mom just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Neither of you have the right to say you feel unloved and you both get told you look good repeatedly. I think you'll live."

"Ha. Ha.," Kristen said as she brought her coffee mug up to her lips to take a sip of her coffee.

"Anyway," her mother continued as she sat her purse on the counter. "I brought the frames for you but i'm going to need you to come help me get them out of the car," she said, pointing towards Rob.

He sat his coffee cup down and nodded. "No problem," he said as he started walking off and Kristen's Mom followed.

"See, I told you she's cool," Kristen said as she leaned over the counter. She yawned and shook her head a bit afterwards. "She brought me a shit load of picture frames, by the way."

"Oh really?," I lit up, excited about being able to start the first part of our little house decorating project.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's really into antique shops, rummage sales, stuff like that. I guess that's where I got it from. Anyway, when I told her about your house and how you wanted to help me do this, she took it upon herself to gather the supplies."

"That is very cool," I said as I got up from the chair and followed Kristen when she began walking towards the living room. "It'll look even better with all kinds of different frames like that."

"I thought it would too," she said as she sat down on the couch and I sat down next to her, sighing as I leaned my head back against the couch.

"I really love it here," I told her as I looked around the room and then over at her. "I'm normally not comfortable staying at someone else's house but here I am."

"Are you high?," Kristen laughed, patting my knee.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not yet. I'm serious though."

"I'm glad. You should feel at home here," she smiled. "It's been nice having you and Rob around. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of staying here alone during my time off. Michael won't be back until a week before I have to work again." She laughed. "That sounds pretty stupid since I bought this house knowing I'd live alone."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it doesn't sound stupid to me."

The front door opened and we both leaned over a bit to watch Rob and Jules walking in. Rob had a huge box in his arms and a smaller one stacked on top of it and Jules was holding a large box as well. She shut the door with her foot as Rob made his way into the living room and sat the boxes down on the floor next to the table in front of Kristen and I.

"Jesus, Mom. How many did you get?," Kristen asked as she leaned over and opened the box. "Oh wow," she picked up one of the frames which looked incredibly old. It was beautiful though.

"There's over a hundred," Jules laughed as she sat the box she was holding down next to the one Kristen was looking inside of. "I also got you these," she said as she opened the box she'd just sat down and pulled out a large bag of picture hanging strips. "You won't have to put nails in the walls with these," she told us, holding them in the air to show us.

"Nice. Thanks Mom," Kristen smiled up at her. Rob was about to say something but his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?," he answered as he walked out of the room.

"I love what your living room looked like," Jules told me as she sat next to me on the couch. I looked at her with a confused expression and then glanced back at Kristen.

"I took a picture with my phone," she laughed.

"Oh," I said, looking back at Jules with a smile on my face. "Thank you," I told her. "I have a thing for photos and photography in general."

"You own a bar, right?," she asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch as she crossed her legs.

I nodded and turned towards her a bit. "Yes ma'am. It's called Mad Hatter's."

She laughed. "That's funny. Did Kristen tell you that's what her car tag says?"

I turned to look at Kristen with a confused expression and she laughed. "Actually, it says one mad hatter."

"Really?," I laughed, totally blown away by that. "That's so cool."

"I found it really bizarre that Kristen took such a liking to you," Jules continued and I looked over at her. "Apart from Nikki and Dakota, she rarely can put up with another girl."

"She's a cool girl. That's why," Kristen said as she put her arm around my shoulder and smiled at her Mom. She moved away then and scooted off of the couch onto the floor to start pulling the frames out of the box.

"I'm the same way," I said to her Mom as I turned to look at her again. "I had one best friend growing up who was a girl. The rest were guys," I laughed. "Well, other than my Mom anyway."

"Well, it's nice to see her able to make new friends who don't seem to be fame hungry bitches."

I laughed and shook my head. "I am definitely not fame hungry. I am a bitch sometimes. Not to Kristen though."

"You might need to be one day," Jules joked, glancing over at Kristen who looked up at her and gave her a fake mean look. "She's got a mouth on her."

I was about to speak again but I heard the faint sound of my ring tone upstairs. I realized when I heard that that I hadn't called to check in on the bar since the first day I got there.

"That's my phone," I said as I stood up. "Excuse me for a second," I told them as I jogged towards the stairs to get to my phone before it stopped ringing.

Of course, the second I picked my phone up it flashed to the missed call screen. I sat down on the bed as I checked to see who it was and I saw that the call had come from the bar. I figured that was who it was. No one else really called me.

Before calling back, I scrolled through my missed calls. There were 5 of them, not counting the one from the bar, and they were all from the same number. I didn't have it saved in my phone and when I saw that someone had answered one of them, I realized that it was Jared.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, feeling slightly sick at the thought of him.

I moved away from that and moved onto my inbox which had 3 texts in it. 2 from Antonio, 1 from Jared.

"Jesus," I said under my breath, agitated that he was so intent on bugging the shit out of me. I opened it and read it aloud under my breath. "It's Jared. I know you could careless about speaking to me but it's important. Call back asap."

"What? Do you want to share with me the joys of being married to my so called best friend?," I said as I deleted the message and moved on to read Antonio's which were short and to the point. _Did you break your fingers off? Call me, bitch._

I laughed as I clicked on his number to call him. I laid back on the bed, listening to the ringing for about 10 seconds before he finally answered.

"Thank God, we thought you were dead."

I laughed. "No, I'm alive. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well. The bar burned down but we're good."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was joking. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Have I missed anything interesting?"

"Nah, not really," he sighed. "Well, actually. That asshole you almost married has been here like every fucking day looking for you."

I sat straight up on the bed and I gasped because I had no idea that Rob was standing in the doorway. He chuckled when he saw my reaction and he walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

"What the hell does he want? He's been blowing up my damn phone for 2 days."

"He wouldn't tell me," Antonio replied. "He just said it's urgent. I told him you're in California and of course he tried to find out why and with who."

"You didn't tell him, right?"

"Hell no," he laughed. "But this morning he was trying to figure out who the british dude that answered your phone was. I knew but I didn't say a word."

I laughed, glancing over at Rob who was watching me and smiling. With one look, all of the aggravation I was feeling towards Jared was gone. It was like Rob was some sort of human xanax. Either that or my pain meds had just kicked in.

"Well, tell him to fuck off if he comes back. I doubt that I'll care too much about what he wants."

"I wanna know!," Antonio laughed. "But, I can understand why you don't want to talk to him."

"Well, if you wanna know so bad then make him tell you," I laughed. "So, everything's going alright?"

"Yes. Stop worrying," he laughed. "You go have fun with that sexy british man."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I will."

"And I expect stories when you come home."

"Uh huh," I grinned. "Bye Antonio."

I hung up the phone and sighed as I looked over at Rob.

"Everything alright?," he asked, reaching up to push a piece of hair away from my eyes.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Antonio was just making sure I'm still alive."

"Did you tell him about your little accident?," he asked, smirking as he pointed towards my left hand.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I left that out." I sighed and laid back on the bed with my arms above my head. "He said Jared has been coming by the bar."

Rob laid back with me but on his side and propped himself up with his arm so that he could look down at me. "Oh? Did he say what he wanted?"

I shrugged. "No. He just said it's really important that he speaks with me."

He paused and reached over to pull at a loose thread on the hem of the sleeve of my shirt. "Do you think he wants you back?"

I hadn't thought about that. I didn't want to. Honestly, at that point I was so disgusted by the man, I would've never taken him back.

"I highly doubt it. He's married," I told him, looking down to see the thread he'd pulled off right as he flicked it away.

His eyes drifted back up to mine and he looked confused. "Married? Did you say he was married before?"

I honestly couldn't remember. "I'm not sure," I sighed. "He married my best friend. The one he was cheating on me with." I laughed. "They actually had the balls to send me an invitation."

"What a douche," he said, which made me laugh.

"Insults are so much better with your accent."

"Oh, they are?," he asked, leaning closer to me. "I think the same about your little accent."

I raised up a bit to close the small gap between us and pressed my lips against his. He smiled against my lips and moved his hand to the side of my face as his tongue brushed over my bottom lip, making me sigh and get butterflies like mad.

"Robert Thomas. What are you doing to that girl?"

Rob turned away from me and I raised up a bit to see Jules standing in the doorway. She laughed and raised her hand to wave at us. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm leaving to have lunch with Kristen's Dad and wanted to say goodbye."

"Leaving us so soon?," Rob asked as he sat up and moved off of the bed. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, sadly," she told him as I got up from the bed and walked towards her. "It was so nice to meet you, Christy. I look forward to seeing more of you," she told me as she leaned in and hugged me as well. I hugged her back and I couldn't help but notice for the first time that she smelled exactly like my Mom used to. They must've worn the same perfume.

"Keep her out of trouble," she said as she turned to walk down the hallway, referring to Kristen.

"Of course," Rob told her, leaning against the door way and turning towards me once she was gone. "So, what shall we get into today, Ms. Dubois?"

I shrugged as I looked up at him and smiled. He always said my last name with a french accent which was very sexy to me. "I have no idea, Mr Pattinson. Let's go ask, Ms. Stewart."

He offered his arm to me and I chuckled as I took it and we walked down the stairs like a couple entering a formal ball.

"Love you too. Bye." We heard Kristen say as we got to the bottom of the stairs. She closed the front door and turned around to look at us. "So, who's down for breaking in the pool?," she asked, grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

After Kristen and I had an amusing moment struggling to get my bikini on, the three of us made our way out to the backyard where Kristen's pool was.

It was amazing, of course. The entire area was wrapped with a large fence so no one could see in and there was furniture surrounding the entirety of the pool for people to lounge on.

We all picked our spots and got settled in after Rob turned on some music in the house which played outside thanks to the surround sound system. The choice for the day was The Runaways which Kristen and I both approved of.

The both of us had decided on simple black bikinis. Kristen's top tied at the back of her neck and mine was strapless. Robert was wearing a pair of dark blue swim shorts and nothing else which I was enjoying thoroughly. I was thankful for the sunglasses I was wearing because he couldn't see me watching him from across the pool.

He would've been next to us but he had several interviews to do for the radio by phone because of the recent release of his movie Water for Elephants.

I took advantage of mine and Kristen's silence to think about everything I'd been avoiding thinking about that morning.

Rob and I had admitted that we had feelings for each other. I didn't know what to do with that. There were so many unanswered questions. I knew we weren't an official couple or anything. But, what were we? Friends with benefits who had feelings for each other? That was basically it at the moment.

I wished so much at that moment that he was normal. Of course, he was normal but I mean normal in the sense that he wasn't an incredibly famous person with an insane schedule that kept him from settling down in one place for more than a month or so.

When I'd told him that morning that it couldn't work, I wasn't lying. In my eyes there was no way for it to. It just seemed like an impossible situation.

"Whatcha thinkin about over there?," Kristen asked and I turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at me but I kept looking at her anyway.

I waited for a second before answering her, not sure if I should even say anything about it aloud.

Noticing my hesitation, she turned to look at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," I told her quickly. "It's just," I sighed. "Rob told me this morning that he has feelings for me," I informed her in a lower voice, not wanting him to hear.

"He what?," she asked, her mouth hanging open after she said it.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I was shocked too."

"Oh my God," I whispered, looking over in his direction then back at me. "What did you say?"

"I told him I had feelings for him too."

She grinned and tipped her sunglasses down to look at me over them. "I knew this would happen."

I laughed and turned away to lay back on the chair again. "Kristen, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing though. How would we make this work?"

"Easy. I mean, you have cell phones and laptops. Anytime you're apart technology can bridge the gap. If anything it makes your time together even more special."

She did have a point there. "I'm probably jumping the gun anyway. I mean, he didn't say anything about a relationship."

"Rob isn't going to tell you he has feelings for you if he doesn't want something from it," she told me as she rolled over so that she was on her stomach and she laid her head down facing me. "Don't stress over it. Just be happy and let it flow."

That was much easier said than done.

"Look, Michael and I have been dealing with this for years and we're still together. Of course, we fight sometimes like last night but we fix it. Everything is already fine with me and him."

"Did you talk to him last night?," I asked, turning to look at her again.

She laughed. "Hell no. I was way too drunk. I talked to him this morning. He apologized. I apologized. Everything is good," she paused. "Look, I just don't want you to give up on something before it even has the chance to begin. Nothing is impossible."

She was right. I was being so pessimistic, I was ending the relationship before it even began and she and Michael had been working through the distance issues for years but were still together. Why couldn't Rob and I do that?

"You should be a therapist," I laughed and she did too.

"I'll remember that if my acting career goes to shit."

"Talking about me?," Rob asked as he sat down on the chair next to mine and we both looked over at him and laughed.

"Nope," Kristen said as she reached down for her pack of cigarettes. "How'd the interviews go?," she asked as she pulled one of them out and put it in her mouth.

"The usual," he said as he put his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles. "They asked about the movie for about 2 minutes and then tried to get information about you and I for the remaining 8."

Kristen laughed as she blew smoke out of her mouth. "I'm not shocked at all."

"So, when are you two going to start this photo project that has taken over the living room?," he asked, looking over at me.

"Whenever Christy wants to," Kristen replied, looking at me as well.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I replied.

"I think we should start today," she nodded.

"I just want to see all those photos of you when you were younger," Rob laughed, looking over at Kristen.

"Oh God, I might have to kick you out for this," she said as she rolled over onto her back again.

"It's only fair," he laughed. "You looked at all of those of me."

"You were cute though."

"Aww, you were cute," I told her and she laughed.

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"Oh my God," Rob leaned up, looking over at us with an incredibly excited expression. "In and Out burger."

Kristen started laughing and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Seriously? You're obsessed."

"What the fuck is In and Out burger?," I asked, totally confused.

Both of them leaned up and looked over at me like I was suddenly growing an arm from my forehead.

"You've never had In and Out burger?," Rob asked, looking seriously concerned by this fact.

I looked at him like he was insane. "Um, no?"

"Oh, we're going," Kristen said as she suddenly stood up and Rob did too.

"Wait, what?," I laughed, looking up at the both of them as Rob offered his hand to pull me up from the chair. "We can't just go out. Can we?"

"We won't be getting out of the car. It's fine. Come on," Rob said as he leaned down and grabbed my right hand to pull me up.

A few minutes later, we were in Kristen's car. I sat in front with her and Rob was sitting in the middle of the back seat, leaned up between us so we could talk. Rob had thrown on a t-shirt and Kristen and I had put on some shorts, not caring what we looked like since we weren't getting out anywhere.

Most of the drive there was spent with us singing annoyingly loudly along to a Kings of Leon cd.

It was odd to be in a car with the both of them. So much of our new friendship had been spent indoors sort of hiding away since the paparazzi made it nearly impossible for them to go out and do much without being stalked.

We arrived at In and Out burger in about 20 minutes and of course, the line was very long.

"It'll take one person walking by and seeing us then posting it on twitter for someone to show up and start taking photos," Kristen said before taking a drag of her cigarette and adjusting her sunglasses. "I would shit myself from complete shock if we get out of here without it happening."

"It's worth it," Rob replied.

Kristen laughed and looked over at me. "He likes these burgers a little bit."

"I noticed," I laughed and looked over at him. He smiled at me and I was about to say something but the sound of a man saying Kristen's name made me look out her window.

"Are you fucking kidding me?," Kristen said as she pressed the buttons on her door to let both of our windows up. I heard the car doors lock seconds after that.

Suddenly the car was surrounded by paparazzi and there were flashes going off at every window. I looked around in disbelief. I'd seen this in videos and in photos but being right in the middle of it was just crazy.

"Welcome to our world," Rob said softly right behind my head and I turned around to see him with his chin leaned on the back of my seat. I gave him a sympathetic smile and looked over at Kristen who just looked livid.

Finally the line moved up and Kristen inched forward as soon as she was able to. The photographers followed, staying along the sides of the car as she pulled up to order.

"Who's your friend?," one of the photogs asked as soon as Kristen's window was down. He was talking about me.

"Dude, let me order my food, okay?," Kristen replied and I could tell she was trying quite hard not to sound like a complete bitch.

As Kristen ordered, the photographers were snapping pictures still, trying to look into the car to get photos of Rob. He didn't seem like he cared too much. He was still leaned up with his chin leaned on my seat. He told Kristen what he wanted her to order after I told her what I wanted and as we pulled up to pay, he leaned over Kristen with his debit card in his hand.

"Rob, you could've given it to me," she laughed as she leaned back against her seat, trying to give him room.

I quickly reached over and pulled his swim trunks up because half of his ass was hanging out. I hoped I got to him before the photographers managed to snap a picture.

"Nice ass," I laughed as he moved back to sit down and he grinned at me, not thinking anything of it.

Thankfully, after that the line moved quite quickly and we were able to get our food and head back to Kristen's house.

"I think she did pretty well," Kristen spoke up a couple of minutes after we'd left.

"Mmhm," Rob nodded after throwing a french fry into his mouth.

I turned to look at both of them, totally confused. "What?"

Kristen laughed. "We wondered how you'd handle an experience with the paparazzi."

"Oh." I shrugged. "I mean, it wasn't pleasant but I feel bad for yall more than anything."

"You don't care if your picture is all over the internet in 20 minutes?," Rob asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "No, not really. You guys have to deal with it. I can handle it. Did yall think I'd freak out and run away the first time a bunch of photographers surrounded us?"

"Pretty much," Kristen laughed. "Well, actually, I figured you wouldn't but I was scared that you might. If that makes sense."

"I get you," I nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

From what I understood, they didn't let 'normal' people into their little circle of friends very often for obvious reasons so I was as new to them as they were to me. We were all wary of each other regardless of how much we'd already bonded.

By the time we got to Kristen's house, Rob had already finished one of his 2 cheeseburgers as well as his fries. Kristen and I made our way straight to the living room and sat down on the couch to have our lunch since we didn't eat in the car on the way there.

Rob sat between us, bringing Kristen's laptop with him when he came to sit down. None of us bothered changing clothes and I didn't mind that at all because seeing Rob in those shorts was becoming one of my new favorite things.

Hell, who was I kidding? Just seeing him was becoming one of my new favorite things.

"Please tell me you're not going to try to find those pictures they just took," Kristen said after she took a sip of her drink.

Rob laughed. "Yep. I want to see."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at me. "He googles himself way too often."

"Oh shut up, you do it just as much as I do," he said as he typed in the address on the laptop.

I couldn't help but start laughing because I'd wondered before if they ever went to google and typed their own names the same way I'd typed them before.

"Here we go," Rob said, pointing at the screen. It was one of those horrible celebrity gossip blogs that posted awful pictures of celebrities with equally awful, usually untrue, stories about the celebrities they were posting pictures of.

"You've got be kidding me," Kristen said as she leaned over to look at the photo Rob had opened.

I leaned over to look as well and sure enough, there was a picture one of the photographers managed to get of all of us in the car. Kristen looked pissed. Rob was looking at me and I was looking at him smiling.

"What's funny is that it's a pretty good picture," I laughed and Rob did too.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm gonna save this one," he said as he clicked on the photo to save it.

Kristen just shook her head and went back to eating her food. "They just piss me off so bad. I should probably put on a fake smile so people will stop thinking i'm such a bitch because I look so mad in all of those pictures but they really do make me mad so I can't just pretend."

"I don't think you should pretend to be okay with it when you're not. Fuck what people think," I told her. "They're invading your space, dude," I said as I used my hands to draw an invisible bubble around myself. "They're in your bubble."

Kristen laughed when I did that. "That's how I feel about it."

"I'd probably punch someone in the face so I think you're doing pretty well," I said, sighing as I put a french fry in my mouth.

Rob was busy emailing the photo of us to himself.

"You know what," Kristen spoke up again, using her fingertips to wipe the corner of her mouth. "I need some pictures of me and you for the wall," she said with a smile as she pointing towards the blank wall ahead of us that would end up being our canvas for all of the photos.

I hoped I didn't look as happy as I was to hear that. I couldn't believe she wanted photos of me to hang up in her house.

"I could take some of you guys," Rob said, looking up at the wall as well and then he continued to click through the photos of us that were being put on that website.

"We'll have to do that later," Kristen told me before throwing a french fry at me.

Rob saw it fly past his face and he looked over at me and laughed before he reached over and pulled it out of my hair which is where it had landed. Without hesitating, he popped it into his mouth. I made a disgusted face at him and he laughed.

"What? It's not like your hair is dirty. I'm the one who washed it," he winked.

I couldn't help but grin at the thought and I shrugged. "Okay, you win."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek unexpectedly and that grin I had from before couldn't have been slapped off of my face.

Kristen glanced over at me and smiled, taking great amusement in the sight of that.

Rob turned his attention back to the computer and I saw him lean in a little closer to the screen and then lean back with a strange expression on his face.

"What?," I asked, wondering what that was all about.

"Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were just spotted at In and Out Burger in Los Angeles. It appears the rumored couple had been swimming before stopping by the fast food restaurant because of their lack of clothing. As you can see, an unknown female was a passenger in the car as well and from the looks of these pictures, she and the Twilight hunk seem to be quite amused by each other. Especially since she seems to be close enough to Rpattz to help him keep up his swim shorts."

We all sat silent for a few seconds after Rob read the article out loud. I wasn't really sure of how to feel about it. I couldn't lie and say it didn't bother me because it did a little bit. I felt like they'd invaded my privacy as well even though it was nothing compared to what Rob and Kristen went through on a daily basis.

Honestly, they could've posted my contact information on the site and it wouldn't have stopped me from continuing to be friends with the two of them. Regardless of how short our new friendships were, I would have never turned my back on either of them so quickly.

"Sorry about that," Kristen finally spoke up, looking over at me with a sympathetic expression. "It kinda comes along with the territory with us two."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't really bother me," I laughed.

"It will," Rob said as he closed the laptop. "That could set off a 'Does Rob have a new girlfriend?' media frenzy and you'll be in the middle of it."

I hadn't thought about that yet but Rob was right. Just from a photo of me and him smiling at each other and a photo of me pulling up his shirts for him, whoever wrote that article already said that we seemed quite amused by each other and it didn't take a genius to figure out the meaning behind that. There was no telling what was going to happen when more people saw them.

When fans saw them.

"I don't think yall give me enough credit with this," I laughed. "It takes a lot to really phase me. I run a bar in New Orleans, people. I can handle crazy shit."

They both laughed as Rob leaned forward to sit the laptop onto the table. "We just worry, that's all," he said.

"I know," I replied as I pulled my hamburger from my bag of food. "And it's understandable but I can promise yall that I won't be running off over stupid paparazzi and internet gossip."

"Okay, okay," Kristen sighed. "We'll try to stop acting like parents," she laughed and I did too.

"I'm going to go get the camera," Rob said, a little too excitedly as he got up from the couch.

"Dude, you're not taking pictures of us stuffing our faces," Kristen yelled over her shoulder as Rob ran up the stairs.

"Ha!," he said loudly and it echoed through out the house.

"You bring out the fun side in him," she told me before taking a bite of her hamburger.

That made me smile but I had to wonder what she meant by it. Had he not been fun lately? Had something been wrong?

Of course, I was always over analyzing everything everyone said.

I heard Rob's loud foot steps coming down the stairs again and Kristen and I both looked towards them, expecting flashes to start going off as soon as we came into view.

Instead, Rob was walking down the stairs staring at the camera like it was some sort of foreign object he'd never seen before.

"How the hell do you work this thing?," he asked as he walked back into the living room. I noticed immediately that the camera was exactly like mine.

"This is the same camera I have," I told Kristen as I wiped my hands off on a napkin. I reached up for it and Rob handed it to me as he sat on the couch.

"I know. I saw yours in your room," Kristen smiled, remembering the time she took a photo of me and Rob while we were sleeping. A photo I still didn't even know existed.

"Okay," I said as I leaned towards Rob, holding the camera so that he could see. "You turn it on like this," I flipped the switch for him. "And since you don't know what all of these settings are," I told him as I pointed to the little dial on top of the camera that moved to different settings. "You can just leave it on auto," I clicked it to the spot and handed him the camera. "And you press that button to take a picture," I informed him, putting my finger on the button when I did.

"Oh! Cool," he said, looking as amused as a little kid on Christmas as he brought the camera up to his face and adjusted the lens to zoom in and out.

"Okay, I'm full," I said as I stood up with my bag to go throw it away. I stepped over Rob's legs and stood in front of Kristen. "You done?," I asked, holding my hand out for her bag.

I knew when she gave me the evil grin that something was about to happen and I was right because instead of handing me her bag, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down so that I fell onto her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?," I asked, laughing as I tried to sit up but she wrapped her arms around my midsection and held me there.

I looked up right about the time Rob turned around with the camera, laughing as well when he saw it and he started taking pictures.

"Noo," I protested, laughing as I managed to sit up a bit and push my hair out of my face. "We have to at least look semi cute," I said as I moved my arm behind Kristen's head so I could hug her back since she was basically hugging me with her arms wrapped around me like that.

Rob snapped a few photos of us sitting like that and I finally managed to wiggle out of Kristen's grasp to stand up.

"You are a strong little thing," I laughed, taking her bag off the couch quickly before I got attacked again.

"Damn straight," she chuckled, leaning over to look at the camera. "I wanna see!"

"This looks like the beginning of a porn," Rob said as he turned the camera for her to see the picture.

"Oh God," I laughed as I walked into the kitchen, hearing what Rob said.

I'd just thrown the bags into the trash can under the sink when my phone started ringing on the kitchen counter a few feet away. I walked over to look at it, expecting it to be Antonio but I recognized that number immediately as someone else's. It was Jared.

I stared at it, taking a deep breath as I did.

At some point, I would have to face this because it seemed as though he wasn't about to back off.

My hand moved to the phone and I was about to pick it up from the counter when Kristen came walking into the kitchen with the camera in her hand.

"Look how cute this one turned out!," she said excitedly, stepping close to my side to show me the picture.

She was right. It did look really cute. I looked very happy. Happier than I ever remembered seeing myself look.

I couldn't help but think of how bizarre it was to see myself in a photo with her even though I'd been staying in her house for a few days now.

"It did turn out really cute," I told her as I looked at it. "I want a copy of that for sure."

My phone stopped ringing and I looked down to see the 'missed call' notification pop up on the screen.

There was no way I was about to let my past interfere with my present and possibly my future.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I wanted to thank all of you for the amazing reviews and messages I've gotten. They really help me continue with this story and I appreciate every word. :D**_

_**Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. I was having some writer's block issues but 14 should be out shortly.**_

_**Also, if any of you would like to follow me on tumblr, you're more than welcome to. I'd love to talk to all of you guys so follow me and send me a message!**_

_**imaladydammit . tumblr. com**_

* * *

><p>"Who was that?," Kristen asked as I picked up my phone and clicked the missed call notification to make it go away.<p>

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. "Jared. Again."

"What the fuck is that dude's deal?," she asked as she turned to walk towards the living room again.

"No idea," I sighed. When we entered the living room again, Rob was sitting on the floor looking through the photos that were in one of the boxes.

"He wants to help," Kristen told me, smiling as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"Good," I replied as I took a seat on the floor across from them. "I don't think I can put pictures in a frame with one hand but I can give directions on which pictures I think should go in which frames and all that."

"Team work," Rob said, holding up a picture and a frame and I laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled at him, loving how he seemed so enthusiastic about our little project.

Over the next few hours we sat there putting pictures in frames and acting pretty stupid as usual. I loved moments like that with them where we just talked about random things and really got to know each other more. We were all so alike in so many ways. We had basically the same taste in music, movies, food, and many other things.

They brought out a side of me that I'd forgotten even existed. I let the fun, young part of myself die when my parents died. Of course, I did have fun at my bar and I had great friends but I wasn't completely me anymore. I was too much business and not enough pleasure.

Two people who walked into my life so randomly had changed that for me forever.

"Christy, you're bleeding."

Kristen's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh oh," Rob said as he sat up on his knees and leaned over to look at my hand. "You must have busted a stitch somehow."

I looked down to see that there was a speck of blood coming through the bandage and I groaned. "I am not going back to the hospital."

He laughed as he stood up. "If you have to you will," he informed me as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"How the hell could you have done that?," Kristen asked, scooting closer to me as I was unwrapping the bandage.

I shook my head. "No idea."

"I hope me attacking you didn't do it," she said, as she leaned over a bit to get a better look at my hand once the bandage was off.

"No you didn't grab that hand. It wasn't you," I told her, looking at her and smiling. People who said she was a bitch and incapable of showing emotion were so off. I knew that for a fact.

I brought my hand up closer to my face to inspect the place that was bleeding. The stitch wasn't busted. It was just bleeding.

"Well, nothing looks fucked up," I told her as I moved it closer to her so she could look.

She leaned over an inspected it as well. "Yeah, it looks like the scab just came off or something," she made a gag sound after she said that and shook her hands around. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "That's just so gross."

"It is rather gross," Rob said as he entered the room. He sat down next to me and placed my pain pills in front of my legs along with a can of coke and he had my bandages and ointment in his hand. "No stitches are busted?," he asked as I offered my hand to him.

I shook my head. "No. It's just bleeding to agitate me."

He laughed. "Yes, your hand is bleeding specifically to piss you off."

The door bell rang and we all looked at each other with confused expressions, wondering who it was. "It must be Mom again," Kristen said as she got up from the floor. She jogged over to the door and Rob picked up the medicine to open the bottle for me and I watched as he pulled one of the pills out and then popped open my can of coke for me.

"Open up," he told me, holding the pill in front of my lips. I laughed, rolling my eyes before opening my mouth and letting him put the pill into my mouth. I couldn't resist the urge to let my lips close over his finger tips before he pulled his hand back and he raised an eyebrow at me as he handed me my coke.

"Trying to be a tease?," he asked in a soft voice as I took a sip of the coke and swallowed the pill.

"What ever do you mean?," I asked, trying to pretend to be innocent as he began wrapping my hand with a new bandage.

He winked at me right before we heard Kristen squeal which was a noise i'd never heard fly out of that girl's mouth.

Rob and I looked at each other in total confusion until she suddenly ran in pulling someone along with her.

I recognized him immediately to be Michael.

"Look who's here!," she said excitedly, pointing at him.

"Hey guys," Michael said, holding up a hand and waving at us.

"Hey man," Rob said, using his free hand that wasn't holding the bandage down on mine to wave.

"Michael, this is Christy. The girl i've been talking about," she told him as she pulled him towards me. "Christy, this is Michael."

"It's nice to finally meet you," I told him, smiling up at him. He was much cuter in person. It was shocking to me how much better these people who I already thought were beautiful from seeing photos and videos of them looked in person.

I held up my right hand when he extended his and shook it. "I've been hearing all about you," he laughed as he moved back to take his place with Kristen.

I laughed too, secretly still a little blown away that someone I'd admired so much for so long found me interesting enough to talk about me to people she loved the most.

"Come on, we'll go put your bags away," she said as she pulled him towards the stairs.

Rob and I were quiet as they made their way to her room. He finished putting the bandage on and smiled at me.

"All done. Don't bleed anymore," he laughed. "I could play a doctor in a movie after all of this."

I laughed before taking another sip of my drink. "And you can thank me when you accept an award for it."

"I'll remember that," he said as he stood up from the floor. "Be right back," he told me as he walked towards the kitchen.

I looked down at some of the photos lying on the floor which happened to be of Kristen and Michael and that made me think about him surprising her the way he did. It was extremely sweet of him. I had never seen her light up that way.

Suddenly, I felt slightly guilty for being there. I knew that it had been over a month since they'd seen each other and they'd want some time alone.

Rob walked back in and sat down in front of me again. "What's wrong?," he asked, obviously noticing I was deep in thought about something.

I shrugged. "I kinda feel bad. I mean, I know they probably want some alone time and I'm here, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're a cock block," he told me which made me laugh regardless of how I was feeling at the moment.

"Very funny," I said, moving my foot a bit to hit his shin with it. "But i'm serious. If that were me I'd want the house to myself."

We sat there for a second while Rob stacked some of the pictures up that were lying on the floor and sat them on the table next to us.

"Well," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at me again. "We could go stay at my apartment."

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

He wanted me to come stay with him in his apartment. Alone.

"Or not?," he laughed a bit nervously.

I snapped out of it and ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh, no. I didn't mean...No. NO, I don't mean i'm saying no," I laughed, stumbling over my words.

"God, you sound like Kristen in interviews," he laughed. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything," he smirked.

"You can't kidnap someone who willingly goes with you," I told him as I picked up my can of coke to take a sip again.

"So, we're going?," he asked and I couldn't help but notice the bit of hope flashing in his blue green eyes.

"Sure. I'm interested to see what the mysterious Rpattz calls home," I grinned and he laughed.

"It's probably all dusty and horrible and you'll think i'm a slob," he said as he stood up from the floor. He extended his hand to help me up and I let him.

When I got to my feet, he pulled me so that I was pressed against him and I propped my arms up on his shoulders.

"You've never had me all to yourself before, you know?," he said as he ran his fingertips along my arms.

"No, I haven't," I grinned, already seeing that this would be an interesting night. "What shall we do, Mr. Pattinson?"

"You'll just have to see, Ms. DuBois," he said as he leaned in closer to me. I stood on my tip toes to meet him faster, wanting to kiss his lips as soon as possible. Right when we made contact, Kristen clearing her throat interrupted us and we pulled away to see her and Michael at the bottom of the stair case.

Michael looked shocked to see us that way and Kristen just looked amused.

"We're going to leave you two alone tonight," Rob informed her as he turned towards them and put his hand around my back.

"What?," Kristen asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Christy and I are gonna go stay at my place so you two can have some privacy," he explained.

"Aww, you guys don't have to go," she said, walking towards us.

I shook my head. "No arguing. You've done so much for me over the past few days. At least let me give you two some time together. I know you don't get it often."

"Oh, I get it," she grinned from ear to ear then, pointing back and forth between us. "You two _want_ to be alone."

Of course, she was right. I know I wanted to be alone with him but that really wasn't the motive.

Or was it? I wasn't the one who came up with the idea.

"We're honestly trying to give you two a night together," I laughed.

"Leave them alone," Michael laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay," she sighed, still smiling at us. "But you better return her to me in the condition you're taking her," she told Rob, pointing at him.

"Hey, what happened to me being the important best friend?," he asked, pretending to be offended.

"You still are but she is too," she smiled. "And I want to see her with still just one injured hand. No other injured body parts," she paused. "The ones I can see anyway."

"Oh God," I smacked my own forehead and everyone laughed. "Okay, I'm going to go get my stuff now," I informed them as my face turned blood red.

"I'll help you," Kristen said, still laughing as she followed me up the stairs.

"What do you want to take?," Kristen asked as I gathered my tooth brush and hair products from her bathroom.

"Um." I walked into the room and looked over at her. "Well, I mean, we won't be going anywhere i'm sure so I guess just a couple of pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, and something to sleep in."

"You won't need anything to sleep in," she said, grinning as she pulled some of my jeans out of the dresser.

I knew exactly what she meant by that and I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You aren't going to argue with me on that one?," she asked me as I opened the drawer my underwear was in and pulled out a couple of pairs.

"Nope," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her afterwards.

"Don't let him keep you for too long," she said as she put the clothes she picked out for me in the carry on bag I'd brought a few things in on the trip. "Or i'll come steal you from him."

I laughed as she came over to me with the bag and I put the things I had in my hand in it. "We'll be back as soon as you want us to be. But, for tonight, you can have loud, crazy sex with your yummy boyfriend and not have to worry about us." I winked at her and she laughed.

"And you can do the same," she replied as she zipped the bag for me.

"You ready?"

We looked up to see Rob standing in the door way, swirling his car keys around his index finger. I still hadn't changed out of my bikini and shorts.

"I will be as soon as I put on different clothes," I told him as I walked over to the dresser to grab another outfit.

"Just go like that," he laughed and I looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, Rob," Kristen spoke up. "So, if the paparazzi see you two then they can see her half naked again. That'd be perfect."

He shrugged and pushed off of the wall he was leaning against. "I'll be downstairs," he said before turning to walk away.

"He doesn't think about these things," she told me as she walked up behind me and untied the top of my bikini for me. I picked up the white, vintage Jimi Hendrix t-shirt I'd packed and slipped it over my head after letting the bikini top fall.

"I noticed," I said as I slipped out of my shorts and bikini bottoms. Kristen was already waiting with a pair of my underwear to help me into them. I started laughing as I pulled them up after she helped me.

"What?," she asked, wondering why I was laughing.

"It's just hilarious that I'm having to be all naked in front of you all of the time," I told her as she held up my jeans for me to step into.

She laughed as she helped me pull them up. "It is pretty funny. Thank God you're not modest."

"I usually am," I confessed as I lifted my shirt so she could zip and button my jeans for me.

"I'm always late on this!"

We looked up to see Rob standing in the door way again right as Kristen was zipping my pants for me.

"It's not like we were humping each other right before you came in," Kristen said as she walked away from me and towards the door.

"We totally were," I joked as I walked over to the bed to pick up my bag.

Rob was about to speak but his cell phone started ringing in his pocket and interrupted him. He kept his eyes on me as he answered it.

"Hey."

I listened to him as I walked over to the table by the bed to get my phone charger.

"Of course I remember...Yeah...Yes...No, I've been staying at Kristen's...We'll be there. Calm down."

I was walking towards him as he finished the phone conversation. "My manager," he told me without me asking about the odd conversation. "The MTV Movie Awards are this weekend and he was making sure I remembered."

"Damn, I totally forgot about that," I said as I put my phone charger into my bag.

"Yeah, the Breaking Dawn trailer is being premiered that day so it's a big deal," he told me as we walked out of the room. I already knew it but I didn't tell him I did.

The fact that I was now friends with the two main stars of that movie didn't keep me from being extremely excited about it.

"You knew that already, didn't you?," he asked, nudging me as we made our way down the stairs.

I laughed, unable to lie to him. "Yeah."

He laughed too. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

We got down to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the living room but Kristen and Michael weren't there so we checked the kitchen and found them in there. Kristen was sitting on top of one of the counters and Michael was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Here's your meds and bandage stuff," Kristen told me, pointing to the small ziplock bag she'd put them in for me.

"I feel like you're my Mom," I laughed as I walked over and picked up the bag. "Thank you." I smiled up at her as I unzipped my over night bag and dropped them in there. I zipped it back and looked up again to see Michael standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the big bowl of pasta I'd made the first night I got there.

"Did you learn how to cook?," he asked, obviously shocked.

Kristen laughed and pointed towards me. "No. She cooked that but she taught me how."

He opened the container and smelled the pasta before looking at me and smiling. "This smells amazing," he said as he put the bowl on the table so he could get some out to heat up.

"Okay, we'll probably see you two tomorrow," Rob said as he began walking out of the kitchen. He wasn't very good at being patient.

"Have fuuun," Kristen grinned, waving as we turned to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you," Michael told me as I started to walk off and I turned around and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too," I said before Rob grabbed my arm to pull me towards the door.

"Why the hell are you in such a hurry?," I laughed as I stumbled out the door with him.

He shrugged and started walking at a normal pace then. "No reason," he said as he looked down at me and grinned.

We walked out to his car and he walked around to my side and opened the door for me which shocked me. I couldn't remember any man doing that for me other than my father.

"Such a gentleman," I said as I put my bag into the car and then sat down.

"I have my moments," he told me before shutting the door.

I learned on the drive to his apartment that when Rob said in interviews that he was a horrible driver, he was not lying. I was glad that I was slightly loopy from the pain killer I'd taken earlier because if I hadn't been altered mentally at all before that, I probably would've pissed myself before we made it to his house.

When we finally got to the apartment building, I was wondering what to expect. The only apartments I'd really ever seen were the ones around where I lived but this one was nothing like that. To get into the place Rob had to stop at a gate where a security guard was waiting and he had to show his I.D. before he was let in.

As we drove away from the gate, he looked over at me. "See why I chose this place?," he smiled. "No one can get in unless previously approved."

"Very nice," I smiled, feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about photographers attacking us as soon as we got out of the car.

We drove into the complex and the buildings were incredibly beautiful. They looked more like large condos than apartments.

He finally pulled into one of the marked parking places and he reached down to where my feet were to pick up my bag before I had a chance to get it.

We got out of the car at the same time and he was walking around to the front of the car before I had a chance to shut the door.

"You should've let me open it for you. I'd seem like even more of a gentleman," he told me as he waited for me to meet him at the front of the car.

I walked up to him and smiled as we began walking towards the building we'd parked in front of. "The first door opening made you seem like enough of a gentleman, I promise."

We walked into the building which was basically a large lobby that had a few soda machines and snack machines like a hotel would. The furthest wall from the door had 4 sets of elevator doors which we walked over to and stepped in. I watched him press the number for the 4th floor which was the top floor of the building from what I'd gathered when we were outside.

When we stepped out of the elevator, we were in a hallway but there was only one door down it which confused me. It wasn't until Rob unlocked the door and I followed him inside that I realized his apartment was the only one on that floor and it was massive.

It reminded me of the studio apartments you'd see in movies where people lived in New York. It was very spacious and large windows framed the furthest wall from the entrance of the house. There were 2 doors at one wall of the apartment and 2 on the other end. No hallways. The living room, kitchen, and dining room all blended together perfectly.

"I didn't decorate it," he informed me as we walked in and he sat his keys down on a table behind the couch in the living room. "It would have nothing in it if I did," he laughed, looking around the room like I was.

"It's really nice," I told him as I stepped further into the room to look around. It had a very modern feel to it. All of the furniture was black or silver. The walls were a neutral beige color.

"Thanks," he said as he walked towards one of the doors. "This is my room," he told me, motioning with his head towards it.

I walked over to him and stepped in with him once he'd opened the door. It was definitely a single man's room. His bed consisted of two huge mattresses on the floor and next to the bed was an acoustic guitar lying on the floor. On the other side of the bed there was a record player with old records strewn across the floor next to it.

"Now, this I did do," he laughed as he sat my bag down on the floor. "I don't like to have too much shit in my room."

"I still like it," I told him as I looked around. There were black curtains over the windows so it was fairly dark in there. "I could probably sleep in here for days," I laughed.

"I have," he chuckled as he turned for us to walk out of the room. He walked over to the door which was right next to his bedroom door and opened it for me.

My mouth fell open when I stepped into the room which was a massive bathroom. "This is huge," I laughed, looking around. My eyes stopped on the massive bathtub. It looked like 4 people could fit in there comfortably. "I love the bathtub."

"Well." I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice directly behind my ear. I could feel the stubble right above his lip on my ear lobe. "Maybe we can try it out later," he whispered before kissing my neck just below my ear.

My legs nearly gave out on me right there.

"For now," he said as he pulled back and I turned around to look at him. "We need food and since you have only one hand to cook with and I have no food. We're going to order some."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled up at him and followed as he walked towards the kitchen area of the house. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen and watched him as he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a stack of menus.

"Pick one," he told me after he laid them out on the counter.

"Damn." I laughed. I wondered if there were even that many restaurants in all of New Orleans. "What are you in the mood for?," I asked as I began flipping through the menus.

"I don't care. I'm not picky. Besides, you're the guest. You get to choose."

After arguing for about 10 minutes over whether I was going to choose or not, I finally picked a pizza place.

Of course, Rob's refrigerator was well stocked with Heineken and since it was nearly 7 p.m. already, we decided to have one while we waited for the pizza to get there.

"We could watch a movie while we eat," Rob said as he led me into the living room area of the apartment. I sat on the black leather couch that was positioned in front of a large entertainment center. I watched him open one of the cabinet doors and it was stocked with an insane amount of movies.

"Damn, Rob," I laughed, looking over at them. "I think you need more," I joked.

"I really do," he chuckled, being completely serious. "Do you have anything in mind that you'd like to watch or should I just pick a random one and see if we get lucky?"

"A random one," I replied, leaning forward to sit my beer on the glass table in front of the couch.

He closed his eyes and waved his index finger around for a second before touching one of the movies. He opened his eyes and pulled it out of before showing it to me and laughing.

"Oh my God," I laughed. "You did that on purpose."

"I swear to God, I didn't," he told me, putting his hand over his heart. "Cross my heart."

The movie he'd picked out was Little Ashes which he happened to star in.

"I can choose another one."

"OH no," I said, shaking my head. "We _have_ to watch that one."

"We _have_ to?," he laughed. "Oh God. It's so embarrassing though."

"You're good in that movie," I laughed. "Especially that lovely mirror..."

"Shut up!," he interrupted me, laughing. "Fine, we'll watch it. But i'm fast forwarding through that part."

"Why? I've already seen everything you have." I smirked and he gave me a look like he was shocked that I said that.

"You're bad," he laughed, pointing at me.

There was a knock on the door and he looked at it before pulling his wallet out of his pocket. I stood up and walked over to him, holding my hand out for the money. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Would you rather answer that and have the delivery person wig out and tell everyone where you live or-?"

"Good point," he laughed as he placed the money in my hand. "Tell them they can keep the change."

"Thank you." I turned away and opened the door just enough so that I could get the pizza from the guy. He looked like he wouldn't have cared about who was there anyway. "Keep the change," I told him before smiling at the guy and shutting the door, making sure I locked it as soon as I shut it.

"Now we're set," Rob said as he walked over to me and picked the pizza up. He sat it down on the table in front of the couch.

"I'll go get us more beer," I told him as I walked towards the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator to pick up a few more beers and looked over to see Rob bending over to put the dvd in the dvd player. It hit me then how bizarre of a situation I was in again.

Normally at around this time I would still be in my bar probably serving drinks or talking to drunk customers but tonight I was in Los Angeles in Robert Pattinson's apartment. A man who up until a week ago, the closest I'd gotten to was by touching a poster of him on my wall.

"You coming back?"

He pulled me out of my daze and I laughed as I shut the refrigerator door. "Sorry," I said softly as I walked over to the table and sat down our extra beers.

"What were you doing?," he asked as he sat down on the couch. He leaned over and opened the pizza box and the smell hit us both immediately.

"Oh damn. That's orgasmic," I said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Plates would be good," he said as he stood up. "I forgot about that."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, realizing I had forgotten as well. I took a sip of my beer as I looked up at the tv to see the menu screen for the dvd. It was nearly amusing to see Rob on the tv and know he was right behind me in the kitchen getting plates.

I looked up at him as he came back and sat down.

"What?," he asked as he leaned over to get pizza to put on our plates.

I laughed. "It's just kinda weird for you to be here," I pointed towards him. "And there." I pointed towards the tv and he looked and laughed.

"Imagine how weird it is for me," he said, shaking his head as he handed me the plate with pizza on it.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned back against the couch and picked up a slice of the pizza to take a bite.

I watched him as he got his own plate ready and he turned to look at me as he leaned back on the couch. His eyes moved from me, down to the space between us which wasn't a big one and he scooted himself over so that we were pressed together.

"That's better." He looked away from me and picked up the remote to press play and I took my attention off of him there and focused on him on the tv.

About 40 minutes into the movie, we were already done eating and were working on finishing our 2nd beer. At that point I was already buzzing and it was probably because I'd taken a pain killer so soon before we started drinking which probably wasn't smart but I hadn't thought about it at the time.

We hadn't managed to sit in silence for more than 5 minutes because Rob kept making fun of himself every time he'd show up on screen.

"You are way too hard on yourself." I sighed before taking a sip of my beer.

He shrugged. "Nah, I just pick apart my performances in movies. I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

"Well, I think you do amazing in everything and i'm not just saying that because I'm sitting on your couch."

He laughed and moved his arm to put it around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and leaned my head over on his chest, inhaling deeply when I did to take his scent in. He always smelled so good.

"Are you having a good time?," he asked softly after we sat like that for a few seconds.

I leaned back a bit so that I could look up at him and our faces were quite close to each other. So close I could smell the beer on his lips.

"Yes, I'm having a great time," I told him, smiling as I looked into his eyes.

His fingertips brushed against my shoulder softly before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from innocent to passionate. Within a couple of minutes I found myself lying on the couch, Rob on top of me, between my legs, kissing along my neck and driving me insane by doing so. The scratch of the scruff on his face sent chills down my arms every time he moved.

He raised up from me suddenly and quickly pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it across the room. I smirked as I lifted my hands and moved my fingertips across his chest. He looked down to watch what I was doing before lifting his head slightly to look into my eyes. A piece of hair fell across his forehead and that combined with the look on his face was enough to make me feel like I'd melt right into the couch cushions.

"You're dazzling me." I barely got the sentence out of my mouth before I started laughing.

He leaned towards me and laid his forehead on my shoulder, laughing when he did. "Oh man, you're a strange woman," he said softly against my shoulder. I was about to say something back but I suddenly felt his teeth clamp down on my skin there.

I gasped and jerked back instinctively. "What the hell?," I laughed as he raised up to look down at me.

"I figured I'd bite you since you made a vampire reference," he said softly as he moved one of his hands slowly beneath the bottom of my shirt.

"I guess I deserved that," I said before leaning up and pressing my lips against his. A soft groan escaped his throat into the kiss as I pushed past his lips with my tongue and deepened the contact.

His hand moved faster up my shirt until he found my breast. His large hand wrapped around it and he squeezed slightly, making a moan leave my throat into the kiss.

I pulled my lips from his then and he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?," he breathed out, swallowing hard afterwards.

I didn't say anything. I simply pressed my right hand against his chest and pushed until he got the idea and moved back. He was still staring at me with a completely confused expression.

I continued pressing against his chest until he was sitting on the couch the correct way again and I smirked at him before standing up from the couch and stepping over one of his legs to stand in between them.

His eyes were fixated on me as he realized what I was doing.

I moved my hands down to the bottom of my shirt and thankfully I was able to get it off without any help from him. I used my right hand to reach behind me and unhook the clasp of my bra before letting it fall off of my shoulders and onto the floor by my feet. His eyes got a little wider at the sight of me standing in front of him like that and I saw his fists clench next to his thighs were they were resting.

"I need some help," I informed him, stepping closer between his legs as I pointed to my jeans.

He didn't hesitate to lean forward and quickly unbutton my jeans and unzip them. Of course, he had to sneak a kiss, pressing his lips right above my belly button before he grabbed the top of my jeans, hooking his fingers into the top of my underwear as well before pulling them both down.

I kicked them out of my way once they were off and I kept my eyes on his as I leaned down to grab the legs of his swim trunks he was still wearing from earlier. He lifted his ass from the couch for me so I could pull them off. It ended up not being as sexy as I wanted it to be because the man's legs are just about as long as my body and we had a good laugh as I attempted to pull them off but I finally succeeded.

He wasn't wearing boxers underneath the swim trunks so he was now completely naked before me and I was happy to see that just kissing me, touching me, and seeing me turned him on as much as he turned me on.

I was about to move to straddle him but he reached out, his large hands grabbing my hips and pulling me down to him when he did.

I lowered myself onto his lap, not letting him move inside of me yet but the position I was in left his dick pressing directly against my pussy and that felt amazing in itself.

His hands moved from my hips and slowly slid up my back as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the space between my breasts. My hands moved to his hair and I tangled my fingers into it, biting my lip as he moved his lips across my right breast.

When his lips finally reached my nipple, I sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of his soft lips wrapping around it. I looked down to see his beautiful eyes lock on mine as he took it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it which made me tug at his hair without thinking of the action before I did it.

He pulled back and was giving me that grin that I loved so much. I felt his right hand move away from my back and into the small space between us. I knew what he was about to do and my body tensed in anticipation of it.

He used his hand to move his dick against my pussy, groaning when he felt just how wet he'd already made me. He teased me, pressing the head against my entrance before sliding it up until it hit my clit and made me moan quite loudly.

His eyes stayed on mine as he moved it down again and I felt him at my entrance. He moved his hand away and placed it on my hip as I lowered myself onto him.

"Oh God," I whispered as he started to fill me up.

His lips parted and his fingertips gripped harder onto my hip as I took him in completely. Things felt much different in this position but still amazing.

Without him having to guide me, I moved my hands from his hair and to his shoulders to hold onto him as I began to move my hips in a slow rhythm against his.

I wanted to enjoy every second of this.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry for taking forever on this! Life got crazy once again. Don't you just love when that happens? -.- lol anyway, here's chapter 14 yay! Once again, so sorry for the wait. You guys are amaaazing! 3

* * *

><p>I plucked the cigarette from Rob's lips and took a drag off it. He simply propped his face on his hand and grinned at me as he watched me inhale the smoke.<p>

"Thank you," I told him as I handed it back to him.

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed my shoulder softly while his other hand lifted from the water of the bathtub slightly to slide his fingertips across the top of my arm.

"I didn't think I'd get to check out the bathtub so quickly" I laughed. I was lying between his legs in the water with my head propped on his shoulder. The room was dark except for a few candles lit around the large bath tub. I felt like I was in the middle of some sort of romantic movie. But this was very real.

He smirked as he put his cigarette out in an empty beer bottle. He brought that arm back into the water and slipped it under my arm so that his hand was resting just below my breasts.

"Me either." He spoke softly and pressed his lips against my cheek. I leaned into the touch, closing my eyes and smiling at the feeling. "I also didn't know that you had it in you to be that way," he laughed.

I opened my eyes and turned my face a bit to look at him, grinning when I did. "What? You mean what happened on the couch?"

His eyes got wide and he laughed. "Uh, yes. What happened on the couch."

"I'm just full of surprises, darlin," I said before kissing his cheek and he laughed.

"That's some southern accent you got there," he said, referring to the fact that I had intentionally sounded more southern that I really did.

"You'll know who to come to if you ever need one for a movie." I chuckled, imagining that in my head. Of course, if anyone could pull it off I was sure he'd be able to flawlessly.

"I'll remember that." He replied, pressing his lips to my temple afterwards.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. My eyes wandered over his legs which were bent so his knees were not in the water because of how tall he was. I raised one of my hands from their resting place on his thighs and let my fingertip glide from about three inches below the inside of his knee up to his knee cap. He jerked his leg towards the wall of the bathtub and giggled.

"That tickles," he laughed, sounding quite childish which made me laugh as well.

"Sorry." I apologized through my laughter. "I think your legs are longer than my body."

He raised a leg out of the water and wiggled his foot around. "Nah. I'd look rather freakish if they were."

"You don't already look freakish?" I joked, a mischievous grin moving across my lips.

"I look freakish?" He asked and I could feel his long fingers curl against my ribs.

I tensed, my mouth opening to protest but it was too late. Less than a second later he was tickling my sides and I was wiggling around, giggling like an idiot. Water splashed all around us and somehow I managed to turn over in his arms so that I was on my knees facing him.

He stopped then, his hands sliding around my wet midsection to my back and he pulled me forward so that my face was inches from his and our chests were nearly pressed together.

"You're so beautiful." He informed me in a voice nearly below a whisper. His eyes were focused on mine and it looked like he was concentrating quite hard like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

He'd complimented me before but for some reason this rocked me to the core. I found myself speechless. There was no way to think around his words. To make them have a motive like trying to sleep with me again or anything. It was very obvious that he was voicing his true opinion.

His crooked grin brought me out of my little daze and I finally blinked as I smiled back at him. I raised a hand up from the water and cupped his cheek before rubbing my thumb across his cheek bone.

"So are you." I whispered before leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

It was meant to be a quick kiss but he had different plans. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me against him and I raised my arms to wrap them around his shoulders as his tongue moved past my lips and explored my mouth slowly like he was trying to memorize exactly how our kisses felt.

I was enjoying this moment fully, there was no doubt about that, but my body wasn't cooperating with that. A slight shiver moved over me and little goosebumps moved over my skin.

He broke the kiss slightly, his lips still against mine. "Cold?," he mumbled.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah," I replied with a sigh. We'd been in the bathtub for well over an hour and the water wasn't quite as warm as it had been.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before you catch a cold and Kristen has to kill me."

"Yes sir." I laughed as I moved back a bit and held onto the side of the tub with my good hand to pull myself up.

"Shit."

I looked down at him with a confused expression, wondering why he'd said that. He was still sitting down and was looking at my hand I'd cut. I immediately lifted it to check for any damage but it looked fine other than the stitches and the fact that it was water logged. In fact, it looked better now that it had been in water.

"You weren't supposed to be in water yet." He told me as he pulled himself up and looked at me with a worried expression.

I smiled up at him reassuringly. "It's fine, Rob. I'm not bleeding so I think we're good."

"Still," he began as he stepped out of the bathtub and reached over for a towel for me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his naked, wet body. "Let me doctor that a bit, alright?"

He wrapped the towel around me and helped me out of the bathtub. I didn't think I needed any 'doctoring' but I knew better than to object. I watched him as he wrapped a towel around himself and I sat on the edge of the bathtub while he searched through his medicine cabinet above the sink for something to help my hand.

He motioned for me to come over to him with his hand and I got up and walked over, holding my towel around myself with my good hand.

He had an open bottle of peroxide waiting for me and I held my hand over the sink without him having to tell me to. He poured it over my hand and I winced, sucking a sharp breath through my teeth at the sting it left.

"Cool." We both said under our breaths when the white bubbles began forming over my hand.

We looked at each other and laughed. Already we were saying things at the same time.

After he was done playing doctor, we walked together into his bedroom. It was warmer in there, thankfully. As soon as we got in there, I walked towards my bags to get something to sleep in but before I could make it, I was stopped by long arms wrapping around my torso.

Before I could say anything, I felt his soft, warm lips and the scruffiness of his facial hair against the side of my neck.

I sighed at the feeling, a slight shiver running over my body. That was my ultimate weakness. When he did it anyway.

I managed to turn myself around in his arms and I held onto his biceps as I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me and one of his hands moved from my back so that he could push a strand of my wet hair from my face.

"Can I just keep you here?" He asked in a low voice as his fingertips moved along my jawline and down my neck. They kept moving down, trailing over my collar bone, slowly down my chest. It made it hard to concentrate on his question.

I cleared my throat. "For how long?"

He grinned, his fingers hooking into the top of my towel. "As long as I want." He said before he tugged at the towel a bit making it fall to the floor.

By this point, being naked around him wasn't an issue for me. I was comfortable with him which said something. I'd been with Jared for years and still wouldn't walk around naked with the lights on when he was around.

"Hmmm." I scrunched my nose a bit and pulled my lips to the side, pretending to think about it. "Maybe" I winked at him and he chuckled lightly as his hands came up to cup my face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply in a way that made my knees feel like they'd give out any second.

He was very good at those kinds of kisses.

I felt him pulling me a bit and we shuffled our feet towards the bed, not breaking the kiss until his heels hit the mattress. I pulled away from him, taking a step to the side before crawling onto the mattresses. There was no way we could've fallen gracefully onto his bed since it was so low to the floor.

Once I was on the bed, I turned so that I was sitting up and he had turned so that he was facing me, looking down at me. His eyes scanning over my body. I smirked as I reached up and grabbed the bottom of his towel, revealing to me the erection that I could feel and see clearly through the towel when it had been around his waist. It fell off of him easily and I threw it to the side before using my hands to pull myself up on the bed towards the pillows.

His eyes stayed locked on mine as he bent down and crawled towards me. I parted my legs for him to move between them. His eyes only left mine when he turned his head to kiss my inner thigh softly which made me bite my lower lip. I wondered if there'd ever be a time when I'd had enough of this man.

He moved his lips to the spot just below my belly button and kissed there before trailing up my stomach and chest, letting his nose and lips roam over my skin as he did. His hand slid up along my hip and up my side as he made his way further up.

Finally, his face hovered above mine and I laid back against the pillows instead of being propped up like I had been. His eyes trailed away from mine for a second and he looked down at my right hand before moving his hand to grab it, lacing his long fingers with mine. He brought it up above my head slightly as he leaned down to kiss me, his other hand lingering at my side, pulling me up slightly from the bed.

He let his weight down on me then and I moaned against his lips at the feeling of his hardness pressed against my, once again, aching wetness. I thought briefly about how I couldn't remember ever longing for anything more than I longed for the feelings that him being inside of me brought on. It wasn't just physical. It brought on a euphoria that I couldn't have explained with words if I tried.

Our hands gripped tighter on each other as our kiss grew more passionate, our need for each other growing more with the passing seconds. It became obvious to me that neither of us would ever be really big on foreplay with each other. Once we got what we wanted in our heads, that was it.

Without breaking the kiss, I felt his hips lift slightly and adjust a bit until the head of his dick was at my entrance. A low moan left my chest into the kiss without me really thinking about it and a shudder moved over my frame.

He took a deep breath, his tongue still moving against mine before he pushed his hips towards mine making him slip inside of me. He didn't move quickly like the times before though. He inched forward nearly agonizingly slow. I could feel every single bit of him like never before as he filled me slowly and gently.

He broke the kiss then, his lips hovering slightly above mine and his eyes locked on mine. Our breaths were already shaky and a husky moan that was barely as loud as a whisper left his throat as he finally made it completely inside of me. I opened my legs a bit further and his hand moved up to the side of my neck as he pulled his hips back slowly, letting himself nearly come out of me before thrusting back in slowly once more but not as slowly as when we began.

He continued this way, picking his pace up ever so slightly a few minutes in but never going as fast as I would've expected. His eyes never left mine unless he leaned in to steal a kiss. Moans left my lips each time he moved within me now. I'd thought that the sex I'd had with him before had been the best of my life but this definitely was and it wasn't even over.

This was different. There was passion I'd never felt in my life. In his eyes I could see something I couldn't quite put a finger on but it seemed a lot like adoration and mine mirrored his.

Little grunts and moans left his throat as he continued moving. It didn't seem like this slow pace was difficult for him. He appeared to be enjoying it as much as I was and the trembling I felt from his body pressed against mine and my hand which was resting on the middle of his back told me that he was.

We continued like this for quite some time. I knew I was close to cumming but I fought it, not wanting it to end. It was like the best high I'd ever felt in my life. But of course, we were human and it did have to end at some point.

His trembling had turned into shaking and mine had as well. Both of us were breathing heavily now, moaning louder as we creeped closer to our climaxes. His face grew more intense, his eyebrows pulling together as his pace quickened. He drove as deep into me as he could, making my moans become louder now which seemed to turn him on even more because quickly after they'd leave my lips, he'd moan as well which drove me closer to my own climax.

"Rob." I choked out his name inbetween moans and heavy breaths, my hand gripping hard onto his. I was seconds away from cumming and I could tell he was too. His thrusts grew faster and slightly harder. The sounds of our bodies meeting filled the room along with the sounds of our breathing and moans. His hand which had been resting on my neck moved down to my hip and he gripped me tightly there.

Our eyes locked again and he thrust one more time which sent both of us over the edge at the same time. The hand I had resting on his back gripped at his skin there and the hand he was holding squeezed his hard as my back arched up from the mattress. My mouth opened and a loud moan, nearly a scream left my throat as I began to cum, feeling my whole body tense up beneath him.

I could hear him moan loudly and feel him tense up as well. His dick twitched within me as the walls of my pussy squeezed hard on him with my orgasm.

Seconds later my back fell back to the bed and I exhaled loudly before breathing heavily again, my chest rising and falling quickly as I shook beneath him.

His body went limp and his head fell onto my chest, his breathing much like mine. I could feel his heart pounding against my skin. I unclenched my now throbbing hand from his back and turned it over so that I could slide my fingers over his skin without my stitches moving over him.

We laid that way, his hand still locked with mine, for a few minutes as we calmed ourselves. Slowly, we both stopped shaking, our hearts returned to a normal rhythm, and our breathing followed suit.

I was looking up at the ceiling smiling when I felt his eyes on me after I felt his head shift a bit against my chest. I looked down to see him looking up at me and grinning.

"It's a good thing you're on birth control." He chuckled and I did as well, nodding my head.

"Yeah, very good."

I awoke several hours later. Several meaning 10 hours. I knew we had slept most of the day when I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 2 pm but I didn't care. I was in the arms of a man that made me feel more alive than I'd ever remembered feeling.

I was laying on my side and his arms were wrapped protectively around me. He had me pulled against his body like I was a teddy bear or something. His labored breaths moved across the top of my hair where his head was settled against the pillows just above my head. I didn't want to wake him yet nor did I know if I was really ready to wake up myself. I was half asleep.

I closed my eyes again and smiled, tightening my arms against his as I remembered what had occured in that bed hours before. It was impossible not to smile when thinking of something like that. I went over the memories in my head over and over until I decided I better stop before I ended up getting turned on even more.

It had been so passionate, so intense.

It had been like making love instead of fucking.

What exactly did that _mean_?

"I'm hungry."

I didn't realize I was nearly asleep as a result of getting lost in my thoughts until Rob's voice shocked me awake. I jumped a bit and his arms tightened around me. He leaned up and I turned my face so I could look at him. His hair was sticking out in every direction possible and his eyes were half closed but he was smiling.

"I thought you were awake." He said softly in an apologetic tone.

"I sort of was." I told him as I rolled over in his arms so that I was facing him. I pressed my face against his chest, wrapping my free arm around his back while I wrapped my leg around his hips.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "I'm trapped." He paused for a second. "Oh darn." He said, in a sarcastic tone.

I chuckled, my lips pressed against his warm chest. I inhaled deeply, taking in his pleasant, comforting scent.

His hand moved slowly up and down my back, nearly making me fall asleep again.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and I leaned back so that I could see his face again.

I nodded, smiling as I looked into his eyes. "Very well. Did you?"

"Like a rock." He replied as his eyes glanced over at the clock. "And for a long time." He laughed.

"I know. We must've been tired."

"I wonder why." He smirked before leaning in to press his lips against mine. He pulled back and looked at me again. "I'd go further with that kiss but I can imagine we both have breath that smells something like ass."

I laughed and nodded. "Oh I'm sure we do. Not very sexy." I sat up a bit after I said that, pulling the sheet up with me to keep myself covered even though he had seen everything I had any way. I glanced around the room, yawning as I did. it was still pretty dark in there which was probably why I found myself having issues waking up completely.

My eyes landed on the guitar which was on the side of the bed that Rob was lying on. I glanced at him, flashing a grin before leaning over him and picking it up, being careful to hold it high enough above the bed so that I wouldn't hit him with it.

"You play?" He asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. I nodded as I positioned the guitar in front of myself and slide my fingers along the strings.

"Mmhm." I answered as I positioned my fingers. I strummed a few times, not playing anything in particular before looking up at him again. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Any requests?"

He pursed his lips and leaned back against the wall as he thought. "Play whatever you want."

I nodded, knowing exactly what I could play for him. It was my latest favorite song to play.

I started to play and heard him chuckle seconds after I began playing. He knew that this was my current song obsession.

"My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails. He doesn't build ships, he has no use for sails." I began singing which shocked him. His eyes grew wide when I started and I didn't know it then but he'd only expected me to play the song.

I had never been one to be shy in front of people when it came to music. I grew up in a very musical family. My father played piano and my mother sang and played violin. I was taking guitar lessons by the time I was 7 years old and singing lessons by the time I was 13. I was used to performing in front of people and did it often at my bar.

I lost myself in the song, like I usually did, but I did notice how Rob was looking at me. He looked mesmerized which was an odd thing coming from someone like him who not only was an amazing actor but was a very good musician.

"Oh my God." Rob said, leaning towards me a bit, looking at me with a very shocked expression. "Where the hell did that come from?" he laughed.

I shrugged, feeling myself blush because of his reaction. "I've been playing since I was 7."

"I can tell." His eyes were wide and he was smiling at me now. "That was so close to the original, it's scary. Well, the live version."

I laughed, handing him the guitar. "No, there's no way i'll ever be as good as her."

He chuckled as he took the guitar from me and positioned it in front of himself. "Will you sing something with me?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me that. Which sounds insane after everything I'd already done with the man but I was still floored.

"I'd love to." I replied, grinning at him. "But, only if we can go to the kitchen and you'll let me cook while you play."

He laughed and nodded. "I can do that. Especially if i'm getting a meal out of it."

"I figured." I winked at him as I got up from the bed and stood, stretching my arms as I did. I turned to look down when I didn't hear Rob getting out of the bed and I saw him staring at me, his lips pursed as he studied me.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked, my hands on my hips as I looked down at him.

"I know one part of me is about to." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. I also took it as a compliment. Who wouldn't?

I turned to look around the room for something to put on and I found a black tshirt of his laying over a chair in the corner. I walked over and picked it up before quickly pulling it over my head. It nearly hung down to my knees since I was so much shorter than him.

"Better?" I asked as he stood up from the bed. Now I was the one staring and having dirty thoughts.

"Actually, kind of worse. It's sexy to see a girl wearing my clothes."

I laughed and shook my head as I walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his medsection and stood on my tiptoes before kissing his lips quickly. "I'll go start breakfast. Do you like french toast?"

"I love french toast." He grinned before kissing me back. "Now, go before I keep you in here and we starve to death." He whispered against my lips before playfully smacking my ass.

I slid one of my hands down and pinched the top of one of his ass cheeks before running towards the door and getting out before he got me back.

Instead of going to the kitchen, I made my way to the bathroom we'd been in the night before so I could brush my teeth and take care of myself a bit before I started to cook. My hand was also hurting quite badly although the swelling had gone down significantly so I took some medicine after brushing my teeth.

"Good God" I said to myself as I took in my appearance in the mirror for the first time. Falling asleep with my hair wet had caused me to end up with some crazy looking 80's hair-do that I knew nothing could be done about until I showered again so I ignored it.

I cleaned up a bit in the bathroom since Rob and I had left a bit of a mess and I was walking towards the door when I heard Rob.

"Christyyyy, where did you gooo?" He sang, playing his guitar along with the tune he sang it in.

I laughed as I opened the bathroom door and saw him standing in the kitchen with the guitar. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans now. It fascinated me how that man could wear a paper bag and still be gorgeous. Even with crazy bed hair.

"I was taking care of my stank breath and cleaning the bathroom a bit." I told him as I walked towards him.

"Stank breaaaaath." He sang, playing a tune to his words again which made me bust out laughing. "The sexy girl had stank breaaaaaaaaath."

I shook my head, still laughing as I walked past him to open the refrigerator. I had remembered from the night before that he did have the ingredients for this but not much else. It seemed I needed to give him cooking lessons as well.

As I gathered the ingredients and placed them on the counter, Rob went to sit at one of the stools that surrounded the little bar in the kitchen. "So, what shall we sing, Ms. Dubois?"

"Umm, I don't know. What do you want to sing?"

"What do you know?" he asked, his fingers moving along the strings to create a beautiful tune I'd never heard before.

"Psh, I know everything." I joked, flipping my hair over my shoulder when I said it which made him laugh. "Seriously though. I do know a few of the things that you've sang that are floating around on the internet."

"Oh?" He said, obviously intrigued by that. "How about Let Me Sign? I haven't done that one in years."

I smiled and looked over at him. "Sure, let's do it."

He started playing the song and I suddenly realized once again how surreal this whole situation ones because of the fact that I'd heard that song so many times on my ipod and in Twilight.

Seconds later the apartment was filled with our voices and his guitar. It blew me away how well our voices actually went together while we sang. I started cooking the food while we were singing and of course I had to glance over at him as much as possible. Seeing him like that was nearly breathtaking combined with the sound of his voice.

By the time I was done cooking our breakfast which consisted of french toast and fried eggs, we'd already sang 3 songs. It was the most fun I think I ever had while cooking. Apart from Kristen and I cooking while slightly drunk a few nights before.

"It smells delicious." Rob told me as I walked over to the kitchen table with the plate of french toast. "I'll get the plates and stuff."

I walked back into the kitchen to get the plate of eggs and placed them on the table before I came back to get our cups of orange juice. Rob came to grab one after he'd set our plates and forks on the table since I only had one good hand to carry things with.

"Is your hand alright?" He asked as we sat down at the table.

"It was a little sore earlier but I'm okay." I told him, smiling at him as I reached over the table to get some of the french toast.

His phone started ringing in the bed room and he rolled his eyes as he dropped a piece of french toast onto his plate. "I have to answer that one. It's my manager" he said as he got up and walked to the bedroom.

I didn't mean to listen but because of the layout of the apartment, it was difficult not to over hear the conversaion.

"She's a friend...Just a friend!...Who cares?...I'm so fucking sick of that...Yes...Yes, I know."

His words got angrier sounding each time he spoke and it didn't take a genius to realize he was talking about me. I wondered how anyone might've found out about me for a split second before I remembered the photos that had been taken of us.

There was silence for a few seconds after he said goodbye but I didn't dare go check on him. I didn't know how to handle him in a situation like that.

Finally, he walked out of the room, his fingers running through his hair as he stepped slowly towards me. "I need to take you back to Kristen's soon." He informed me in a flat, emotionless voice.

I was taking a sip of my orange juice when he said it and I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I sat the glass back down. "Okay? Do you need to go somewhere or something?"

He shook his head, his hand moving from his hair and down his jaw line. "No. It's just not good for you to be here. Too risky."

"Too risky?" I asked.

He sighed. "My manager found the pictures from our trip out yesterday and everyone is freaking out thinking you're my new girlfriend and I'm basically being forced to pretend I'm Kristen's boyfriend until the movies are all out and over with. So, this isn't good for my career."

"This?" I asked, wondering if I was getting him correctly. Of course, I did not want to screw his career up in any way but it shocked me that he was suddenly a totally different person. It was like he'd shut off emotionally. He was acting. The tension in the room was nearly suffocating me. "Meaning, I'm not good for your career?"

"I'm not saying anything bad about you here. I just can't throw my career away for some girl that I'm just..."

I held my hand up to stop him from speaking and I laughed dryly as I stood up from the table. "Some girl that you're fucking, right?" I asked, completely pissed off now. "Not your friend, not something more than that, just some girl you're fucking." I said the words in a non chalant way as I walked past him and towards his bedroom.

"You know that is not what I feel about you." He said as he followed me and I didn't look back as I walked straight to my bag.

"It doesn't even matter, Rob." I said as I quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I knew he was standing there watching me the entire time I was jerking his shirt off of myself and putting my pants and shirt on, ignoring the pain throbbing in my hand from doing too much with it.

"It matters." He said once I got my bag on my shoulder. "It's just..."

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled, shocked that I did. I realized then that i'd invested way too much of my feelings into him already. I'd connected with him on a level that I had no control over whatsoever and because I was hurt that it seemed to not be that way for him, I was expressing myself with anger.

"I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I really don't. I am so fucking...Oh my God!" I was yelling louder now, sort of yelling at myself more than him. He was still standing in the doorway and his eyes were huge as he watched me freak out.

"Christy, calm down," he held one of his hands up, stepping towards me and I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath as I stepped back.

I was about to speak again and say something laced with bitchiness but my phone started ringing which pissed me off even further.

I walked over to the side of the bed and bent down to read the number.

This was not a good time for this phone call to happen.

I picked up the phone, throwing my bag down on the floor as I stood upright. "What the fuck do you want, Jared?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Things will get more interesting in the next chapter, I promise ;] thanks again for reading! you guys are wonderful.**

* * *

><p>It took about 10 seconds of me listening to Jared's rambling to realize that I'd actually just answered the phone when he called. My eyes were glued to my feet and the carpet of Rob's bedroom floor as I tried to process his words.<p>

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Jesus! Didn't you think that me calling you meant something was up? Look, I can't find Amy. No one can. It's been days."

I was frozen. I couldn't manage to make myself speak.

"Christy...CHRISTY!"

I jumped a bit, being pulled from my daze. "I'm here." I managed to say. "What-" I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?"

He sighed loudly. "Amy is gone. I don't know where the fuck she is. She won't answer my calls. The cops won't do anything because there's no sign of a kidnapping and she spoke to her Mom a few days ago."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, lifting my eyes from the floor to see that Rob was standing in front of me now with his arms folded over his chest, studying me with a worried expression.

"Well, did yall have a fight?"

"Yes, but-"

"Oh my God. I can't believe you're seriously calling me about this right now. What part of get out of my life did you not understand? I can say it in french if you'd like for me to."

"You're the only person that I can think of that she'd talk to if you could just call her-"

I laughed quite loudly. "Uh, fuck you. I am not calling her. I have nothing to say to her. Nothing that a mature woman my age would say anyway."

"I have never asked you for anything and-"

"Actually, you have," I interrupted him. "You asked me to marry you while you were fucking Amy, a.k.a my best friend. That's enough asking."

There was a long pause after I said that and I pulled the phone away from my ear to see if he'd hung up.

"What the fuck is he saying to you?" Rob asked me, not bothering to whisper. He was obviously pissed.

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Who is that?" Jared asked.

"None of your business." I snapped. "Look, you and Amy, that's you two. I can't help you. Sorry. It is absolutely ridiculous that you've been calling me and stalking my damn bar over this bullshit!"

"I am begging you." His voice got low and serious and despite the fact that I hated him with every fiber of my being, I felt sorry for him.

I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. "Text me her number and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU."

"Yeah." I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed before placing my palm across my forehead and closing my eyes as I took a deep breath.

"He's been calling you because he wants you to talk to his wife, who he left you for?" Rob asked, obviously putting it all together from hearing my end of the conversation.

I opened my eyes and let my hands fall to my sides. For a few minutes, I'd forgotten what was going on with Rob and I but hearing him talk again brought it all back. "Yep."

"That's fucked up."

"Life is fucked up." I sighed and bent over again to pick up my phone.

"Christy, look-"

"No, dammit. No!" I held my hand up to stop him once I stood up. "That phone conversation right there? That man I was talking to. He broke me. He shattered my world in a way that I can't even put into words." I took a deep breath, feeling myself starting to tear up as a result of so much anger and sadness running through me. "I almost gave you an ounce of that kind of power."

"I don't want to hurt you." The helplessness in his voice nearly killed me. I literally felt my heart feel as though it had fallen in my chest. I could see it in his eyes and face now that he didn't want to say what he'd said earlier. He didn't want me to act the way I was acting.

"I know you don't." I lowered my voice and swallowed hard. "So, I'm not going to let you."

"I. I don't even know what to say." Kristen said, shaking her head in astonishment after I was done telling every about my night and morning at Rob's in detail. "I can't even. What the fuck?"

"I know." I laughed before taking a drag of my cigarette. We were sitting outside her house letting our feet soak in the water of the pool.

It had taken her all of 10 minutes to make the drive from her house to Rob's apartment to come get me. I walked out of his building knowing he wouldn't follow me because he couldn't and he didn't.

"I mean, you know I adore you but Rob is my best friend in the world and I want to be on his side too so I feel like when he apologized before you walked out and said that he'd do what he could to make it work then you should've-"

"I know." I interrupted her. "And it's okay that you're on his side. I don't expect you to side with me on this because it looks like I'm wrong and I might be but, I can't give my heart to someone who's unsure of whether he can and will take care of it. I've literally lost every person I've ever loved with all of me, Kristen."

"Oh God." She turned to look at me. "You really have."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I should just go on Oprah."

She laughed. "Well, I would say I'd see if I could pull some strings for you but I think her show is done."

"Shit, I forgot." I said, looking over at her and smiling. "So, enough about me, how did your night with Michael go?"

Her face instantly lit up and I couldn't help but smile too. "It was amazing. I wish he wouldn't have had to leave so soon but it was still a great night."

"Good, I'm glad."

"But, I won't go on about it because I know when I'm having relationship issues, I hate hearing someone be all happy and bullshit about their relationship." She laughed and I did as well.

"No, no. It's fine." I shook my head, swishing my feet around in the water at the same time. I kept my eyes on them, trying to keep up my poker face. "I mean, that's why I sort of nipped it in the bud now. It was too soon to really say it was anything."

"I don't believe that for a second." She paused. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I know him so well and I'd like to think I have a pretty good idea of who you are as well and there was a connection. You fit with him. You fit with us. Which is crazy because we're picky about people." She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile when she said that even though I didn't want to be phased by anything that had anything to do with Rob and I being an item.

"Anyway" she continued when I didn't speak. "If you two are meant to be together, it will happen no matter what you guys do."

I looked up at her and I could see in her eyes that there was so much more that she wanted to say to me but she was holding back. I felt very guilty then. I felt guilty because of the situation I'd put her in. Rob was her best friend in the world and I felt as though I was some sort of third wheel now.

"You're probably right." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before taking my shades off and sitting them next to me.

Kristen's phone started ringing on the table behind her and she groaned as she stood up to go answer it. "It's probably Ruth," she told me as she walked over to the table. "The MTV awards are in 2 days so shit is about to get a little crazy."

I had managed to completely forget about the fact that the MTV awards were approaching quickly and we hadn't discussed where I'd go when they went to them.

"It's Rob."

She interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head quickly to look at her.

"Hey you." She answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah, she's fine...uh-huh..."

There was a long pause in her replies to him and her eyes stayed on me as she listened to whatever he said. "Well, I mean...Yeah..." she ran her fingers through her hair and poked her bottom lip out as she looked at me which obviously wasn't a good sign. Not that I was expecting him to be super happy when he called.

"Okay. I will...you too."

She hung up and sighed as she sat the phone down on the table.

"The verdict?" I said as I got up from my spot and shoot my legs a bit to get some of the water off of them.

"He's pitiful." The words made my heart literally hurt for a split second. "He begged me to try to talk some sense into you. He said that he didn't know that he could handle letting go of someone he felt a connection with like the one he feels with you. He was going to come here but didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I let her words sink in. Every part of me was screaming for me to beg Kristen to take me back to him. The part of me that had told me earlier to run from it all while I still could was very quickly being killed by the urge to throw my heart out there and just hope it didn't get destroyed.

I opened my eyes again and I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Kristen's face fell and I saw the look of shock go through her eyes.

"I think," I paused, biting my lip and opening my eyes again. "I think I probably should go back to New Orleans."

My house seemed very empty when I walked into it at 3 am. It was almost painful to walk through the dark rooms to get to my bedroom. I'd gotten used to knowing someone was always around at Kristen's.

I flipped the light switch in my room and a very empty feeling moved through my stomach when my eyes fell on the bed and I realized that I'd be sleeping alone in that bed for the first time in days.

I walked over to the bed and sat my purse on it before propping my luggage against the end of my bed. After kicking my shoes off, I sat on the end of the bed and picked up my purse before sifting through it to find my phone. I hadn't bothered to check any of the texts that were delivered once I'd gotten off the plane. I was too scared to but I figured now was as good of a time as any.

As I unlocked the phone, I picked up my remote control which was still sitting on the bed and turned the tv on. The silence in the house was driving me crazy.

Some kind of infomercial started playing and I felt slightly better as I brought my attention back to my phone to read the texts.

The first one was from Kristen.

_I just dropped you off and i'm already sad. I might come kidnap you. let me know when you're home. i dont care how late it is. _

I couldn't help but smile when I read that. I already missed her too. I didn't realize how close we'd gotten until I started packing and found that it was going to be very difficult to leave. We barely made it without crying when she dropped me off at the airport.

She'd begged me not to leave and it was hard to go. Very hard. But, I knew it was for the best. I had to remove myself from the situation and get my head straight again.

I didn't wait to text her back because I knew she was probably still awake. I quickly typed out a text letting her know I was home and safe.

The next text was one I didn't really care to read. It was from Jared. At least he didn't call.

_Not trying to pressure you but I still haven't been able to get in touch with Amy. Have you tried to talk to her yet?_

I rolled my eyes and ignored that one before going on to the next one which made my heart feel like it fell.

This one was from Rob.

_I'm not sure of what to say. I'm not good with things like this. I wish I would've never even imagined changing anything between us for the sake of my career. I know i just met you but I feel so close to you. I can't deny this connection. I miss you already. Please, please tell me I haven't lost you._

By the 5th time I read the message, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I felt a little sick to my stomach.

I had left because I didn't want to fall for him anymore. I ran away from taking the risk of getting hurt. But in doing that, I'd hurt myself.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath as I threw the phone across my bed. I stood up, wiping my eyes as I walked towards my closet. After getting out of my clothes as quickly as I could without hurting my hand, I put on an oversized t-shirt and flipped my light switch so that the lights were off as I made my way back to my bed.

I sat my purse on the floor and picked my phone up from my pillow before pulling my blankets back and climbing into the bed. I'd forgotten how comfortable my bed was and even though I was alone, a sense of comfort washed over me from being there again.

I settled in and sat my phone on my nightstand after putting it on silent and I stared at the tv, not really paying attention to what was going on on it.

When a preview for Water For Elephants started playing, I decided it was time to close my eyes but he still filled my thoughts.

What felt like a couple of hours later was actually 10 hours by the time I decided to pick up my phone to check the time. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was barely shining through my window. I figured rain was on the way.

I checked my text messages to find two from Kristen. One was from right after I'd fallen asleep and she was telling me that Rob was with her. I was glad she'd asked him to come over. Maybe being around her without me around would help. The 2nd one was to tell me that she still missed me and she'd just finished off the food I'd cooked and it made her sad, which made me laugh a little.

The next three were from Rob and I found that my long sleep had not managed to dull the ache that was in my heart from my own decision.

_I miss you. I can't sleep without you..._

_i keep expecting you to walk into Kristen's house any second and say this is all a joke_

_please come back_

I sighed loudly as I clicked away from the messages and sat the phone back down on my night stand. I laid there for a few seconds, contemplating medicating myself so that I'd just sleep the rest of the day away. I knew I needed to go to the bar to check up on things but that didn't sound appealing at all. Nothing did.

I found myself questioning my decision to ignore what I felt for Rob and my decision to leave. I was slowly realizing that I was a complete idiot.

Seconds after I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head to block out the light in the room, I heard my door bell ring.

"What the hell?" I said as I pulled the covers from my face. No one knew I was back yet.

I waited a few more seconds, wondering if they'd go away but the door bell rang again, followed by three quick knocks on the door.

"Shit," I said as I kicked under the covers to untangle my legs from them and get out of the bed.

I yawned as I shuffled my feet to carry myself out of my bedroom and down the hallway. I didn't care what I looked like because I really didn't care about anyone being at my house right now. I was already making up a lie about being sick when I got to the door.

I pulled back the little curtain that covered my window panes and my eyes widened when I saw who was standing there.

"What the..." I said as I unlocked the door. I pulled it open and the girl turned her attention from something down the road to look at me.

"Hi." Amy said in a weak sounding voice. She didn't even have to say anything else. There were a thousand apologies in her tone. I'd known her for long enough to know that. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but can I please talk to you?"

I was too sleepy for this shit.

"Yeah, come on in," I said as I stepped out of the way to let her in. Once she was inside, I locked the door again and turned to face her as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Jared's been bugging me for days to talk to you."

Amy rolled her eyes and brought her hands up to her temples before rubbing them with her fingertips. "He's fucking crazy, Christy. What the hell happened to him? I mean, when you were with him he..." She trailed off and swallowed hard as she brought her hands down to her sides.

"He was normal?," I asked as I turned to walk towards the kitchen. "You might as well get over the awkwardness of discussing it because I know that's what you're here for."

"I know you can never forgive me," she said as she followed me into the kitchen. I had my back to her while I was getting my coffee pot ready. "I would never even ask you to. There's no excuse for what I put you through."

I didn't say anything. I didn't really have anything to say. I simply listened to her ramble as I started to get my coffee pot ready.

"I've missed you so much," she said softly now and I could hear in her voice that she meant it. "If I could take it all back, do things differently, I-" she paused and sighed. "Well, I guess there's no point in saying that since I can't do it."

I turned around to face her again and folded my arms over my chest before leaning against the counter. "What is going on with you and him?" I asked, ignoring everything she'd just said.

I saw the look of hurt go over her face and I felt bad for a split second. But then remembered what she'd done to me to keep us from talking so long in the first place.

"He's so controlling. Basically all he ever lets me do is go to work. It's like when we got married, something flipped a switch and he got crazy," she said, shaking her head. "It's just gotten worse and worse and I couldn't let myself stick around to see how bad it might get."

I raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't hit you, has he?" Even she didn't deserve that.

"No, but with his anger issues, I knew it was stupid to sit around and just hope he didn't."

"Okay, so, why are you here?" I asked, really wanting to know that more than anything.

"He's basically stalking me. He comes by Mom and Dad's everyday. He found he hotel I was staying in. I knew he wouldn't look for me here."

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to use you. It's just that..."

I held a hand up to stop her. "I know. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She smiled weakly then and I could see she was a bit relieved. "But, now that I know he's been contacting you to find me, maybe I wasn't smart about coming here."

"I think he's probably too scared to bring his ass here," I laughed before turning around and pulling down two coffee mugs. "Coffee?" I asked, my back still to her.

I felt her hand on my arm and I turned around to see her standing next to me and her eyes were glossed over with tears that threatened to fall. "I am so sorry," she told me, barely whispering. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked down at me. "I hate myself for what I've done to you. I'm a disgusting person."

I didn't know what to do. I stood there frozen just staring up at her.

"When your parents died, I wanted to come to you. I wanted to make sure you were okay and it kills me to this day that I never did. I turned my back on the best friend I have ever had. What kind of person am I?"

She was bawling now and by the time she'd finished what she said, I could barely understand her. She was a mess.

I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Without hesitation she put her head on my shoulder and gripped at the sides of my shirt, sobbing. "I'm so sorry," she kept saying over and over again. "I deserve everything that's happening to me because of what I did to you. This is my punishment."

"Shhh," I told her, smoothing her hair out as I stood there holding her. I couldn't keep myself from starting to cry too. She'd been my best friend since we were little girls. We'd been through so much together and I'd missed her more than I missed Jared. It was surreal to be near her again. I truly never thought we'd ever speak to each other after everything.

She pulled back from me and wiped her eyes as she sniffled. I wiped my own eyes and sighed heavily. My life had gotten way too emotionally exhausting lately.

"Look Amy, I know what happened was so fucked up and I'll never forget it but I do accept your apology. Thank you for that, really. But, no one deserves something like this," I said, referring to her situation with Jared. "If you need to, you can crash here for awhile until we get this straightened out."

Her eyes widened and she smiled the same smile I remembered from so long ago. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I nodded as I turned to pour some coffee into our cups. "I'll have Jared come meet me at the bar soon and try to talk some sense into him."

"You really don't have to do that," she said. "I know that seeing him can't be easy for you."

"No, it won't be," I admitted as I poured sugar into my cup and then pushed it to her. "But it needs to be done."

I ended up spending the rest of the day at home in bed like I'd planned but I had not planned to be joined by Amy. We watched old black and white movies, ordered pizza, ordered chinese, and talked so long I wondered how I even had a voice left.

It shocked me to hear about the major change in Jared's behavior. It was true that he was slightly possessive when he and I were together but it was nothing like what Amy was experiencing. He sounded like a nightmare. It was so bizarre to me. I'd told her that it sounded like the fact that he'd cheated on me and in turn caused him to become paranoid that he would be cheated on since he saw how easily he could get away with it.

Even though this all was so bizarre, I found myself relieved by it when I laid down to go to sleep in the early hours of the next morning. Amy had fallen asleep next to me a couple of hours before but I was finding it hard to get sleepy since I was still on California time and had slept so long the day before.

I was relieved because in dealing with Amy's problems, I was able to ignore my own for a while which wouldn't have happened if I'd been there all night alone.

I knew that most people were going to think I was insane for allowing her back into my life. I'd even wondered if I was. Had I not been so vulnerable emotionally, I probably wouldn't have but I was glad that I did. I didn't really need to be alone just yet.

The next day, I left Amy at my house to go check out things at the bar. Of course, everyone was thrilled to see me and Antonio had a thousand questions. I tried to give him a quick run down of everything, skipping as much as I could. Thinking about talking about all of it was still like pouring salt into a wound.

He told me I was insane for leaving Rob and I didn't have much to say to that because I figured he was probably right.

The day went by quite fast and the bar was busy because it was a Sunday and people were trying to get their last bit of partying done before the work week started.

"I'm changing the station!" Antonio informed me as he walked past me towards where I kept the remote that controlled all the tvs while I was fixing a margarita for some one. "The MTV movie awards are on!" He said excitedly as he began flipping through the channels.

I nearly spilled the drink I was making when he said that. I knew that Kristen and Rob would be there.

"And the winner for best kiss is."

My heart sank when I heard that. Of course, the tv was turned on right when that happened.

"Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson."

I couldn't keep my eyes away, I had to look at the tv and of course, it felt like my heart fell out of my asshole when I saw them walking towards the stage.

It was like everyone in the bar disappeared as I stared at the screen. I found myself feeling like my time with them had been a dream because it was almost weird to see them on tv that way. I had made them so normal in my mind.

I watched as he and Kristen acted silly and Rob ran off the stage to kiss Taylor instead of Kristen. Everyone was laughing but I was just standing there looking like I was comatose.

I missed him.

I wanted to be there.

In fact, I needed to be there and that really bothered me.

"You okay, honey? Do you need me to turn it off?" Antonio's voice pulled me from my daze and I looked at the customer who was waiting for her drink instead of looking at him.

"Oh, here you go, hun. Sorry about that," I told her as I handed her the drink.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I turned to look at Antonio. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and go home."

Less than 5 minutes after that, I was quickly walking down the side walk towards my house as I smoked a cigarette.

I kept telling myself over and over again that life just needed to go back to normal. But, it was doing no good. I'd had a taste of feeling alive again and I needed it back. I needed to be around the two people that made me feel that again.

When I got home, Amy was in the living room watching the awards show as well. She didn't know about anything involving me, Kristen, and Rob yet. I hadn't had the courage to say any of it out loud the day before.

Thankfully, she bought it when I told her I just wasn't feeling well and needed to go lay down. Well, i'm sure she didn't really buy it but she let me have my way.

I didn't even bother changing out of my jeans and tank top when I got to my room. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that a deep sleep would find me quickly.

For now, it was my only escape.


	16. Chapter 16

My dreams that night were filled with Rob and it was a restless sleep. I woke up repeatedly and had to force myself back to sleep. At one point I even had to get up and take pain medicine because I'd been gripping my pillow so hard, my hand that I'd cut felt broken.

I'd actually been asleep for more than 3 hours straight without waking up when I heard my door bell ring. Being a light sleeper was very annoying in that moment.

I groaned and rolled over onto my side away from the sun shining through my windows. I made a mental note to buy black curtains as soon as possible. I closed my eyes again and heard the front door open. I could hear Amy's voice faintly and seconds later I heard loud foot steps coming quickly down the hallway.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at my door, waiting for her to come through it. She did and she had a look on her face that was a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Oh my God, oh my GOD!" She whispered as she ran to the side of my bed. She grabbed my side and shook me. "You..I...I don't even know!" She rambled and I sat up a bit, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, laughing a bit, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

She took a deep breath and leaned in closer to me. She was trembling slightly which confused me even more. "How the hell do you know Robert Pattinson?" She whispered and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Why?" I said the word slowly, wondering if what I was thinking was true.

"He is in your living room."

My heart nearly burst out of my chest instantly.

"And not on the tv," she continued.

"Shit," I said under my breath, quickly kicking out from under my covers and standing up out of the bed. I looked down at myself and realized that getting dressed wasn't needed because I had fallen asleep in my clothes.

"How the hell do you know him? I could've used some warning, ya know? I nearly pissed myself when I opened the door," she asked as I checked myself in the mirror. I looked like a total mess and felt like I was going to puke.

"I'll explain later," I told her as I walked towards my door.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my hallway suddenly felt like it was much longer than it really was. I didn't know what to expect when I got to the living room. I didn't know how I'd handle seeing him again.

I didn't know what i'd say or more importantly, what he would say.

I finally got the end of the hallway and turned the corner to walk into the living room. He was sitting on my couch, his head was down and he was holding his forehead.

He looked up about 3 seconds after I stepped into the room and he quickly stood up. He was wearing the same clothes I'd remembered seeing him in during the awards show the night before. He looked exhausted.

My eyes fixated on his and I bit my bottom lip, unprepared for the tears that suddenly started stinging my eyes.

What the hell had I been thinking when I left him? Did I honestly think I could walk away from something I felt so strongly about?

We stood there in silence and I was aware of Amy standing next to me now but I didn't pay any attention to her. He and I just stared at each other. I could tell he didn't know what to do or say.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I quickly took a few steps across the room until I got to him and I threw my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself as close to him as possible. I heard him exhale loudly as his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to his body. His face pressed against the side of my head and I buried my face againt his shoulder, letting a few tears escape my eyes as I felt the relief that being in his arms again brought on.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice breaking a bit as I raised my face from his shoulder and brought one of my hands up to run my fingers through the back of my hair. "I was scared."

"I know," he whispered, turning his face to kiss my cheek. "It's alright. Don't worry."

"I can't believe you're here." I shook my head as I pulled back to look up at his face. He was smiling now and he brought one of his hands to the side of my face and held it there, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"You might be stubborn but I'm more stubborn. I wasn't letting you get away without a fight."

I grinned. "Well, you didn't have to fight too hard, did you?"

"Nope," he laughed. "I was prepared for a battle and look at what I got. I'm kind of disappointed."

Amy clearing her throat pulled my attention away from Rob and I turned my head a bit to look at her. She was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back, grinning as she watched us.

"Oh, shit," I laughed as I pulled away from Rob a bit and stood at his side. He didn't move his arm from around my back and I didn't move mine from his. I was scared that this was all a dream.

"Rob, this is Amy," I told him, gesturing towards her. "Amy, Rob."

"It's nice to meet you." She nodded, smiling nervously as she eyed him.

"Nice to meet you," he told her, smiling at her. I could see the confusion in his eyes though. I knew he remembered who Amy was.

"Um, I actually need to go out and run some errands really quick so I was just about to head out," she told us as she walked over to the couch to grab her purse. I noticed for the first time since I'd woken up that she was fully dressed and had make up on.

"Okay, be careful though." I told her as I watched her walk towards the door. I didn't really know what to expect of Jared but I wouldn't be shocked if he found her somewhere.

"I will. See you later," she told me and I saw her eyes glance back to Rob again before she walked out the door.

I turned to look at Rob again and he was staring at me. He tilted his head to the side a bit and glanced at the door before looking at me again. "What is she doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and moved my hand from his back and down to his hand before holding onto his fingers and pulling him to the couch with me. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair as I yawned. Rob sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders before pulling me closer to him. "Well, she showed up out of nowhere the morning after I came home. Jared has apparently turned into a total annoying psycho and she's trying to get away from her but he's stalking her."

"Whoa," he said, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He hasn't figured out she's here yet?"

I shook my head. "No, but i'm sure he will."

He leaned his head back against the couch and his eyes wandered over my face as we looked at each other. "How are you?"

I sighed and smiled. "Much better now."

"You missed me?" He asked, grinning.

I laughed and moved closer to him before laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and kissed the top of my head. "Yes. Way too much," I replied.

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Kristen basically forced me on a plane after the awards. She said she couldn't handle me like that."

"Like what?" I sat up a bit to look at his face and he reached up to push a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"A mess," he laughed. "I guess that saying about not knowing what you have until it's gone is true."

"I'm sorry," I started to spill out on apology but he placed his finger over my lips.

"I understand. You don't have to apologize. I'm here now and we'll be fine. Okay?"

I had to believe that. At that point I had no choice in the matter. My heart had already made the decision for me.

"Okay," I nodded and then leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Now," he began as I pulled away. "Don't take this as me being intrusive but why the hell is that girl staying in your house? I thought she was the devil woman that ruined your life."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at the thought of how ridiculous the whole situation was. "She is," I told him. "But, I couldn't force myself to turn her away. I don't forgive her yet and I will most certainly never forget but she was like my sister and my heart still holds on to that bond we had, ya know? Besides, I'm kind of glad she showed up when she did. I might've gone looney if I had been alone."

I saw the look of hurt go through his beautiful eyes and I instantly felt guilty for adding the last part.

"I would've come sooner but I had the awards show and-"

"No," I interrupted him. "I'm the one that left, remember?"

"But you wouldn't have if I wouldn't have acted like an ass that morning, remember?"

I laughed. "You reacted the way most other people would. This is all so new and confusing. I shouldn't have expected you to just know exactly how to react in that situation."

"I think maybe this needed to happen for us to see exactly how deeply rooted our feelings had gotten." As he spoke his fingertips were drawing circles along the top of my right thigh and it comforted me some how.

"I think you're right," I agreed. "It's so easy to say that people don't fall for each other quickly. People just don't know how to trust anymore. You have to go with your gut."

"No," he grinned. "You have to go with your heart." He raised his hand from my leg and placed it over my heart before leaning in and kissing my lips.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at my shirt then back up at me. "Did you get dressed that quickly or did you sleep in these?" He tugged at my tank top where his hand was placed over it and I laughed.

"I slept in these," I admitted, knowing that he probably knew I'd slept in those clothes because my hair looked insane from sleeping but I was fully dressed and my clothes were slightly wrinkled.

"Why?," he asked with a confused expression.

How the hell was I supposed to get around this?

"Um," I chewed my bottom lip for a second. "I just was really tired and fell asleep in them."

"Okay, you are like the queen of comfort when it comes to bed time. I see what you sleep in normally."

It was just my luck that he paid that much attention.

I sighed, remembering the night before and I looked down at his hand resting on my shirt. "I sort of bolted out of the bar really fast when I saw you and Kristen on tv last night and when I got here I was too upset to really care about anything other than getting to bed and forcing myself to sleep." I looked back up at him after I was done speaking.

He tilted his head to the side and a look of sympathy and pain washed over his face. He swallowed hard and raised his hand up to hold my face and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never have to feel that way over me again." He whispered the words before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. I smiled against his lips, feeling for the first time some sort of reassurance that maybe this would be okay and I wouldn't end up alone and a tragic mess.

I pulled back a bit to look at him and I smiled. "I should've just gotten on a plane last night and gone back to California."

He shook his head. "No. I needed to come here."

"Why?"

"Because," he smiled. "It's my current mission to prove to you that you don't have to be afraid. We can make this work. I'd like to think that me coming to you might help out my case in proving to you that I do have real feelings for you."

I smirked. "Yeah, it might have helped you just a little bit."

He laughed. "Just a little bit."

I held my index finger and thumb up with a small pace between them. "A bit."

"A bit." He repeated and I saw him slowly starting to move towards me. His hand moved from where it was resting on my leg and up to my side.

"Oh no. No, no," I laughed, backing away from him.

"What?," he grinned, both of his hands moving slowly up my sides now. I felt his fingers curl against me and I knew what was about to happen.

"Rob! No!" I screamed but it was too late, he was tickling me seconds later.

I laughed loudly and tried to wiggle out of his arms but all that did is cause me to end up laying on the couch with him on top of me tickling me and I had no escape.

I was about to give in and take back saying that it only helped a little bit but my phone started ringing in my bedroom and we both stopped.

"I'll go get it," he grinned before kissing my lips quietly and hopping off of the couch.

I couldn't help but laugh at him attempting to pull his pants up which had fallen half way down his ass at some point.

I sat up, looking around the room for no real reason as I tried to come to terms with the fact that he was actually there now and that things were okay. I suddenly felt like I was myself again instead of walking around like a zombie the way I had since I left.

"Christy?" Rob said as he walked back into the room. I knew something was off right when I heard the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding my hand out for my phone which was in his hand at his side.

He extended his hand to me and I noticed that the look on his face was an angry one. "It's King Dick."

I rolled my eyes as I took the phone. "Lovely."

I cleared my throat, bringing the phone to my ear simultaneously. "What do you want?"

"Is she there with you?" his words couldn't have sounded more angry.

"Who?" I asked, knowing exactly who he meant but his tone just pissed me off.

"You know exactly who I am referring to."

"Yeah, I do," I grinned as I said it, crossing my legs at the same time. Rob sat next to me on the couch and I could feel his eyes on me. "But, no. She's not. Sorry."

"You're lying."

"Actually, no. I'm telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you."

There was a pause and I wondered if he'd hung up. "You better watch yourself with me, Christy. This isn't a game."

I laughed. "Are you seriously threatening me right now? Look, if you'd remove your head from your ass and stop treating your wife like she's your property, then maybe you'll have some luck. Otherwise, you're fucked and this phone call is where my help for you stops."

I ended the call despite the fact that he began to yell something and Rob jerked the phone from my hands. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He threatened you?" he asked, his finger resting on the button to call him back.

I quickly reached for the phone and snatched it back before raising my hand to his cheek. "Rob, calm down. He's a pussy. He won't do anything. He's just trying to be a badass. It's fine."

"Do you not watch the Lifetime channel?"

I pulled my hand away and I couldn't help but start laughing. "What?"

"Those movies! Almost every single one about crazy husbands that go on rage rampages are about guys like this prick."

"Sweetie, you're being paranoid. I am fine. He'll chill out. It's okay." I leaned in and kissed his lips and he was hesitant to return the kiss but he did.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" he told me as I pulled away from him. He looked into my eyes and a genuine smile finally came back. "I am quite fond of you."

"I am quite fond of you as well" I told him, imitating his accent which made him laugh.

My phone sounded off again and I looked down to see that I had a text message from Antonio.

"Shit" I looked at the time and it was 30 minutes past the usual time that I went to work. "I've got to go to the bar."

"That's fine" he told me as he kicked his shoes off. "I haven't slept in forever so I can rest up while you're gone."

I leaned over him so that my face was hovering above his. "And you'll be here when I get back?"

He grinned, reaching up to push my hair out of my face. "Of course. Where else would I go?"

I hurried up to shower and get ready although the thought of asking Rob to join me in said shower crossed my mind. I knew he was tired and I needed to go to the bar since I'd spent so much time away from it.

Before I'd even left the house, Rob was fast asleep on my couch and I went to work with a real smile on my face that everyone was happy to see. They knew he was there before I even told him. My mood gave it away.

It did, however, seem like the day went by far too slowly. The fact that I was working at my own bar did give me the freedom to leave whenever I wanted but I didn't feel as though it was fair to my employees for me to just run off any time I felt like it.

But by 6 o'clock, I was about to go crazy because I wanted to see Rob again so badly and I finally left.

I was walking towards my house when my phone ringed and I looked down to see that it was Amy calling me.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Chris" her calling me by my old nic name threw me off a bit. "I just left your house. I wanted to wait for you to get there but I'd be late for my flight."

"Your flight?" I asked, confusion in my tone.

"Yeah" she sighed. "He's just not going to back off and so I'm leaving. I think it's best for everyone if I keep where I'm going a secret so, just know that I'm safe and I'll get in touch with you as soon as everything dies down."

"Wow. Um, okay. Well, I really hope everything works out for you."

"Me too and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." She paused. "Oh, and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I wish you and Rob all the happiness in the world. You deserve it."

"Thanks" I replied, unable to keep from smiling. "Be safe."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye" I slid the phone back into my purse as I walked up the steps to my house and for the first time in a while I felt like I really had nothing to worry over anymore.

I opened the front door and walked towards the living room quickly. "Mr. Pattinson, I'm hoooome!" I called out as I pulled my purse off of my shoulder and sat it on the couch.

He emerged from the hallway, his hair wet from a recent shower and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of tight fitted jeans. He was grinning from ear to ear when he caught sight of me.

He didn't say anything. He simply walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me before leaning down and kissing my lips. "Mmm, I was just about to come down there so I could see you."

I chuckled and kissed his lips once more before leaning back a bit to look at him. "Going through withdrawals like I was?"

"Well, I've only been awake for a couple of hours but yes. Did Amy call you?"

I nodded as we pulled away from each other and I kicked my shoes off. "Yeah she did. I wish it wouldn't have come to this for her."

"It's for the best" he reassured me.

"So, anyway, this should be a night completely about us. No ex-fiance or ex-best friend drama."

"I do like the sound of that" he smirked. "What shall we do?"

"Well, I was thinking-" my idea was abruptly cut off by a loud banging on the door, not a knock.

We both turned our heads quickly to look at the door when we heard the sound and then looked back at each other with confused expressions.

"I'll get it" he told me as he walked past me. I wasn't going to object. I think I knew who was behind that door before he even opened it.

Rob turned the door knob and pulled the door open slowly to reveal the man that I wished I'd never have to see again and I watched his facial expression go from anger to confusion, to amazement as he realized who was standing in front of him.

I walked up to stand at Robert's side and his eyes moved from Rob's face down to mine and then to Rob's again.

"Jared" I said his name with no emotion whatsoever. "What are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you going to invite me in?" Jared asked me and I pulled my eyes away from him to look up at Rob who was still holding on to the door knob. His face a was so intense, so angry, I nearly stepped back from him. I'd only seen that look from him in movies but this time, it was genuine.

I sighed, figuring that there was no way to get past this so I might as well deal with it now. I stepped away from Rob to leave a space between us and gestured towards the inside of the house with my hand.

"Come on" I said in an agitated voice.

I watched as Jared stepped in, looking up at Rob as he passed him. Rob was at least 5 inches taller than him.

Once he'd walked past us, Rob looked down and widened his eyes, giving me a look that said 'what the fuck are you doing?'.

I glanced over to see that Jared was already in my living room looking at the wall of pictures and I shut the door, pulling Rob towards me by his shirt simultaneously.

"If I don't deal with him now" I whispered to him. "He'll end up at the bar and you won't be around just in case I need you. Get it?"

Rob did not yet know of the things that Amy had told me about Jared which involved her being afraid for her physical well being because of his issues with anger and jealousy control. Given that I knew I couldn't be nice to this man, I wasn't going to take my chances.

"Fine. But i'll kick his ass if he even begins to-"

"How did you two meet?" Jared interrupted Rob and I turned around quickly to see him standing in the living room with his arms folded over his chest as he looked up at all of my pictures.

"Very randomly" I answered as I grabbed Rob's hand and walked towards the living room with him.

He turned around once we'd gotten into the living room and were taking our seats.

"You can sit down" I told him, forcing myself to be somewhat polite. My Mother did teach me some manners.

Rob's hand was on my thigh and he was holding it quite tightly as if he was ready to protect me if need be.

Jared walked over to the couch opposite from us and sat down on it, sighing as he did.

"I mean, you are really famous, right? Amy watched those damn Twilight movies every chance she got. I know you're that one guy. How'd you end up with some normal girl from here?"

Rob laughed dryly and I turned my attention from Jared to him right before he said. "See? That's where you're wrong. She is far from normal."

I cleared my throat, attempting not to laugh because of Rob seeming too have taken offense to Jared calling me 'normal'.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked Jared, unable to sit around and bullshit with him anymore.

"I dropped by because I figured Amy was here." He informed me, sounding entirely too cocky.

I shrugged. "Well, she's not."

He nodded, looking around as he did. I noticed then that his eyes looked slightly blood shot like he hadn't slept in days. I wondered what the hell had happened to the guy that I had been in love with and engaged to for so long. He would've never acted this way. It was like someone had replaced the charming, funny, sweet guy I knew with some dickhead that looked like he belonged in an episode of The Sopranos.

"But she was. Wasnt she?" He asked, sounding severely pissed when he said it.

I paused, unsure of how to respond to that and Rob tilted his head as he looked over at Jared. He looked like he was ready to fly across the room and beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah, she was" I admitted and I saw the rage go over his face right after he processed my words.

"And you lied to me" He said, his teeth clenched.

"Jared, look. She doesn't want to be around you right now. Just give her some time and-"

"No!" He yelled, standing up when he did and Rob stood up seconds after.

"Look" Rob stepped towards him, absolutely no fear in him whatsoever. "She does not want you so why the fuck are you stalking her? Do you realize how crazy you look right now?"

"She's my wife!" He yelled at Rob, pointing a finger at him when he did.

I stood up then and placed my hand on Rob's arm as I stood to the side of them but between them at the same time.

"She's not going to be for long if you don't stop acting like such a prick" Rob laughed dryly. "You know, now that i'm meeting you I find myself wondering why the hell two beautiful girls ever wanted anything to do with you. You didn't deserve either of them."

I looked at Jared right as I stepped quickly towards Rob to bridge the small gap between them and without thinking I stepped between them and placed both of my hands on Jared's chest to push him back.

"You don't know anything about me!" Jared yelled, pointing at Rob and ignoring the fact that I was pushing him away. "You have no idea of who you're fucking with!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and Jared looked down at me, his eyes making contact with mine. It was like he wasn't even there anymore and that shocked me. He was no longer any part of the man I had loved. "You need to leave" I told him, sounding more calm as I moved my hands off of his chest.

"Not until you tell me where she is" he replied, shaking his head.

I sighed, bringing my hands from his chest. "I honestly have no idea of where she is. She'd left when I got home from the bar."

"You're lying" he responded, looking disgusted as he looked at me. "How could you lie to me like this?"

My eyes grew wide and I stepped back a bit, running into Rob when I did but I didn't even react to that. I felt his hand on my side though.

"Me, lie to you?" I laughed loudly, sounding crazy. "How many times did you lie to me so that you could go fuck my best friend's brains out, Jared? How many times did you say you loved me when you didn't? You are really fucking stupid if you think that I owe you any sort of honesty or anything beyond treating you like the complete piece of shit that you are after what you put me through."

He just stared at me after I said that. He didn't know what to say because he knew I was right.

I held my hand up and pointed towards my front door. "Get the fuck out of my house."

He didn't move and I felt Rob move behind me and turned my head to see him pulling his phone up from his pocket. "You've got 5 seconds to get out that door or i'm calling the cops" Rob told him.

Jared didn't say anything. He brought his hand up to rub the scruff along his chin as he turned towards the door and made his way over to it. We watched as he moved and when he opened the front door he stopped and looked at me, grinning.

"You're going to regret this, Christy" he said before stepping out and slamming the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and brought my hand up to rub my forehead. Rob turned me around so that I was facing him and he brought my hand down from my face.

I looked up at him and he looked so worried. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling a bit as I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around me to hug me and I hugged him back tightly, laying my head on his shoulder as I did. "I would never tell him but, i'm glad he did what he did to me before we got married."

"You're glad he broke your heart?" Rob asked, his lips pressed against the side of my head in my hair.

"Yeah"I answered as I pulled back to look at him. "If he didn't, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now."

He grinned. "Awwww, stop it!" he said in a silly voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

He pulled me into a hug again and kissed my cheek. "I thought I was going to have to kick his ass."

I laughed and pulled back to look up at him. I brought my hand up to ruffle his still damp hair and smirked. "Yeah, I thought you were going to. It was kinda hot though."

"Angry Rob is hot?" he asked, grinning as he sat down on the couch behind us.

I nodded as I sat down with him. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Weirdo" he grinned and I saw his eyes drift from me over to the wall of pictures then his face lit up like he was super giddy out of nowhere. "Oh! I forgot to show you something."

He quickly got up from the couch and jogged down my hallway. "What the poo are you doing?" I asked, totally confused.

He came back seconds later with my camera in his hand and handed it to me as he sat down. I looked totally confused.

"I found something on here earlier" he grinned as he scooted closer to me and turned the camera on. "I'm not sure if you knew it was here" he told me as he pressed the display photo button and I looked at the photo, totally confused for a second but then I was grinning like an idiot.

It was a picture of Rob and I laying in bed together that Kristen had obviously taken when they stayed with me. It was an absolutely gorgeous photo. It looked like something you'd see in a magazine.

"Oh wow" I said as I pulled the camera closer to my face to look at it. "That's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it" he said softly and I could feel him looking at me and not the picture. I turned my head to look at him and grinned.

"What?"

He shrugged and reached over to push a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just never thought I'd actually find a girl that makes me feel the way you do. I'm very picky" he laughed.

"I am too" I confessed, laughing as well. "I guess we just lucked out."

"I know I did" he said before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. I smiled against his lips and leaned in to catch another peck as he was pulling away.

"So, back on to our good night together" I said as I turned off the camera and sat it next to me. "What should we do?"

"Hmm" he said as he thought about it. "How about we order in so you don't have to cook and we watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me. No work involved" I grinned. "Can I see your phone so I can look up some places to order food from?"

"Sure" he handed his phone to me and I took it from him before unlocking it. I was about to click on the menu but the picture he had set as his background caught my attention and my mouth fell open, shocked that he had it there.

It was the photo that Kristen had taken of me and him when I was getting him to try a bite of the food I was cooking at her house the first night I was there.

"What?" he asked, obviously noticing my facial expression.

I turned the phone around so he could see the background and he smiled sheepishly. "I've had that there since she sent it to me that night."

"Awwwww, really?"

He laughed. "Is it shocking?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. I didn't know you were into me like that then."

"I'm full of surprises" he winked at me.

A few hours later, we were ridiculously full from an obscene amount of chinese food, and of course a few beers, and were lounging on the couch in my living room watching Scream.

"Scary movies just suck now compared to shit like this" I said as I leaned up from my spot laying on Rob's lap to take a sip of my beer. "You should do a horror film."

Rob laughed and shook his head. "Oh God. That'd be a complete disaster."

"What? Why?"

He arched an eyebrow and looked at me like I was crazy. "I cannot pretend to be scared. I'd probably look constipated or something."

"Maybe you could be the killer" I smirked.

"That's just creepy" he laughed. "You want me to play a killer so you can have nightmares about me murdering you in your sleep?"

"Nah, I'd be the special one you didn't murder" I grinned, looking smug on purpose.

He chuckled. "Getting cocky, love?"

"Yeah, slightly" I winked at him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Well, it was supposed to be quick.

Ten minutes later, the movie was still going but I found myself lacking all of my clothing and laying across my couch in my living room watching Rob as he slipped his t-shirt over his head. He was positioned between my legs on the couch and as soon as his shirt hit the floor, his hands were on my knees, slowly inching their way up my thighs.

"Mmm, I missed this" he whispered in a husky voice as his right hand slipped to my inner thigh and he moved his hand quickly until his fingertips came in contact with what I longed for him to touch the most.

"So wet already?" he asked, his lips creeping into that incredibly sexy grin of his as he began lowering himself between my legs.

This was something I realized in that moment that he had not done before. I barely had time to process that thought before I felt his tongue drag slowly along my slit which sent a shiver rippling through my core.

"Shit" I whispered in a high pitched tone, gripping onto the couch cushions as I tilted my head back against the couch.

His tongue flicked over my clit in slow, torturing circles and I couldn't help but moan. It took every ounce of will power I had to keep myself from wiggling all over the place.

He moaned as he worked on me with his tongue which sent a tiny vibration over me, amplifying the pleasure.

I gasped as he slid two of his long fingers into my entrance and found my g-spot with nearly no effort.

I was sure that he was trying to kill me.

My breaths were jagged and heavy and when the room wasn't filled with the sounds of my moaning, they could be heard very clearly.

His fingers moved quickly inside of me and his tongue moved quickly as well, driving me closer and closer to the edge.

Obviously he sensed this because he abruptly stopped.

I raised my head from the couch to look at him and the room was slightly blurry for a second because I'd lost myself so completely in that moment.

He smirked, staring at me as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

I felt a whole new surge of arousal move through me as I watched him push his pants and boxers down just enough so that his dick, which was very hard already, was made visible to me.

He leaned forward, placing his hands above my head so that he was hovering over me before he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

We kissed with a passion that I can't even begin to explain with words. I gripped at his sides, moaning into the kiss.

I felt like i'd explode if I didn't feel him inside of me as soon as possible and apparently he sensed this because one of his hands moved from the couch and between us. He quickly positioned himself at my entrance and as he was moving his hand back to it's original place, he thrusted into me quite hard, not holding back at all.

I gasped, my entire body tensing from the pleasure and pain that rocked through me. His head moved down to the side of my neck and a low moan left his lips which pressed against my throat as he pulled almost completely out again and slammed back into me, making me moan so loudly it echoed through my home.

My hands moved from his sides and down to his hips as he began a steady, hard rhythm.

I moved my hips with him, matching his thrusts and our loud moans mixed together as the sounds of our bodies meeting filled the room.

His lips moving on my neck combined with how he felt inside of me were almost too much to handle.

He lifted his face from my neck and hovered over me again.

"Look at me" he whispered and I realized my eyes and been closed as I focused on how amazing it all felt.

I opened my eyes to see his looking into mine, dark with lust.

Our eyes remained on each others as he kept moving but quickened his pace which only made me moan louder and more frequently.

My entire body shook hard beneath him and I could feel him beginning to shake as well and I knew that he was close.

I slid my hands up from his hips to his back and dragged my fingernails down them as I felt myself on the brink of cumming.

"Come on, baby" he whispered in a voice that would've made cum even if he wasn't inside of me.

"Oh God!" I screamed out, my back arching up from the couch as I began cumming hard. My walls clenched around his dick so hard I was shocked that he was still able to move within me but he did.

I heard him beginning to moan louder and his thrusts grew slightly frantic for a few seconds before he finally moaned out loudly and I felt him twitch deep within me as he came as well while I was still riding out my own orgasm.

He collapsed ontop of me, both of us a sweaty mess as we tried to catch our breaths.

My hands moved up into his hair and I leaned up to kiss his forehead, giggling a bit just because I was still on some sort of high from how amazing that had felt.

He leaned his head up a bit to look at me and was grinning again. "You approve?"

"Oh, I definitely approve" I laughed.

The next morning, I woke up in a wonderful mood. Of course, that mood was because of the fact that I woke up in the arms of an amazing man that I had thought I lost only a day or so before.

The amazing sex also helped that out.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his body. He was spooning me and we were naked so it was hard for me to really think of how I slept.

"Very well" I said after yawning. "You?"

"The same" he whispered, as his lips found the back of my neck, making me bite my bottom lip.

I rolled over in his arms to face him and wrapped my leg around his hips. pulling him closer to me.

"Mm, this is a compromising position" he grinned as he leaned down to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"That's the point" I chuckled. I turned my face a bit to kiss his lips but sadly, was interrupted by my cell phone.

"Dammit" I groaned. "It's probably someone at the bar. I know we overslept."

I sat up and reached over him to pick up my phone from the night stand. He took the opportunity to press his lips against the side of my breast which did not help my arousal.

"Hey Ant, I'm on my-"

"Oh my God! Christy, oh my God!" Antonio was screaming and I could hear sirens in the backgorund.

Panic instantly went shot through me. "What's wrong?"

"Get to the bar now!" he yelled and his voice was shaky.

"Oh shit" I threw the phone down on the bed and untangled myself from the covers frantically before running to the closet.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked, obviously freaked out by how I was acting.

"I don't know. Antonio is freaking the fuck out though. He said to come to the bar."

He didn't say anything. He got out of the bed without question and quickly walked out of the room to the living room to get his clothes from the night before while I hurridly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and tank top.

I grabbed my phone from the bed and jogged down the hallway right as he was slipping his shoes on and I walked over to the door where he was to slip mine on as well.

"I'm sure everything is okay. Just breathe" he told me as we walked out the door.

He held my hand as we ran down the sidewalk, the fact that someone might notice him not crossing either of our minds as we ran. I didn't know what to expect but I was terrified. My thoughts weren't even running through my mind clearly.

I rounded the corner that took me a couple more blocks down to where my bar was and I saw a massive cloud of black smoke filling the sky.

"Oh God" I stopped in my tracks and Rob and I both looked up.

"Shit" I heard him say and his hand squeezed mine.

"No, no!" I yelled as I let go of his hand and started running towards my bar, hoping I was wrong but I knew deep down that I was right.

There were firetrucks all over the place and a crowd gathered around the area across the street from my bar.

I stopped running when it came into view and I stopped in the middle of the street and watched as the one thing I'd worked my ass off for and centered my life around for nearly 5 years was consumed by flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know. Some of you have probably wanted to strangle me for taking so long to do this. haha! I honestly just had the worst case of writers block EVER which I hated because I truly love this story. But anyway, I do believe I've pulled myself out of it and I hope this chapter makes up for it. 3 I'm so sorry! **

Also, I apologize for the sudden change from past tense to present tense in the middle of the chapter. LOL ;]

* * *

><p>Everything around me went blurry. I couldn't hear anything anymore. It didn't even feel anymore.<p>

My vision was suddenly obstructed by a white t-shirt covered chest and my eyes travelled up to meet Rob's.

"Christy, wake up."

His words confused me and I tried to speak but nothing came out.

His hands moved to my shoulders and he shook me hard.

"Christy!"

I gasped and sat up quickly from my position on my bed, nearly head butting Rob in the process.

"Holy shit. Are you alright?" He grabbed my shoulders and leaned his head down to look into my eyes.

My hand moved over my chest and my heart was racing. I took a deep breath, shaking my head as I tried to calm myself.

"Oh my God" I said in a shaky voice, realizing then that tears were streaming down my face.

"Baby" Rob looked more worried than I'd ever seen him look and he reached out and pulled me into his arms.

My cheek pressed against his chest and I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing myself closer to him.

"You scared the hell out of me. You were screaming in your sleep" he told me in a soft voice as he trailed along my spine with his fingertips softly. "What were you dreaming about?"

I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, finally feeling my heart beat slowing.

"The bar was on fire" I managed to speak but my voice sounded rather hoarse. "It felt so real. You and I had just woken up and we were about to" I trailed off. "And Antonio called me and was freaking out telling me to come to the bar. So you and I ran down the street and when we got there it was completely in flames."

"Oh damn" he said in a low voice. "No wonder you were freaking out."

"I don't know why the hell I dreamed that" I said as I pulled back from him and wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

I looked at Rob and he had his eyebrow raised as he looked at me. "I do."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Uh, psycho ex-fiance'?"

My eyes widened and I nodded. It would be understandable because of the way he'd acted towards me the day before. "I don't think he'd be ballsy enough to do something like that."

"You never know, love" he reached out and took my right hand, flipping it over to look at it. "Your hand looks much better."

I'd nearly forgotten about my little injury during the events of the past few days. It didn't hurt nearly as much anymore thankfully.

"We'll need to get you to a doctor's office soon to get those stitches out."

I smiled and shook my head as I looked down at my hand.

"What?" he asked, noticing my weird reaction.

"It's just odd to have someone trying to take care of me again."

That slow, lovely grin spread across his lips and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Get used to it. Come on, let's get some breakfast before you go to work."

My head is swimming as my eyes trail over Rob's bare back while we're making our way through my hallway towards the kitchen. I glance down at myself briefly, seeing that I'm wearing his white shirt and I know there's nothing underneath. I wish my brain would unfog itself.

"I'm really not very hungry" I tell him once we're in the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and peers in, glancing over at me after I speak.

"At least have some coffee" he says as he pulls a carton of orange juice out and closes the door.

I nod and walk over to the coffee pot, my mind somewhere else as I get it ready and turn it on. My eyes stay focused on it and I zone out as it starts to brew and the comforting smell fills my nose.

I feel warm arms wrap around my mid-section and I jump, not realizing how zoned out I was.

Rob presses his lips against my ear lobe and I can't help but smile.

"Are you alright?" he asks in a low, accidentally seductive, voice as his nose brushes against the back of my ear.

I take a deep breath and turn around in his arms to face him. He smiles down at me as his hands slide down my lower back and he takes firm hold of my ass.

"I think i'm just shaken up" I tell him and it's the truth.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asks, his warm breath cascading down my neck and sending a slight shudder over my body. His hands move from my ass and around my hips before sliding down to my thighs, his fingertips pressing down on my skin through the fabric of the shirt.

He pulls at me suddenly, pressing my back against his front and I can feel his erection pressed at my lower back. My eyes close as I feel the familiar tingle of arousal begin moving throughout my lower half.

Why does this man have such an effect on me? I nearly laugh because I know the answer to that question.

I reach behind me until my hand finds the back of his head and I tangle my fingers into his hair as I lean my head back against his shoulder. A soft groan of approval moves through his chest and I lick my lips, feeling my breaths beginning to increase in speed as my heart beat pounds a little harder in my chest.

His large hands toy with the bottom of the shirt as they find their way beneath the fabric and he slides his fingers along he inside of my thighs for a second making me bite my bottom lip, anticipation flowing through fast now.

Finally his right hand moves up and his fingertips slide ever so lightly along my slit for a quick second before I feel his middle finger slip past them. His breath catches in his throat and he groans, sliding his finger over my clit and making my hips jerk towards his touch as a quick moan leaves my parted lips.

"So wet already?" he asks, his voice entirely too sexy next to my ear. It makes my heart skip a beat.

"So hard already?" I quickly reply, a bit of teasing behind my tone. I expect him to reply but instead I find myself spun around in his arms.

His hands are still on my hips holding me firmly and his eyes look hungry, lustful.

I open my mouth to speak but suddenly find myself lifted up and then placed on the counter behind me.

Once again, before I can speak he acts out and he pulls me as far to the edge of the counter as I can go without falling off before pressing his body firmly against mine. We're positioned perfectly now and I can feel his dick pressing against where I'm aching for him so badly now. The only thing separating us is the fabric of his boxers.

His lips find mine quickly and he practically growls into my mouth. The atmosphere goes from one of wanting to one of complete need in seconds. My lips move with his rough movements and I enjoy every second of it, my legs wrapping around him so that my ankles are crossed at his lower back.

I grin internally at the random thought that he tastes like orange juice.

He breaks the kiss, his eyes searching my face for something, I'm not sure what, for a breif second before he grabs the bottom of my shirt. I lift my arms immediately, knowing what he wants to do and he pulls it off of me, throwing it behind him.

His hands grab at my hips again, pulling me towards him and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pressing my chest against his so that we're as close as possible. He leans his forehead against mine and his eyes lock on my own. I feel his right hand move from my hip and down between us and I bite my lip, knowing what's coming next.

Seconds later I can feel him at my entrance and I moan already, anticipating the feeling of him inside of me.

He slips into me slowly, stretching me, filling me so perfectly and I exhale in a long breath which is followed by a moan as he reaches as far as he can in me.

He pauses then which throws me off because it's not like him, and pulls his face from mine to look down at me. His eyes are more beautiful than usual right now.

He swallows hard, his body trembling just a bit as he reaches up and pushes my hair behind my ear.

I watch him as he leans in once more, his hand moving to cup my cheek as he kisses my lips.

"I love you" he whispers against my lips and my breath catches in my throat.

Did I really just hear that? Holy shit...

But before I can do anything, his hands are back at my hips and he's moving within me.

God, he's entirely too good at this.

My moans fill my kitchen, echoing through my home. He's managed to somehow make this feel like making love and fucking at once. The perfect combination. Every nerve in my body is pulsating.

My hands roam his back as he moves, every thrust inside of me sending the most perfect waves of pleasure throughout my entire being.

His face is pressed against my neck and I can hear his breathing, his soft moans and groaning. That alone could make me cum without him even touching me.

I can feel it approaching quickly. My entire body is shaking against him I know I'm so, so close.

"Cum, baby" he whispers against my neck. "I need to feel it." He practically growls against the side of my throat and I'm done for.

I throw my head back, my fingernails dragging entirely too hard at his back as my orgasm rocks through my frame. I faintly hear him groan loudly and feel his hands squeeze hard at my hips as he finds his release deep within me at the same time, my walls pulling at him, somehow willing him to go deeper inside of me.

Minutes later we're still sitting there, finally calming down and breathing normally now. Neither of us has spoken a word but we're both thinking about it. It's like the big elephant with a rainbow sweater on in the room.

I lean down and kiss the top of his head, taking a second to breathe in the lovely smell of his hair before he looks up at me and nearly takes my breath away with the smirk on his face.

"There will be no kitchen sex" he suddenly says in an American accent and I cock my head to the side, completely confused for a second but then I remember our amusing exchange in Kristen's house.

"I meant Kristen's kitchen" I explain and he laughs kissing my lips as he does.

"You're going to be late for work, Ms. Dubois"

I glance over at the clock and it's already an hour past when I usually get there.

"Dammit" I groan.

"Don't go" he shrugs as he pulls away from me and I'm immediately saddened by the absence of him.

Oh damn. I've got it really bad.

"I need to" I sigh as I hop off of the counter.

"Mm. You should hop around more often" Rob comments, eyeing me as I bend down to pick up his shirt.

I glance at him over my shoulder as I walk towards the hall and flash a knowing grin before winking at him.

During my quick shower, my mind is filled with thoughts about what just happened in the kitchen. He said he loved me. Love.

He loves me? That just sounds ridiculous. I also wonder why he didn't say anything else about it. Then I realize than I didn't say anything back.

Do I love him? We've just met very recently but...

A memory of my sweet mother's voice suddenly pops into my head. "Love doesn't know time. The heart wants what it wants."

Everything in my head and heart screams the answer to my previous question and I take a deep breath as I turn off the water in the shower to steady myself. This is all a bit overwhelming.

"Antonio called" I jump when I see Rob in the doorway of the bathroom as I wrap my towel around myself.

He grins as he looks at me, his eyes obviously scanning me from head to toe.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He was making sure you were coming in. I said you'd be there shortly."

He's still in his boxers and is leaning casually against the doorframe. His hair is incredibly messy from sleep and from what just happened in the kitchen.

I smile at him and step over to the mirror before wiping off the steam from it so I can see myself.

As I'm fiddling around the sink for my toothbrush and toothpaste, I see him move from the door and further into the bathroom out of the corner of my eye.

I raise my head when I know he's standing behind me and I watch him in the reflection of the mirror.

His eyes are cast downward, fixated on me as his hand slides over my damp shoulder and he gathers my hair to push it out of the way. He leans down, his eyes lifting to our reflection in the mirror as his lips press against my skin there.

It's rather bizarre seeing us together this way. I'm fixated, captivated by the reflection of us. I look different somehow.

His arms wrap around me, holding me tightly against him as he leans his chin onto my shoulder and I wonder what he's thinking as he looks at our reflection.

I tilt my head to the side as an odd realization washes over me, squinting my eyes a bit as I study us.

"What?" he asks, obviously curious about my odd movements.

"We look..." I trail off, sounding like I'm somewhere else as I say it.

His eyebrow arches in confusion, willing me to finish.

"Good together" I finish and I sound as shocked by it as I am.

He laughs a bit as he stands upright and our height difference doesn't change how I feel about the way we look.

His hand reaches up and he ruffles his hair around a bit before flashing that dazzling smile.

"I have to agree" he says quickly before turning towards the shower.

I manage to keep myself from watching him as he steps into the stall completely naked. I'll never get to work if I let myself watch that.

About 15 minutes later I'm dressed and ready for work. I decide on jeans and a teal colored tank top today and my hair is pulled back, tiny braids at either side of my head to show off the blue in my hair that matches my shirt.

Rob has enjoyed sitting on my bed in a pair of grey sweat pants and nothing else while I get ready. It's a different experience to get ready for work while having pleasant, fun conversations. I'm so used to being on my own.

He walks me to the door before I go and I notice a little bit of sadness pulling at his eyes and lips.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask as he opens the door for me and he peeks out of it, the sunlight moving across his beautiful features and making his eyes seem a little brighter.

"If I were normal I could walk you to work" he tells me and it pulls at my heart strings.

I throw my arms around him, taking him off guard.

"Whoa" he chuckles, immediately wrapping his arms around me.

"You are normal" I whisper against his lips before kissing him and he smiles against mine.

I pull away and he watches me, smiling a beautiful real smile. "Have a good day at work."

"I'll be back early" I tell him as I step out of the door and very happily make my way down the steps.

I'm barely half way down the sidewalk when my phone vibrates in my back pocket.

I grin, knowing exactly who it is.

**Rob:**

**i'll miss you**

I poke my bottom lip out as I'm walking and quickly text back.

**I already miss you 3 **

I take a deep breath as I slide the phone back into my pocket and approach the corner my bar is at. I can't seem to wipe the smile off of my face and I know that it will be obvious. I'm practically glowing.

I stop abruptly when I reach the door of the bar and I notice that the blinds over the windows are still down.

I pull out my phone again and see it's 10 minutes til' 11 which is when we open for lunch and we always have the blinds open long before that. It's not like any of the staff to forget.

I shrug it off and open the door to the restaurant expecting to see my waitresses and waiters walking around preparing for our lunch crowd but no one is there.

There's no music playing. The chairs aren't even pulled down from the tables.

My eyes scan over the scene before me at least five times as I try to put it all together. This is not normal. Something is wrong.

Anxiety racks through my body suddenly and I swallow hard.

"Antonio?" I call out, my voice sounding more shaky than I would've liked.

There's no answer.

I wait for about 3 more seconds before stepping forwards towards the bar and suddenly I see a figure raise up from the behind the bar making me jump back and scream.

My eyes focus very soon after and my mouth falls open when I realize who it is.

"Jared" I say his name slowly. "What are you doing?"

Before he can answer, my eyes trail down his body and to his hand by his side.

He has a gun.


	19. Chapter 19

**I bet you guys didn't think I'd be back so soon. ;]**

**Sorry for all of the mistakes in the last chapter, guys. I'm rusty. lol 3**

* * *

><p>He steps towards me quite slowly. I notice he's still wearing the same jeans and black blazer over a white t-shirt that he wore yesterday. There are dark circles under his eyes. He looks like shit.<p>

"Nice place you've got here" he says in a nonchalant voice, stopping by the opening of the bar that leads into the kitchen.

"I bet you wouldn't have done all of this if we got married" he smirks and his eyes lock with mine for the first time since I walked in.

A thousand thoughts are running through my head. The main one? What has he done with Antonio and Timothy? Horrible ideas run through my mind but I shove them away quickly. I've got to have a clear head. How the fuck will I get out of this? My phone is now vibrating in my back pocket. It's so quiet in the bar, the noise is quite loud.

"Give it to me" Jared's demeanor suddenly changes and I see the intense anger flash across his tired features. He steps towards me quickly, his hand stretched towards me for me to give him the phone.

"Jared. What are you-"

"Give me the fucking phone, Christy!" He screams and it echoes through the bar while also making me jump back. I've never, ever heard him sound this way.

I swallow hard and shakily reach into my back pocket before handing him the phone which trembles as I offer it to him.

He snatches it from me and I watch him with uneasy eyes as he scrolls through. He's reading my messages and I know he's looking for something from Amy which he will not find.

"I already miss you. Awww. Isn't that sweet?" he holds my phone over his heart as he mocks my message.

"Really fucking sweet" his hand raises for a split second and then with all of his strength he throws my cell phone across the room. It slams into one of the wooden walls of the bar and I cringe as I hear it shatter on the floor.

My heart falls. That was my only way out.

I'm fucked.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, sweetheart" he says as he steps closer to me. I can smell the Jack Daniel's on his breath. I swallow hard, trying to ease my breathing. I don't want to look as afraid as I am.

"It could've been so easy. You could've called me as soon as she got to your house but" he sighs and shrugs. "You didn't."

Anger suddenly runs through me. This man tends to make me irrational and the fact that he's holding a gun in his hand and very close to me doesn't stop words of rage from flying out of my mouth.

"You don't deserve shit from me" I say the words in a low, very angry tone and his eyes widen.

We stand there staring at each other for a few seconds before he finally makes a move and grabs my chin. His grip on me is so hard, I fear my jaw might snap under the pressure. Instinctively I bring my hands up to his wrist to pry him off but it's useless.

I feel cold metal at the side of my face and I freeze, knowing exactly what it is. My eyes widen in fear and he smiles, enjoying how scared I am.

"You forgot who had the gun" he tells me as he lets go of my chin but he keeps the gun on my cheek.

"I'm so sick of hearing about what I did to you" he sighs. "It was a long time ago. You really should move on you know. I'm sure your movie star boyfriend wouldn't want you dwelling on me."

The thought of Rob makes me sick to my stomach for the first time since I've known him. I close my eyes and it's like some sort of movie flash back. The first time we met. All of our little moments. The confessions of our feelings.

And last but not least, I can hear him in my head as clearly as this morning while his beautiful lips were against mine.

"I love you."

I feel tears threaten my eyes and my heart beats a little bit faster.

I should've said it back. Now, he'll never know.

"Giving up so quickly?"

I open my eyes and realize tears are flowing down my cheeks now. I look down and see one roll past the barrel of the gun.

"That's not like you at all."

"Just get it over with" I tell him, my voice breaking at the end.

He huffs and taps the gun against my cheek, making me flench. "That's too easy and really no fun."

I feel the gun sliding down now. His eyes follow it as it makes it's way down over my jaw, over my throat, my chest. He lingers over both of my breasts.

"I always did love this body" he comments, licking his top lip when he says it.

Excuse me while I vomit.

"I bet he really loves it" he brings the gun back down to his side before reaching out and grabbing my side, pulling me forcefully towards him. My body slams into his and I start praying in my mind for what I'm terrified of happening to not happen.

If he's going to kill me, i'd rather he do it now.

"How does he fuck you, hmm?" he asks, my nose nearly pressing against his mouth because i'm so close to him. "Do you make him be gentle with you? Boring? That's what you did to me."

I look up at him and he's rolling his eyes. I was a teenager and he was my first. Of course, I'd wanted him to be gentle. I'd always figured Amy's experience in the bedroom helped lure him in. I was never enough.

I figure that I'm already fucked so it doesn't matter what I say.

"Actually" I grin as I look up at him and it's a real grin because I'm going to enjoy how much this pisses him off. "He fucked my brains out on the couch last night. It was rough and I came so hard. Oh and he also fucked me on the kitchen counter before I got here."

He leans back a bit to look down at me, very shocked by what I've said but I can see the anger flash in his eyes.

"He's got a really big dick too" I inform him, knowing that will set him off.

He suddenly steps back and points the gun towards me, his hand shaking almost violently.

"You are one stupid-"

"New Orleans police, open up! We've got the place surrounded!"

Relief washes over me and I watch as fear washes over Jared.

Everything will be fine. I can go home. I'm not going to die. I'll see Rob again. I'll-

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a gunshot.

I instantly hit the floor, screaming a scream that I'm shocked even left my mouth as I do.

I lie still once I'm there and wait for the pain to hit me but I feel nothing.

Suddenly, the door of the bar flies open and I see the black pant covered legs of several people running in. I raise my head right as one of the cops that I actually know kneels down and scoops me into his arms.

"You alright, Christy?" he asks and I look up at him and nod, unable to really say anything.

He hurriedly goes towards the door and I peek over his shoulder behind us only to see the rest of the officers surrounding Jared who is lying on the floor and he's not moving. The shot I heard was not from Jared's gun.

"Wait! Where are Antonio and Timothy?" I ask him, panicking in the realization that I never saw or heard them in there.

"He let them go and they called us. We've been watching everything. You were safe."

"Oh thank God" I whisper and lean my head over on his shoulder as he steps through the doorway and outside.

My head lifts up very suddenly when I hear the sound of many people talking very loudly. People are yelling my name and camera flashes are going off. I look around at them like they're insane because I'm completely confused.

"The medics are over here!" another police officer yells as he helps us shove through the crowd.

Finally there's a break in them and we're behind a barricade which has been formed in a square around a waiting ambulance.

"I'm seriously fine, Terrance" I tell the officer, who I know from having to use him to get people out of my bar several times, that's holding me.

He leans down and sits me on into the back of the ambulance so that my legs are hanging off of the back of it. I'm turned away from the bar so I can't really see the madness.

A medic steps up to me. He seems to be around my age and he smiles sympathetically at me.

"Did he do anything to hurt you?" he asks, scanning over me with his eyes before he kneels down in front of me.

I shake my head. "No. I'm fine."

He pulls a tiny flashlight from his shirt pocket and I try to keep my eyes from blinking as he moves it across them.

"I think she's in shock" I hear him as he looks over at Terrance but my eyes are elsewhere.

A few feet away I've spotted someone running down the sidewalk towards us and I squint my eyes a bit to see if they're playing tricks on me.

He gets a few feet closer and I know.

Without saying a word I hop out of the ambulance and push past Terrance and the medic. The entire crowd watches as I take off, running as fast as I can down the sidewalk.

And finally, I run into him full force and his arms are wrapped around me, holding me tighter than I've ever felt.

Without warning I burst into tears, my entire body shaking as I press my face into his neck and let all of the horrible fear and anxiety flow out of me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice sounding panicked as he manages to pry me off of him to look down at me.

I look up at him and blink away the tears that are making the vision of him blurry. His eyebrows are pulled together in concern and anger. He has a pained expression.

"I'm fine" I manage to choke out through my sobs. "I was...just...really scared."

"He didn't touch you, did he?" his eyes are wild with fear and his voice is slightly shaky.

"Not in any really horrible way" I shake my head. "I think he was honestly planning on killing me though."

"I'm so sorry" he whispers before pulling me to him again. I wrap my arms around to his back and cling to his shirt, pressing my face against his chest. His heart is pounding about as hard as mine was in the bar.

The next couple of hours are a blur to me still. One thing I remember and always will remember very clearly is how Rob never once left my side. So many people that we were having to talk to about what had happened noticed him and he didn't care at all. It blew my mind that he was risking so much just to be by my side.

I had to speak to several detectives who took my entire story down about what had happened in the day leading up to this horrible event at my bar. They made the decision and politely cleared it with me to close my bar for 3 days in order to investigate everything.

Throughout all of these questions, I was wondering about Jared. It sounds crazy but, I didn't want him to be dead. I don't wish death on anyone.

"I think we're done here, Ms. Dubois. Can I get one of the officers to escort you and Mr. Pattinson home?" Detective Quibb was an extremely nice man who oddly enough reminded me of my father. Rob and I were sitting in his office side by side in chairs in front of his desk. Rob had my hand in one of his and his coffee in the other. He seemed to be on edge which really didn't shock me considering what had just happened.

"Detective" I took a deep breath, not knowing if I was really prepared for the answer. "Do you know anything about Jared's condition?"

His eyes widened and he raised his head from the document he was signing to look at me. His eyes flashed over to Rob and I saw his expression turn worrysome. I knew.

"He was dead on arrival, ."

The words cut through my lower stomach and I swallowed hard, nodding my head to let him know I understood. I bit down hard on the side of my cheek in a failed attempt to hold back tears.

"I'll go get you two a ride home" he excused himself, knowing that I was about to lose it I think.

As soon as the door closed I covered my eyes with my hands and let the tears flow freely.

My chair was suddenly jerked to the side and I looked to see Rob kneeling down in front of me, his hands moving up to cup my cheeks.

"This is not your fault, baby" he told me, somehow knowing that that was at least one of the thoughts running through my mind.

Sobs started running through my body then. The ugly cry you never want anyone to see. Especially the hot movie star you've been sleeping with. But I didn't care. Like always, he was just Rob to me right then.

Rob's hands moved from my cheeks and down to my hands, holding them tightly. His thumbs moved over my knuckles slowly to comfort me and a couple of minutes later I was finally calmed down enough to get words out.

"I loved him once. He was everything to me" I shook my head, my bottom lip quivering as I looked past Rob and at the wall. "I know that that part of him was long gone before this but-"

"I know" he nodded, speaking softly. "You don't have to explain."

I had felt the need to explain because I knew it seemed crazy that I was sitting there crying my eyes out over a man that was more than likely going to take my life. I wasn't thinking about that man though. I was thinking about the boy I grew up with, shared my teenage years with, my first love. We had so many good memories and to know that he was gone. Really gone and not just out of my life but out of the living world was a real jolt to my world.

There was a soft knock on the door and I quickly used the back of my hands to wipe my tears away as the door opened. It was Detective Quibb informing us that he'd have an officer drive us home and relief washed over me. I just wanted to be home with Rob.

It's incredibly dark when I open my eyes and I turn my head to read the time on my alarm clock. Only 10:22 pm? It feels much later.

I'm lying on my back and without even feeling for him I know Rob isn't there. For some reason, I guess the horrible events of earlier that day, panic washes over me and I find myself fighting to untangle my legs from my comforter.

As soon as my feet hit the floor I start running, making my way quickly down the hall.

"Rob?" I call out, the panic evident in my voice as I look into the living room while walking past it.

"I'm here baby" I look to my left to see him stepping out of the hallway next to the stairs and relief washes over me instantly.

"You alright?" He asks as he steps up to me and wraps me up in his arms.

"Yes" I whisper against his shirt as I move my hands to his back. "I thought you'd left."

"Why on earth would I leave?" he laughs as though the statement is insane.

I look up at him and sigh. "Well, it was a crazy day."

"I'd never leave you like that" his face goes serious and he leans down to press his forehead against mine. "When I turned on your tv today and saw the live news report on what was going on, it felt like my world was ending. I was terrified that he'd hurt you or-" he trails off, closing his eyes as if the next statement was far too much to handle.

I swallow hard and bring my hands up to the sides of his neck. "While I was in there, all I could think of was you. How I should've stayed here this morning and-" I trail off remembering that we still haven't discussed the three little words that were said during our kitchen adventure.

"And what?" he asks, leaning back to look down at me.

I feel a punch of nerves go through me and I remember thinking that the next time I saw him, if I made it out alive, I was going to tell him. This was no time to go back on my word.

"I was thinking how I should've told you how I felt when you told me this morning."

His eyes widen a bit in the realization and I feel his body stiffen as if someone has shocked him.

"I love you too" I whisper, shocked that I've had the courage to say it.

He just stares at me and his lips part which is the only movement I see coming from him. Panic runs through me once again. Was that the wrong thing to say? Had he just been in the moment when he said it? Oh shit.

Suddenly, I'm lifted from the floor and being spun around which makes me squeal and grab onto his neck for support. He's laughing and then he places me back down on my feet before pressing his lips against mine and kissing me in a way that would've probably knocked me over had I been standing without his arms around me.

"I didn't give you a chance to say it back this morning because I was scared that you didn't" he explains, his lips barely touching mine. "You really love me?" he whispers, sounding so shocked by it.

I nearly laugh because the reality of the situation hits me. He's seemed so untouchable for so long before I met him. He could have any girl in the world, more than likely, and he's shocked that I love him.

"Why on earth wouldn't I?" I ask, laughing as I lean back to see him better. I bring my hands up to the sides of his face and slide my thumbs over his cheeks covered in stubble. "You're perfect for me."

He grins that famous grin of his and I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long while" he informs me, taking a deep breath as he pulls me in to hug him once again.

"I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me" I whisper, telling the truth completely. I can barely remember who I was before this man walked into my bar that night being an asshole.

My stomach growls and the moment is instantly switched from sweet to amusing.

Rob leans back and looks down at me, smirking in amusement. "Hungry?"

I laugh and nod. "Very. I haven't eaten all day."

"I think I might be able to fix that" he says in a very excited tone before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entry way of the kitchen.

Once we're in my dining room, my mouth falls open at what I see in front of me. The only light in the room is coming from candles placed all around the table and there are two places set for each of us with a plate of chinese food.

"Rob, this is so sweet" I tell him as I let go of his hand and walk around the table. I realize that this is the exact meal he and I had with Kristen back in California the day I had my little accident.

"I remembered how much you love chinese food so I thought I'd surprise you. I was just about to come wake you when you walked in" I look over at him and he's standing there with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. I only realize now that he changed clothes and is now wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and no shoes. He looks incredibly gorgeous under the candle light and it immediately makes me look down at myself. That's when I also realize that I'm in different clothes which I don't remember changing into.

"Are these yours?" I ask, looking down at the white t-shirt and blue boxers I'm wearing.

He laughs a bit, dragging his long fingers through his hair. "Yeah, my clothes were closer and I knew you just wanted to sleep so I changed them myself." He pauses for a second and then grins. "Plus, it's incredibly sexy to see you in my clothes."

I can feel my cheeks flush and I laugh lightly. Will I ever get used to compliments from this man?"I like wearing your clothes."

A few minutes later we're sitting at the table together eating and laughing like nothing horrible happened today but it's still lingering in the back of my mind. I know that the next few days will probably be hell because it's all I'll hear about and at some point, I know Amy will be contacting me.

"My phone got destroyed" I tell him during a bit of a pause in conversation.

"We'll get you another one. Don't worry" he tells me after his body freezes as if I've just told him something horrible. I'm glad he's heard me talking to the cops all day and knows the story about what happened in the bar because I don't want to say it out loud again.

I nod and take another bite of my food, thinking as I chew it.

"Antonio called the house phone while you were sleeping. He said to call him as soon as you're up to it. He's worried sick."

"I'll call him tomorrow" I say quietly before taking a sip of my beer.

"Kristen called as well. She was freaking the fuck out."

"How the hell did Kristen find out?" I ask, shocked that she would know about something like this happening in New Orleans.

His eyebrow raises and he wipes his mouth with his napkin while sighing. "The press is having a field day with photos of us together at the crime scene."

My heart sinks. Somehow in all of this I forgot that his celebrity status could be an issue. He's with some girl who was almost killed by a psycho ex. That doesn't exactly look good.

"I'm so sorry-"

He cuts me off by holding his hand up. "Do not apologize. None of this is your fault. I chose to stay with you. I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks of it. It has nothing to do with my acting abilities which is what this job is supposed to be about. Not who I'm romantically involved with."

I tilt my head and look at him after he says that. "It sounds like you've said that before for some reason."

He rubs the side of his face after taking a sip of beer. "My publicist nearly shit herself when the photos surfaced online. We had words," he laughs. "People in this business tend to forget that we're not animals to be trained. We're real people and I refuse to have my life mapped out for me in order to keep my name in the spotlight."

I sigh. "Still, I wish you didn't have to deal with bullshit because of me."

He reaches over and places his hand over mine on the table. "I'll deal with any kind of bullshit over you. I want this to work."

This. What is this exactly? I can't help but wonder. Are we an item now? I know we said we loved each other but nothing has been established.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, pulling me from my questions in my own mind.

I look down at my food and clear my throat before looking back up at him and smiling nervously. "I was just wondering what we are exactly."

His facial expression goes from one of worry to a look of amusement. "Well, I figured you were my girlfriend."

My heart feels like it's about to explode suddenly. His girlfriend? Me? ME?

I can't control the cheesy grin that moves across my lips. "I like the sound of that."

"I kind of figured that since you said you loved me" he laughs.

I cock my head to the side and chuckle. "Getting a little cocky, are we?"

He pretends to looked shocked and cocks his head to the side after taking a sip of his beer. "Cocky?"

I nod. "Cocky."

"Cocky." he nods before suddenly pushing himself back from the table and standing up.

"What are you-" I begin to ask but before I can get the words out, he's bending down and lifting me up from the chair so that I'm hanging over his shoulder.

"Rob!" I squeal, laughing at the same time. His hand firmly smacks against my ass in response as he begins walking towards my bedroom obviously having his own plan for helping me get rid of the tension I'm feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I decided to do a chapter from Rob's point of view to change things up a bit. Let me know what you guys think and i'll keep doing random chapters from his point of view. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV:<strong>

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 11:30 a.m. and the beautiful woman beside me seemed to have no intentions of waking soon. Of course, considering what she'd been through the day before, I wasn't about to wake her either.

I reached out and very carefully moved a strand of hair away from her face so I could see her better. She was lying on her side facing me with her arm draped over my side. My right leg had been asleep for what felt like hours but I didn't have the heart to move away from her and risk waking her yet. Part of me wished we could just spend the next few days in this bed and hide from the world. I didn't want her to have to deal with her name and photo all over magazines and online but unfortunately that was something that came along with being with me.

I couldn't help but smile remembering when she told me the night before that she loved me. I felt like I was going to fall over right then and there. I can't remember ever being that happy or excited about anything in my life. I wasn't sure of what it was but something about this mysterious little southern girl had completely lured me in and captivated me right from the start.

And she was mine. All mine. She loved _me_.

I made love to her for hours after I'd carried her off to her room following one of her cute, smart ass remarks to me. My heart felt like it skipped a beat as I remembered how it sounded when she told me she loved me over and over while I was inside of her and as close to her as one could physically be.

There was no possible way that she could have any clue whatsoever of the effect she had on me.

Ever since the moment I knew how heavenly it felt to have her lips against mine, to be buried deep inside of her, my body lost control. The woman could smile and I would feel a certain twitch in my pants. Self control was out the window.

But with her it wasn't just physical even though that was a great perk. I felt so alive when I was with her. I felt like myself again. I felt like the person I was before I became 'famous'. I knew when she looked at me now that she saw me as a man she loved and not the movie star.

That was something I never thought I would find. Ever.

"Stop..."

I heard her speak up and her face scrunched up in what looked like a pained expression. I was about to wake her because I thought she was having a nightmare.

"No, don't tickle me, Rob!" she mumbled, a smile pulling at her beautiful full lips and I had to press my lips hard together to keep from chuckling.

Of all things, she's dreaming about me tickling her.

I sighed and closed my eyes, going over the events of the previous day for the millionth time since then. I was fairly sure that I was going to be permanently fucked up from the intense, paralyzing fear I felt when I thought she was in harm or worse. I had just gotten dressed after showering and had come up with a genius plan to send her flowers to the bar when I turned the tv on to see what the weather would be like later. I knew how much she loved her back garden and I'd planned to set up a romantic dinner for us out there. Before I could switch the channel to find the weather, I noticed that there was a reporter talking and the top banner across the screen read 'LIVE'. Out of curiosity, I read the banner at the bottom of the screen. "Hostage situation at Mad Hatter Restaurant and Bar". I read that text at least 20 times before realizing that I wasn't imagining it. The fact that I hadn't recieved a reply from the text I'd sent Christy earlier made sense now.

It felt like someone shot me in the chest.

I can't even remember putting my shoes on or running out of the house. I'm pretty sure I didn't lock the front door. I also don't remember how I remembered how to get to the bar but somehow I did.

I thought I'd have a heart attack before I made it there. The absolute worst thoughts were running through my head like mad and I couldn't stop them.

I still don't know how I managed to keep myself from crying like a complete pussy when I saw her running down that sidewalk towards me and I knew for a fact that she was alive.

I opened my eyes again just to make sure she was still there and swallowed hard as I focused on all of the little freckles that were scattered across her nose and cheek bones. They were faint but I could see them when I was this close to her and I had to supress the urge to lean forward and kiss along those places.

A knock on the front door pulled me from my deep thought and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. I knew that the press were already camped out outside and I was fully prepared to flip the fuck out on one of them when I slipped very carefully from beneath Christy's arm to get out of bed.

She mumbled something about cake as she rolled over and once again I had to keep myself from laughing while putting on my pair of sweat pants that were lying on the floor.

I leaned over and grabbed my t-shirt from where she'd thrown it and smirked remembering how she'd literally attacked me as soon as her feet hit the floor when I'd carried her into her room.

I yawned as I shuffled down the hallway and made my way to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole in the door only to see a few photographer's leaned against a car in front of the house waiting for a good shot.

"That's weird" I said to myself right before I heard a knock again. Then I realized it was coming from the back door.

I made my way down the hallway next to the staircase towards the door at the end of it which lead to the back garden and pool area.

This door was glass and I could see the figure of a woman standing behind the curtain that covered it.

"Who's there?" I asked, not letting my voice get too loud.

"Open the goddamn door before I get kidnapped!"

My eyes got wide when I realized who that was and I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open to see my best friend.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she asked, laughing before literally jumping on me and hugging me.

"Kristen!" I finally said her name as her arms wrapped around my neck and I shut the door quickly before hugging her back. "What the hell?" I asked as I pulled away, shocked that she was there.

"Like I was really going to stay in LA after what happened" she said, concern all over her face. "Is she alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she's sleeping. She's strong. I think she'll be alright."

Kristen smiled as well, nodding. "I know she will and you and I will make sure of it."

"She'll be happy to see you. I know she misses you" I told her as I took her bag off of her shoulder and we walked down the hall together. I sat her bag on the bottom step of the staircase and led her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Like you even have to ask" she said, yawning after she spoke. "The press is having a fucking field day."

I rolled my eyes as I got the coffee pot ready, making sure to prepare the full 12 cups. Not only was I a person who made it through each day by taking in entirely too much caffeine but the women in my life were as well.

"Oh, I'm sure they are" I turned to see Kristen lighting 2 cigarettes and I stepped over to take one from her. I took a long drag and exhaled, running my fingers through my hair as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as smoke left her mouth.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I am now that I know she's safe."

"I know you were freaking out."

"That's the understatement of the year" I laughed dryly. "Kristen, I have never been so scared in my life or angry. If the son of a bitch wasn't dead I'd kill him myself. I swear." The anger that I could hear in the last statement I made even shocked me.

"Me too, babe. Me too" she said, pulling her shades off the top of her head and sighing as she sat them down on the counter.

Christy's home phone ringing startled us both and I quickly walked over to the wall next to the refrigerator to answer it before it woke her.

"Hello?" I answered, half expecting it to be a reporter.

"Just checking in."

I already knew this voice well. It was Antonio.

I smiled and leaned against the refrigerator. "She's sleeping right now but-"

"Tell that girl I said that if she does not call me as soon as she wakes up, I'm coming over there and kicking her ass myself."

I knew he was joking and I had to laugh. "Okay, Antonio. I'll relay the message."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem" I shook my head as I placed the phone back in it's resting place and laughed as I looked back over at Kristen. "That was Antonio."

"Ah" she smiled, nodding slowly.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back" I informed her before walking out of the room and towards the hallway that led to Christy's room.

I peeked in the doorway and then stepped in the room when I saw that she wasn't in her bed. When I got over to the bed I could faintly hear the sound of a song by Sia coming from the bathroom. I leaned my ear against the bathroom door and heard the sound of her moving in water, realizing she was having a bath. I opened the door slowly and walked in to see her lying in the bathtub with her head leaned against the wall and her eyes closed.

For a moment, I was thankful for the bubbles that covered her naked body because my mind was already running wild with thoughts of joining her in the tub.

I knelt down next to the tub and I saw her lips twitch and curve into a smile. "Good morning" she said softly and I smiled as well.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes opened and I swallowed hard, somehow still finding myself a little shocked by how gorgeous and striking her green eyes were.

"I'm alright. I slept very well" she grinned and gave me a look that said 'I know you know why I did'.

"I'm glad. I'm making some coffee for us. Would you like anything to eat?" I reached out and rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand and couldn't help but smile when she leaned into my touch. My other hand extended to her with my cigarette and she took it from me before taking a drag from it and sighing heavily as if it had relieved some of her stress.

"There are some bagels in my refrigerator and some cream cheese. I'd love one of those, please."

She looked so sweet laying there asking me to do this simple task for her as if it were a big deal for me to fix her a simple bagel with cream cheese.

"Coming right up" I said as I stood up and she sat up from the water simultaneously. My eyes widened at the sight of her upper body exposed for my viewing pleasure. Water and bubbles trickled down her pale, beautiful skin slowly, tempting me to reach out and touch. I felt that familiar urge moving down to my groin and I knew that something else was about to be 'coming right up'.

Had Kristen not been there, I'd already be inside of this gorgeous woman I loved.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, yeah. I'll be in the kitchen." I told her, sounding like a total idiot as I turned and headed towards the door.

I heard the faint sound of her laughter as I walked out of her room and I knew she knew what had been going through my head.

"She's in the bath" I told Kristen who was sitting in the same spot but now with three cups of coffee in front of her.

"Did you tell her that I'm here?" she asked as she picked up one of the cups and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I told her as I took it and I shook my head before taking a sip. It was made exactly the way I liked it. "No, I didn't tell her. I want to see the look on her face when she walks in here and sees you" I grinned, knowing it would be amusing to watch. "She does want a bagel though. How about you?"

"Yes, please. I'm starving" she told me before putting her cigarette into the ashtray and picking up her coffee to take a sip.

I looked in the refrigerator and found the bagels and cream cheese before turning around in a full circle in the middle of the kitchen, trying to find a toaster.

"By the coffee pot" Kristen told me, laughing at my failed attempt to find it myself. Of course I'd looked right over it.

I'd just gotten done putting the cream cheese on Christy's bagel when I heard her shuffling footsteps coming down the hallway. I could see her from where I was standing and she was wearing one of my black t-shirts which said 'Get off my dick' on the back of it. The thought of a female wearing it amused me and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It came all the way down to her knees and she looked incredibly sexy walking towards me wearing that with her wet hair hanging all around her face in beautiful dark brown waves.

"I think that was the most orgasmic bath I have ever-" she stopped mid sentence and froze in her place behind the couch in the living room.

Kristen grinned at me as she turned around on her chair and I saw Christy's face light up like a kid on Christmas day.

"Oh my God!" she squealed and Kristen started laughing as she walked towards her right as Christy began running to close the space between the two of them.

I laughed lightly as I watched them hug each other and I thought briefly about how our relationship wasn't the only one that had managed to get so deep so quickly. They already had a bond comparable to the one Kristen and I had and it made me happy to know that two people who meant so much to me got along so well.

"I can't believe you're here" Christy said as she pulled back and I saw that her eyes had become slightly glossy and the green color of them had gotten brighter the way it did when she was about to cry or had been crying. My heart sank in my chest because it reminded me of yesterday.

_She's here. She's safe. Stop freaking out over it. You have to be strong for her._

"Well, I wasn't about to leave you two to deal with this mess alone. That's what friends are for" Kristen told her as she picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks so much for coming" Christy replied and I felt a bit of relief knowing that I wouldn't be alone in trying to help her get past this huge bump in life.

"Come on girls. Let's go eat" I motioned with my head towards the dining room before picking up the large plate I'd put all of our bagels on.

Kristen filled us both in on what had been going on back in LA since I'd left. She'd been able to spend some more time with Michael which made me happy for her. I knew she really loved him and he really loved her. It was difficult to watch them struggle over the last few years with the difficulties of mine and Kristen's insane schedules.

"Has anyone had a chance to see what sort of damage has been done since yesterday?" Christy asked, her voice a little too quiet like she was afraid to know the answer. Kristen and I both knew she was referring to the way the media had been reacting to my presence during yesterday's insanity.

"It's pretty crazy" Kristen confessed with a sigh. "I had to sneak around to the back door to get in here without being bombarded" she laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Christy groaned and ran her fingers through her hair and I could see the stress written all over her face. I felt incredibly guilty. It was bad enough that this had happened to her but seeing it all over the news, internet, and magazines as well as having reporters bug the shit out of you about details was like having to relive the situation over and over again. I wished more than anything that I could protect her from that because I was the one that brought along that baggage.

"But, that's part of why I'm here" Kristen added, looking over at me and back at Christy. "I have an idea."

"An idea for what?" Christy asked before taking a bite of her bagel.

"Well, my parents have a lake house in Northern California. It's very secluded and on private property. No one can get up there without clearance" she informed her and I knew where she was going with this.

"I was thinking maybe we could all go up there and hide away together. We can stay until some other story interests everyone more than this one" she finished and Christy simply chewed as she listened, no expression on her face. I couldn't read her.

_Why must she be so mysterious?_

After she was done chewing I felt relieved when I saw her lips curve into a wide smile and she laughed. "I do not know what I did to deserve you two but I'm really fucking glad I did."

_I was thinking the same thing about myself, actually._

Kristen laughed as well and picked up her coffee cup. "So, you want to?"

"Nothing sounds better right now" she said, looking over at me and grinning. I loved how her eyes seemed to sparkle every time she looked at me. I could see the adoration in her eyes whenever mine locked with hers.

"I'll go wherever you two want" I told them as I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands over my stomach.

A couple of hours later, Kristen was fast asleep in the guest bedroom having had no chance to sleep over the past 24 hours. Christy and I had made our way back to her room and we were lying in bed together watching an old black and white film.

We'd both been silent for the past 20 minutes, lost in what was going on on the television when I suddenly felt a hand beneath the down comforter press against my inner thigh. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to look at her and she didn't look at me but I could see the grin on her face and I knew what she was probably up to.

Excitement shot through me immediately and my heart rate sped up a bit as her small fingers slid up my inner thigh. My lack of boxers beneath the sweatpants was something I was grateful for in that moment.

By the time her hand made it to my dick, I was already very hard and I heard a quick breath come from her. A very low groan came from my throat as her fingertips slid up my shaft over the fabric of my pants and grazed over the head. It was practically aching as it throbbed along with the rhythmn of my heart beat.

I was about to roll over and have my way with her but she suddenly shifted and disappeared beneath the covers.

"What are you do-" my question was cut off by her hands jerking at the sides of my pants and then I felt her tongue drag from the base of my cock all the way up to the head.

"Fuck" I cursed, my teeth clenched as the wave of pleasure shot down my legs.

"Shhh" I heard her under the blanket as her fingers wrapped around my length and then her perfect mouth made contact with me once more.

I leaned my head back against the wall, my eyes rolling back as her lips covered the head completely and she began sucking and flicking her tongue over it, hitting my most sensitive spots there while her hand began moving up and down on me, wrapped tightly around me just the way I liked it.

I heard and felt a moan from deep in her chest as her hand moved away and I felt her take me into her mouth entirely. My hips bucked up without me being able to control them and I took a deep, shaky breath.

I looked down at the the blanket as she began moving her mouth up and down on me at a steady pace, making me feel like I was about to explode right there. I grabbed the blanket and jerked it away, biting my lip when I saw her and my dick disappearing into her sweet mouth over and over.

"Fuck, that feels good baby" I whispered, my hand coming down to brush her hair out of the way so I could see her. I left my hand there and tangled it in her hair, holding it firmly as she bobbed up and down on my cock. Another thing that was so hot about it was the fact that she looked like she enjoyed it.

I knew that I wouldn't last much longer and as easy as it would be to cum from her doing this, I wanted to feel that insane euphoria that came along with cumming inside of her and feeling her cum on me.

"Baby" I breathed. "Baby stop."

Her eyes shot up to mine and she raised up slowly, her lips looking a darker shade of red and slightly swollen from what she'd been doing.

I smiled at her as I leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She raised her arms allowing me to take it off of her and I took a deep breath at the sight of her sitting on her knees between my legs completely naked.

"No panties, Ms. Dubois?" I asked as grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she laid down next to me.

"Nope" she grinned, shaking her head as I moved on the bed and crawled up between her legs.

My eyes scanned over her entire body and I bit my lower lip as I felt the surges of desire move over my entire being. Her chest was rising and falling quite fast and I couldn't help but grin at that because I knew that giving me pleasure had her turned on that way. It was a bit of an ego boost.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against her left nipple which was already hard and I watched as her eyes closed and her mouth opened for a small moan to escape it. I smiled against her heated flesh and moved my tongue in slow circles around her nipple as my right hand traveled down her body until it found her pussy.

My eyes widened as my fingers slipped over her sex and I felt how wet she was already. I felt my cock throb harder.

Her hips pushed up towards my hand and I smirked as I moved my mouth's attention over to her right nipple and began doing what I'd done to the left one as I slipped two of my fingers slowly into her entrance.

"Oh God" she moaned, her hands moving to my hair immediately. I felt her tug at it slightly and the walls of her pussy tightened against my fingers.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her.

Her eyes flew open as I moved my fingers away and I reached down to grab her hands as I positioned myself better against her. I held her hands above her head as I thrusted my hips forward a bit and we both moaned at the feeling of the head of my cock sliding up against her pussy.

I leaned down and press my lips to hers as I moved my hips again and pushed forward, making my cock slip into her deliciously wet, tight, warm entrance.

"Fuck" I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers as I pushed in as far as I could. Her body was already trembling beneath mine and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you" she whispered after moaning from the feeling of me filling her up, leaning up to press her lips to mine and I eagerly returned the kiss, pushing my tongue past her lips to kiss her fully. She moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips towards me, signaling me that she wanted me to move.

"I love you too" I whispered against her lips before pulling nearly completely out of her and then sinking back into her once more. She was so tight and I could feel her throb against my cock which was so hard it nearly hurt at this point.

Her moans encouraged me to go further and I continued moving, keeping the pace slightly slow to enjoy every second of how it felt to be this close to her.

Her hands gripped mine tightly and our eyes never left each other while our bodies moved as one.

Out of nowhere it thundered loudly outside but neither of us acted like we heard it. We were lost in each other, the room filled with the sounds of our quiet moans, jagged breathing, and the movie we'd chosen to ignore for more interesting activities.

Rain started falling hard outside seconds later as I started speeding up, feeling that she was close to cumming and I knew that her cumming would set me off as well. I couldn't think of much else that I loved more than the sight of her beautiful face whenever I made her reach that high point of pleasure. It was beyond satisfying.

My breaths got louder and it was getting harder for both of us to control the loudness of our moaning as the pleasure intensified while we moved closer to our climaxes.

I pressed my lips to hers again and tugged at her bottom lip with my teeth, moaning as I did. "Cum for me, baby" I whispered, my eyes locking onto hers once more as I leaned up a bit to see her face.

It was as though someone flipped a switch right when I said it. I felt her entire body tense and her walls closed in harder around me. I pushed deeper inside of her wanting to feel every second of her orgasm and it pushed me over the edge as well. Her mouth was open wide but no sounds came out and I wondered for a second if she was hurting her hand squeezing mine as hard as she was.

I clenched my teeth together hard to keep the loud moan that came from my chest from being too loud, not wanting Kristen to hear as my orgasm hit me hard. My entire body was frozen with me buried deep inside of her as I twitched and throbbed in her.

We both let out a loud breath at the same time and I collapsed onto her chest breathing heavy and feeling slightly dizzy. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, trying to make my heart slow down. Hers was beating so fast underneath my ear, I wondered for a second if she was okay.

She pulled her hands from mine and moved them down to my back, lightly dragging her fingernails along my skin as we tried to calm ourselves.

It thundered loudly again outside and I felt her jump a bit beneath me. I raised my head to see her starting to giggle and she looked away from the window and back at me.

"I guess we're so good at that we made it storm outside" she told me and I had to laugh.

"That really says something about my skills" I leaned down and kissed her lips once more, my hand moving up to cup her cheek as I did. I leaned back to look into her eyes and saw that look of adoration again that made my heart always feel like it'd swell out of my chest.

"I love you" I whispered and smiled when I saw her lips move to show off her breathtaking smile.

"I love you too" she whispered back before kissing my lips again.

_How the fuck did I get so lucky?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys liked reading things from Rob's point of view. :] I'll definitely be doing more chapters like that. **

**I apologize for this chapter not being incredibly eventful. It was sort of a filler chapter but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway!**

**I'd also like to let you all know that I am working on a new story as well! The first chapter is posted now. :]**

**I'd love it if you who are loyal to this story would check it out and PLEASE let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>I zipped up my suitcase and sighed as I turned and fell back on my bed. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to will away some of the tension that I still felt flowing freely throughout me from the events of 2 days before.<p>

Ever since the crazy Jared situation and all of the photos of Rob and I leaked, my house had been swarmed with paparazzi, fans, and God knows who else. None of us had been able to leave since Kristen arrived. I'd never been more thankful for having so many movies and plenty of places in my area that delivered food.

But, that would all change very soon.

"Are you all packed?"

I nodded, answering Kristen's question without opening my eyes. I felt the bed shift with her weight seconds later and then felt part of her on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down to see her head lying on me and she was looking up at the ceiling.

"You are okay, right?" she asked and I sighed as I brought my hand down to pet her forehead.

"Yes. I promise," I said for the 500th time since this all happened. I let my hand fall down to the bed by my side again as she laughed.

"Sorry," she sighed, raising her hand to run her fingers through the front of her hair. "I just feel like there's nothing I can do to help you and it drives me crazy."

I sat up a bit and she raised up when she felt the movement, turning herself around so she could see me. I smiled at her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring at me like I might fall apart in front of her any second.

Ever since she had arrived she'd remained by my side unless we were all sleeping. I honestly loved every second of it. I had my two new favorite people in the world to help take my mind off of what had happened. I wondered a few times what I would have done had I not had them there and the sickening feeling that washed over me was a little too much to handle.

"Kristen," I smiled as I turned my body towards her and tucked my legs under myself. "You have no idea of how much you and Rob have helped me already. I'd probably be in a psych ward if it wasn't for you two."

She laughed and I did too. "I know I don't seem entirely like myself right now but I will get better. I've been through much worse."

She nodded, knowing that I was referring to my parents deaths. "Okay. That does make me feel a little better," she smiled.

"Good," I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I am excited about our little trip though." I reached down and patted the top of my suitcase.

"Me too," she grinned as she let go of her legs and leaned back against the head board. "I do wish we didn't have to leave at such an insane hour though."

To avoid the paparazzi and anyone else who might pay us any attention, we'd booked our flight to leave New Orleans at 3 am.

I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 12:45. I had already packed mine and Rob's bags. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room while Kristen and I were watching Hocus Pocus on dvd.

"I wish you would have at least let me pay for your tickets," she said as I glanced back at her from the clock and I rolled my eyes. We'd argued over this for nearly 30 minutes earlier that day.

"Kristen, I have money. I'm fine. You and your parents letting us hang there to get away from this bullshit," I waved my hand in the air as I spoke. "Is more than enough for me."

"I know that's how you feel," she rolled her eyes smiling. "You're very stubborn."

I laughed. "Well, I've been taking care of myself completely on my own for nearly 5 years. I'm not used to anyone doing anything for me."

"You better get used to it," she chuckled. "With you and Rob being together now," she grinned as she said it like she was making a statement about her children that she was incredibly proud of, "he'll be wanting to buy you things all the time and do stuff for you. He even does that for me," she laughed, pointing at herself as she emphasized the last word.

I laughed too, not shocked at all by that fact. It was obvious that Kristen and Rob's bond was something no one could touch. I felt stupid to ever believe that there was something beyond their deeply rooted friendship. She loved Michael and Rob loved me.

It was still so bizarre to even think that.

"I'm glad we took a nap earlier," I said as I stretched my arms out, changing the subject on purpose.

"Me too," she yawned as she said it and laughed. "Although I don't know that it did me much good."

"Lucky for you," I turned myself around before pushing myself off of the bed and looking over at her. "I have coffee ready for us."

"Oh thank God," she sighed dramatically before following me after she got up from the bed.

We both walked down the hallway together, trying to be quiet so we wouldn't wake Rob. When we got to the back of the couch that he was lying on, we both looked down at him then back at each other with our lips pressed hard together to keep from laughing. I quickly pushed her, trying to get her out of the room before we busted out laughing. We'd barely made it into the kitchen when we lost it.

"Oh my God," she said through her laughter as she laid her head on my counter. "I did not want to see that."

I couldn't get any words out because I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my cheeks.

The reason for our fit of laughter was because Rob was having a little issue that a lot of men have when they're sleeping and it was very, very obvious because of his choice to wear pajama pants.

"It looked like he had a little mini circus tent on the crotch of his pants," Kristen said as she wiped under her eyes.

That just made me laugh harder. I leaned against the refrigerator and put my hand on my forehead, trying to calm myself down so I could breathe again.

"What the fuck are you two laughing about?"

We both turned to see Rob standing in the doorway and he'd readjusted his issue somehow but it was still pretty obvious.

"Dammit!" Kristen laughed again, stomping her foot on the floor. "I wanted to get a picture!"

He was still half asleep, his hair was even crazier than usual, and he had the cutest, confused expression on his face.

I pushed off of the refrigerator and closed the space between us before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so confused," he whined as he hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head before I pulled away.

"Were you having a special dream, Rob?" Kristen asked as I walked towards the coffee pot to fix our coffee. I couldn't supress a little giggle.

"Huh?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

She laughed, pointing at his crotch and tilting her head. He stared at her for about 5 seconds before it clicked.

"Oh God," he rolled his eyes as he covered his package with his hand while walking over to sit on one of the bar stools at the counter. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

I nearly spat the swallow of coffee I had in my mouth out and they both turned to look at me right as I turned to look at them.

Kristen started laughing again, shaking her head like crazy as she did. "No, no. Not like that," she said as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack on the counter. "It was another situation like that one," she pointed behind her towards the living room. "Except he'd decided that he wanted to cuddle and-"

"I think she gets the picture, Kristen," Rob interrupted, a cigarette now hanging out of his mouth.

I giggled as I took another sip of my coffee and he winked at me.

2 hours later we were sitting on the plane in first class which was something I had never experienced before. The only people in that part of the plane with us were all middle aged or elderly so thankfully, they didn't notice Rob and Kristen. The fact that they both were wearing sunglasses and caps might have helped that though.

I was seated between Rob and Kristen on the plane and it hadn't even taken off when I felt myself getting extremely tired. No matter what amount of sleep I'd had the past couple of days, I felt completely worn out.

Rob's hand on top of mine pulled me from my train of thought and I looked over at him as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked, reaching out with his other hand and brush a piece of hair away from my forehead.

He was asking if I was alright because of the fact that we still managed to get bombarded by a few people when we left my house. They were shouting out questions like 'Why did Jared do it?' ' Have you talked to his wife?' 'Were you scared?'. The third one made me want to slap someone. Who the fuck wouldn't have been scared?

"I'm fine, baby. I promise," I nodded, taking a deep breath after.

"We'll be far away from all the bullshit soon enough," he said softly as he leaned his forehead against mine. I kissed his lips and he smiled against mine.

About 10 minutes after take off, I was fast asleep and I stayed that way until I felt the plane shake a bit when we landed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kristen smiled as I raised up from where I'd been sleeping on Rob's shoulder.

"I hate everything," I mumbled, feeling incredibly disoriented and out of it as I straightened myself up in my seat.

She and Rob giggled at me as I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up.

Unfortunately, it was 5 am in California which meant that the airport was already fairly busy and the chances of getting noticed was much higher. I was in full panic mode as we made our way quickly past people. It felt like every glance was a full on stare as we walked.

Thankfully, we made it out to the car quickly and unnoticed. The driver opened the door for us and Rob waited for me to get in and then turned to Kristen waiting for her to slip in as well. She leaned into the car and wrapped her arms around me out of nowhere which shocked me. I returned the hug and looked at her like she was crazy as she pulled back.

"This is where I leave you two," she said as she motioned back towards Rob with her head.

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, I never planned on staying at the house with you guys. You need some time by yourselves and that's what you're getting. Rob is off for another week and a half and he's all yours," she winked. "But, I expect to see you before you go anywhere near Lousiana. Do I make myself clear?"

I just stared at her in complete shock for a few seconds. I couldn't believe that she was doing this for us. Of course, I'd been excited that she would be joining us when she told me about going to stay at her parent's lake house. I loved hanging out with Kristen but I knew that after Rob's break was over, I wouldn't get as much time with him and it would be nice to have him all to myself.

"You're so amazing," I finally managed to talk and she smiled before blowing me a kiss. "Make sure Rob texts me when you guys get there."

I had decided against getting a new phone yet. I wasn't ready to talk to everyone. I'd only spoken to Antonio and Timothy since the day from hell.

I watched as she hugged Rob and kissed his cheek. They said something to each other but I couldn't hear what it was. Rob slid onto the seat next to me and shut the door, pulling his shades off and turning to smile that heart stopping smile of his.

"You knew?"

He nodded proudly as he put his arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer to him. "Oh yeah. I'm good at keeping secrets."

I laughed. "That's not always a good thing."

"You know what I mean," he said softly as he leaned down to kiss my temple. "Do you think you'll get sick of me since we'll be all alone in the wilderness together for days?"

I laughed because the thought of that was completely ridiculous. I looked up at him to see his beautiful eyes looking like they had a little more sparkle in them now. "Nope," I shook my head before leaning up to press my lips against his. "I'll probably just get more attached to you."

He smiled down at me before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine again, his fingers moving through my hair as he did. "I was thinking the same," he sighed as he leaned back.

After a 2 1/2 hour drive which would've only been 2 hours if someone had not begged the driver to take us to In and Out Burger, we arrived at the gate which lead to the house we'd be staying at. The driver pressed the numbers for the code that Rob told him and began driving us down a long, winding driveway. It was surrounded by trees but I could still see the water of the lake through them.

It seemed like we'd been going down the driveway for 30 minutes before the driver pulled up to the house but it had only been 10. Rob opened the door once the car was stopped and held his hand out to help me get out.

"Whoa," I whispered as I looked around us.

The house was beautiful, which was to be expected. It wasn't huge but it was big enough. It was a single story log cabin that had a porch that wrapped around the entire house. There were several porch swings and rocking chairs sitting around it and I was already itching to have a glass of wine and sit out there. The view from the house was beautiful because you could see a large portion of the lake. There was a walkway that led from the side of the house all the way down to the pier that seemed to go out nearly half way across the lake.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rob asked as the driver walked past us to take our bags up to the house. I wasn't sure that I'd ever get used to someone doing that for me.

"Very," I said as we began walking towards the house.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. All of the walls in the house were the same as the exterior so it was a log cabin through and through. There was a huge fireplace in the living room that I was pretty sure Rob and I had the same idea about when we saw it. All of the furniture in the home matched the dark brown wood of the walls in colors of dark red and off white.

There were three bedrooms and each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Of course, Rob and I were getting to stay in the master bedroom and I nearly fell over when I walked in to see that not only did that room have it's own fireplace but there were also french doors that lead out to a patio where there was a jacuzzi and a perfect view of the late.

"California king bed," Rob wiggled his eyebrows at me as he hopped onto the bed on his knees and bounced up and down. I couldn't help but laugh because he looked like a little kid.

"Having fun, Mr. Pattinson?" I asked as I walked towards the door that led to the bathroom. "Oo, big bathtub," I said as I walked in and looked around at everything.

"I'm not the only one who has a saucy mind," I jumped when I felt Rob behind me and his arms wrapped around me, pulling my back against his chest. He kissed the side of my neck and inhaled deeply. "This is going to be wonderful."

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I looked up at him. "Yes, it is," I said before standing on my tip toes to kiss his lips. "Thank you for everything. I can't even imagine how lost I'd be right now if you weren't with me."

"There's no other place I'd rather be," he whispered before kissing the end of my nose and pulling me into a tight hug. He lifted me off of the floor and I squealed. Seconds later I was thrown onto the bed and he landed next to me soon after.

"I should probably text Kristen and let her know we made it here," Rob said as he dug in his pants pocket to get his phone out.

I looked up at his phone as he held it up to text her and I spotted the date.

"Wait a second," I grabbed his hand to look at the screen and then looked at him. "Is it really the 8th?"

"Yeah," he looked at me like I'd lost it. "Why?"

"Oh my God," I laughed, falling back to the bed, shaking my head as I did.

"What is it? Did you forget to pay a bill or something?"

"No," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I turned my head to look at him. "Tomorrow is my birthday."

He stared at me for a second before a smile crept across his beautiful lips. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," I laughed. "I can't believe I almost forgot my own birthday."

"Well, you have had a rough few days, you know?" he said as he typed out the text to Kristen.

I laid there going through what had happened in the bar with Jared for the millionth time since it had. I couldn't seem to make it go away.

I was pulled from my daydreaming, or nightmaring, by the beautiful face I'd grown to truly love hovering above my own. His hand moved to my cheek and he moved his fingertips along my cheekbone as he looked down at me. He took a deep breath as he studied me for what felt like a very long time.

"I wish I could take it all away from you," he whispered with a pained expression on his face.

I smiled and reached up to take his cap off before throwing it onto the floor so that I could run my fingers through his hair. "You really have no idea of how much you being with me helps," I whispered back, blown away that he was already so in tune with me that he knew I had been thinking about Jared when I got quiet.

"I know you keep saying that but I feel like-"

I put my hand over his mouth and sighed. "Rob, please just shut up and fuck me?"

His eyes grew wide and I felt his lips move under my hand as he smiled.

In record time, the man had managed to get all of our clothes off and I was now straddling his lap on the bed with him sitting up. Our kisses were so passionate and had such a sense of urgency behind them. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him fast enough.

"I can't wait any more, baby," he broke the kiss and whispered with his lips pressed against the corner of his mouth as his hand moved down to the base of his cock which I could swear I felt throbbing between us.

I raised my hips a bit for him and tangled my fingers in his hair, our eyes locking on each other as he positioned himself at my entrance and I lowered myself onto him.

Our moans came out simultaneously and he wrapped his arms around to my back, pulling me closer to him. I used my knees against the bed to push myself, riding him slowly but letting him go as deeply inside of me as possible.

The french doors were still open and the sound of the water on the lake filled the room along with the sounds of our heavy breathing and moans. I'd told him to fuck me when I started this but we both knew that this was making love.

"I love you," he whispered with a shaky voice as his lips moved, leaving soft kisses in a trail down my neck and to my collar bone. I leaned back, my hands moving down to the back of his neck as I started moving my body on him faster. His hands gripped harder at my hips and I could feel him starting to lift me, helping me move on him.

"I love you too," I moaned the words unintentionally as he began raising his hips to meet mine, allowing him to hit my g-spot harder when he moved into me.

My body was already starting to shake against his and I could feel my climax approaching.

"Look at me," he whispered and I opened my eyes to look at him. His green eyes were piercing as he looked into mine and reached up to brush a piece of hair from my face.

His hand moved to the back of my head and he pulled me to him, crashing his lips against mine. We moaned into each others mouths, moving faster together now. The bed shook slightly under us as we pushed harder, chasing our orgasms together.

His other hand that was at my hip gripped tighter against my skin and I felt him starting to tremble. I knew he was as close as I was.

We didn't break the kiss. We gripped at each other, trying to pull ourselves closer to each other somehow until finally I couldn't hold on anymore.

"Fuck," I moaned out, breaking the kiss as I started to cum hard. I moved my hands to his shoulders, gripping onto him there as the orgasm shook through my body, making me scream out in pleasure as I continued riding him, wanting it to last as long as possible.

I was still climaxing when he came as well, a loud groan leaving his lips as his forehead pressed against my shoulder and he thrust hard into me.

We sat together in the same position for awhile as we waited for our heart beats to slow to their normal pace and our breathing to calm. His hands moved slowly and gently up and down my back and he kissed my shoulder and the side of my neck softly.

"If that's your choice of therapy," he leaned back to look at me, grinning from ear to ear. "I definitely have no problem with that."

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned in to kiss his lips once more, making a mental note to find some way to thank Kristen because I already owed her big time for letting us stay there.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Since I got a great reaction to the Rob POV I decided to mix this one up and have a little bit of both. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it. _**

**_Oh and not to sound needy but if you read and like it, please leave a review. Everyone's comments and private messages really help me continue with this story without writer's block. You guys are amazing! _**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a sight that I was getting very used to waking up to. It wasn't sunlight or the blanket I was wrapped in. It was a mess of soft hair sticking in every direction possible. No matter how we fell asleep, I seemed to most often wake up with Rob's head on my chest and his hair in my face.<p>

I looked over towards the large french doors and smiled when I saw the breathtaking view that I had managed to fall completely in love with in the 2 days that we'd been there.

My eyes moved back down to the other view that I'd fallen in love with and I tilted my head to the side so I could see his face. His lips were in a pout and slightly parted as his slow, deep breaths left them. His long eyelashes lay on his cheeks not far from the stubble that was there.

I couldn't help but think of how I never imagined that I'd wake up to this on my 26th birthday. If I could lift an arm without waking him, I would've pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Happy Birthday," the words left his lips as more of a mumble as his eyes opened slightly.

I chuckled as I laid my head back and felt him shift and then his face was hovering over mine.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him and raised my hand to ruffle his messy, sleepy, sex hair.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, leaning down to slide his nose along my jawline. How the hell did he expect me to think of food while he was doing that?

I cleared my throat and shifted a bit beneath him. "Um."

He laughed and moved himself up to separate us a bit. "Food first," he said before leaning down and kissing my lips quickly.

I sighed as I rolled over on my side and enjoyed the view of his naked ass moving towards the bathroom door.

"Having fun?" he asked, turning to look at me before walking into the bathroom.

"Oh yes, I was," I chuckled as I sat up on the bed and yawned. I wasn't sure why I was tired. We'd spent nearly the entire day before in bed. Of course, we hadn't been sleeping the whole time.

I turned my head towards the bathroom door when I heard the water in the bathtub running.

I walked in a few seconds later and leaned against the bathroom door. He was now wearing a black bathrobe, which I would've been sad about but he still looked so ridiculously sexy.

He looked up from the bath water that he was dipping his fingers in to check the temperature of and I saw his eyes go wide and a grin move across his lips.

"Are you trying to get me to have sex with you so early in the day?" he asked as he walked over towards me.

I shrugged as his hands landed on my hips and he pulled me closer to him, his hands moving down to my bare ass. I hadn't bothered putting on clothes and I did it on purpose.

"Time hasn't really stopped you before," I raised both eyebrows, smirking as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He laughed and shook his head before suddenly bending down and scooping me up in his arms which caused me to squeal.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, holding onto him as he walked across the bathroom.

He leaned down and let me down into the bath water slowly. It was warm and felt heavenly against my skin.

"I'm going to go get us some food. Relax," he kissed the top of my head before turning the water off and walking out of the room.

"It is my birthday, you know?" I called out as he walked away. "I can't have some birthday sex?"

"Your birthday isn't over!" he yelled from the hallway and I laughed before sinking down further into the tub.

After about 30 minutes of washing, shaving, and relaxing, I managed to make myself get out of the tub and start getting ready for the day. I figured we'd be staying in all day so I didn't really put too much effort into what I looked like. I left my hair down and wavy and only applied a little mascara before slipping into a pair of faded blue jeans and a vintage Jack Daniel's t-shirt.

I noticed it was oddly quiet in the house as I made my way out of the master bedroom and down the hall. The smell of maple syrup hit me and my stomach growled soon after.

"Rob?" I called as I walked through the kitchen and towards the dining room.

"Hey birthday girl!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see Kristen standing at the end of the dining table, grinning from ear to ear.

I squealed before running over to her and hugging her tightly. She laughed with me as I bounced around with her.

"You're getting good at surprising me!" I chuckled as I pulled back. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"It's a gift."

"Where's Rob?" I asked, looking around the room to see no sign of him.

"Well, honey, I don't know but wherever he is, he's lookin' sexy doing it."

I turned away from Kristen with a look of total shock on my face to see Antonio and Timothy standing in the door way of the dining room.

I took a deep, loud breath before suddenly screaming out in a fangirl sort of way and running towards them. They laughed hard as I hugged both of them at the same time. I couldn't help but tear up a little bit. I still hadn't seen them since the horrible incident at the bar and to have them there on my birthday was amazing.

"Well, you sure know how to make a man feel special," Timothy laughed as I pulled away from them.

I felt an arm move around my shoulders and turned to see Kristen was standing next to me grinning proudly. It was obvious that she'd had her part in planning this.

"That's why Mr. Pattinson is so smitten with her," Antonio wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me.

"I can't believe ya'll are here," I said as I wrapped an arm around Kristen's waist and laid my head on her shoulder in a way of saying thank you.

"Me either but we need to eat before I die," Timothy laughed, kissing my temple as he walked past me towards the dining room table which was set up as a breakfast buffet with eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, bagels, and fruit.

"How did-" I began as I sat down and Kristen cut me off.

"Magic," she smirked before taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

I looked around us again and tilted my head to the side. "Where is Rob?"

She smiled as she sat down her cup of coffee she'd just sipped from. "You'll see him soon enough. Your ours for the day. We've got lots planned so eat up."

I tried several times to figure out what was planned and more importantly where Rob was but none of them would budge. I finally gave up when we went outside for a cigarette and they started threatening to give me birthday spankings if I asked anymore questions.

As the three of them joked with each other while we sat on the several rocking chairs on the front porch, I couldn't help but think of how surreal this all was. To go from being someone's super fan to best friend was truly mind boggling. Just like going from someone's super fan to their girlfriend was. That familiar surge of butterflies rocked through my frame at the thought of that but it was quickly interrupted by a black limo pulling up in front of the house.

They let me grab my cigarettes and nothing more before I was pushed inside the limo and taken off on our adventure.

RPOV:

I paced back and forth in the dining room going over the details in my head for the millionth time that afternoon. Despite several texts from Kristen letting me know that everything was going to be fine, I still found that the shot of Jack that I'd poured into my coke was a necessity and I sighed before picking up the glass and downing the whole thing in one swallow.

The sun was starting to set and she would be arriving in just a few minutes. I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked through the house and into the master bedroom, making sure everything there was perfect before I opened the french doors and walked down towards the pier.

I heard the tires moving across the gravel just as I stepped into the white tent situated at the end of the pier. The inside of it was breath taking even to me.

Clear Christmas lights lined the ceiling giving the inside of the area a soft, beautiful lighting that I knew she'd look stunning under. The table was small but I'd wanted it to be to keep this as intimate as possible. I lifted the lids on our dishes to make sure everything was correct there as well and it was.

My eyes moved over to the bottle of wine, her favorite, that was waiting for us and I was tempted to open it and have a glass to calm my ass down but I decided against it.

It seemed like forever as I stood there waiting.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I nearly screamed because it scared me so bad.

I pulled it out to read a text from Kristen.

**She's in the house and should be there shortly. Have fun ;)**

I turned my phone off and blew a loud breath through my lips as I stuck it in my pocket again and ran my other hand through my hair.

I was so fucking nervous for some reason. I loved this woman. I mean, really loved this woman and I was so comfortable around her but at that moment I was a fucking wrecking ball of anxiety.

The fact was that I had realized the day that the Jared incident happened that I'd never gotten a chance to treat her the way I would want to treat a woman I had feelings for. I'd never taken her out on a date or anything. I had already been planning to do something special for her while we were at the lake house but when she told me it was her birthday, I made it my mission to make it extra special.

My hand moved over my heart where there was a box in the inside pocket of my blazer. I had touched that spot over a hundred times since I got inside the tent to make sure her present was still there.

I looked down at myself, for the hundredth time as well, wondering if my choice of fitted jeans, a white v-neck, and a black blazer were enough. She'd confessed to me during one of our late night rambling pillow talks that she loved seeing me dressed like that though so I hoped it would be perfect. I needed it to be perfect for her.

The sound of heels clanking against the wood of the pier made my head snap up and I froze as I waited for the fabric of the tent to open.

It seemed like it took forever for it to happen but finally, there she was. Her head poked in at first and I couldn't help but smile at the look of total confusion and then awe that moved across her gorgeous features which looked even more beautiful since Kristen had taken her to the spa to pamper her all day. Of course, she looked beautiful before she went there but now she looked more happy. She was glowing.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she stepped in and my mouth fell open at the sight of her. I made a mental note right then to thank Kristen for helping me pick out her dress. It was simple but she made it look fantastic. It was black, strapless, and stopped in the middle of her beautiful thighs. I had to shove visions of them wrapped around me away.

"My thoughts exactly," I smirked as I walked towards her and she stopped looking around us to look up at me.

I loved that she could wear no make up and be flawless but I had to admit, the smokey eyeshadow made her green eyes stand out in ways that nearly made me want to groan on the spot. Her lips were covered in a red gloss that I couldn't help but lean down to press my lips against.

She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, not having to stretch up as much because of the black stilettos she was wearing.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," she whispered, looking up at me with glossy eyes. I'd always wondered what people meant when they said they could see the love for them in their significant other's eyes but now I knew exactly what they meant. This woman could look at me, say nothing, and I still knew that she was thinking of how she felt about me.

She giggled a bit and her hand moved to my lips before she used her thumb to wipe off the lipgloss I'd managed to get from her lips.

"I wanted to do something special for you," I explained after kissing her thumb. "I've never been able to take you out on a date and let's face it, I might not ever be able to so," I shrugged and stepped back, holding my arm out towards the table.

"It's perfect," she smiled, looking happier than I had ever seen her. "I'm speechless."

"Perhaps a little wine will help with that?" I asked as I walked over to the wine bottle and held it up to show her it was her favorite.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it would. You've got a good memory, Pattinson."

CPOV:

He pretended to pop the collar of his blazer and smirked. "Yeah. I know."

He pulled my chair out for me and I smiled up at him before sitting down. He winked at me as he leaned down and lifted the lid over the plate in front of me to reveal the most delicious looking shrimp and crab alfredo I'd ever laid eyes on. I hadn't eaten since about 2 o'clock that day and my stomach was practically yelling for me to put food into it. The smell of the dish was orgasmic.

"Holy shit, Rob," I said as he opened the bottle of wine. My eyes left my food to watch him pour the wine into the glass and he leaned down and kissed my forehead before pouring himself a glass.

I waited for him to sit and remove the lid over his dish before we started eating. It had to be the best meal I'd ever had and not just because the food literally nearly made me have an orgasm because of how delicious it was or because looking at the man sitting across from me nearly did the same, but because of the light breeze that moved over us through the bottoms of the tent that was sitting on the end of the pier. We were practically on the middle of the lake where it sat and the sound of the water moving around and beneath us along with the crickets outside was absolutely beautiful. It was better than any restaurant experience could have ever been.

The whole day seemed magical to me. I couldn't get over how wonderful it was. I'd spent the entire day hanging out with my 3 best friends. We'd been at a spa all day long getting pampered in ways I didn't even know was possible. I'd been rubbed, scrubbed, massaged, cleansed, manicured, pedicured and all sorts of other things I couldn't even begin to explain because I was clueless as to what was going on at the time but I did know that my skin had never been so soft...everywhere and I'd never felt so light on my feet and relaxed except back in high school when I dabbled in smoking pot with Amy.

I'd gotten to know Kristen even better and I loved that she got to knoew Antonio and Timothy better. We call clicked like it was just natural for us to hang out together. It was a perfect day.

By the time Kristen and the boys dropped me back off at the house, I realized that something top secret was going on. I wasn't allowed to open my eyes until I was in the bedroom and they all ran away giggling before I could ask any questions.

I turned towards the bed and glanced up at the french doors which were wide open but something lying on the bed caught my attention more than that. I looked down to see a beautiful black dress laid across it and a pair of incredibly sexy black stilettos that were red on the bottom. I'd always wanted a pair of those.

There was a note on top of the dress with my name scribbled across it in what I figured was Rob's handwriting. I'd only been away from the man for all of 8 hours and I was like a crack head going through withdrawals.

I picked up the paper and opened it.

_Hello love, I hope your day has been wonderful...but it's not over yet. Please put yourself in this sexy dress and make your way through the french doors down to the pier. I'll see you there._

_I love you, _

_Rob _

My eyes lingered over those three words before his name and I read them over and over. Of course I'd heard him say it several times now but reading it in his writing was something entirely different. I laid the paper down on the night stand and quickly ran into the bathroom, fiddling with my make up bag like a nervous idiot soon after.

Thankfully the hair stylist at the salon had styled my hair for me after dying it back to it's natural dark brown color, covering the blue streaks. I felt I needed a change. It was straightened perfectly and the new layers cut into it made it look a lot better than it had before.

About 10 minutes later, I was satisfied with my make up that I thought fit the dress well and I walked in to the bedroom to change. I chewed my lip as I hovered over my bag looking through my choices of underwear, glancing over at the dress every once in a while. I knew there was no way that any of my panties would fit beneath that dress without showing themselves so I bypassed that.

I slipped on the dress and was very happy to see that it was tight enough up top to hold my breasts in and I wouldn't need a bra. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what Rob's reaction would be when he peeled this dress off of me later to find nothing beneath it.

I found myself as nervous as I would imagine a bride would be while walking down the aisle to her groom on her wedding day as I'd made my way down to that beautiful tent that I realized was the reason for my eyes being covered when I was brought into the house.

The look on his face when he saw me was priceless and I'm sure mine was as well. I was completely floored by how sexy he looked and by how beautiful the tent looked as well.

No one had ever gone all out like this for my birthday except for my parents and in that moment it clicked with me that he loved me enough to go all out for me like this. It was unreal.

After we'd finished our meal, Rob had moved his chair around to sit closer to me so that he was across from me and my legs were draped over his thighs. We were each on our third glass of wine and feeling a little buzzed. The mood was perfect.

His large hands moved up and down my calves and he grinned up at me, that familiar darkness coming to his green eyes that I knew very well now. "You must've gotten waxed today," he said as his fingers moved to the under part of my knee, making me jerk a bit and giggle.

"Yep," I smirked before taking another sip of wine, looking at him over the rim.

"Mmhm," he nodded. "Where else did this waxing take place?" his eyebrow raised and he grinned.

I took a deep breath and tilted my head to the side, giving him the same grin. "Everywhere."

His eyes widened and shock replaced the look of 'I am going to seduce you now' that had been there before.

"Dammit," he muttered through clenched teeth and I was shocked when he gently moved my legs off of his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sounding a little too needy.

He laughed as he stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and smiled up at him, back to my natural height since he'd removed my shoes for me minutes before. The wine hit me and I suddenly felt much more warm all over when I stood up.

He didn't say anything else, he simply led me out of the tent and onto the pier. It was dark out now but the moon was full and everything looked so beautiful under it, especially him. The water was sparkling like millions of little diamonds spread all across it because of the shine of the moon above us.

"So, are you ready for your present?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I figured that meant that this would be the sexual part of the birthday which I was definitely ready for. When wasn't I?

"Oh yes, definitely," I whispered as I grabbed the sides of his blazer and pulled him closer to me.

He laughed, rolling his eyes as he brought his hands down to my cheeks and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Well, you are getting that too but I'm not a total douche who just offers his cock to his girlfriend as a birthday present."

I laughed loudly and it echoed around us. "Have you seen your dick? It's a pretty good birthday present."

He laughed too and shook his head. "I have something that you could use more often."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and watched as he reached into his blazer and pulled a dark blue box from it. I would've pissed myself right there but it was very obvious that the box was not a ring box. Yes, I loved the man but I wanted to date him for more than a couple of weeks before deciding to be his wife.

"Rob-" I began to protest, not liking the fact that he'd gone all out with the dinner he'd given me and now was giving me some kind of jewelry.

"Please, just accept it," he held the box out for me and the puppy dog eyes he was giving me were too difficult to argue with.

I sighed, smiling, as I took the box from him. I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously as I carefully opened the lid to see a beautiful, silver charm bracelet. My eyes moved over each charm, realizing what they meant. One was a camera because he knew I loved photography, another one was the Mad Hatter's hat which I knew stood for my bar, the next was a little bottle which was obviously a tiny replica of a Jack Daniel's bottle and I looked up at him in confusion. I was shocked to see the blush across his cheeks.

"The first night I met you," he swallowed hard. "The whiskey?"

Realization washed over me and I couldn't stiffle the giggle that left my lips as I remembered him fucking me senseless on my bar after way too many shots of whiskey.

The last two were the biggest charms on the bracelet. One was a very beautiful looking key and the other was a heart and it was obvious that the key was meant to fit through the keyhole in the middle of the heart. He picked it up from the box, his thumb moving over the heart before he opened the little clasp.

I held my left wrist out for him and watched as he laid the beautiful silver trinkets over my skin and fastened it. It fit perfectly and shined brilliantly under the moon light.

His fingers moved to the heart again and he grinned up at me. "This is corny but the heart stands for my heart and that key is yours."

He was right, it was corny and I fucking loved it. It was the sweetest, cutest thing anyone had ever done for me.

I didn't say a word before throwing my arms around his shoulders and pulling myself up to him to press my lips hard against his. His arms immediately circled around me and he smiled against my lips before his tongue moved out to trace along my bottom lip. I sighed, a soft moan leaving my lips at the taste of him and wine as his tongue moved into my mouth and he kissed me slowly, passionately.

My body began to tremble against his because of the intense surge of need for him ripping throughout me and he must've sensed it because he suddenly picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around him.

His hand slid down my ass where the dress had moved halfway up and he broke the kiss quickly to look at me with pure shock across his face.

I felt his hand moved down over my asscheek and linger there before moving further up under my dress over my hip. His breath caught in his throat.

"No panties?" he asked, and I felt his dick grow harder against me where I wanted him the most.

"Not under this dress," I smirked and before I could even take a breath, his lips found mine again and he kissed me with an urgency that nearly made my heart pound out of my chest.

"I need you," I whispered in a pleading tone as his lips moved across my jawline and down my neck. I felt him turn to walk down the pier and I gripped at his shoulder hard with my hand.

"No," I shook my head and he stared at me like I was crazy. "Now," I whispered, hoping my point got across and I knew it did when I heard the low growl come from his chest.

Seconds later I found myself laying on the pier with him hovering over me, kissing along my neck and chest. His hands pushed hard at the hem of my dress so that the bottom was gathered at my waist and I gasped at the feeling of the cool air rolling off of the water moving across where I was so hot and wet for him.

His movements were frantic as his hands moved back up my body and he pulled at the fabric at the top of my dress allowing my breasts to be exposed and he moaned as he leaned down and sucked my left nipple into his mouth, his teeth teasing at it as he sucked hard and his other hand cupped and caressed my right breast.

I was wiggling like crazy beneath him, moaning breathlessly, unable to form actual words. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so turned on.

His mouth suddenly moved back onto mine and I heard the jingle of his belt buckle followed by the sound of his zipper moving before I finally felt the tip of his cock slide from my clit down to my entrance. We both moaned at the feeling and then he was suddenly filling me up completely.

I cried out, my back arching up from the wood of the pier as he moved his hand that had just been positioning him at my entrance up to the side of my head opposite of his other one. His eyes met mine as I let my back move back down and he began moving inside of me, thrusting hard and deep into me as if he couldn't get enough of me. I certainly felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

My hands moved to his lower back, quickly shoving at the fabric of his blazer and t-shirt to get to his skin and I clung to him there, my fingernails gripping at his muscles which caused him to groan louder and push harder inside of me.

His movements were nearly painful and he was so hard inside of me but it felt far too amazing to ask him to back off.

We both began shaking when I wrapped one leg around him, giving him deeper access to him, and I knew we were close.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous," he practically growled as he leaned down to kiss my lips hard, his teeth dragging across my lower lip. "I want to feel you cum on my cock baby. I need it," he whispered in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

With no warning what so ever, I was done. I screamed out so loudly, it had to have echoed all across the property as my orgasm pounded throughout my body so intense that I was seeing little balls of light flicker through my vision.

I faintly heard Rob yell "fuck" quite loudly as my walls contracted on him in an almost painful way, bringing him to his release as well.

He collapsed on top of me and I could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest through our clothes. All that could be heard was our loud breathing and the sound of the water moving beneath the pier and around us. I could've fallen asleep right there with him on top of me, inside of me.

I took a deep breath after we'd calmed more, still being silent, as I lifted my hand from his back and held my bracelet up to look at it. I shook it a bit, smiling at the sound of the trinkets moving on the silver chain.

"Good birthday?" he asked, lifting himself up so that he was hovering over me again.

I couldn't help but smile brightly up at him. I leaned up and kissed his lips, bringing my hand up to slide my fingertips along his perfect jawline.

"The best birthday ever," I whispered and he chuckled before kissing me again.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been 2 weeks.

2 weeks since I stopped being able to wake up in the arms of a man I only dreamed of before finding.

2 weeks since I laughed a real laugh because he's one of the only ones who can make me do that.

2 weeks since I felt complete physically as soon as he entered me.

2 weeks since I kissed the lips that whispered 'I love you' so sweetly.

And what am I doing now?

I'm sitting in the backroom of the kitchen doing inventory at 2 am.

Antonio is here somewhere because everyone refuses to leave me alone in the bar even thought he only one who could hurt me is...well, you know. But, my mind is back in California in a house next to a lake while my heart is in New York doing the 'famous' thing.

I look down at my bracelet and smile as I move my fingertips over one of the charms.

And like he was reading my mind, I hear his ring tone go off which is very conveniently him singing 'Stray Dog'.

"You're still awake?" I ask as I answer the call and I hear a laugh that sends little warm tingling sensations straight down to my toes.

"I'm a busy man. What can I say?"

I smile, mentally noting that it's 3 am where he is and wishing he wasn't awake because I know he'll have to do work things soon. "So, how is it going?"

He sighs. "It's alright. I'd rather be elsewhere though."

"I'd rather you be elsewhere. When is your flight?"

"11 am," he groans and I know he's rubbing his face.

"Are you nervous?" I know he begins filming for a new movie in Toronto, where he's flying, soon and for some reason this man gets nervous like he doesn't have an insane amount of talent or something.

"You know me so well already," he laughs lightly and pauses. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby," I sigh, pushing a box of bottles Jack Daniel's away from myself as I do.

"I wish you would just come be with me."

His voice nearly makes me run out of the bar to do that. But, being the stubborn woman I am, I feel horrible for leaving my workers to take care of everything while I'm gone and I've been gone a lot since I met him.

"It is a perk of being an owner you know," he continues, still trying to persuade me. "Most owners hardly ever visit their business."

I smile because he's right and because he wants me to be with him this badly. It's still crazy to think that this man could possibly want me the way I want him. "I know that. I do and you know I want to be with you more than anything."

"But that bar is your child," he laughs and I know he understands where I'm coming from but I still feel bad. I make a mental note right then to put an ad in the paper for managers because my heart is winning and telling me that I do need to finally take advantage of the perks of being an owner.

"Have you talked to Kristen today?" I ask as I grab my pack of cigarettes and light one.

"Yeah," he laughs. "I can't believe she actually fell off the horse."

I laugh after exhaling the smoke. "How can you not believe that?"

"Okay, I can. But still."

I laugh again, shaking my head. "She's coming to visit for a night before she goes to England."

And silence.  
>I wait for him to say something but nothing comes.<p>

I pull the phone from my ear and see that the seconds are still ticking away on the phone.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" I can tell he's somewhere else in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lies and I roll my eyes like he can see me.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that."

He sighs and there's more silence. "It's stupid...but I'm jealous."

I sit there for a second and go over his words before laughing a bit. "Because you can't be here with us?"

"Yes and she gets to see you and she'll probably end up sleeping in your bed, in my spot and you'll probably spoon her because you love each other more than me."

I laugh loudly this time, my voice echoing in the room and he laughs with me. "I love you both equally, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughs. "But really, I do wish I could be there too."

"We'll see each other soon," I tell him and I mean it.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sleep did not come easy that night and it didn't come easy for the next few nights after that except for when Kristen came over because we got shitfaced drunk. I felt horrible sending her off to the airport completely hung over but thankfully she had medication.

Things at the bar were crazy. It was a good and bad thing. The publicity over the incident with Jared had a lot to do with it and the publicity surrounding Rob and I had even more to do with it. I was asked intrusive questions on a daily basis. That was what was so bad.

I still hadn't spoken to Amy and part of me was glad for that. I didn't know what the hell I would have said to her anyway. Sorry your husband died because he went batshit crazy and tried to kill me? Yeah, no.

It had been a month and a half since I saw Rob in person last and I was going crazy. I felt sorry for my employees because they were getting the bitchy side of me way more often around that time. I couldn't help it though. Without him I just felt lost and I was annoyed by that. Before him I was so independent and then he walks into my life and I'm the opposite. Not that I would change any of it but still, it was hard to cope.

Every single day we found time to video chat and talk on the phone. Most of the time, we fell asleep talking to each other. I was thankful for that but I needed to feel his arms wrapped around me and feel his lips against mine. I was in serious withdrawal mode.

I finally managed to find two managers to hire for the bar and train them to run the place like I did. I was fucking nervous about leaving anyone in charge for very long but the people I hired were amazing and knew their shit and had memorized every move I made for 3 weeks before I got on the plane to go to Toronto.

He had no idea I was coming. Kristen got in touch with his manager and we spoke and planned it all out. Rob only had a week to go on set and after that he had 2 weeks off. The plan was for him to come to New Orleans for those 2 weeks but I had a different plan.

I didn't arrive that night until a little after 12 am. There was a car waiting for me. Everything had been planned perfectly.

As soon as I got on set, I was taken by several security guards to Rob's trailer. A few fans were lurking around outside to see if they could catch a glimpse of anything but thankfully no one saw me.

My stomach was in knots as I closed the trailer door behind me and was bombarded by his scent. My knees nearly gave out on me right then. I forgot how intoxicating his scent was.

I sat my purse down on the couch in the room and walked around looking at things while I waited for him. I looked down at my outfit as I sat down on the couch that i'd put my purse on and I wondered for the 100th time if it was good enough. He wasn't one to care about what I wore but I cared today.

The outfit was nothing special at all but I wanted to look good for him. I had on a very fitted white t-shirt with a wide neck that hung off of my shoulders to reveal my black bra straps and my jeans were almost too fitted with holes in the knees. I wore my hair down and wavy the way he liked.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone beeped in my purse and I pulled it out to see he had text me.

**Done filming for the night. finally. i'll call soon. miss you**

I clicked the button to reply but before I could I heard someone step up on the steps of the trailer outside. I stood up quickly, taking a deep breath as I watched the door knob turn. He was looking behind himself and the first thing I noticed was the fucked up haircut I'd been seeing photos of all over the internet.

It took quite a bit of restraint not to laugh but he still looked sexy as hell.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he laughed as he turned and his eyes met my feet first. He was frozen, his mouth hanging open. One of his feet was on the steps and the other in the trailer.

I watched as his green eyes moved up my body slowly and I swear they went from dull to sparkling the second he made eye contact with me.

He stared at my face for a second before a huge smile moved across his lips and with 2 large steps he was inside the trailer and I was in his arms. He squeezed me so hard against him, it nearly hurt. My face was pressed against the side of his neck and I clung to him like this would be the last time I ever saw him.

"Oh my God," he said softly, his nose pressed into the hair on the side of my head. "I can't believe you're here."

He pulled back to look at me and it felt like my face would split in half if I smiled any wider.

"Surprise," I grinned, reaching up to rub the side of his head where his hair was really fucked up looking.

"God, you're even more beautiful than I remember," he whispered as his fingers moved under my chin to tilt my head back.

I had no time to wonder if he saw my cheeks go red because the lips I missed so much were finally against mine and nothing else mattered. The bar didn't matter, the Jared bullshit didn't matter, his busy schedule didn't matter, his fame didn't matter, our pasts didn't matter. The only thing that meant anything was happening right then.

After leaving me absolutely breathless and ruining my panties, he pulled back and looked down at me giving me that breath taking grin of his.

"How did you do this?" he asked, moving his hands down to my ass to pull me closer to him.

"I have connections," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows which made him laugh.

"Kristen?"

"Yep."

"Remind me to buy her something amazing," he chuckled before pressing his lips against mine again.

After managing to force him to stop kissing me and change clothes, we made our way out of his trailer. It was weird to be surrounded by security and be in his world like that. Like I have said before, being around him and Kristen so much had me feeling as though they were as normal as myself.

But, we finally made it to his hotel, once again followed by security and taken in the back entrance there. His room was unreal and I think it embarrassed him, to be honest. His reaction was much like Kristen's the night I went with her to her room. He didn't choose the room for himself so obviously it was fabulous to impress him.

I didn't mind. I could've been in a 20 dollar a night motel with this man and it would not matter because I was with him.

But, since we weren't in a 20 dollar a night motel, we took advantage of the perks that went along with it and found ourselves lying together in the gigantic bathtub with cups of cranberry juice and vodka.

"I so did not imagine my night turning out this way," Rob sighed and settled further down into the water as I moved my hands over his chest under the bubbles. We switched things up from the last time we found ourselves bathing together and he was lying on me between my legs this time.

"I bet you didn't," I chuckled, so thrilled by the fact that he was so happy for me to be with him again that I found myself wanting to squeal like the fangirl I truly was.

"I still can't believe you actually left."

I leaned down a bit and kissed the top of his head. "Well, I finally took your advice."

"What advice?"

"The advice about taking advantage of being an owner. I hired two managers. I've been training them for the past 3 weeks so they can take over when I'm not around."

He leaned up and turned around so that he was facing me. The cute grin on his face was enough to make me want to wrap my arms and legs around him and squeeze him until something snapped.

"Wait, wait. So, technically, you could stay with me for as long as you like?"

I had to laugh a bit and I nodded. "Yes. I could."

Nothing else was said after that because my mouth was suddenly very occupied.

It took us over an hour to make it out of the bathroom. On the way to the bed, we found that having sex in the bathtub and then on the bathroom counter sounded a bit better.

After managing to at least put on one of Rob's t-shirts, I was making my way back into the bathroom to brush my teeth when my phone started ringing. It was Kristen's ring tone.

"Baby, can you get that? It's Kristen."

"Where's your phone?" Rob asked as he looked around the room like he'd never heard a ringtone before.

"In my purse by the bed," I called out from the bathroom.

I could hear his conversation just barely. He was asking her about how things were going on the set and from the sound of it, things had gotten a bit delayed there and filming still hadn't begun. I decided to brush my hair out and blow dry it while I was standing in there because wet hair plus pillows plus sex do not end up well when it comes to tangles.

I walked back into the room to find Rob sitting on the center of the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. His fingers were against his bottom lip and he was holding a piece of paper in front of him as he read it. I lost myself thinking of how incredibly cute he looked right then but then I realized which piece of paper he was holding.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"It fell out of your purse. I wasn't snooping," he said as he sat the piece of paper down. "Is this what I think it is?"

I smiled at him and nodded as I walked over to the side of the bed. "Yeah. I was going to surprise you."

"You're actually buying a place here?"

"For the bar, yes," I nodded as I folded the piece of paper. I hadn't only been busy with hiring managers back in New Orleans.

About 3 days after I got back home, Kristen's Mom called me telling me about a vacant building that had been a restaurant in LA. It couldn't keep up with our horrible economy and was going for a pretty good price.

I had been thinking about opening another Mad Hatter location for a few months but I couldn't decide where nor did I think I could handle the extra work. But after meeting Rob and Kristen, I had changed so much and also, when the whole Jared event happened I realized that life was far too short to worry about shit like that. I had the money and I knew I could do anything if I put my mind to it. Plus, Kristen's Mom agreed to help me with decorating it and starting it all up. The woman was a fucking genius and I adored her.

"So, you'll have another reason to be here besides me?" he asked and there was that adorable grin again.

I crawled onto the bed and his arms wrapped around my midsection as I wrapped mine around his shoulders. "You're a good enough reason to be here but, yes. I've been wanting to open a new location for a long time. Kristen's Mom told me about the place and I went for it."

He reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes as I moved to straddle him. "I'm very proud of you," he said as he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering how after making me cum 4 times during two different sex sessions, this man could get me so hot and bothered again.

"Robert," I whispered, my fingers tangling into his hair.

"Yes?" he whispered against my neck and shifted his hips a bit. Obviously I wasn't the only one who could get hot and bothered so quickly.

"I'm gonna need some help," I managed to whisper as his lips moved beneath my ear, sending a shiver down my body.

"With?" he whispered against my skin, his tongue darting out against my earlobe.

"The new bar," I swallowed hard. "I'm gonna need you to help me christen the bar."

A low, deep chuckle was muffled against my skin and his hands moved down to my ass, pulling me closer against him. I moaned loudly, feeling his shaft rub against my clit which made his boxers damp because of my lack of panties.

"Already so wet?" he whispered, his right hand moving away from my ass and in between us. I gasped as soon as his fingers made contact with my wet folds and he flicked his thumb across my clit.

"Shit," I moaned, leaning my head back as I started to grind myself against his touch.

I had another moment of wondering if he was reading my thoughts because right when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I felt him moving his hand between us and i looked down just as he was pulling his cock out of his boxer briefs.

I bit my bottom lip as I raised up a bit for him and his eyes stayed down, staring at his cock as he pumped it twice and a whole new wave of desire moved over me at the sight of him touching himself that way. I watched as he pressed the swollen head against my entrance, holding my breath as I waited for the perfect moment to lower myself on him.

As soon as his hand moved away, I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders and lowered myself onto him. We both moaned loudly at the sensation of him being as deep inside of me as possible.

I moved my arms from around his shoulders and down to grip onto his sides as I began moving against him. His hands moved beneath his t-shirt I was still wearing but didn't have time to remove and I leaned my head back and moaned loudly as he slid his hands up and moved them over my breasts, his palms teasing my nipples before his fingers pinched at them.

I sped up a bit, moaning louder as the head of his cock moved against my g-spot perfectly over and over. My legs jerked against him each time he hit that spot and my walls were contracting hard against him at the same time.

His groans only made me move faster and harder against him. The feeling of being so completely filled and stretched by him was nearly addictive at this point.

His hands moved from my shirt and to the sides of my face. He tilted my head down to look at him and my eyes locked with his. It was a beyond intense thing to look into this man's eyes while he was inside of me. It rocked me to the core.

"You feel so fucking," he groaned, interrupting his sentence, "good."

"You too," I moaned out, moving my hands to the sides of his neck as we moved together. "So, good. Fuck, baby."

He kept his hands on the sides of my face and I continued moving, concentrating on how every single inch of him felt as it moved within me.

No words needed to be spoken because we already knew each other's bodies so well and a few frantic movements of my hips against his sent us both over the edge at the same time. I moaned his name over and over as I lost myself in the euphoria of cumming with him, feeling him twitch inside of me as my walls squeezed against his length, begging him to fill me more with himself.

We sat there not moving for at least five minutes as we tried to catch our breaths. He finally moved so that we were lying on our sides and we both couldn't help but moan softly when he pulled out of me because we were so sensitive.

He moved down to kick his underwear off before reaching out and pulling my body closer to him. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head on his arm, nuzzling my face against his neck.

"I love you," I whispered against his skin, feeling myself already starting to drift off.

"I love you too," he whispered, his lips pressing against my hair.

I finally got a good night of sleep.

Boom...Boom...Boom.

"Go awaaay."

Boom...Boom..Boom.

In my head, I was still in New Orleans and in my bed. Some sort of loud boom noise was happening repeatedly and pulling me from an orgasmically deep sleep.

Boom..Boom.

"Dammit!" I sat up quickly, throwing the covers off of myself and for a split second I panicked because I forgot where I was.

I looked down to see a note on the pillow next to me and my name written across it in Rob's handwriting.

"Dumbass," I said to myself, realizing that I was in Toronto and not in New Orleans. I was obviously in a coma.

I opened the note, yawning as I read it.

_You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I have to go film for a few hours. Relax. I'll be back soon. _

_I love you. _

_Rob._

I sat the note down and I was moving out of the bed when my phone started ringing. It was Kristen's ringtone. I finally found my purse on the floor, obviously kicked off of the bed during last night's activities and found my phone.

"Are you going to open this fucking door?" she said before i even had the chance to say hello.

I stood there completely confused, staring at the door. "You're here?"

"Obviously," she replied and her tone was not amused.

I didn't say anything else before hanging up the phone and walking to the door. I unlocked it and opened it to find a very distraught looking Kristen. She pushed past me and walked into the room.

"I thought you were on set in...where were you?"

"Not important," she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair after I'd shut the door and turned to look at her.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking up to her and her eyes locked on mine after I said the words.

Tears began to fill them and it shocked the hell out of me. I had rarely seen this girl be anything other than happy.

"Shit, Kristen. What is it?" I stepped up to her and grabbed her arms.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I can't even fucking...I can't say it."

"Okay you're scaring the shit out of me." She was. I was two seconds from a panic attack.

"I think I'm pregnant."

She blurted the words out and looked at me with the most pitiful expression I have ever seen. It broke my heart instantly. I kept hearing her say the words in my head over and over. It just didn't seem real. Surely I was dreaming.

"Wait, what?"

"I haven't had my period. I'm 3 weeks late. I am so fucked," she ran her fingers through her hair and it looked like she was about to rip it from the scalp

I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her sit on the bed.

"Okay, are you sure that it's not because of the traveling?"

"I travel all the time," she shook her head. "It wouldn't be that. I've never ever even been a day late. I've just been so up my own ass lately I didn't even realize I hadn't started."

I took a deep breath and rubbed the side of my face, trying to figure out some way to calm her and myself.

"There's only one way to find out."

"I can't go get a test," she told me, looking and sounding panicked.

"No one said you were," I said as I walked over to my bag and unzipped it. "I'll go."

"But they know you too."

"Not like you," I laughed as I pulled an outfit out. "I'll hide my hair under a hoody and wear shades. It'll be fine."

She nodded, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to bite her nails. I sat my clothes down on the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Look, even if you are, it's all going to be okay. It will."

Somehow, it seemed as though my words comforted her and 30 minutes later, I found myself in a pharmacy buying pregnancy tests for Kristen Stewart.

* * *

><p>Robert's POV.<p>

I can't rememer the last time I had ever been so exhausted. Of course, I could have told Christy the night before that I had to be back on set at 8 o'clock in the morning but I hadn't. I knew she would've felt bad for keeping me up so late and in turn would not have kept me up so late. I was more than willing to skip out on sleep and be exhausted all day to get some more time with her.

You know that cliche' saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' or whatever? I found that to be true while we were apart.

We were on the phone and video chatting as much as possible and that helped but not being able to just touch her or kiss her was driving me absolutely mad.

I was focusing so hard on the fact that I would be seeing her soon. I was almost done filming and I would be in New Orleans hours after the filming wrapped. This still wasn't enough to keep me sane but I was focusing on it nonetheless because it was all I had.

But then I walked into my trailer and there she was. Somehow she had become more beautiful, more amazing. I couldn't get enough of her. Everything was intensified.

I knew that I loved this woman before we were apart for so long but seeing her again after that only amplified it. I knew I would never feel this way about anyone else.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. The day after she showed up, I was fucking exhausted and by the time 3 pm rolled around and I was done filming, it took all of my energy to keep from passing out in my trailer before I made it to the car.

The ride back to the hotel seemed like it took ages but I was finally there and unlocking the door to the room. I walked in and felt my mood go to shit because I was expecting her to be there but she wasn't.

I immediately looked for her bags and they were still there which made me feel a bit better. What can I say? I'm a little paranoid.

I walked into the bathroom, thinking maybe she was in there because the light was on but she wasn't.

I was just about to turn and walk away when I saw something sitting on the counter. I tilted my head to the side a bit. Much like a confused dog. I didn't have much experience with things like this but I was fairly certain before I stepped up to the counter that I knew what it was.

My eyes focused on the little white plastic stick and I saw a word that was enough to make the breath leave my body instantly.

_Pregnant. _


	24. Chapter 24

It's crazy how certain things in life happen so much to people around you. You see them happen in movies and tv shows and you feel as though you'd know how it feels to be in that situation but until you've seen it first hand or experienced it yourself, you don't.

I learned that when I was sitting next to my best friend and watched a pregnancy test result decide what the rest of her life would be like.

It all seems like a blur now. The tears, the breakdown, the anger, and the complete fear I could see in her eyes. I couldn't imagine how it felt to know that everything she'd worked so hard for could come crumbling down around her because of the fact that she would be bringing life into the world. This was another downfall of fame.

I didn't leave her side all afternoon. She didn't want me to and I wouldn't have left her even if she asked me. I'd taken her to a clinic to make sure that the test was correct and it was. In March of 2012, Kristen Stewart would become a mother.

I was with her when she called her mother and that was an experience. I think Kristen was more of a wreck than her Mom was. She was completely supportive of her daughter, which I had expected so that calmed Kristen down a bit.

The hard part was going with her to tell Michael. He happened to be in Toronto filming and I wasn't in the room when she told him but I was close enough to hear the sobbing from Kristen which broke my heart.

But by the time she'd talked to him, he had calmed her down and convinced her that it would be alright. She was still scared shitless but she knew he loved her and they would take care of each other and even I had told her I'd be there to help her do whatever.

It was nearly 6 pm by the time I made my way into the elevator to go to Rob's room. I didn't even realize until I was walking towards his door that he hadn't text or called all day and I hadn't either. Kristen wanted to wait to tell him the next day and I respected her wishes. I had already come up with a story about how she'd gotten in a fight with Michael and rushed back to talk to him but came to me first when I unlocked the hotel room door and walked in.

I smiled when I saw Rob sitting on the bed in the room, his back propped up against the headboard. He came off of the bed, nearly falling flat on his face as he ran up to me which shocked me.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me against him, wrapping me up in a hug. "God, you scared the shit out of me," he whispered against my neck as he held me.

"Shit," I sighed, turning my face to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry baby. It's been a weird day."

"Yeah," he said softly as he pulled back and his hands moved up to my cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I nodded and smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Where have you been?" his eyebrows pulled together in worry as his eyes seemed to search mine for the answers to more questions.

"Well, I-" I began, and I already knew it was going to sound like I was lying.

"Please tell me you didn't," he let go of my face and stepped back, shaking his head. "Please."

"Didn't what?" I asked, totally confused as I dropped my bag on the floor.

"You've been crying," he pointed out, his hand gesturing towards me. "You've been gone all day. You didn't call. You're about to lie to me."

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of what to say. It shocked me that he already knew me well enough to know that I was about to lie.

I reached up and rubbed my forehead, letting a loud breath leave my lips.

"Babe, it's complicated. I just-"

"You should've talked to me first," he practically growled the words through clenched teeth and that confused me even more.

"Okay, I'm lost here," I threw my hands up and let them land loudly on the sides of my legs. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

His nostrils were flaring and I could see in his eyes that he was growing more and more angry with me by the minute but no matter how hard I tried I could not possibly think of what would be pissing him off so much.

"Did you have an abortion?"

I literally stepped back and away from him as the words sank in and I kept hearing them over and over again. Had he lost his mind? I had no idea of why he would ask me that.

"Wait, what?" I asked, nearly laughing at this point. "Rob, I think you have to be pregnant to get an abortion."

He sighed loudly before turning away from me and walking into the bathroom. I followed him and I was in the door way when he turned around and held out the pregnancy test for me that Kristen had taken earlier.

Then it hit me. He had no idea that she had been there. I was the only female that had been in that room to his knowledge. He thought I was pregnant.

"Oh Jesus," my eyes were wide and I know I looked completely shocked. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't my place. Kristen specifically told me not to tell him.

"I could take care of you," he began speaking after he sat the test down. "I love you. I want you to have my babies. I want to spend my life with you. I want all of that even if it's now. Why would you feel like you have to lie to me about this?"

"Rob," I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "I am not pregnant."

"You had an abortion?" he was yelling now but there was so much pain behind his words, I literally flenched at the sound of them. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't have a fucking abortion!" I yelled back, trying to make him understand.

"Why are you lying to me?" he yelled back, stepping closer to me and I stepped back. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he was fucking scary when he got mad like this.

"I am not lying to you," I told him calmly as the backs of my knees hit the bed. "I am not pregnant and I didn't have an abortion. That pregnancy test is not mine."

He stared down at me with an angry, pained expression and shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to you. How could you stand here and lie to me like this?"

I brought my hand up to my forehead and smacked it loudly, groaning in frustration. "I can't believe you won't shut the fuck up and listen to me."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he laughed humorlessly. "Are you going to tell me a maid decided to come in and randomly take a fucking pregnancy test in our hotel room?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Just admit it."

"I'm not admitting it because it's not true," I ran my fingers through my hair and stepped past him to walk into the bathroom. He grabbed my arm to stop me and I jerked away, looking up at him like he was crazy.

"You of all people. You. I love you and I would do anything for you. I wanted to fucking marry you and you do something like this? I have a say in this shit too. That's my kid!"

"You don't have a kid!" I screamed at him, stepping up so that I was nearly chest to chest with him. "Unless you've knocked up some random bitch somewhere, you don't have a kid." I pointed down to my lower stomach. "This area is and has always been baby free. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about and if you would just trust me, you would find out what all of this is about in time."

"Get out," those two little words left his lips with so much disdain, I couldn't even respond. "Get out of my room," he repeated himself and I felt that feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster and your heart drops.

At this point, I didn't care that Kristen didn't want me to tell him about her being pregnant. I knew I was going to have to.

"Rob, just let me explain," I stepped up to him and grabbed his hand but he jerked it away.

"Don't touch me. Just go." He wouldn't look at me. His eyes were fixated above my head and I tried to reach up to touch the sides of his face and make him look at me. He jerked away, turning his head from me. "Go!" he yelled this time and I flinched, backing away from him.

"But you're not letting me tell-"

"I don't want to hear anymore fucking lies. Get out or I'm calling security," he said the words a little too calmly before turning away from me and walking towards the balcony.

I stood there for a few seconds completely blown away by what was happening. It felt like some kind of nightmare. The whole day just felt so unreal.

I can barely remember walking through the room and gathering my things but I did it. I definitely remember taking off the bracelet he gave me and dropping it on the table beside the bed along with my room key before leaving.

My conversation with Kristen on the phone as I left the hotel was a blur as well. I'm pretty sure I was in shock at that point. I remember her yelling and apologizing over and over. She told me she was going straight to his hotel room to explain everything to him and begged me to come with her but I couldn't do it.

I'm not sure if perhaps him treating me that way made me snap after all of the things that happened with Jared and every other fucked up thing in my life but I found myself numb to it all. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care about anything.

I lucked out and managed to get a flight to Houston with a 30 minute lay over before flying to New Orleans.

_Rob_

"I said I am the one who's pregnant, asshole!" Kristen yelled from her spot in front of me as I sat on the bed. "I came here, she bought me the tests and I took them here. She's not pregnant and never was. How the fuck could you accuse her of lying to you about something like that?'

My heart was pounding and I suddenly had the urge to throw up all over Kristen's yellow converse shoes I was staring down at.

The fact that my best friend was standing in front of me telling me that she was pregnant was a big enough deal but on top of that, I'd kicked out the woman I loved and accused her of lying to me in the process.

"She didn't tell me," I spoke quietly, still not looking up at her.

"Because I made her promise me not to!" Kristen yelled again and sighed loudly. "I wanted to be the one to tell you because you're my best friend and now look at how you've had to find out because you're too goddamn stubborn to just trust someone who loves you."

My head shot up and I looked at her. I could see she was fuming. "What was I supposed to think? I walked into the hotel room I'm sharing with my girlfriend to find a positive pregnancy test, Kristen. I had no idea you were even in the fucking country."

"I don't give a shit about any of that," she moved her hands as she spoke. "You should have trusted her when she told you she wasn't pregnant."

"I barely know her," I knew I was being a childish prick but I couldn't keep myself from saying it.

"Then why the fuck are you telling her you love her?" her voice was too calm. It was pretty scary. I was expecting to get punched any time now. She turned away from me and walked quickly towards the door and when she jerked it open, I saw Michael standing there with his hands in his pockets waiting for her. She paused in the door way and turned back to look at me. "You know, I love you and I'd do anything for you but I have to tell you, you don't fucking deserve her."

She slammed the door hard behind her and I jumped at the sound of it and also because of how badly those words hurt when I heard them leave her lips.

I jumped up from the bed, fumbling in my pocket for my phone and pulling it out with shaky hands. I finally got to Christy's number and pressed the call button. Of course, it went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck!" I yelled, throwing my phone across the room. It hit the wall and I was shocked it didn't shatter. I ran my fingers through my hair, nearly pulling it from the roots as I turned towards the bed and my eyes landed on the bracelet I'd given her.

I swear, if it were physically possible to feel your heart break, I felt it right then.

Day 1 - Post Rob is an idiot outburst : 27 unanswered calls. 15 voicemails. I would've left more if the box hadn't gotten full. 10 unanswered text messages.

Day 2: 32 unanswered calls. Voice Mailbox still full. 27 unanswered text messages.

Day 3: Her number has been disconnected. My texts all come back undeliverable. Antonio tells me to never call the bar again.

Day 4: Kristen won't answer my calls or my emails. Her mother tells me to give both of them time.

Day 5: Filming in Toronto is done and I'm supposed to be leaving to fly to New Orleans. Instead, I sit in my hotel room and stare at the plane ticket like the pussy I am.

My cell phone ringing brought me from my thoughts and I looked down to see that it was Kristen's Mom calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rob." I knew immediately that something was wrong. "I just thought you should know that Kristen is in the hospital in LA."

"What?" I sat straight up from the bed, panicking immediately. "What's wrong?"

"She's fine. She's fine. Calm down. She had some bleeding and they're keeping her for observation. So far everything is okay but, I know how much she loves you and I figured even though she's pissed at you that maybe her seeing you would help calm her down."

I rubbed my face, feeling like even more of an asshole because I knew that my bullshit couldn't be helping her emotionally while she was in such a fragile state.

"I'll take the first flight out."

As I made my way into the hospital in LA, somehow managing to avoid any paparazzi which I was so fucking thankful for, my nerves were beginning to get the best of me. I was terrified that Kristen's Mom was wrong and that my presence would do the complete opposite from calming her.

I rounded the corner to walk down the hall where her room was and thankfully, Michael and her Dad were standing there. They both forced a smile when they looked up at me and I could see how tired they were.

"Rob, it's great to see you," Kristen's Dad patted my shoulder as I approached them and Michael reached out to shake my hand.

"Thanks for coming, man," Michael nodded, smiling at me.

"Do you think it's really a good idea that I see her?" I asked, scratching the back of my head nervously. "She was pretty pissed at me the last time we talked."

"I think she'll be glad to see you. She doesn't care about much else apart from the baby being okay right now," Michael sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. "Go on in."

Hearing those words was so bizarre to me. Kristen and I had talked quite a bit about how we both wanted children some day but I always imagined us being in our thirties and married when it happened. To think of Kristen being worried over her child being okay was so unreal to me.

I took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door and I heard her voice telling me to come in before I slowly turned the knob and stepped inside the room.

Her face turned towards me and there was a look of shock, then relief, then there were tears.

Without thinking, I immediately walked over to her and she leaned up to meet me half way in a hug, crying with her face pressed against my shoulder. "God, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, squeezing me tighter and I turned my face to kiss her cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled back to look down at her and she shrugged.

"There's still a heartbeat but I was bleeding pretty badly. I thought I-" she stopped speaking and shook her head, unable to finish her sentence. Her mother was sitting next to her and she rubbed her arm to comfort her. "Anyway," she cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming."

"Where else would I be?" I smiled, feeling completely helpless. I was always able to help her when she was sad or scared but this was beyond me. There was nothing I could do for her.

There was another knock on the door and Kristen called out for the person to come in as we all turned to see who it was. The door opened and her scent hit me before I saw her walk in. I swear my heart stopped.

She walked across the room quickly, never even seeing me before making it over to Kristen and I watched as they hugged much like the two of us had. They both cried softly, whispering things to each other I couldn't understand. All the while, I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"How did you get here so fast, sweetie?" Kristen's Mom asked as Christy pulled back from Kristen, wiping the bottom of her eyes.

I could see the dark circles under them and they weren't from crying right then. She definitely hadn't been sleeping.

But, fuck me, she was still so gorgeous. Actually, somehow she looked even more beautiful. I wasn't sure that I'd ever seen a woman look more breath taking in a simple tank top and yoga pants with no make up on.

"I cussed out a few people to get the quickest flight here," she laughed lightly and Kristen did too which made me feel better. "Have you heard anything else?"

Kristen repeated what she told me and my eyes followed her hand as it moved down to her lower stomach and she rubbed over it with her thumb. It was finally sinking in that she was actually pregnant and my mind had no idea of what to do with that information.

There was a knock at the door which was still open and we all looked up to see a Doctor walking in. "Ms. Stewart," he smiled warmly. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"I'll be right outside," Christy told her before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I watched as she walked out of the room, never even glancing towards me. It was almost as though she never knew I was standing there.

"Me too," I nodded, doing the same as Christy and giving Kristen a reassuring smile before walking out as Michael and Kristen's Dad were walking in.

I looked down the hallway to see Christy walking slowly down it, her hand raking through her hair as she did. I think my feet started carrying me towards her before my mind had a chance to tell me to do what I was doing.

I was about to say her name once I was a couple of feet away from her when she froze as though she sensed me being close to her. She turned around to face me and her face showed no emotion but her eyes said it all. She was in pain, she was confused, she was worried and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and fix it all.

"Don't," she shook her head, holding her hand up to stop me.

"I need to apologize. I need to try to make this right," I began, already pleading with her.

She kept shaking her head, refusing to look into my eyes. "It's done. You can't fix this."

"Why?" I practically yelled, the desperation getting the best of me. "I love you."

"No. You love the thought of me," she told me, finally looking into my eyes. "It all happened too fast. We latched onto each other because it felt good. Everything that happened the other day was just what we needed to make us snap out of it."

"How..how could you even say that?" I asked, completely blown away by what she was saying.

She sighed. "It just doesn't make sense. People don't fall in love that quickly. You said you wanted to marry me and you wanted me to have your kids. You haven't even known me for a year, Rob. How the hell could you know you want that? It's too much. It doesn't make sense."

"You wouldn't be saying any of this if what happened the other night didn't happen. I was stupid. I made a mistake."

"You don't trust me," she cleared her throat and brought her hand up to rub both of her eyes in a failed attempt to get rid of tears that were building there. "And that's because you don't know me. We don't know-"

"Stop saying that!" I yelled and I could feel the eyes of people in the hallway on me but I didn't care. "You can't tell me that what I feel for you, the connection we have is just some random thing and it isn't love. You cannot honestly tell me that."

She bit her bottom lip and I could tell that the wall she'd put up in the time we spent apart was crumbling but she shook her head again and swallowed hard. "We don't need to discuss this here. We're here for Kristen. She is who we need to be focusing on."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at it again. I knew she was right but I was terrified that if I let her walk out of that hospital, I would never have the chance to fix anything.

"You're right," I agreed, stepping up to her. I moved my hand to her chin to lift her face to look at me and she turned her head. A tear escaped her eye and I could see her chin trembling. "Baby, please," I whispered, my voice cracking. I could feel my eyes starting to burn as well but I didn't give a shit if I cried in front of her. Her eyes shut and I saw her jaw tighten after I spoke and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rob, Christy?" I heard Michael's voice down the hall and Christy quickly wiped her eyes before moving to step around me. I grabbed her hand before she had the chance to slip away and she stopped but didn't look back at me.

"After we leave here tonight. Please, let me take you somewhere so we can talk," I whispered, my fingers stroking the back of her hand softly in some attempt to make her do what I wanted.

She stood there for a second not moving and finally I saw her nod her head before she pulled away from me. I reached up to wipe both of my eyes as well and took a deep breath before following her down the hall to Kristen's room.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't really have words for the feeling of relief that hit me as soon as Kristen told us that the doctor said all was well with the pregnancy. Apparently her cervix had become very agitated due to the transvaginal ultrasound which caused the bleeding and scared the hell out of Kristen and all of us. She was cleared to go home the next day and it seemed that she had a whole new outlook on the pregnancy.

Instead of it being something she was terrfied of, she embraced it. She honestly even seemed excited about it and I could understand why. She and Michael had been together for 6 years and sometimes her maturity seemed to surpass my own.

I didn't feel bad for her anymore because you could see in her eyes when she told us that everything was okay that her career didn't matter anymore. The new life growing within her that might have her beautiful green eyes or Michael's cute smile was the only thing that mattered.

"Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes, Ms. Stewart," the nurse who had come in to check on her informed her before walking out.

"Alright," Kristen smiled, yawning after she spoke. "Being pregnant is very tiring," she laughed and we all did too.

I was sitting on the end of her bed next to her feet and Rob was sitting on a chair at the top of her bed. I could feel his eyes on me and it was taking every bit of my will power to keep from either crying or running like a crazy person flailing my arms as I did.

After what had happened before when he thought I was lying to him about being pregnant, I guess I lost it. I had pushed back my feelings about what happened with Jared and I hadn't dealt with that nor had I dealt with his death. Regardless of the fact that the man tried to kill me and had turned into a massive prick sometime before his demise, he was still the first man I had ever loved and the finality of knowing that the man he used to be was truly gone was something that was tough to sort through.

Something about the confrontation with Rob and him flipping out on me made everything crash down on me at once and I pretty much shut down. When I went back to New Orleans, I informed everyone that no one was to speak of Rob. At all. Ever.

At first when he called and text me none stop, I figured that he'd eventually give up but after the first couple of days I couldn't trust myself not to break and give in so I had my phone number changed and made Antonio tell him to stop calling the bar.

I thought that what happened between us was some sort of sign that we didn't need to happen. We were too far deep too quickly. My head and heart were completely confused, fucked up and honestly just torn apart. I couldn't believe that Rob would react the way he did that day.

When I got the call from Kristen's mother, none of that shit mattered though. I knew I had to be there for her. When she found out about what happened with Jared and I, she was there as soon as she could be. My bullshit with Rob wasn't about to keep me from someone who would do that for me especially when she was risking being seen by all sorts of photographers.

My nerves were totally shot on the way to LA. I was a complete mess. I hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in the past 3 nights and I was pretty much running on caffeine at that point. When I finally did make it to Kristen's room, I knew he was there before I saw him. I could feel him and feel his eyes on me. But, I ignored him. I didn't come there for him or anything to do with him. I was there for my best friend and that was all.

When I left the room for the doctor to come in, I wanted to run down the hall to get away but I couldn't. I was too tired and I'm pretty sure I would've fallen flat on my face because my legs would've give me a giant 'fuck you' for attempting to move them any more quickly than I was.

I honestly didn't know if he would follow me. I didn't know about anything he may have been feeling because I had refused to let Kristen even speak of him when we spoke after I left LA. It was being childish and I was running away from the issue but I honestly couldn't make myself face it. I was a completely tragic mess.

I could feel him walking up behind me before he even spoke and my whole body froze. My brain seemed to shut down. A clear thought would not come to me. When I managed to make myself turn around, the look in his eyes was enough to bring me to tears but somehow I held my own. However, I didn't feel like I would be able to continue doing that if he spoke so I told him not to but he's just as stubborn as I am and he didn't listen.

My replies to the things he was saying to me seemed nearly robotic. I don't know how I came up with the responses but they flew out of my mouth.

It was too much to handle. Too much had happened lately. I wanted to be completely alone. I wanted for no one to give a shit about me. I wanted to be invisible. I didn't want to let myself forgive him and fall back into the happy little life we'd managed to create so quickly and the only reason I didn't want that is because I had experienced losing it twice and the second time was so painful, I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

I was losing it.

Or I had already.

When Michael stepped out and called our names I was relieved because we would finally know the news about Kristen and the baby. I was also relieved because I was being pulled away from this confrontation that I was sure I didn't have the courage to stand my ground during anymore.

Especially when he'd touched my face and spoken to me that way. I could hear it in his voice. He was hurting and he was just as lost as I was. I couldn't stop the tears that betrayed me and I knew he knew I was putting up a wall.

I thought I had gotten away when I stepped away from him but his hand grabbed mine and it was like electricity zapped up my arm. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. I'd almost made myself forget how it felt when he touched me.

I agreed to meet with him but I knew I wouldn't do it. Part of me screamed that I should and the other part didn't. I knew with how my mind had been working lately that the negative part of me would win.

I was thrilled when Kristen told us the baby was okay and I focused on her as we gushed over how excited we were about the new life she'd be bringing into the world. He was in the room and I was very aware of that but I made sure that all of my attention went to Kristen. She had no part in the madness that was Rob and I and I was not going to take it out on her.

As soon as Rob excused himself to the bathroom, I took my opportunity and quietly said my goodbyes before literally running out of the hospital. I was in tears by the time I jogged through the front doors of the hospital and luckily there had been a cab there that someone just got out of.

I know the cab driver probably thought I was totally off my rocker because I was a blubbering mess in the back of his car. He let me cry without prying though which I silently thanked him for by giving him a generous tip when he dropped me off at Kristen's house.

Kristen's house was so empty and too quiet. It only made me feel worse. I couldn't begin to sort through all of the feelings running through me at once. I was exhausted in every single way possible.

I decided against going straight to sleep because I felt like taking a hot bath would relax me but as soon as I settled into the water and felt truly alone with my thoughts, it all hit me like a tidal wave and I lost it.

Finally, I truly lost it.

* * *

><p><em>Rob-<em>

I knew she was going to run.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom and saw the look on Kristen's face, I knew it.

She was nowhere to be found and I was stupid enough to believe that she would actually meet with me even though she looked so completely lost and broken when I spoke to her earlier that day.

Everyone was in much higher spirits since we knew Kristen and her mini-me were fine but I could still see it in Christy's eyes. It was like she wasn't all there. I wondered how long it had been since she slept. I had to fight the urge to go pick her up and carry her away to make her go to sleep and to make her realize we belonged together.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Kristen sighed, pulling herself up so that she was sitting up on the hospital bed. "But she's saying at my house. I gave her a key."

I guess my happiness was written all over my face because Kristen started to laugh.

"Go get her," she waved towards the door.

"Thank you. I love you!" I sounded like a 15 year old that just got permission to borrow the car from his mother.

The drive to Kristen's was quick but to me it felt like ages. I didn't even think of what I would say to her when I got there. I mean, obviously she didn't want to see me but I wasn't giving up on this. I had been in relationships before and no one ever, ever made me feel the way she did. I'd never been more sure of something being right in my entire life. I refused to let her go without a fight and I didn't care if I looked like some creepy, psycho, stalker.

By the time I got to Kristen's front door, my hand was shaking as I lifted it to knock. I stood there for a long, long time and knocked repeatedly but she never came to the door. Figuring she was asleep, I finally pulled my spare key out. I had one because Kristen locked herself out of her house quite often. I wasn't going to use it because I didn't want to frighten Christy but like I said before, I didn't care if I looked like a stalker.

When I walked into the house, it was quiet. Too quiet. I stood in the foyer just listening for a few seconds. I figured I would hear a tv or hear Christy moving around but there was nothing.

"Christy?" I called out, not wanting to be too loud but my voice echoed through what felt like an empty house. As I was walking towards the stairs, I saw her purse lying on the couch and I knew she was there. Somehow that made me more nervous though. I couldn't remember the last time my nerves were so shot.

I slowly walked up the stairs, thinking again that she was probably lying down for a nap since she'd flown to LA and looked like she hadn't slept in days when I saw her at the hospital.

I opened the door to the room she stayed in when she was there before and her bags were there but she was nowhere to be found so I went to Kristen's room and then the other guest bedroom but still nothing and I had yet to hear any sound in the house.

By this point I was getting a little panicky. I made my way back to the room where her things were and I walked further into the room. Once I was next to the bed, the familiar scent of her coconut shampoo hit me and I turned towards the bathroom door which was closed. Of course I'd been a dumbass and not checked the bathroom.

I stopped in front of the door and leaned my ear against it to see if I could hear her moving around. I didn't want to walk in on the woman while she was trying to piss or anything.

I would've rather heard that than what I did hear. My heart seemed to fall and break the second I heard the muffled sound of her sobbing.

Without saying a word I flung the door open. She didn't even look up at me. Hell, she didn't even flinch. She was lying in the water with her head propped against the edge of the tub, her hand over her eyes and she was crying so hard I could see her shaking.

"Baby," I whispered, unable to come up with any sort of comforting or intelligent thing to say. She still didn't acknowledge my presence.

Without thinking, I pulled my wallet, phone, keys and everything else from my pockets and sat them on the counter before walking over to the edge of the tub. I stood there and looked down at her, expecting and hoping for her to look up at me and say anything. I would've been fine with her even telling me to get the fuck out at that point but there was nothing but the sound of her crying leaving her lips.

I knelt down beside her and reached out to smooth my hand over the back of her hair. Thankfully, she didn't move away but she still didn't acknowledge me. Her breaths were coming out in rough little sounds between her crying and she looked so devastatingly sad. I wanted so much to take all of her pain away and fix whatever was wrong.

My mind was racing with what could be wrong. She was scaring the hell out of me. I had never seen her like this. Actually, I had never seen anyone like this. But as I sat there moving my hand over her hair in some small attempt to comfort her, I realized that this was probably the break down she never had when all hell had broken loose weeks before. I knew she hadn't made a big enough deal about nearly being killed and the first man she ever loved being the one who almost killed her.

And now he was dead.

And I'd scared the shit out of her with a declaration of wanting to be the father of a child she wasn't pregnant with before kicking her out and accusing her of lying to me.

And her best friend was suddenly pregnant and almost lost that child.

And on top of all of this, our relationship was so new, unexpected, and most likely terrifying.

The woman I loved had finally reached her breaking point and I was watching her fall apart in front of me.

"Baby, I'm here," I whispered, leaning forward as I slipped my hand beneath her wet hair to let it rest on the back of her neck. I kissed the outside of her wrist and slowly pulled back, hoping to God I got some sort of reaction.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, her hand moved down away from her face. Her eyes were closed tightly as if she were trying to force herself to keep them closed. Fat tears still escaped and rolled down her pale, red splotched cheeks. Her lips were slightly swollen and red from all of the crying and I felt like an ass for the passing thought of how badly I wanted those lips to be against mine.

She swallowed hard and shook her head as she finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes cornering towards me. I watched as her chin trembled and she sucked in a loud, shaking breath.

"I'm sorry." She choked out before another sob shattered through her frame. Her shoulders shook and her face contorted into the most pained, heart breaking expression.

I leaned over and pulled her into my arms the best I could with the bathtub being between us and her sitting in a strange position. Her face pressed against my bicep and she cried harder as though my touch pulled down another wall that she needed to come down in order to finally let all of this pain flow out in some way.

"Don't be sorry. You've nothing to be sorry for," I whispered against her hair, rocking her as best I could. "I'm the one who is sorry. I keep fucking up. You need better than me but I'm too selfish to let you go."

I felt her shake her head against my arm as if she were arguing with me without words.

"Let's get you out of here. The water is getting cold." I pulled back and stood up before turning towards where there was a robe hanging on the door next to the bathtub and grabbing it. I opened it for her and she took in a deep breath before pulling herself up from the bathtub.

I fought very hard to keep my eyes from scanning over her naked body. Of course, I couldn't keep myself from doing it and although the woman was still sexy enough to make my cock stir behind the zipper of my jeans, she had lost a noticable amount of weight which did not make me happy. We hadn't been apart for that long. Had she eaten at all?

I held an arm out for her to grab on to as she stepped out of the tub and she sniffled every few seconds as she stepped out on shaky legs and allowed me to wrap the robe around her. She put her arms through the sleeves and I turned her around to tie the front of it.

"Hang on. I'll get a towel for your hair," I told her before walking over to the cabinets by the sink and getting a white, soft towel. "Bend down," I instructed and she leaned her head over for me. I towel dried her hair a bit before wrapping it the way she always did after a shower and I touched the bottom of her chin to raise her up to look at me.

As soon as her eyes met mine she teared up again and I felt my heart fall again as well.

"I'm sorry I ran," she whispered as tears spilled from her large eyes and ran down her perfect cheeks. I brought my hands up to cradle her face and caught the tears with my thumbs before leaning in to my lips against hers. I wasn't sure that she wanted me to do that but I didn't care. I needed to feel her that way. I needed the comfort only she could bring.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered against her lips and much to my satisfaction, her arms moved to wrap around my shoulders and she pulled herself closer to me, kissing the corner of my mouth, my cheek, then my jaw before nuzzling her face against my neck. Quiet little sobs were still leaving her and my hands roamed slowly up and down her back.

We stood like that for at least 5 minutes and we were totally silent but we didn't need words. For the first time, I think we both realized exactly how much we needed each other.

"Come on. Let's go lay down," I finally spoke up and reluctantly pulled away from her. Her crying had calmed down, thankfully. I took her hand and led her into the bedroom before pulling the blankets back for her.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?"

She chewed her bottom lip and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent perched on the side of the bed that way, staring at me as though I hadn't fucked her 9 ways to Sunday before and she had something to be bashful about.

"Um. Are any of your t-shirts here?"

My heart soared and started fistpumping under neon lights. I broke out into a face splitting grin.

"I'm sure I do. I'll be right back."

After rummaging around through Kristen's room, I found that I actually had a collection of clothing I left behind and I was very satisfied with my success at finding what she wanted when I walked back into the room holding one of my grey t-shirts.

She was sitting on the middle of the bed now, her hair down and in damp waves around her face and over her shoulders. She was looking down at her hands, fidgeting with them. Her face raised to meet mine and she cleared her throat. I stopped in the middle of the room, wondering what was going on since her mood seemed to have shifted.

"I think that I let everything just...build up," she sighed, shaking her head as she looked back down at her hands. "I never handle anything properly. I race through the motions of getting through tough emotional issues. I worked my ass off through what should've been a grieving period for my parents and through the process of getting over Jared." She swallowed hard after saying his name and then looked up at me. "I was walking through life feeling nothing. I was all work and no play for a reason. I didn't want to feel anything at all. Ever. Because I knew if I did, that somehow it would lead to having to deal with the pain of having so much in my life ripped away." She paused and I wasn't sure of if I should walk over to her and stand where I was to let her keep talking. I knew her well enough to know now that if I touched her, she'd start crying again and i had a feeling this was something she needed to finish saying.

"But, then I met Kristen." Her voice was lighter when she said that and I saw the hint of a smile at the corners of her beautiful lips. "And of course, I met you," she gestured towards me with her hand. "And somehow you made me incapable of blocking out feelings. I've never felt more alive," she took a deep breath and moved her fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't change that for the world, Rob. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me," she looked me in the eyes as she said this and I knew that she was being completely honest. I swear my heart skipped a beat and I had to swallow a lump in my throat.

"But the timing wasn't so great considering all the fucked up shit that has happened since we got together," she laughed humorlessly. "And now you've had to see all of this," she waved a hand over herself but I knew she meant the emotional turmoil surrounding her. "You said a few minutes ago that I deserve better but you see, I think you deserve better. You didn't ask for all of this. You shouldn't have fallen in love with me. I am a fucking mess."

That was my que. I walked over to her and crawled onto the bed, sitting up on my knees so that I was facing her. I sighed loudly as I reached down and pulled her hands into my own. I opened the one she'd cut that day in the kitchen which felt so long ago before raising it to my lips and kissing the scar there.

I heard her breath catch in her throat and I smiled internally at the fact that I could see get to her the way she got to me. My eyes lifted to meet hers and I could see the fear mixed with adoration and confusion.

"You loving me is more than I deserve. I don't care what you say. I don't care what's going on with you, what your past has made you feel, or how fucked up you might think you are. I love you and I love all of you. Nothing else matters." I spoke the words quietly but with a determination behind them. I needed her to believe me because every word of it was true.

She stared up at me for what felt like an eternity and I couldn't read her emotions. I thought I'd go absolutely mad. It was probably only 20 seconds but still, it was terrifying. I went over what I said about 40 times and wondered if it sounded right or not.

"I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for so long," she whispered before leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine.

I sighed in relief against her lips and kissed her back very softly, carefully. I wanted it to be sweet and not fueled with some sexual desire like so many of my other kisses had been.

She pulled away, laughing lightly and the sound made my stomach do flips. I had nearly forgotten what her laugh sounded like.

"You're all wet," she motioned towards me and I looked down to see that my shirt and pants were quite damp from holding her while she was in the tub.

"Oops," I grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips once more before moving off the bed. "I'll be back," I told her before walking out. I went back to where I found my clothes and undressed quickly. I was irrationally scared that she'd be gone when I returned so I was in a hurry to get back.

When I returned, she was still there and I smiled when I saw her curled up under the covers wearing my t-shirt. She threw the covers back and patted the side of the bed she left vacant for me.

"I like this outfit much better," she informed me as I crawled into the space on the bed she left open for me. I looked down at my outfit choice which was only a pair of black boxers. I shrugged, grinning. "You know how hot I get when I sleep."

"Oh yes, I do," she smirked as I wrapped my arm around her and she raised her head before placing it on my other arm and curling up againt me. Her body seemed to just fit mine and it was the most comforting thing in the world to feel her against me that way. It was also extremely comforting to hear her joking and being sort of naughty.

I felt proud to know I'd taken part in bringing some of that out. I wanted to help her and take care of her. It seemed she'd been left to take care of herself when her parents died and she deserved to be cared for. I didn't know her parents but I loved the woman that they were responsible for creating and I felt that the least I could do for them would be to make sure that their daughter lived a long, healthy, happy life. I only hoped and prayed that she would share that life with me.

The thought of how Jared should have tried to do that for her regardless of what happened between them ran through my mind and it was wrong but I was glad that the mother fucker was dead because just thinking of how he left her alone to handle that pain made me want to beat the living shit out of him.

Her finger pressing between my eyes brought me out of my thoughts and I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her fingers sliding down my nose and over my lips before she moved her hand down to rest on my chest. "Your eyebrows go all scrunchy when you're in deep thought."

I smiled at how she seemed to pay attention to me as much as I paid attention to her. "I just missed you." I wasn't lying. I did miss her. I just didn't want her to know what I was thinking of because I didn't want to upset her again.

"I missed you too," she whispered, pulling herself closer to me. "I thought that I needed to get away from you and go back to being numb," she sighed, shaking her head. "That was incredibly stupid and selfish. I was trying to convince myself that you didn't really love me and even that I didn't really love you. Obviously I wasn't doing too great of a job. I'm sorry. I just got so scared. When you wigged out like that over the pregnancy test and you said all those things about how you wanted me to be the mother of your child I-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry. I know I sounded psycho and that it's so soon but-"

She interrupted me this time. "You don't sound psycho. Being the mother of your child would be an honor. I guess hearing you say that sort of made me realize that this is real. There's no turning back now. So, that along with you kicking me out sort of pushed me further away. Not that I'm making you feel guilty or anything."

"You should make me feel guilty," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "I feel like the biggest ass in the world for doing that to you. I do trust you. It's just that I never even knew Kristen was in the states let alone in our hotel room taking a pregnancy test. It was a very strange situation." I opened my eyes and her words ran through my mind again which made me grin. "Wait, did you just say that being the mother of my child would be an honor?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Rpattz. Your fans would shoot me."

"So, we're okay?" I spoke the words slowly as if I were scared of the answer because I was fucking terrified of the answer.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" I asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"If you still have my amazing bracelet," she grinned.

"Nah, I gave it to some other girl," I joked and she leaned away from me, gasping in fake horror. "Of course I have it."

"Good," she smiled and actually looked relieved.

"What? Did you think I threw it away or something?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I spent the last few days trying to convince myself you didn't really love me so I wasn't sure."

"Well, I do really love you so how about I spend the next few days reminding you of that?"

Her smile was real, bright, and made me feel completely at ease for the first time in days.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're all enjoying the progress of this story.

It's very near and dear to my heart and I love, love, love writing it!

So if you're reading it, please feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Your messages and reviews inspire me to write more and I love hearing what you all think!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had been in the best deep, restful sleep I had gotten since before Rob and I had our crazy pregnancy fight when the most annoying beeping sound woke me from my amazing slumber. I groaned as I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up but I was being held down by a very attractive man who was apparently in some sort of temporary coma because even with the evil beeping and my shifting around, he was fast asleep.<p>

His upper half was holding mine down and it took quite a bit of shimmying towards the side of the bed to free myself from him. Once I'd finally gotten free, I walked around the room trying to find the source of the beeping and finally found that it was coming from Rob's phone on the bathroom counter. I didn't read whatever was flashing across the screen causing the beeping because I didn't want to wake him and quickly put the phone on silent before taking care of a few things in the bathroom like taming the insane bed hair I had and brushing my teeth.

I was relieved to see that Rob was still passed out when I walked into the bedroom. I pulled the blanket up over his back very carefully before I left the room and made my way downstairs to get my phone from my bag and see if Kristen had text or called.

She let me know that she'd be going to stay with Michael at his house for a few days so Rob and I were welcome to stay at her house and she wanted me to try to stay in LA until she came back home. I really had no problem with that. After all that had happened, I needed a few days to find some normalcy with Rob again and that would be difficult if I were in New Orleans and he was still in LA.

I was shocked to find that Rob and I had slept for over 10 hours. It was already almost 11 am and I probably could have gone back to crawl into bed with Rob and slept more but my stomach had different ideas.

I managed to come up with all of the ingredients to make some pancakes with fresh strawberries and bananas along with some scrambled cheesy eggs and was quite proud of myself as I made my way up the stairs to go see if Rob was awake yet.

I stepped into the room to find the bed empty. "Baby?" I called out his name but before I could step more than 3 foot into the room, he was practically running out of the bathroom towards me and I found myself pressed hard against the wall by his body.

I gasped at the sudden movement and closeness to him but the sound was lost in his kiss because his lips came crashing down onto mine. He held my face as he kissed me hard, groaning into my mouth. I wasn't sure that he had ever kissed me that way and I wasn't complaining but I was confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Baby," I mumbled against his lips but he kept kissing me and I lost myself in it because, damn, that man can kiss but I finally brought my hands from his face to push his chest a bit so he'd break the kiss. He was breathing heavily, his hands shaking as they left my face and moved down over my sides, sliding up the bottom of my shirt until his long fingers slid over my bare sides which sent chills down my entire frame.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, raising my hand to his cheek.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered, his eyes meeting my briefly before his lips found mine again. His eyes were wide and frantic and full of anxiety.

It hit me then just how normal this man was. I found myself still wondering sometimes how someone who had millions of women that would gladly throw their panties across the room and fuck his brains out would want to settle with some ordinary girl with a shit ton of baggage but in that moment when he said that one little thing, I finally got it. He was just a man who felt things like any other man would. He still got scared. He still worried. He still questioned things. He still had insecurities.

He was just as afraid as I was because he was just as human as me.

"I'm never leaving again," I whispered as his lips left mine to move down the side of my neck. I moaned and leaned my head to the side to give him more access as I pressed my hips against his. My whole body was heated and there was no way I could ignore the throbbing between my legs. It wasn't purely sexual this time. I needed him. I needed to be as close to him as I possibly could and I could tell he needed the same.

He groaned in response and his hand moved quickly down to my leg before he lifted it and wrapped it around his hip. He pinned me against the wall harder before moving that same hand below my ass and lifting me up. I moaned as I wrapped my other leg around him, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry. I need you," he whispered, his voice shaking as he whispered against my neck. My fingers were tangled in his hair and my breaths were coming out fast and shaky like his were.

"I need you too," I responded, pushing my hips towards him and grinding against his cock which was straining against the fabric of his boxers. I moaned because of the tiny bit of relief from the need of friction I was feeling so intensely.

"Fuck," he practically growled as he moved his hand down between us. He moved as far from me as he could without me sliding down the wall before pulling his cock from his boxers. I was quite glad that I hadn't bothered putting on any panties the night before because they would've made me have to wait longer for this and I didn't think I would've been able to.

The head of his dick pressed into my entrance as soon as he found it and I gasped at the contact, almost forgetting how good it felt. His hand moved away and he moved it back to my ass to hold me up better as his eyes found mine again. His lips parted and I heard the air leave his lungs as he pressed further into me, slowly filling me up so that I could feel every single inch of him moving along my walls.

Our eyes were locked on each other's, both of us totally lost in each other as he made his way completely inside of me. I let out a low moan as he pushed in as far as he could possibly go and I leaned my forehead against his, my body shaking harder as the sensations only he could give me overwhelmed me.

"I love you. I love you so much," he whispered before his lips found mine again. His kiss was so passionate, I wondered how the hell my body could handle all of the amazing sensations he was giving to me. His hands gripped tighter at my ass as he started moving within me, my loud moaning and his groans lost in the kiss as he moved.

His slow, gentle thrusts gradually changed and he began moving his hips faster. His quick, shallow thrusts were pushing me closer and closer to an edge that I couldn't hold myself back from and with no warning at all I came hard, pulling at his hair and moaning loudly against his lips. The low groan that came from his chest and the frantic movements of his hips in reaction to feeling my walls squeezing and throbbing at his length only intensified my orgasm more.

He didn't stop yet and I didn't want him to. I wanted more of him. I needed more. We stopped kissing but our lips remained so close together, his thrusts would cause them to brush against each other every time he moved deep within me.

"I love you too," I finally replied, realizing somewhere in the haze of intense pleasure he had me in that I hadn't told him yet. I saw his beautiful lips pull into that sexy grin I loved so much and I bit my bottom lip, feeling myself being pushed towards a second orgasm.

His hands gripped at my ass in a nearly painful way and I slid my hands from his hair, worried that I would end up ripping it from the roots when I came again. My eyes closed as I concentrated on perfect it felt to be with him this way and I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Open your eyes," he whispered and I immediately did as he told me only to have them met with the intense gaze of his deep green eyes. It was like I could feel everything going on within him when I looked at him that way. I knew he loved me. I couldn't doubt it.

With that realization, I let go and with one final thrust he followed. Our eyes stayed locked and our moans were soft as we rode out the high together, shaking and breathing heavily with me still pinned against the wall.

He wordlessly slid down the wall with me held against him and sat down with my legs still wrapped around him. His head laid on my chest as I rested my cheek against the side of his head and our hands roamed slowly over each others backs while we calmed our breathing. We stayed that way for what felt like a long time but I didn't want to move. I was still on a high from two earth shattering orgasms and finally accepting that this man I loved and adored so much felt the same for me.

A few minutes later, I heard Rob take in a deep breath through his nose and he leaned back to look up at me. His hair had that lovely freshly fucked look to it and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed at me. "Did you cook?" he asked, grinning like it was Christmas morning. His question was followed by a loud growling which came from his stomach and I had to laugh.

"Come on. Let's get you fed," I kissed his forehead and pulled myself off of him on shaky legs before going to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. He was gone when I walked back in the room which was expected when he knew there was food downstairs.

"God, I should just marry you now," Rob said as I walked into the kitchen and I nearly tripped over my own feet when he said that. I knew he was joking but just hearing those words made my stomach do a few flips of joy.

"That good?" I asked as I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and walked over to the counter where I had the food laid out.

"Good doesn't cover it," he mumbled through a bite of food. The man was ravenous and I had to laugh at him because his cheeks were filled to capacity.

"Did you even heat it? I know it's probably cold." I put my plate in the microwave and pressed the buttons.

"Nope," he laughed, shaking his head. "I guess my morning work out made me a little hungry."

I arched an eyebrow, grinning at him as I leaned against the counter behind me. "Your morning work out?"

"Mm," he nodded as he drank a sip of coffee. "I had a very hot partner too."

"Lucky girl," I replied while turning around to grab the plate from the microwave. "By the way," I turned and walked towards him with my plate of food. "Your phone was going crazy earlier," I sat next to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I would've told you sooner but I was a little preoccupied. It's on the bathroom counter."

"Alright," he leaned back and rubbed his stomach. I had to pry my eyes away from what he was doing because I wanted that to be my hand moving over his skin that way. How had this man managed to make me so insatiable? "I'm going to go see who it was," he said in a low, far too seductive voice before I felt his lips press against the side of my neck. I watched as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs and silently thanked whoever decided to design little black boxers that looked so delicious on that man.

I ate my meal by myself which I didn't mind. Even after he and I had talked for hours about everything, I still had to process it all. I guessed that it was normal to still feel like I needed to think and rethink things when our relationship had happened so quickly and had already been so bumpy. I knew deep down that no matter what happened, I was going to love him and want to be near him. I couldn't explain it and I wasn't sure if I'd ever able to but I just didn't feel right without him near me. It was like a part of me was gone. I couldn't help but wonder if that was slightly insane seeing as though my parents had died and I was able to move on, well sort of, from that but I couldn't function without Rob in my life for a couple of weeks. They literally were a part of me so why was I able to function without them and not him?

My thoughts were interrupted by his footsteps and I realized that I'd sort of robotically eaten my meal while he was gone. I had been so lost in thought I didn't pay attention and I was now painfully full seeing as though I hadn't eaten much since the big fight. My stomach wasn't used to real, normal amounts of food.

He walked into the room smelling heavenly and wearing a pair of jeans that looked perfect on him, as usual, along with a black band t-shirt but I had no clue of who the band was. His hair was wet and I felt a tinge of disappointment over the fact that I wasn't going to be able to shower with him. All of those thoughts got interrupted by the look on his face. Something was bothering him. I could tell by the way his eyebrows were slightly pulled together and his eyes had a bit of a vacant look about them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning towards him on the barstool I was sitting on.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I forgot that I have to be in London by tomorrow night."

I know my face fell but I couldn't help it. We'd just been reunited and he was going to leave me. it had become far too easy to forget that he was a celebrity.

"Oh," I lamely replied because I didn't know what else to say. "Well, that's okay. I can just go back to New Orleans and-"

"But I don't want you to," he interrupted as he walked over to me. He didn't stop until he was standing between my legs and the inside of my thighs rested against the outside of his.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him as he pushed back a piece of my hair from my face.

He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Come to London with me."

Naturally, around 7 o'clock the next night I found myself in London with Rob. We'd crashed in a hotel room when we got there, not wanting to wake his parents because we'd arrived at an insane hour. I was going to have to meet them and not just them but his sisters as well. I was scared shitless. I didn't even know that he had told them about me but they all knew.

I had already gotten up, showered, and gotten dressed. We had slept ever since we got into the hotel room but he told his parents we would be there at 8 that night so I set an alarm for 6 which he slept straight through. I knew he could get ready in 15 minutes, if that, so I let him sleep.

I checked myself in the mirror for the 10th time making sure that my outfit was okay enough. I knew I was overreacting but I also knew I was about to be judged by his family. They would want to know if I was right for their son and brother. Especially since he was so famous and a lot of girls would be with him just for that. The thought nearly made me sick.

I had decided on a pair of light blue jeans with a pair of black leather boots that came up to my knees. The weather was much cooler in London but not cold enough for a jacket so I wore a fitted black, scoop neck sweater and my hair was down and straight.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 5 minutes past 7 and I needed to wake Rob. I paused next to the bed and watched him for a second while he slept. There was something entirely too adorable about that man when he was passed out that way.

"Baby," I whispered before pressing my lips against his. I felt his move beneath mine as he began to smile and I leaned back to look down at him. "Come on. We have to go eat with your parents."

He sighed loudly, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me down so that I was laying halfway on top of him. "No. Stay here."

I laughed and pushed myself up with my hand on his chest. "You haven't seen your parents in over a month. They'll probably come get you if you don't go."

His eyes fluttered open and he made his best pouty face. "But I was sleeping so well."

"I know," I said as I unwrapped myself from his arms and stood up from the bed. I walked over to the mini-fridge to get him a bottle of water before walking over and holding it out for him. He was pulling himself up from the bed and at least had his feet on the floor by the time I got to him.

His eyes trailed from my feet and back up to my face slowly as he took the water and I knew that look on his face all to well. I felt my stomach start to flutter a bit at the thought.

"You look hot," he commented as he twisted the lid off of his bottle of water.

I smiled as I looked down at my outfit and spun around for him to look at all of it. By the time I was facing him again, he was standing and within arms reach.

"Turn around again," he instructed, his voice low and entirely too sexy. Of course I turned around.

"Your ass looks amazing is those jeans," he whispered as he stepped up behind me and I could feel his entire length, hot and hard against my lower back. I swallowed loudly trying to push back the heat of arousal moving through my body so quickly. His lips pressed against my shoulder in an open mouthed kiss and I quickly stepped away.

"No time for seducing," I pointed as I turned to face him. Of course that didn't help me much because he was only wearing a pair of grey pajama pants that hung off of his hips in the sexiest way and also showed off his cock that I was still shocked I had ever been able to take because of how big he was.

"You're no fun," he smirked as he walked towards the bathroom door. "I'll just have to fix this by myself," he pointed down at his crotch before purposefully pulling his pants down, still facing me so I'd get a great view of his cock standing at full attention. My panties were already soaked by the time he shut the door.

By the time I changed my panties and downed a bottle of water to calm myself down, he was sauntering out of the bathroom while pulling a beanie over his damp hair. He was wearing an off white colored long sleeve shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top to show off some chest hair. I think he was intent on torturing me. My hormones were raging out of control.

"Feel better?" I asked as I stood up from the bed and watched him check himself in the mirror.

"Much," he winked and I saw his eyes move down my body again. "But something is missing."

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself. I didn't see anything missing until I raised my head again and he was standing in front of me holding his hand out. My bracelet was lying on his palm and I grinned from ear to ear when I saw it.

I held my left wrist out for him and watched him as he fastened it before lifting my wrist to his lips and kissing the heart.

"Now, we can go," he whispered before lacing his fingers with mine and leading me out of the room.

I was a mess during the whole ride to his parent's house. He ended up placing his arm over my knees to keep me from tapping my foot nervously. My mind was racing. What if they hated me? What if I slipped up and dropped an f-bomb in front of them?

"You do realize that these people love Kristen as a daughter, right?" he broke me out of my train of thought and I looked over at him.

"I'm sure they do," I responded, not sure of where he was going with that question.

"It's Kristen. She has almost no self control when she's speaking. The woman curses like a sailor and says what she pleases. You're like some southern belle type woman. They're going to love you. Stop freaking out."

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly just as the car came to a hault in front of a home that looked quite inviting. I don't know why I was expecting something more like Kristen's with gates and security or something.

"They're normal people just like you. They'll love you like I do," he leaned in and kissed my temple before opening the door and helping me out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rob:<em>**

I sat back down after getting my father and myself a beer from the refrigerator and watched in fascination as my girlfriend charmed the shit out of my mother and sisters. They were nearly hanging off of the edge of the couch listening to every single word she said. Ever since she walked in the door with me, all eyes were on her which I didn't mind. I loved it, actually. Them loving her already made it all the better for me. It was like she belonged in that house and in my family.

"She's a good one," my father nudged me and I looked over at him as he took a swig of his beer.

I nodded, glancing back over at her right when I saw her right hand move to her left wrist and toy with one of the charms on her bracelet.

"I agree," I replied, looking at him again. "Mum and the girls seem to be smitten."

"It seems that way," he chuckled. "I don't remember seeing you this happy before. It's nice."

"She makes me happy," I told him. "More happy than I ever thought possible."

I knew I was right when I told Christy they would love her but I wasn't expecting this. You would think they'd known her as long as they had known Kristen. But it seemed that most people felt that way when they met Christy. Apparently she had a way with pulling people in and making them feel comfortable like that. She'd done it to Kristen and I and now she was unintentionally working her charms on my family.

They all loved her accent. They loved her hair. They said she dressed perfectly and had the best skin and all of those things women pay attention to.

Well, I pay attention to those things but I don't run around complimenting women on the wonderful size of their pores.

By the time 2 am rolled around, Mum convinced us to stay there and I was more than happy to. I hadn't slept in my own bed in ages.

After changing into one of my old t-shirts and a pair of my boxers, Christy was roaming around my room looking at old photos, pictures, and books. Apparently I fascinated the woman for some reason. I don't think I'll ever understand how.

"You haven't changed much," she said as she walked over and crawled onto the bed next to me. I pulled back the covers for her and then laid them back down on her as she curled up against my side.

"That's good to know," I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "My family loves you. A lot," I laughed.

"Really?" she looked up at me with those big, innocent eyes that seemed so excited by what I said and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips.

What was meant to be an innocent kiss quickly escalated into a deep, passionate one. The covers were thrown back and she suddenly broke the kiss even though I didn't want her to. I looked at her like she was crazy for doing it until I saw her body moving slowly down the bed. My breath caught in my throat as she moved to position herself between my legs and I couldn't take my eyes off of hers as her hands moved to the waist band of my pajamas.

"You have to be quiet," she whispered in the sexiest fucking voice I've ever heard as she pulled my pajamas and boxers down enough to allow my already way too hard dick to spring free. She licked her lips at the sight of it and I had to keep myself from groaning out loud.

I took in a sharp breath as her tongue suddenly began moving from the base of the under side of my cock all the way up to the head. She flicked it across the tip, intentionally cleaning off the bit of pre-cum that was already there.

"Delicious," she whispered before her full lips wrapped around the head and she sucked. Hard.

"Shit," I whispered, moving my hands to her hair just as she moved so that she took my entire length into her mouth. How the fuck she managed to do that without gagging, I don't know but I silently thanked the no gag reflex Gods for it.

She moaned quietly as she began bobbing her head on me and the sound of her lips moving off of my head each time she made her way up nearly made me cum on the spot. My whole body was trembling, my toes curled, and I figured I was pulling her hair just a little too hard but she didn't seem to mind.

While I watched her sucking me off like I was her last meal, I couldn't help but think about how hot it was that we were doing this in my old bedroom with my family in the house. The risk of getting caught just made it even more sexy and I almost couldn't wait for her to finish so I could fuck her senseless.

I was close to cumming, my hips involuntarily bucking up towards her mouth when a loud vibrating noise made us both freeze.

"Wha-what the fuck is that?" I asked breathlessly, looking around for the noise. I nearly whined when I felt the cool air hit my cock because she'd let it fall from her lips.

"It's my phone. Hit silent," she pointed towards the night stand and I picked it up. I was going to do what she said but I saw the name on the screen.

"It says New Orleans Police," I turned the phone to show it to her and her eyes went wide.

"I'll call them back," she grabbed the phone from me and laid it next to her before taking my cock into her mouth again quickly.

I threw my head back and it hit the headboard with a low thud as she began bobbing up and down on me at a speed that seriously shocked me. The thoughts of why the police might be calling her were long gone after that. My hands gripped at the sheets next to me because I didn't want to rip her hair out.

She almost let my dick fall from her lips again and I felt the phone vibrating on the bed next to her but her eyes were fixated on me, her lips pressed against the tip of my cock which was throbbing hard. I knew I was very close. "Cum, Rob," she whispered and I could feel her breath against my sensitive skin. "I want you to cum in my mouth," she whispered again before taking me into her mouth, her lips sucked as tightly on me as possible.

As soon as I hit the back of her throat, I came hard, feeling myself releasing in quick spurts down her throat. Her mouth stayed on me until I was done convulsing and she removed her lips from me with a loud pop from the skin to skin contact being released.

"Yum," she winked before crawling up my body and kissing the corner of my mouth. I couldn't say a word. I was still trying to catch my breath.

She moved to sit next to me again like it wasn't a big deal that she had just given me the most amazing blow job of my life and she reached to grab her phone right when it started ringing again.

"Hello?" she answered and I looked over at her when she suddenly leaned forward.

"What? When?"

I leaned forward and placed my hand on her leg, wishing I could hear the other end of the conversation. Something was obviously wrong.

"Did they get to the safe?...Thank God...It said what?...Shit...No, no. I'm in London right now. I'll send one of my workers over. Thanks."

She laid the phone down slowly and chewed her bottom lip.

"Baby, what is it?"

She took a deep breath before looking at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Someone broke into my house."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. I could understand someone breaking into her bar but not her house.

"Yeah," she nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did they take anything?"

She shook her head slowly. "I have a safe but it wasn't touched. They said it just looks like they went in there and trashed the place."

"Well, that's weird," I replied, rubbing the side of my face as I wondered if anything else could possibly go wrong for this poor woman.

"That's not all," she said softly as she turned her body so that she was facing me. "They spray painted shit on my walls."

"Spray painted?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They had a message for me."

I swallowed hard and I didn't know why but I suddenly felt sick. I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that things were about to get bad.

"What did it say?" I asked, my voice lower than I meant for it to be.

She took a deep shaky breath and her eyes moved all around the room while it seemed like she was debating on telling me. Finally, she made eye contact with me again and spoke, giving me the answer I really didn't want to hear.

"You're dead."


	27. Chapter 27

I'M ALIIIIVE. Holy shit. i am a horrible, horrible person for leaving people hanging like this. I'm SO sorry! I suck. I know.

This chapter probably sucks as well. LOL BUT I am back. i've got my writing mojo back, I think. So, look forward to more (and better). You all have permission to kick my ass if I don't deliver. ;)

Enjoy, darlings

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is <em>wrong<em> with you?" I was shouting and it was far beyond late and I was in my parent's home but I didn't give a shit. "Someone is sending you death threats and your brilliant plan is to run towards where they were last?"

She tugged on her hair, running her fingers through it just like I did when I was frustrated, nervous, or any hightened emotion. "I can't just sit in another country being all happy, happy with my boyfriend while this shit is going on, Rob. I have to go back. I need to talk to the police and-"

"And do a bunch of shit you can do from here?" I asked and she sighed. I saw her mouth beginning to open again and I crossed my old bedroom where we had been having a great time just a few minutes earlier. I covered her mouth with my hand and she rolled those big green eyes before focusing on me again. "Anything that you would be able to do there you can do from here. They're the ones who get fingerprints and investigate. All you can do is answer questions. We'll get security for your house and the bar but for right now, I'll tie you to this fucking bed if you try to leave." I saw her eyes widen and I swear I could feel her lips twitching to smile beneath my palm. "I'm gonna move my hand away. You better not yell at me because my Mum will probably come in here and kick your ass."

She let out a long breath through her nose and finally nodded slowly. I slowly moved my hand away and I thought I was safe until a hand flew up and smacked across my face. My mouth flew open and I stared at her in complete shock as she turned around and did what I could only call stomping towards the bed like an angry child.

"Did you seriously just hit me?" I asked, still dumbfounded, my voice about 3 octaves higher than usual.

"Yes," she mumbled into her pillow, obviously agitated.

"Why?" I asked as I finally moved. I stepped up to the end of the bed before crawling onto it and lying on my side behind her. She was facing away from me and I didn't dare touch her even though I was itching to run my fingers through her hair.

She sighed loudly. "Because you are right and I'm mad that I can't do what I want."

I bit down hard on my bottom lip. This was a side of her I hadn't seen before and it was hilarious.

She finally rolled over onto her back, huffing loudly in the process. "I'm not used to having a voice of reason. I have done whatever the fuck I want since I was 21 years old."

"That's understandable but if you've always been like this, I don't know how the hell you're still alive."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at me. "I haven't always had someone wanting me dead for no reason."

"Oh there's always a reason," I sighed as I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her torso. Thankfully she raised her right hand and placed it on my shoulder instead of pushing me away. "Don't you ever watch movies?" I asked and she laughed lightly.

"Those are movies, Rob. Most people, sane people, don't apply them to real life situations that often."

"True, but in this case I think that it's obvious who is doing this," I said as I leaned up and hovered over her. She was putting on a brave face but I could see the worry and fear in her eyes. Every emotion she felt seemed to shine in those eyes of hers. There was no way to hide it.

Her eyebrows pulled together and she looked up at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"It's obvious. There's only one person that I know of who is alive and might be angry with you. Amy."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. "No way. She hates Jared. You heard her talk about it yourself."

"Yes, I know that," I said as I brought my hand to the side of her face and cupped her cheek, rubbing my thumb along her cheek bone. She closed her eyes and visibly relaxed. "But death brings out the worst in people. Perhaps she thought she was over him but his death made her realize differently."

"And I'm basically the reason that he's dead," she said quietly as she opened her eyes to look at me and I could see that she was feeling guilty without her admitting it.

"No," I shook my head. "He is the reason he is dead. He did something stupid and paid the price for it. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She groaned and moved her hand away from my arm to rub her face with it. "My life is a soap opera. It's so annoying."

I put on my best puppy dog face, pouty bottom lip and all. Thankfully, she giggled. "But the actor in the soap opera is a total hotty so it's okay," she said as she rolled over onto her side. She wrapped an arm around to my back and then wrapped her leg around my hip. I laid onto the pillow and she pressed her face against my neck, nuzzling against it. "I'm sorry I hit you," she mumbled against my neck and I chuckled, snaking my arms around her body and pulling her closer to me. "It's okay. It was kind of hot," I told her before pressing my lips against her hair and she laughed again which made me feel a little bit better. I found myself so scared of her falling off the edge again ever since I found her losing her shit in Kristen's bathtub that night.

"You really think it's Amy?" She broke the silence after a couple of minutes and laid her head on my chest. "Maybe it's a crazed fan who wants me dead so she can kidnap you and run away."

I laughed. "Either one is possible, sadly. I don't know. It's just a theory. Hopefully the police will figure something out. For now, I think you should get some sleep. Staying up and worrying yourself will do you no good."

Thankfully she didn't put up a fight when I suggested that and very soon after, she was fast asleep. I, however, couldn't sleep at all. Of course I was acting all brave and strong, even a bit non chalant over the fact that someone had broken into her home and threatened her, but inside I was freaking the fuck out. I was terrified. I knew there was no way I could keep her in London for a long period of time. My little vacation would be ending and she would want to go back to check on things. It was impossible to be by her side 24/7 to make sure nothing happened to her. Part of me wanted to hire a personal body guard but I knew she'd flip the fuck out. I would definitely have to do something though. Losing her was not an option.

_Christy's POV_

You would think that at some point a person gets immune to bad shit happening to them when it happens over and over but that's not the case. Not with me anyway. I put on as much of a brave face as I could for Rob after I talked to the police about my house but inside I was freaking the fuck out. I watch Criminal Minds and shit like that. I knew that what happened had the potential of being really, really bad.

It also infuriated me that he wouldn't let me go back home. I mean, I know that I could have gone whether he wanted me to or not but I think our young relationship needs a bit of a break before one of us goes all psycho and runs away again. I did hit him though which was really fucking childish and uncalled for. I have no idea of why I did that but at least he's cool enough to have found it amusing.

I did sleep for a little while but my nerves were so shot, it was a restless sleep. Even in his sleep Rob has an issue pulling away from me apparently so I finally gave up at around 5:30 in the morning and went down stairs so he could get some decent sleep. The house was extremely quiet and I felt oddly comfortable there even though it wasn't my home and it was my first time there. I smiled to myself while I moved around the kitchen looking for the coffee and mugs thinking over how well things had gone with his family. His parents reminded me a lot of my own. They were the kind of people who you had to look at as more of a friend than a parental figure. My fears of what they'd think of me were eased within minutes of our arrival.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, I wandered out of the kitchen and into the dining room which was gorgeous and probably my favorite room in their house mainly because there was a seat that extended along the length of the entire window which gave a view of their back yard. His mother had beautiful flowers planted outside and the sky looked gorgeous since the sun was starting to come up. I sat down on the window seat and stretched my legs along the cushions as I leaned my back against the wall. For the first time in a while, I found myself wondering how the fuck I had gotten where I was. I wasn't thinking about the crazy shit, shockingly. I was thinking about the fact that I'd managed to find a boyfriend who I was madly in love with and he happened to be my celebrity crush for years. Who does that actually happen to? Me, obviously. But still. A fangirl will always be a fangirl and I was having one of those HOLY SHIT, IS THIS MY LIFE? I NEED TO FLAIL MY ARMS AND SQUEAL moments.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rob's mother. Her voice was soft and comforting. I wondered for a second if that ran through their family or something.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I hope I didn't wake you," I said as I turned around and moved to stand up. She held a hand out to stop me and smiled, shaking her head. The woman had just gotten out of bed and was wearing a fluffy pink robe over some pajamas but still looked gorgeous.

"No, you didn't wake me. I'm an early riser," she smiled. "The coffee is ready. I'll get you a cup. How do you take it?"

"Lots of sugar," I told her with a light laugh and she laughed as well, smiling. "You and my son have that in common. I'll be right back."

I turned my attention back to the window and leaned my head against the glass as I thought over what had happened the night before. I needed to know more about what happened but I knew that calling and harrassing the investigators was pointless. They would do their job and help me out. I just hated not knowing what might happen and that who could do whatever to me was still wandering around out there.

"Here you go," Rob's Mom pulled me from my thoughts again and I turned to look up at her as I took the cup from her. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the spot where my legs were stretched out. I curled my legs up to give her room and took a sip of my coffee as I watched her sit down.

Her eyes stayed on me while we both took a sip and I knew she was about to say something serious. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but-" she cleared her throat and glanced out the window for a second before looking at me. "I heard you and Rob last night."

Now, most people would instantly think of the fact that Rob and I discussed someone having it out for me but the first thing that ran through my head was the blow job that happened before that. "What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"Someone broke into your house and you could be in danger?"

It sounds crazy but I was relieved.

"Ah, that," I sighed and laughed humorlessly. "It seems that I can't catch a break."

"Yes it does," she said, her eyes going wide for a second before she took another sip of her coffee.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my cup before glancing back at her. "I'm not trying to bring him down with me or anything. All this bad shit keeps happening and he's right there in the middle of it. I mean, his life is already insane and then he meets me and it's just one blow up after another. I don't know why he stays with me." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my crazy bed hair.

"I see he put you in his Batman pajamas," she said and I raised an eyebrow, confused by the huge subject change. I looked down at the faded black pajamas with the yellow Batman symbol all over them. It was obvious that they had been worn quite a bit. They were big on me and extremely comfortable. Those along with his t-shirt were clothes that I wouldn't mind stealing from him.

"Yes ma'am," I laughed.

"He stays with you because he loves you. He loves you because you two are perfect for each other. It doesn't matter what is happening around you, he's not going to turn his back on you. That's not who he is. When he loves, he loves. He's such a passionate person."

The way she spoke of Rob showed me how much she loved him. It was like every word was practically dripping with pride.

"I know this because I see it and also he hardly ever even let me touch those pants to wash them and he let you wear them. He must be in love," she rolled her eyes playfully and winked at me as she took a sip of her coffee. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love him too," I confessed, leaning my head against the wall behind me. "I mean," I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I can barely remember who I was before the night I met him. Isn't that crazy? You go over 20 years being someone and then someone walks into your life and just like that, you're someone new."

"Do you like who you are now?"

"I like how I feel now," I told her, smiling. "I didn't feel anything for a long time before he came along. I closed myself off because I was so scared of losing again. But with him I didn't have a choice. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Rob told me about your parents. Actually, Rob told me just about everything he knew about you," she laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," I shook my head.

"It breaks my heart that a girl with a beautiful soul like yours has had to endure such pain and loss. I can't imagine losing my parents that young."

I swallowed hard and nodded a bit. For some reason I was finding it hard to hear anything about my parents right then. i wasn't sure if it was because of me being on the edge of an emotional explosion of sorts because of all of the stress or because deep down I knew that Rob's Mom reminded me of my own.

"Were you close with your Mother?" she asked and I smiled a big smile as I thought of her.

"Very," I answered, nodding. "She was my best friend in the world. So funny. She made everything fun and she was incredibly smart. Insightful. You remind me a lot of her, actually. She had this way of comforting you by just being in a room." I cleared my throat and swallowed hard again, trying to push back any tears that might be coming. "Sometimes when I'm in my house alone I feel like she just walked into the room. It sounds crazy but I still do it now five years after they died. I expect them to just walk in even though I don't live in that house anymore."

"I think that's normal, darling," she smiled. "What did you do with the home you lived with them in?"

I sighed. "Well, after they died I was alone. Their parents were long gone and my mother only had one sibling who she didn't speak to anymore. I never figured out why though. Anyhow, I was left in that huge house all by myself. For a few weeks after they died I just stayed in their room by myself wallowing in the grief. I looked horrible," I laughed dryly. "And then one day I told myself that my Mom and Dad would probably kick my ass if they were there and saw how I was acting and I knew I had to do something with myself. So, I sold that house and I found the house in New Orleans and moved in. Soon after, I found the location for the bar and opened it up. I poured myself into work to have something other than their absence to focus on."

"And that's how you closed yourself off from being close to anyone else as well?"

"I think so," I nodded. "I am close to some of my staff who have been there from the beginning but I sort of kept everyone at arm's length just in case. I didn't realize how numb I had become until I met Rob. He opened the flood gates," I laughed. "I'll forever be thankful for that."

"I'm sure he'll always be thankful for you as well. I know I am. I was so worried about him before he met you. He was shutting down. Everything was getting to him. The fame and constantly being wanted, watched, tugged in every direction. He didn't know who to trust apart from Kristen and a few other friends. He just needed something more. He needed you."

Hearing all of that pushed me over the little edge I was hanging off of with my tears and my eyes filled up with them. I brought my hand up to wipe below my eyes as she spoke and I laughed lightly at myself. "Thank you," I said softly.

She stood up and leaned towards me before wrapping me up in her arms. I wrapped mine around her and she hugged me tightly. "Thank you for giving me my son back," she whispered against my hair before kissing my cheek. She pulled back and brought her hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks. Her eyes moved over my features before locking on my eyes again. "I hope he marries you. I'd really like to have you around more," she grinned before kissing my forehead.

I laughed again as she pulled away. "I've got to go get ready and go into the office for a bit to do some paper work but I'll be back after lunch. I know Rob has to leave around that time so how about you and I spend the afternoon together?"

"That sounds amazing," I told her, truthfully excited about it.

"Great. Get some more sleep," she told me, pointing a finger at me and winking before turning to walk out of the room.

After she left the room I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped my eyes from the rest of my tears that were still trying to come out. It had been a while since I talked about my parents that way but it felt good to do even though I missed them. I thought about what Rob's Mom said about me again that made me want to be near him even though I'd been in his arms all night. I walked to the kitchen and sat my coffee in the sink before walking up the stairs.

I opened his bedroom door slowly and carefully, trying not to wake him. It took a lot of will power to keep myself from laughing when I saw him. He was on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out across the bed like he was trying to keep someone from stealing his space. I closed the door carefully behind myself and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Having a heart to heart with Mum?" His mumbling against the pillow made me jump and I laughed as I watched him turn his head. His hair was absolutely insane, as usual and his green eyes were squinted against what little bit of light was coming into the room when he looked up at me.

"How did you know?" I asked as I crawled onto the bed. He repositioned himself so that he was lying on his side and I laid down with him, facing him. He instantly wrapped his arm around to my back and pulled me up against him. I lifted my head so that he could lay his arm beneath it and I rested it back on his bicep.

"I woke up because I had to piss and I wondered where you were. I was going to walk down the stairs but I heard you two talking. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh," I smiled, reaching up to rub my hand over his stubble. "You know how thankful I am for you, right?" I whispered and he gave me a weird expression like he was wondering where that came from.

"That must have been a serious heart to heart," he laughed, bringing his hand up to run through my crazy bed hair. "I know that you love me the way I want to be loved and I hope I do the same for you."

"You do," I smiled.

"You promise?" he asked, leaning in closer to me.

"I promise," I whispered just before his lips touched mine.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It's so good to be back :D _

_This entire chapter is in Christy's P.O.V. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. 3 _

* * *

><p>"Go back to sleep baby," I said as I reached down to pull the blanket back over Rob.<p>

"Too hungry," he whined as he rolled onto his back and began rubbing his stomach.

"Aww, poor baby," I grinned, moving to hover over him. "Would you like for me to cook you something?"

He flashed that crooked, panty dropping grin of his and raised up a bit before pressing his lips against the side of my neck. "I can think of something else I'd rather eat."

A wave of desire moved over my body instantly and I swallowed hard then cleared my throat. "That sounds appealing but you need a good breakfast."

"Fine," he sighed, pulling out the childish pout as he laid back down.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to get off of the bed. "You shower. I'll cook," I told him.

"How about I come watch you cook, we eat together and then we shower together?" he asked as he scooted off the bed and began sauntering towards me in all of his just woken up and still looking fucking irresistible glory.

"Good idea," I winked at him before turning to walk out of the room. We were met by his mother who was walking down the hall now fully dressed in a dark purple pant suit and looking incredibly gorgeous. Good looks definitely run through this family.

"A little early for work, Mum," Rob said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. It was still pretty dark out.

"Oh, I know,sweetie. I just have some paper work to do and I'm coming home around 1 to steal your southern belle," she grinned, looking down at me.

"Just bring her back soon. Okay?" he said, smiling as we all began walking down the stairs together.

She stopped at the bottom step, laughing lightly. "I'm sure she needs a break from you. We'll come back when we're good and ready."

I looked over at him, knowing his reaction to what she said would be humorous and I was not disappointed. He was giving her his most wounded look with his hand over his chest. "Why on earth would she need a break from me?"

She raised her eyebrows, looking at him like he was insane. "I'll see you two later, darling," she called as she opened the door. She closed it before Rob could press on for an answer.

I, of course, began giggling. "What did she mean?" he asked, genuinely interested.

I stepped down from the bottom step and began walking towards the kitchen. "I don't know, babe. I see you differently than she does. I don't like having breaks from you, personally. But, I also really love your cock, so-"

"Oh, I get it," he said as he hopped up on one of the kitchen counters. "You just love me for my huge penis."

I was opening the refrigerator to see if they had eggs and I turned to look at him, trying very hard not to laugh. "Huge? I don't know about that."

His mouth fell open and he looked very scared. "Just kidding!" I said quickly, laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that," he pointed at me as a grin slowly played on his lips.

"I'm going to pay for making you think your dick isn't huge? That's a little silly, don't you think?"

"It's a Pattinson thing," another voice spoke up and I spun to my right to see Rob's Dad standing in the door way of the kitchen finishing up tying his tie. I felt the blush creep across my cheeks and my mouth was hanging open. He started laughing. "Don't be embarassed. We're more than open around here."

"Why is everyone going to work early?" Rob asked as he attempted to reach the cabinet that had coffee mugs in it from where he was sitting instead of actually getting off of the counter to get it. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the cabinet before pulling out a mug and handing it to him. "Thanks," he winked at me.

"It's not that early, Rob," his Dad told him, glancing towards the clock. It was 6:30 am at that point. "I have a meeting at 7:30 and I have to prep for it."

"Do you have time for breakfast?" I asked and he smiled at me a smile I had seen a thousand times from his son.

"Unfortunately I don't but we should all have dinner this evening if you two don't have plans," he said, glancing from me to Rob.

"Sounds good to me," Rob shrugged as he poured a shit load of sugar into his coffee.

"Great," his father smiled. "Have a good day, you two."

"You too," Rob and I called out as he walked out of the house.

"So, we've got the house all to ourselves while my parents are gone," Rob wiggled his eyebrows as I walked towards him with the carton of eggs. "Wanna make out on the couch?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Rob! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked, playing along with him.

"The kind of girl who gives me amazing blow jobs while my parents are in the same house and most likely still awake?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes as I pulled the loaf of bread from the cabinet.

"Touche', Pattinson. We're having french toast, by the way."

"Fuck, that sounds amazing," he said in a dramatic voice, rubbing his belly. "Hurryyyy," he whined.

"Eat an apple or something, titty baby," I told him, pointing towards the bowl of fruit that was next to him with the pan I had just pulled down from above the stove.

He wrinkled his nose up. "Too healthy. Did you just call me titty baby?"

I laughed, nodding. "I did."

"What the hell does that mean?" he laughed as well as he picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip.

I was cracking the eggs in a bowl and trying not to get bits of shell into them. "Um, I'm not sure exactly. I just know my Mom always said it to me when I was being whiny," I laughed.

"You must have her sense of humor," he said as I began whisking the eggs. I smiled at the thought of that and nodded.

"I think I do. She was always saying funny things. My Dad said that's why he fell in love with her. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met."

"And did your Mum ever say why she fell for your Dad?"

I laughed at the thought of it. "Well, what's funny about that is that my Mom said that Dad was a real asshole when they first met."

I looked up at him and he gave me a knowing smile as we both thought about how we first met and how he acted. I continued while I got the pieces of bread out. "His parents were extremely wealthy and kept setting him up with their friend's kids. All of the girls were those types that wanted to sit on their ass and pop out kids, have fancy parties, spend every dime the man made, eventually become an alcoholic and be best friends with a plastic surgeon while having an affair with the much younger pool boy. You know, that sort of thing."

"Sounds wonderful," he mumbled, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah," I agreed, laughing. "My Dad was a really passionate guy. He loved art and photography. His collection of paintings and photos he'd bought and done himself was extensive. He needed someone with depth. He told me he was incredibly picky."

"So, how did he meet your Mum?"

"Well," I smiled as I placed the first piece of french toast into the pan. "His parents invited my Mom's parents and her over for a dinner party because they heard about my Mom being top notch in school. I guess they thought she'd be a good match. Good breeding and all," I rolled my eyes thinking of those old school standards. "Anyway, my Dad was fed up with that shit and acted like a total prick all through dinner. He and my Mom ended up having it out right there in front of their parents because he was getting on her nerves. I believe my Dad said that my Mom called him a spoiled little frat boy who would forever have his Mother's tit stuck in his mouth."

Rob threw his head back and laughed. "That sounds just like something you would say."

"Indeed. She taught me well," I grinned as I flipped over the pieces of bread in the pan. I couldn't help but think of how normal this was. Despite the fucked up shit surrounding us right then, we were doing things a normal couple would do. I felt more at home in that house than I had felt in a long time.

"How did they end up together though?" he asked as he leaned his head back against the cabinets, genuinely interested in what I was saying. Normally this would be difficult to talk about but I found a sense of comfort in it with him.

"Oddly enough, her little outburst intrigued him," she grinned. "He told me he couldn't get her out of his head for days. No woman had ever put him in his place like that. He said she sat at that table acting like she didn't want to be there either instead of all of the other girls who were obviously there to impress him. He ended up snooping into his Mom's address book and finding my Mom's address."

"Now, that sounds like something I would do," he grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Yes it does," I laughed as I scooped up the pieces of bread and put them on a plate. I picked up the bag of powdered sugar and Rob hopped off of the counter.

"I want lots on mine," he said as she snaked his arms around me from behind and pressed his chest against my back while I was putting his pieces on a separate plate. I picked up the bag and poured some on it.

"More," he instructed and I did as he said.

"More," he said again and I poured more.

"More," I sat the bag down and laughed.

"Baby, I think that's enough. When you put the syrup on you're going to have a sugar rush already."

"I like sugar!" He said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You are sweeter than sugar though," he whispered against my skin and I couldn't help but grin.

"Look at you with your cute little one liners," I teased as I poured some syrup over his toast.

"I am good, aren't I?" he asked as he pulled away. I heard the refrigerator open behind me. "Milk?"

"Sounds good," I said as I poured the sugar and syrup over my own toast. I picked up the plates and moved to walk towards the dining room.

"Nope," he stepped to the side and blocked me, holding two glasses of milk. I looked up at him in confusion. "We're not eating in there," he shook his head smiling.

"Where are we eating?" I asked, interested in what he was planning.

"Follow me, lovely," he said in a low husky voice before walking past me. I followed behind him and watched as he struggled for a second to open the back door of the house while holding the milk. He finally succeeded and turned to grin at me. "This was my favorite place when I still lived here," he motioned outside with his head and I smiled up at him as I walked through the door to the back yard. It was pretty but I didn't see much that was special about it and there was no where for us to eat. I looked up at him in confusion.

"This way," he said as he walked past me and stepped onto the grass. I followed behind him. The grass was moist with dew and cold on my feet as I followed along. He stopped at a part of the fence where there was a door that looked like it would lead off of the property. He held the glasses the same way he had when he figured out how to get the back door open and unlatched the lock on the gate before pulling it open. I could see the beautiful flowers before it was fully open and my eyes widened.

It looked like it didn't even belong out there because of how plain the rest of the back area was. There were four rows that were all filled with incredibly gorgeous flowers. Purple flowers, yellow flowers, pink flowers, and even some blue ones. I don't know much about flowers but I knew they were incredible and the smell was intoxicating. Those gorgeous flowers along with the gorgeous sky which was turnin a pinkish color since the sun was coming up made for a beautiful setting.

"You like it?" Rob asked and I looked to my left to see him standing next to a table that had a large umbrella positioned above it. He was sitting our glasses of milk down and looking at me expectantly.

"I love it," I said, looking back at the flowers. "They're beautiful," I told him, walking over to sit the plates down.

"I planted all of them," he told me, looking quite proud of himself.

I was shocked. I couldn't imagine Rob planting flowers. "Seriously?"

"Yep," he grinned. "I always came out here to write or just be by myself. It's peaceful."

"It really is," I said as I turned my attention back to the long rows of flowers.

"Shit, we forgot forks," Rob laughed. "I'll go get them," he kissed my cheek as he walked by.

I watched him walk away before turning back towards the flowers. I walked over to them and began making my way down one of the rows. The smell was so wonderful. I opened both of my hands and let them graze over the soft petals of the flowers as I slowly walked down the row. It was still mind boggling to me that Rob had planted all of these. His mother obviously worked hard on keeping them up since he was gone a lot.

"I wish I had a camera right now," Rob's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned around to see him smiling down at me.

"Why is that?" I asked, sliding my hands up his still exposed chest. He placed his hands on my hips and cocked his head to the side.

"You looked gorgeous walking through the flowers like that," he said softly, smiling.

I laughed. "With my lovely bed hair and your clothes on?"

"Mmm, definitely. You look gorgeous no matter what," he said as he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against mine.

As usual, what was meant to be an innocent kiss quickly turned into something far different. That same wave of desire that had hit me earlier in the bedroom came back. I stood on my tip toes and slid my hands into his hair to pull myself up closer to him as our tongues began moving slowly together, exploring each other's mouths. The smell of him mixed with the sweet smell of the flowers was wonderful.

His hands tightened on my hips and he pulled me hard against him, making my belly press against his very noticeable erection.

He broke the kiss breathlessly. "I need you," he whispered as he began trailing from the corner of my mouth down my jawline with little kisses.

"Breakfast," I whispered breathlessly, my eyes rolling back as his lips pressed against my neck.

"Fuck breakfast," he practically growled against my neck as his fingers hooked into the top of my pants. He pulled them down roughly and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling down in front of me as he pulled down my pants and panties. I was speechless as I put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself and step out of my pants.

His hands moved from my ankles and all the way up to the backs of my thighs before he leaned in and pressed a kiss against my inner thigh, dangerously close to my already throbbing and quite soaked center.

"You smell fucking delicious," he whispered and I could feel his breath and the stubble of his cheek against my inner thigh. Before I could respond, his tongue moved along my slit and my knees buckled slightly as it flicked over my swollen clit.

"Oh shit," I whispered, my voice sounding more high pitched than usual.

He moaned as he sucked my clit into his mouth and began sucking hard, grazing his teeth over it. My moan was far too loud for us to be outside in a place where there were neighbors but that that point, I didn't care. He was far too good with his mouth.

"Always so wet for me," he said as he pulled away from me. My head snapped down towards him because I didn't know why he stopped. His green eyes were filled with lust and excitement as he stared up at me. I watched as he moved off of his knees and sat down on the grass. He slipped his pj pants down a bit and my breath caught in my throat when his cock sprang free. He was so hard and it was very obvious. I nearly moaned at the sight of him.

His hand moved to the base of his cock and I watched, completely fascinated as he stroked himself. His other hand lifted up and he curled his finger towards himself, telling me to come to him.

I didn't hesitate to move and I stepped over him, placing my feet on either side of his thighs before lowering myself so that I was straddling him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and positioned himself beneath me. I looked at his face and watched as he watched himself slip inside my entrance. My breath caught in my throat as he began stretching and filling me while I was still moving to position myself by putting my knees on the ground.

"Fuck," he hissed when he was pushed inside of me to the hilt and I placed my hands on his shoulders, moaning at the feel of him filling me up so completely.

He looked back up at me and grinned, his tongue moving over his top teeth. "You're over dressed," he told me, his eyes flickering towards my chest. I was so lost in him I hadn't even realized I was still wearing his t-shirt.

I quickly pulled it up and over my head before throwing it behind me and he immediately leaned in and captured my right nipple between his full lips and sucked hard.

"Ah, fuck!" I squealed, feeling the walls of my pussy tighten on him because of the new sensations he was giving me.

He flexed his hips, signaling me to start moving and I did as he wished. I used my knees to support myself and held onto his shoulders as I began moving up and down, letting him slide slowly in and out of me. I loved going slow like that. I could feel every inch of him throbbing deep inside of me.

He switched from my right nipple to the left and I looked down to see his beautiful eyes locked on my face while he sucked it hard. He released it with a popping noise and moved his hands to my hips as he looked at me. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine as he began moving his hips beneath me, meeting my movements which made it feel even more amazing.

"I love being buried inside of you like this," he whispered, his lips hovering over mine. Our breaths were harsh and low moans were leaving both of our throats as we moved together. "I want to be the only one who ever feels you this way," he whispered as he moved to begin kissing down my neck. I leaned my head to the side to give him access, listening to his seductive voice as he spoke. "I want to make love to you every morning and every night. I want to be the only man who ever makes you cum again," he grazed his teeth over my collar bone and I moaned louder but not because of his teeth. It was because I loved what he was saying. The idea of that was perfect in my eyes.

I was creeping closely to the edge. The muscles in my belly began clenching and my legs were getting shaky and tingly. He picked up his pace beneath me right as I began to ride him faster, the sound of my ass meeting his thighs becoming louder with our quicker and harder movements.

"You are mine," he whispered against my shoulder as his fingers dug into my hips and that was it. I lost it.

"Rob!" I screamed his name, the sound echoing through the garden as I began cumming.

"Shit," he hissed against my shoulder, his hands moving from my hips to my lower back. He pulled me hard against him as my walls clenched down on him. He thrust into me two more times during my orgasm, only intensifying it before he came as well, pouring himself into me with a low groan.

After a few moments of us attempting to catch our breath and both of us rubbing each other's backs softly, I pulled back to look down at him. He gave me the panty dropping grin and I couldn't help but giggle. "Do you make it a habit to seduce women in the middle of your flower garden?"

"Nah, you're the first," he winked, smacking my ass playfully.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I leaned down to kiss his lips. "Come on. Our food is probably getting cold."

I pulled myself off his lap and we both winced as he slipped out of me, both being rather sensitive still. I bent down to pick up my panties and moved to put them on but the put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, let's eat naked."

I looked up at him like he was crazy and I figured he was joking but the look on his face said he wasn't.

I laughed. "Seriously? What if someone sees us?"

"No one will be home for hours. Come on," he said as he took my clothes from me and began walking away. I paused to watch his ass as he walked away and then followed along behind him.

We enjoyed our yummy breakfast right there in the garden completely naked.

While I was drying my hair after we showered and made love once again while in there, I let my thoughts drift back to the garden and what he had said to me. Did he really want to be that for me? Saying he wanted me forever was a big deal but being the person I was, I questioned if he really meant it. I mean, he was inside of me at the moment. You never know what might fly out of someone's mouth when they're getting that kind of pleasure.

I turned off the hairdryer and walked back into Rob's room wearing one of his tshirts and a pair of panties. He was sitting on his bed wearing his boxers and looking at something on his laptop. If I had it my way, we'd spend the day like that.

"You never finished your story," he told me, patting the bed beside him when he looked up at me.

"My story?" I asked, confused. I walked over to the bed and crawled onto it before sitting next to him on the bed. He closed the laptop and turned his body towards me curling his legs under himself.

"About your parents. You said your Dad found your Mum's address."

"Oh! I got distracted," I grinned and he smirked.

"So, Dad got Mama's address and one Sunday afternoon he drove over to her house. He told me she was sitting on the front porch drinking a glass of wine. He said it was almost sunset and Mom was lying on the porch swing wearing these giant Jackie O shades and little baby blue sundress. He said he'd never seen anyone look more beautiful," I smiled trying to imagine it.

"What did she do when she saw your Dad?" he asked, sounding like a kid who couldn't wait to hear all of the story. It amazed me that he was so interested in things like this.

I laughed. "He said she shot up off of that swing and put her hand on her hip and asked him what the hell he was doing there." I paused for Rob and I to get over our little bit of laughter about that. "He told her he was there to apologize and explained himself and she calmed down after that. He ended up sitting on that porch with her until midnight talking. They both said they fell in love that night and there was no looking back. They spent every single moment that they could together after that. Three months later they were married and a year later they had me."

"Wow, that sounds like a romance movie or something," he grinned, reaching out to push a piece of my hair away from my eyes.

I nodded, smiling at him. "I always thought so. They were so deeply in love. I don't remember them ever not being sweet with each other. I've always wanted to have what they had. It sounds a little morbid, maybe, but them dying together the way they did was like it was meant to be. I don't think either of them would've made it in this life very long without the other."

"It's not morbid," he shook his head, speaking softly. "I'm sure they would've wanted it that way apart from leaving you so early. But I know they must be proud of you."

I swallowed hard and smiled, trying hard not to cry. I hoped they were proud of me. "I hope so," I said softly, raising my hand to rub the stubble on his cheek. "They said no one thought they'd make it since they married so soon after meeting each other but they proved everyone wrong."

"Most relationships don't make it when they get married that soon," Rob said, shrugging a bit. "But I guess it's all about finding the right person. My parents met when they were 17 and have been together ever since."

I smiled at the thought. "They're so cute together. You have so much of both of them in you. Your mother's sweetness and your Dad's sense of humor," I grinned. "Oh and the panty dropping grin."

"Panty dropping grin?" he laughed, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes!" I laughed. "That crooked little grin you do. It's a panty dropper."

"I'll keep that in mind," he wiggled his eyebrows before leaning in to kiss me.

A few hours later I found myself wandering along the streets of London with Rob's Mom. She was so much fun to hang out with. I felt like I was with a friend I'd known for years. We had stopped by a little cafe to have a quick lunch and afternoon glass of wine before we went shopping. A few hours afte we began, we were both loaded down with an obscene amount of bags as we walked out of a little boutique that had beautiful handmade jewelry. I had spent far too much on earrings in there but they were too beautiful to pass up. Her phone started ringing and we walked over to a bench on the sidewalk so she could fish her phone out of her purse. Oddly enough, I felt my own phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I sat my bags down and pulled the phone out of my pocket expecting it to be Rob because I knew he was most likely done with the meeting he had to go to that afternoon. I unlocked the screen and tilted my head in confusion when I saw a number I didn't recognize.

**Do you think running off with your boyfriend will keep you safe?**

I read the text silently and my heart dropped. Before I could even process what it said, my phone vibrated again and the next text displayed itself. It was from another number I didn't recognize.

**I hope you've got a spot next to your parents because it'll be your new home soon.**

My heart dropped and it felt like all the blood drained from my face.

"That was Rob whining about us coming home. He said he and his Dad ordered from this Italian restaurant and-" she paused when she saw the look on my face. "Are you alright, darling?"

I snapped out of it and looked up at her, trying to compose myself. I don't know exactly why but I decided lying would be for the best. "Oh. Yeah, I'm okay," I laughed lightly as I slid my phone back into my pocket. "One of my employees pissed off a customer earlier and my manager was texting me about it." I felt horrible lying to her but I didn't want to spoil the day or Rob's rare trip home with my drama.

"You scared me for a second there," she said, smiling as she picked up her own bags. I picked mine up as well and looked up at her trying my hardest to not feel guilty. "Anyway, the boys are being big babies and begging us to come home. I hope you like Italian."

"I do," I laughed, hoping I would be able to act normal for the rest of the evening.

During the entire ride home my mind was filled with thoughts about those texts I had received and how and when I would tell Rob. I knew it was going to scare him because it scared me and if I had it my way, I wouldn't tell him at all but I knew better. Plus, I would be needing to call the police station soon and hiding from him to do that wouldn't be easy.

We pulled up at his house and I looked out the car window at it finding myself wishing that we could stay there and never go back.


	29. Chapter 29

Rob's P.O.V.

I glanced down at my phone for the millionth time since I called my mother to beg her to come home with Christy. I had been home from my meeting for 3 hours and I was antsy to see Christy. Yes, I'm whipped. I'll admit it. But something had me on edge and I didn't know why. I felt like I needed to see her to know that she was okay. I figured it was the craziness of the past few days.

Or the craziness of our entire relationship. Whatever.

"Rob, son, you're driving me mad," my father said, pointing towards my foot tapping on the hard wood floor of the living room. He was sitting on his chair reading the paper and smoking a cigar. He looked like someone out of an old film or something when he did that and it always made me want to laugh. "They'll be here soon. Go get a beer and bring me one too."

I stood up to do as he said, huffing in the process. "Actually," he stopped me. "Scotch. We need scotch." Now that's what I'm talkin' about.

I was standing in the kitchen pouring up our glasses of scotch when I heard the front door open.

"We're home, boys!" my mother's voice called from the foyer and I nearly tripped over my feet trying to get to the door.

My mother raised an eyebrow at me, a look of amusement on her face as she passed by me to go upstairs. Christy was only a few steps behind her and I could already see something in her eyes. She was worried. But her face lit up when she saw me. She grinned and dropped her bags before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "You look good," she mumbled against my neck and I smirked as I smoothed my hands over her lower back and pulled her closer to me. I was still wearing jeans and a black blazer with a grey t-shirt underneath.

I pulled back to look at her and cocked my head as I studied her. "So do you," I said softly. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans with brown leather boots that came up to her knees. Her shirt was brown to match the boots and cut almost too low but she still looked classy.

"Thanks," she grinned before leaning up to kiss the corner of my mouth. "I bought entirely too much today. Your Mom is a very good shopping partner."

I laughed, remembering the many shopping trips my Mum took with my sisters. "Oh yeah. I've heard. Are you hungry? We got italian. I got you some grilled chicken fetuccini."

She put her hand over her stomach and rolled her eyes as if she was in extreme pleasure. "That sounds amazing," she said, grinning up at me. "Let me go put these upstairs, okay?" she picked her bags up then moved to walk past me and I turned, putting my hand on her arm to stop her.

"You okay? You seem a little tense." I didn't miss her eyes widening when I asked her the question but she quickly recovered and gave me a smile.

"I'm fine baby. I'll be right back."

I decided to let it go until later. "Want some wine?" I called up the stairs, watching her delicious ass as she walked up them.

"Yes, please," she replied and I walked back to the kitchen.

"Forget my scotch?" My Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I got sidetracked," I said as I walked behind him and reached to grab my glass when he got his own.

"Finally, we can eat," he said before taking a sip. I did the same and welcomed the warmth that spread through my chest from the alcohol. While I poured Christy a glass of red wine, Dad pulled the food we ordered out of the oven where we'd put it to keep it warm. Mum came in soon after and I helped her get the plates and utensils out and on the table. Christy still hadn't made it down stairs by the time we were putting food on the plates and I was beginning to worry about her.

"There you are," Mum said and I looked up to see Christy walking in. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was definitely up.

"This looks amazing," she said as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my bicep. I looked down at her and smiled as I studied her features, wishing I could read her mind. She didn't seem this off when I left her earlier in the day.

"Shall we?" Dad said gesturing towards the table and we all took our seats. Christy and I sat on one side of the table while Mum and Dad sat on the other so that we were looking across at each other.

"So, did you girls have fun today?" Dad asked as he stuck a fork in one of his mushroom raviolis. My Mum's face lit up at the mention of the day and she gazed at Christy.

"It was wonderful," she said. "We had so much fun. I needed a day like that."

"Me too," Christy agreed, smiling at my Mum before taking a sip of her wine.

"How did my boys' day go?" Mum asked. Dad's mouth was too full and he looked at me to answer.

"It was alright," I shrugged. "The meeting was boring as hell." I twirled my fork around in my spaghetti, not really interested in eating it. I glanced over at Christy and she was taking a bite of her food but she seemed to be somewhere else entirely mentally.

"Did you spend all of our money, dear?" Dad joked and Mum rolled her eyes playfully at him before taking a sip of her wine. "Oh yes. All of it. You better take a second job."

Dad snorted and shook his head before taking another bite of his food. The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful. Mum and Christy told us about their outing and I watched as my girlfriend put on a wonderful performance. I'd have to tell her later about how well she'd probably do as an actress but I saw straight through her. Something was getting to her and I was about to lose my mind before we all finally retired to do our own things for the evening.

"Want to go have a smoke with me?" I asked Christy as she dried her hands next to the sink. She'd just gotten done washing the dishes which she nearly had to fight with Mum to do.

"Sure," she smiled up at me and I reached my hand out for her as I pulled out my pack of cigarettes from the pocket on the inside of my blazer. She took it and I lead her out to the back garden. We were quiet as we made our way across the grass and I opened the gate for us to walk in. There were a few lights out there so it wasn't too dark. She was staring out at the flowers as I lit 2 cigarettes and I offered her hers.

"Thanks," she said softly before taking the one I offered her. She walked over to the table and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket before sitting down and sitting the phone onto the glass table. I followed her and sat down next to her, watching her as she raised her right hand and rubbed her right temple with her fingertips.

"Okay, you've been weird all night. Did something happen today?" I asked, leaning back in my chair as I spoke.

She let out a long sigh and then brought the cigarette up to her lips before taking a drag. "Yes, something happened today," she confessed, not looking at me. Her eyes were fixated on her cell phone.

"What happened babe? You're freaking me out," I confessed.

She swallowed hard and reached out to grab her phone before handing it to me. "Read the first two texts," she said as she offered the phone to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and reached out to take the phone from her. I unlocked the screen and clicked on the text icon where I could see there were two texts from numbers that were not in her contact list. I read the first one and my heart sank. I didn't even want to read the second one and I probably shouldn't have because it was much worse. There was no denying it now. Someone wanted her dead.

I didn't know what to say. So much was running through my mind. Rage and fear were the most prominent feelings though. I raised my eyes to look at her and she was watching me and chewing on her bottom lip.

"I called the detective back in New Orleans while I was upstairs," she told me, leaning back on the chair and crossing her legs. "I forwarded the texts to him and he's going to see if he can get a trace on the numbers."

I sighed as I sat the phone down on the table and leaned forward, propping my elbows on my knees. "I think we should stay here for a while longer."

"I can't just hide forever, Rob. People can get your parents address online easily and whoever is doing this obviously knows I am with you."

She was right. It wasn't hard to figure out where my parents lived. Fans dropped by the house very often. "I feel like you'd be safer here than there though."

She exhaled and a cloud of smoke left her lips as she tipped her head back and looked up at the sky. "You're probably right."

Obviously she was really worried because it definitely wasn't like her to agree with me so quickly. "I cancelled our stay at the hotel when we went to get our things earlier today but I can probably get the room again unless you don't have a problem with staying here."

"Do you think your parents would mind?" she asked, looking at me again. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy.

"My parents are crazy about you. They won't mind, I'm sure."

She smiled the first real smile I'd seen out of her since earlier that morning and I felt a bit better. "I really did have fun with your Mom today," she told me as her eyes moved from me down to the cigarette she was holding between her fingers.

"I'm glad you two get along so well," I told her before bringing my own cigarette to my lips. "Hey. How about we have some more wine out here? I'm sure you could use it."

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds great, baby."

"Good," I winked at her as I stood up and put my cigarette out. Before walking away, I leaned down and pressed my lips against the top of her head and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. "I'll be right back," I said as I made my way out.

I walked into the kitchen and my Mum was standing at the counter stirring a cup of tea. She looked up and smiled when she saw me walk in. "It's nice having you home again," she told me before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "It looks like we might need to stay a bit longer."

She tilted her head to the side, a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Some things are just complicated back home for Christy and I think it'd be best if she stays here for a bit longer. Is that alright?"

"Of course!" she beamed. "I adore having her here as well. I feel like she's already part of the family. She's definitely a keeper," she winked at me and I laughed.

"I think she is too."

When I returned to the garden, I found Christy pacing back and forth down one of the rows of flowers talking on the phone. I poured us both a rather large glass of wine and sat down, not wanting to walk over to her and intrude on her conversation even though I wanted to know what was going on.

She finally hung up and walked back over to me. She gave me a bit of a forced smile before picking up the glass of wine and drinking nearly half of it in one swallow.

I raised my eyebrows as I watched her and she sighed after lowering the glass. "That was the detective," she told me as she sat down on the chair. "He said the texts were made from disposable phones. You know, like the prepaid ones?"

"Ah," I nodded, dragging my fingers through my hair. "So there's no way to know who bought them or anything."

"Bingo," she said before picking up the glass again and taking another sip.

"Listen," I leaned forward and grabbed her free hand before lacing my fingers with hers. She squeezed my hand. "There's still a possibility that this is someone just fucking with you. People play sick jokes to get a rise out of people like this all the time."

I think I was trying to convince myself of this more than her.

"It'd be great if that were the case," she said softly.

I hated seeing her this way and I saw it way too often lately. I wanted the girl I first met back. The one who had no worries apart from what was going on at her bar. I wished more than anything that I could take all these negative feelings away from her.

"Hang on a sec," I told her before standing up and walking away again.

"Rob, where are you going?" she called after me but I didn't answer. I ran into the house and up the stairs before walking into my bedroom. I was so thankful for not getting rid of most of my old stuff when I found the CD player sitting there. I quickly unplugged it and made my way back downstairs before walking back out to the garden.

"Did you have to take a shit or something?" she asked, laughing and I laughed as well. Of course she would come up with that.

"Not exactly," I told her as I held up the CD player. She eyed me with confusion. I walked over to the side of the fence that had a power outlet for when my Mum had her little garden parties out there and needed to have more lighting. I kneeled down and plugged it in before scrolling through some of the stations. A soft, beautiful song finally caught my ear and I turned it up before standing upright again. Christy was watching me, grinning.

I walked over to her and extended my hand. "May I have this dance?" I asked and she nodded before placing her hand in mine and standing. I pulled her over close to the radio and placed her hands on the back of my neck before putting my hands on her hips. We began moving along with he slow rhythm, our green eyes locked on each other.

"I love this song," she finally spoke up, stepping closer to me so that our bodies were pressed together.

"I don't believe I've heard it before."

"It's called Bloodstream by Stateless," she told me as her fingers moved into the back of my hair. "The lyrics are pretty intense. Obsessive love."

"Isn't all love obsessive?" I asked, grinning down at her.

"Ours is," she whispered before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against mine. I smiled against her lips and returned the kiss wishing she didn't pull away so soon.

"You're obsessed with me?" I asked, trying to make her laugh.

She giggled and pressed her forehead against my chest before looking up at me again. "I was obsessed with you before I even met you so I guess I am."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "Well, what man doesn't want to hear that from the woman he loves?" I asked.

She smiled up at me. "You're very good at distractions, Mr. Pattinson."

"I just needed to see you smile," I told her as I raised my right hand and rubbed my knuckles along her soft cheek. She smiled and leaned into my touch, her eyes closing for a moment before she opened them and looked up at me.

"I wish we could just stay here," she whispered. "I love it here. It feels like home. I love your parents. They make me feel like I have a family again."

Hearing her say that nearly made me let my emotions get the best of me. I tried not to think about the fact that she was basically alone in the world when it came to having family around. She made me realize how often I took it for granted that I had my parents and sisters.

I moved my other hand from her hip and held her face in my hands as I looked down at her. "You know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, make you happy, and give you everything you could ever want or need, right?"

I saw her eyes get glossy with tears but she was still smiling. She nodded and I leaned down to press my lips against hers. "I love you so much," she whispered against my lips, her voice cracking because of her unshed tears.

"I love you too," I replied, hoping that that could be enough to help her stop feeling so alone in the world.

I knew what I wanted to do right then and began coming up with my plan as I picked her up and carried her back into the house to make love to her until we were exhausted enough to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_So basically I am a total asshole for waiting this long to update. I'm so so sorry! To be honest, I just couldn't get my writing mojo back. I had lost inspiration big time. But I've finally got it back and just to prove that, I'll let you all know that i'm nearly finished with the next chapter as well and i have big plans for this story so if you are still following it THANK YOU. And again, sorry for being an asshole. _

Christy's P.O.V

"Christy?"

A soft voice pulled me harshly from my deep, heavenly sleep. I scrunched up my face in protest and pulled the blanket up over my head. The same voice giggled as conciousness slowly came to me.

"Darling, it's almost 12," she spoke again and I finally realized that it was Rob's mother, Clare.

I pulled the blanket from my head and rolled over to see her kneeling on the side of the bed peering down at me. She laughed lightly and even being half asleep I couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to light up like Rob's when she laughed.

I sat up, grunting as I did and looked around the room for any sign of Rob.

"He left early to run some errands. You're mine for a little while," she grinned. "Have a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I've already got lunch ready," she told me as she got up from the bed and made her way out of the room, bending down to pick up a pair of Rob's jeans on the floor before she exited.

Being the totally obsessed girl that I am, I was immediately disappointed to not wake up next to Rob. It was something that I had gotten used to. As I reached for my cell phone to see if he had messaged me or if I had any news from the Detective back home, I realized that I better get over the whole not waking up next to Rob thing and quick because he wasn't exactly a person who can stay in one spot for long because of his job.

I had 3 missed calls. One was from Kristen and 2 were from the Detective. I immediately got an extremely uneasy feeling and took a deep breath to calm myself as I pressed the button to call him back.

"Ms. Dubois?"

"Hey Detective, sorry I missed your call. I overslept."

"That's alright. Hang on one second," I heard shuffling and a few muffled voices before a door closed and I could hear him exhaling loudly before he spoke again. "I've got some news and I'm not sure of how you'll feel about it."

I knew it. I knew it was bad. "Lay it on me," I sighed, running my fingers through my bed hair.

"We've done some further investigating in your home and discovered a copy of your will inside the copy machine in your office."

Now, that was weird. I had it made up back before my parents passed away. They were having theirs done so their lawyer offered to do one for myself just in case anything ever happened to me since it is so common for younger people to pass and their loved ones have no idea of what their last wishes would be.

"My will? That thing is so old. Where was it?"

"In your desk," he informed me and I remembered putting it there with a bunch of my parents old documents. "In that will, you state that all of your assets including the contents of bank accounts and safety deposit boxes would go to Jared in the event of your death and to Amy in the event of his death if you two were to both pass in a car accident or that sort of thing, I guess. Anyway, that will is still in effect."

A cold chill moved from my head down to my toes.

"Christy, his wife Amy's whereabouts are still unknown. But right now she's our main suspect seeing as though this was found in the copy machine and she would be getting everything if you pass away."

I took a deep breath that was meant to calm me but it didnt. "I can't believe that I forgot to change that will. I should've known better." I responded but I swear it was barely a whisper.

"You're a busy woman and I doubt you were thinking about your own will after your parents passed away," he sighed. "Look, we think it's best that you stay put. You being out of the country is your safest bet right now because it's unlikely that she is as well. We've contacted Amy's parents and they haven't heard from her at all. The last time she used any debit or credit cards or her phone was the day before Jared's death and it seems like after then she's just gone off the grid."

My stomach began churning and I swallowed hard, trying my best to keep myself from flying into a full blown panic attack. Deep down I knew that she could be the one doing all of this. Regardless of the fact that she'd come to my home and apologized, I knew that she would be upset over Jared dying and the fact that I heard nothing from her and also heard she was not at his funeral raised red flags for me.

"We think his death may have made her snap. She might be blaming you."

"And wanting revenge," I completed his thought.

"Exactly. If at all possible, you should try to get a new phone and limit who you contact on it. We don't know what she's capable of and I don't want to risk the possibility of her tracking you. Of course, I'll need the number as soon as possible. If you get any texts like last night's before you get your new number, forward them to me immediately."

"Got it. I definitely will," I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "What about the bar? Is anyone keeping an eye out for my employees?"

"We have 24 hour survellance there and at your home so if anyone suspicious comes near either place, we'll be on them and fast."

Well, there was a little bit of relief. I could never forgive myself if something happened to any of the people at the bar. They were like my family.

"Thank you so much," I replied as I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window which looked out over the back yard. Or the back garden, as they called it.

"I would say don't worry but I know I'd be wasting my breath."

I laughed humorlessly. "You are right about that."

After ending that horrible phone conversation, I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. There was no saving my bed hair and I needed to clear my head as much as possible before going to spend time with Rob's Mom. I could tell she was perceptive and she would see straight through me if I didn't put some effort into pretending everything was a field of daisies instead of a field of batshit crazy.

I picked up Rob's body wash and smelled it, taking a deep breath and letting his scent calm me down. It was odd how he was somehow becoming my very own human xanax. I had to resist the urge to wash myself with his body wash instead of my own. I figured that might be slightly I was done washing up and washing my hair, I hopped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I was opening my make up bag when I heard my phone start ringing again and a wave of anxiety washed over me again. I'd come to be terrified of my phone since all the craziness with the messages on my walls back home began.

I picked up my phone and laughed when I read the name. It was Kristen.

"Hello there little Mama," I answered and heard her laughter immediately.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

"I know," I laughed even though I was feeling pretty guilty that I had been out of touch with my best friend who was dealing with some major life changing stuff as well. "We've been doing a lot of the family thing around here."

"They're awesome, aren't they?" she replied. "Tell Mummy and Daddy Pattinson I said hello."

"I definitely will. How is Mama Stew doing?"

"I'm guessing you mean me and not my Mom. I'm gonna have to get used to that," she laughed. "I'm doing good except for the morning sickness and wanting to sleep all the fucking time."

"Ew. That does sound pretty suckish."

"You have no idea," she sighed. "Plus having to do work shit on top of it. I can't just be like 'Yo, I'm feeling very pregnant today! I don't want to work'."

I laughed as I walked back into the bathroom. "Hang on a sec. I'm gonna put you on speaker so I can put my make up on." I clicked the button and sat it on the counter before I began getting my make up out of the bag. "Are you still staying with Michael?"

"Well, that's part of why I was calling. I wanted to give you the big news." I could hear the smile in her voice. "We've decided to move in together and we have also decided to get married."

I dropped my moisturizer and it noisily fell into the sink. "What?!" I shrieked, staring at the phone with an extremely shocked expression.

She laughed quite loudly at my reaction and I could hear Michael's chuckling in the background. "Well as of yesterday I'm 10 weeks pregnant and pretty soon I'm gonna get massive so we're getting married before then. It's not going to be anything big and I have to be very careful so that it won't get ambushed by paparazzi or anything. Mom is setting it up because you know I'm not into all that fancy bullshit."

I was still staring at the phone in shock. "Oh my God. Oh my God! Kristen!"

She laughed again. "We've been together for almost 7 years and now we're having a kid so we figured now is a good time to seal the deal."

"I'm so excited for you," I finally managed to tell her, still finding myself mind fucked by it. We hadn't been best friends for long but it was still a huge deal for her to be getting married. "Does Rob know yet?"

"Yeah, I just called him before I called you. I was sure I wouldn't be able to endure the pout fest he gave me if I told you before him."

I laughed as I picked my moisturizer up from the sink and finished applying it to my face. "I don't think I would be able to either. So, when is this awesome wedding going down and where?"

"At the lake house you and Rob went to for your birthday and it will be two weeks from Saturday."

I froze. I wasn't supposed to leave the country yet. Shit.

"Christy?"

"Yeah, i'm still here. I was just trying to figure out the exact date," I lied and felt horrible about it.

"The 20th."

"Right," I nodded.

"And I sort of really need you to be there because you're going to be my maid of honor."

I paused again, staring at the mirror. "Your what?"

"Maid of honor," she said the words slowly like I was dumb and I laughed.

"Kristen are you sure? I mean wouldn't Dakota or some-"

"Hey! Do not question the bride/mother to be!" she scolded with laughter behind her words. Being the sap that I was, tears started filling my eyes.

"It'd be an honor. No pun intended," I giggled and she did as well.

"Thank you. I'm really excited about it, shockingly," she laughed. "I told Rob and I think he almost fainted. Anyway, you guys are supposed to fly in on the Thursday before and you'll get fitted for your dress which is pretty so don't worry. Then on Friday we'll do that rehearsal dinner thing and Saturday will be the big day. It will be fun."

"Sounds like it," I smiled, knowing it would be even though I had anxiety lurking all around me. There was no way in hell I was going to skip out on her wedding but how selfish of me would it be to put everyone in danger like that?

"Are you okay? You seem a little off."

Damn. I thought I was playing it off pretty well.

"I just woke up so I'm still sort of sleepy," I lied. Again. The last thing she needed was news of someone who might be coming after me. She was pregnant and about to get married. I was not about to throw any stress her way.

"Got ya," she replied. "Okay, me and Michael are about to go grab a bite to eat with Mom and Dad so I will talk to you soon, babe."

"Okay sweetie. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

I sighed loudly as I pressed the button to hang up the phone. I was fairly sure that I wouldn't be able to handle any more big news for the day. Not that Kristen's news was bad or anything but it was still big news.

After putting on a little bit of foundation since I looked a bit more tired than usual and some mascara and lip gloss, I tried my hair and braided it in pigtails before slipping on a baby blue v-neck fitted t-shirt and a pair of jeans with my blue and green plaid Toms. Comfort was definitely in mind for the day.

I walked down stairs and was hit by an insanely delicious smell as I made my way towards the kitchen. I peeked in and saw Rob's Mom leaning against the counter while scrolling on her Blackberry.

"There you are," she smiled when she looked up at me and sat her phone on the counter. "I've cooked some fish and chips for you," she said as she slipped on an oven mit and opened the oven. My stomach rumbled at the smell of it.

"Thank you so much. It smells wonderful," I told her, practically beginning to drool over it.

"Would you like some wine with it?" she asked which shocked me a bit. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I am not above day drinking. A glass of wine never hurt anyone," she grinned at me before walking into the dining room and sitting my plate down.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. Truthfully, I needed it.

I started eating while she was getting the wine. The food was beyond delicious. I was going to have to learn how to make it before I left.

"So, I have a confession," she spoke up as she entered the room holding two glasses of red wine. She sat mine down on the table as she sat down on the chair next to mine and crossed her legs.

"A confession?" I asked, sitting my fork down as I watched her, wondering what was going on.

"Well," she cleared her throat as her fingers moved along the neck of the wine glass. "I was walking back up with some towels and sort of overheard you on the phone talking about your will. Why on earth is someone so young discussing that sort of thing? You're alright, aren't you?"

I made a mental note right then that I needed to realize I was no longer in my own house alone and couldn't just have private conversations out loud. Not that I was mad or had a problem with her hearing anything. My main issue was that I did not want to bring any of Rob's family into the mess I found myself in. It was bad enough that Rob was involved.

When she said she heard me talking about the will and looked so concerned, I knew something terrible must have been going through her mind.

"It's not what you think," I shook my head. "I'm not dying or anything."

"Oh thank God," she said with an exasperated sigh as she put her hand over her chest. "I thought I was about to be in the middle of one of those horribly sad movies where a young couple falls in love and one of them dies tragically."

It wasn't meant to be funny and the subject she was speaking on definitely wasn't funny but I couldn't stop myself from beginning to giggle. Her eyebrows raised and she looked at me with an obviously confused expression as I covered my mouth and placed my hand over my stomach, my giggling getting a little hysterical.

She didn't say anything to me. She just watched my little giggle fit until it finally subsided. I took a deep breath as I reached over for my glass of wine and took a big gulp of it.

"My life is just full of-" I paused because I couldn't really think of a word that was adequate. "Fuckery."

Her eyes widened a bit and her lips twitched before she started laughing as well. "That's a way to put it," she said as she took a sip of her own wine.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed loudly and looked over at her. "There's a lot of craziness going on in my life lately. I swear, it's been so calm over the past few years that I can honestly say things were boring with me and then BAM! Right when I meet Rob and Kristen, all hell breaks loose and I just feel so horrible about it. Rob already has such a difficult time trying to keep his life normal and-"

She held her hand up to stop me. "I'm going to stop you right there, dear. Listen, I don't know the details of what is happening to you but I will tell you this. You do not need to feel bad for Rob. He doesn't care about what's going on around you two as long as he is with you. I know my son better than anyone. You brought life back to him. There's a sparkle in those beautiful eyes of his that I haven't seen since he was a teenager."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She had told me before that I'd changed him in positive ways but the truth was that I felt like he was the one who changed me. "You're good for each other. That's what matters."

I took a deep, calming breath and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Robert's father and I will do whatever we can to help out if we can so please, don't hesitate to ask. My son loves you and I already adore you. You feel like part of the family and this family sticks together and helps one another."

Like a big sap, I teared up. I'm sure the wine hadn't helped me in my ability to control my emotions either. But, shit. It was just overwhelming to finally feel like I was part of a family again. I didn't even realize how much I was missing it.

"Thank you. You have no idea of how much that means to me," I managed to say without my voice cracking. She leaned towards me and patted my hand which was resting on my leg as she flashed a smile that reminded me so much of her son, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Eat your food before it gets cold, darling," she told me, sounding like her voice was getting a bit hoarse as well. At least I wasn't the only one.

The food was orgasmic and it didn't take me long to finish it. Of course she grabbed my plate before I could stand up to take it to the kitchen myself and I didn't bother protesting. I realized stubbornness ran through the family.

I was pulling my cell phone out of my pocket to text Rob since I hadn't heard from him yet when the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, sweetheart?"

"Sure," I called out as I stood up from the chair and walked towards the foyer. I peeked through the peephole and saw a middle aged man standing there looking around at his surroundings.

I opened the door and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Ms. Dubois?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to look towards the kitchen only to find Rob's Mom standing next to me with a big grin on her face and my purse.

"Uh," I managed to say.

"This is her," Rob's Mom told him as she extended her hand with my purse. I hesitantly took it from her.

"Okay, what's going on?"

She laughed and leaned in to hug me. "Don't worry sweetie. Just go with this nice man."

"This is some freaky shit, Clare!" I blurted out in a high pitched voice as she pulled away and she started laughing quite loudly.

"I'm not sending you off to your death. Just trust me."

"You're in good hands, miss," the cab driver spoke up and I turned to look at him. I finally noticed the cab sitting out in front of the house and my mind was racing. Where the hell were they sending me?

I took a deep breath and shook my head as I raised my hands in defeat. "Alright. I'll go along with it. I better not be being forced to be psychologically evaluated or something," I said as I put my purse on my shoulder and made my way out the front door.

"Have fun, darling!" Clare called out from the door, laughter ringing out behind her words.

The cab driver opened the door and I turned to look at her standing at the door, smirking at me. "Tell your son that I love him if I die!" I called out as I sat down in the car having no fucking idea of what the hell was going on.


	31. Chapter 31

Rob's P.O.V.

"Alright, Mr. Pattinson. Just sign right here and I'll be out of your way."

I picked up the pen and scribbled my horrible signature across the line he was pointing towards with a huge smile on my face.

It was official. I was crazy and this was going to be amazing. I hoped.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Truly," he said a he picked up the paper work and slid them into his bag, grinning from ear to ear like a guy who just got his first blow job.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," I said to him as I walked with him down stairs and to the front door.

"No problem," he smiled. "It was my pleasure. Oh, and don't worry about the anonymity issue. I will take care of it."

"Please do. It's incredibly important," I told him, hoping somehow he understood the gravity of my situation. "Have a good one," I smiled at him before he exited the house and I peeked out to make sure no one else was there before shutting the door and quickly sending a text to my mom.

My heart felt like it was going to bust out of my fucking chest and I was sweating my balls off. I wiggled around like a mad person to get my jacket off and laid it across the table in the foyer before walking towards the kitchen.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at it to see it was my Mom replying. "5 minutes, tops." I read it out loud and I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't I bring some alcohol?" I talked to myself as I began pacing in the room like a mad man.

"Calm down, Pattinson. Calm. Down." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I exhaled slowly.

I glanced to my left and realized I had a great solution to my problem.

Christy's P.O.V.

During the 10 minute cab ride I was continuously waiting for the guy to pull into a dark alley and for someone to throw a bag over my head before throwing me into a van to turn my life into a Lifetime movie.

Hey, if someone was painting psycho babble on your walls and texting you with crazy shit that makes it obvious they want you dead, you'd be paranoid too.

"So, you really know nothing about where you're taking me?" I asked the driver.

He laughed and shook his head. "No ma'am. I only know the address."

"I'd ask what it is but I know nothing about this place."

He laughed. "I can tell that from your accent, miss."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, feeling a bit less tense now that I was realizing he wasn't driving me to my doom.

"It's not bad at all, my lady," he chuckled. "It's very charming. I don't hear that accent often."

"I can imagine," I smiled and looked out the window. We were in a residential area now. I hadn't seen a shop for a few miles.

I looked down at my phone which was sitting on my lap. There were about 10 texts I'd sent to Rob and none of them had been answered. I hated not knowing what was going on. I had that weird butterflies in the stomach and throat feeling. It was sort of like that feeling you got on the morning of your first day of school. The fear of the unknown along with the excitement of what could happen.

"Here we are, miss."

The cab driver pulled me out of my thoughts and before I could say anything else, he was getting out of the cab. I turned to look out the window to see where we were and saw an absolutely gorgeous home just beyond a black iron fence. The car door opened and I grabbed my purse and phone before stepping out.

"Thank you," I said as he closed the door. "How much do I-"

"S'been paid for. You have a wonderful day, love," he winked at me before walking away, leaving me standing on the sidewalk.

I turned to look at the house he dropped me off in front of. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. There was no one around which freaked me out even more.

I felt a drop of wetness hit my cheek and looked up right as rain started pouring down from the gray clouds that had been hanging around since mid morning.

"Shit!" I squealed as I tucked my phone into my pocket and unlocked the iron fence in front of the house. I didn't bother locking it again as I ran down the brick sidewalk towards the front door of the house.

I looked behind me to see if anyone was around before looking back up at the door. I hated not knowing what the hell was going on or what I was supposed to do.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"What the fuck?" I groaned, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I scrolled to Rob's name and pressed call. I distinctly heard his ringtone playing right behind the door.

Feeling a bit more comfortable because of that, I turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Wow," I said under my breath as I looked up. The house was absolutely breath taking and unlike anything I'd ever seen. For one thing, it was fucking massive. Like mansion massive. Looking up, I could see most of each floor of the home. It looked like a set of three balconies and the center of the home was nothing but open space which light flooded through because of the large skylights in the ceiling. There were three large, red poles directly in the middle of the home positioned in a triangular shape and inside of that triangle was a living area which consisted of gorgeous black and red furniture and a huge television above a fireplace which also extended to the very high ceiling of the home.

"Rob?" I called out, my voice echoing through the home. It was fully furnished so someone had to live there.

"Robert?" I called out again when I didn't hear an answer. I looked around myself for his phone and finally spotted it on a table positioned near the living area where a large bouquet of colorful flowers was sitting. At least I knew he was somewhere around there.

I was about to yell his name when suddenly a noise caught me off guard. I stopped in my tracks as beautiful music began flooding through the home. It was coming from a piano and it was live. I knew that much.

I sat my purse and phone down next to Rob's phone and walked towards a spiral staircase positioned near the front door and began walking up it, wondering all the while what the hell this man was doing. When I got to the second floor of the home, I paused and looked around. There was a massive, beautiful kitchen on that floor which was also decorated in black and red. The floors were black and white checkered tile which made me smile because I had that in my own home. There was also a very large, long black dining table with at least 16 black, fancy chairs around it set a few feet away from the kitchen. I could see that there were two doors on the other side of the floor but not finding Rob made me want to keep moving so I went back to the stairs and headed upwards.

The music was getting louder and louder as I walked up the stairs and when I finally stepped onto the third floor, I felt the breath just leave my body.

There was a gorgeous black piano positioned next to a huge wall of windows which was gorgeous enough on it's own but what got me was seeing Rob. He was completely lost in the song he was playing. His head bowed, his lips pursed, eyes closed, crazy hair going everywhere. I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

I stood there and watched him for a few second before finally walking over to him. I slowly sat down on the piano seat next to him and he didn't react apart from a smile slowly moving across his lips. I had never heard what he was playing but it was breathtaking. I was able to listen to him playing the piano a few times since we had been staying with his parents and had decided that I would definitely never, ever get tired of it.

The song he was playing came to an end and we turned to look at each other at the same time. He was grinning like he was up to something, which he obviously was.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on now?" I asked and he laughed before I could even finish speaking.

"Were you freaking out?" he asked as he stood up from the piano seat and I followed.

"Of course I was," I laughed. "I thought your Mom was sending me off to the loony bin."

He rolled his eyes as he reached his hand out for me. "You would think that."

"Mmhm. So, what's the deal, Rpattz?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing if you call me Rpattz again."

"Psh. You love me."

"So sure of yourself, Ms. Dubois."

"Do I have a reason not to be?"

"After today, definitely not."

I tilted my head in confusion like a puppy. "After today?"

He nodded as he began walking towards another part of the room I had already been eyeing. There was a massive window seat that two people could easily sleep on.

"What's today?" I asked.

He cleared his throat as he sat down on the window seat and he pulled me so that I was standing between his thighs. He looked up at me as I brought my hands up to run through his hair.

"Remember how you said you wished you could stay in London forever?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes, I do."

"Well, we can stay here as long as you want now. I bought this house today. For us."

I think my eyes probably bugged out of my head a bit and I just froze.

"Christy?"

I stared at his very worried expression for a long time. I kept hearing what he said over and over.

My boyfriend, Robert Pattinson. -fangirl moment-

Bought us a house. A fucking huge, gorgeous house. -fangirl moment-

In London, England. -fangirl moment-

"Rob, are you serious?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Yes," he said slowly as if he was scared to respond.

"Like forreal? This is OUR house?"

"Look, I know this is so sudden and I didn't even let you come pick it out with me. That was probably so fucking stupid but you've had so much bad shit going on in your life lately and I wanted to give you sanctuary from all of that. I wanted you to be able to go somewhere that is yours and-"

I cut off his nervous, fast rambling by literally pouncing on him, causing him to fall backwards on the window seat as my lips pressed hard against his. After the initial shock wore off, he laughed against my lips and his arms wrapped around my body before he squeezed me closer to him.

"You bought us a fucking HOUSE!" I squealed when I finally broke the kiss. He looked happier than I had seen him in ages as he gazed up at me.

"Yes, I did."

"It's huge!"

"Most things I give you are," he winked at me and I busted out laughing.

"Good point," I grinned. "Did you see the kitchen?"

"Yes, I saw our kitchen. I bought the place, remember?"

I cupped his face with my hands as I looked down at him. "You should have let me help pay for it."

"Um. No. I'm a man. I can buy my woman a house."

I laughed. "This is 2011, Rob. Not 1930."

He rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Shall we go explore?"

"Yes!" I squealed before hopping off of him.

The grand tour of the house revealed to me that my boyfriend was fucking insane because he'd gone completely over the top when deciding on this house. There were five bedrooms and four bathrooms. Each bedroom was huge but when we got to the master bedroom I nearly fainted because it was ridiculously massive. The bed was absolute perfection and there was even a fireplace in there as well.

We had a back patio which was fenced in so we'd have no creepers and there was a pool and hot tub out there which I was definitely looking forward to using often.

Rob explained to me that the realtor was pulling strings with the paperwork to keep Rob's real name off of all of it so there would be no paper trail leading anyone to us. That was partly because of the media and fans being able to find him and partly because I had a psycho stalker.

We lead super normal lives. I know.

_2 Weeks Later_

Rob's POV

"Seriously, Christy. I travel all the time. You do not have to pack my stuff for me," I rubbed my face as I looked out the window of the car I was riding in. I'd been in meetings all morning and our flight for California was leaving at 10:30 that night. Christy took it upon herself to pack my bags as well as hers.

"Rob, I can't just sit here. I have to do something. I've already cleaned everything like 3 times and I'm too a.d.d to read right now."

Right. Too a.d.d. I knew what the real problem was. We'd been safe in London, hiding away in our new home making it ours as much as we could by decorating and moving my things in. We still had to wait for some of hers to be shipped over since she would be keeping her house in New Orleans as well. But we were about to leave the comfort and what felt like safety of London and go back to the states where we both felt more vulnerable because of the threats she had received.

Since the night she got texts from the numbers that weren't able to be traced, we hadn't heard anything else at all. The cops back in New Orleans were still looking for Amy. No one could find her. Her parents had her put on the missing persons list and stories about her apparently had been airing on the news back there but no one had seen or heard of her at all which only made us think that we were correct in our assumption that the person doing these things was her.

The detectives were not thrilled when told that we were coming back to the states for Kristen's wedding but Christy refused to let Kristen down. I took it upon myself to hire extra security apart from what Kristen would already have at the ceremony and they felt a bit better about all of it. Thankfully Kristen thought nothing of it since I have some rather bizarre fans. She was still in the dark about everything going on with the threats.

I was a nervous wreck.

I love Kristen with all of my heart and wouldn't want to miss her wedding for the world but the selfish part of me wanted to stay in London with this amazing woman I'd managed to hold on to and continue waking up to her and falling asleep next to her every night. We were in our own little world, only leaving to go buy groceries when we needed them. I'd never been more content to stay home than I was with her. We'd only managed to strengthen the intense bond we had during those couple of weeks. It was amazing and I'd nearly forgotten that there was a chance she could be in danger. Now I was having to remember and I did not like it at all. Thank God Kristen didn't decide to get married in New Orleans. I'd die of a heart attack.

"Mr. Pattinson, we're here," the driver spoke up and I nodded. "Hey baby. I've got to do my last meeting of the day and I'll come home. Don't pack all my shit."

"Psh. It's almost done already," she replied, sounding quite proud of herself I had to laugh.

"Alright. I love you. See you soon."

"Love you too. Be careful."

I hung up the phone and stepped out of the car. As I was making my way towards the elevator, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I pulled my phone out to read the message.

My heart sank when I saw what it said since it was from Christy.

_I'm scared._

I quickly text her back, wishing I could be there with her instead of doing bullshit like this.

_I swear I will die before I let anything happen to you. _

Thankfully the meeting went by very quickly so after stopping by a cafe to get us both lunch, I made my way back to our house.

"Christy?" I called out her name as I deactivated the security code before it started blasting off like a fucking horrible siren from hell. Yes, it had happened before.

"In our bathroom," she called out and even though we'd been saying things about our house, our bed, our bathroom and so on for a couple of weeks, it still made me smile. I sat our food down on the kitchen counter and made my way up to the third floor before walking towards our bedroom.

I could see her standing in the bathroom when I walked around the bed. She was at the sink with a small towel wrapped around herself. Her hair was wet and wavy cascading all over her shoulders and back. She was putting something on her face as I walked towards her and she turned her head to smile at me. She seemed better than she was when I spoke to her earlier and definitely since the text.

I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso. I could feel my cock twitch in my pants already. I was insatiable around this woman and she knew it.

I moved her hair over to her right shoulder before I dipped my head down and pressed my lips against her neck while glancing at our reflection in the mirror. I could see a familiar look of desire move over her intense eyes and she smirked.

"Why are you so relaxed now?" I asked, curious as to what shifted her mood.

"I got myself off."

I was caught off guard by that and I raised my head, an eyebrow lifted in curiosity as I looked at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around to face me and laughed. "What?"

"I don't think I've known you to do that since-"

"Since you were filming last," she told me.

Damn, the thought of that was hot. What is it about a woman pleasuring herself that is so fucking hot? Of course I was already hard.

"Hmm. I'm a little sad I missed that," I told her as I moved my hands to her hips and gave them a little squeeze. I could hear her breath hitch.

"I bet you are," she whispered and I knew that sound in her voice. I wasn't the only one in the room wanting something

I stepped forward and nudged her backward making her ass press against the bathroom counter. Without saying a word, I tugged on the sides of the towel at her hips and watched in extreme satisfaction as it fell away and revealed her fucking delicious body to me. I swear she had the most beautiful tits I had ever seen.

"Did you think about me?" I asked as I slid my hands down her hips and knelt down just a bit before moving my hands to the back of her thighs. I quickly lifted her and sat her down on the bathroom counter.

She giggled and held onto my shoulders for support, willingly spreading her legs for me without even having to be coaxed.

"Who else would I think about?" she asked, her eyes focused on my cock which was visibly pressing against my pants. It was screaming to be let out but I was intent on doing something else before that fun.

"Good answer," I grinned at her when our eyes locked and I stepped closer up to her so that our noses were almost touching. "How hard did you cum?" I asked as my hand slid slowly up her thigh. Her breathing was growing heavier and I could hear that she was trembling.

"Not as hard as when you make me cum."

"Good answer again," I whispered right as my fingertips grazed over her pussy which was already incredibly wet.

"Damn baby," I groaned as I traced my fingertips over her soaked slit. She gasped when I slipped my index finger past her slit and touched her swollen clit.

"Is this how you made yourself cum?" I asked, my own breathing getting heavy as I began rubbing circles on her clit which she instantly started moaning because of.

"Fuck. Yes," she moaned, spreading her legs further for me. I looked down and watched as my glistening fingers massaged her bare, drenched pussy. She had the most beautiful pussy I had ever been inside of. I never grew tired of it.

"Did you moan my name?" I asked, quickening the movement of my fingers which pulled another loud moan from her throat.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, her hips wiggling around.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her neck just below her ear as I slipped my fingers down and teased her entrance. "Do it again," I whispered just before thrusting my index and middle fingers deep inside of her.

She squealed loudly, her hands immediately moving to my back. I could feel her fingernails pressing against me through my blazer and tshirt. "Rob! Oh fuck," she moaned out, lifting her hips to try to get my fingers deeper inside of her. I curled them upward, knowing that sweet little spot and rubbed at it, feeling extremely satisfied when I got another loud moan and felt her coat my fingers with even more of her juices.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and then wrapped her legs around my waist, trying to pull me closer. "Please fuck me," she moaned in my ear. "Please," she continued, her voice sounding damn near pained. I almost came right fucking there in my jeans.

I removed my hand from her pussy and quickly undid my belt, the movements looking and sounding frantic as I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. My dick probably would've moaned in relief if it could when I pulled my boxers down so it could spring free.  
>She let go of me and leaned back, biting her lip to drive me even more fucking crazy as she leaned her back against the mirror, her legs spread so I had the perfect view of her incredibly wet pussy.<p>

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me, causing her back to slide down the mirror audibly. I removed one of my hands from her hips and wrapped it around the base of my cock, not even bothering to stroke myself a few times like I usually did before entering her.

I pressed my dick right at her entrance and thrust into her without any hesitation. I groaned as her tight walls practically pulled me deep inside of her. So fucking tight and so hot. Nothing could replace this feeling.

I looked at her face to see her mouth hanging open and a look of pure lust on her face. Her eyes were fixated on my cock deep inside of her.

"That's right. Watch me fuck you," I told her, giving her a smirk when her eyes moved up to mine. The grin that she gave me could only be described as entirely wicked.

I held onto her hips and began moving into her. I didn't start off slow. I did what I said I was going to do and fucked her. We both needed it.

Her screams and my moans filled the bathroom along with the sounds of our bodies meeting as I easily moved her on my cock, going in as deep and as fast as I could. She moved her hand down and began rubbing her clit in fast circles which made the walls of her pussy clench even tighter on me. Almost painfully so.

Her moans began to get more high pitched and her muscles were beginning to tense up just as I felt that familiar tingling deep in my belly and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I didn't want this to end but there was no way I could stop myself. It felt too fucking good.

"Fuck," I moaned, driving into her even faster. The sound of my length moving into her over and over got louder because of how wet she was and that made me come even closer to my climax.

Normally she was able to warn me before she came but this time all I heard was "Rob!" in a high pitched, almost panicked sounding voice right before I felt her walls clench down on my cock and spasm like crazy.

I only thrust into her one more time when I felt that and I began cumming hard, moaning incredibly loudly which I didn't normally do as I felt one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had wash over my entire body.

I leaned forward, awkwardly letting myself lean over on top of her as we tried to regain composure. She rubbed my back like she always did, even though I was still wearing my blazer and t-shirt, and we stayed silent for a few minutes as we tried to collect ourselves.

"Who needs to pay for therapy when you can have that?" she finally spoke up, sounding like she was talking in her sleep.

I laughed and nodded. "You couldn't be more right about that, babe."


	32. Chapter 32

_Just so you guys know that I am not abandoning this story again anytime soon, Chapter 33 is already written and will be submitted most likely on Tuesday. :)_

_ I hope you're all enjoying Christy and Rob's adventures again!  
><em>

Christy's P.O.V.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

I rolled my eyes as I reached up to touch one of the curls framing Kristen's face. "For the 500th time, you look stunning. Michael may pop a boner when you walk down the aisle."

She laughed. "Okay, but do I look pregnant?"

I watched her as she turned to the side. Of course she didn't look pregnant. The dress had an empire waist. It began flowing just beneath her breasts and cascaded to the floor all gorgeous and lacey and perfect. The top of the dress was pure silk that made a sweet heart neckline and there was a line of tiny diamonds wrapped around the line beneath her breasts where the silk turned stopped and lace began.

She wore a simple silver necklace that had a small 'A' made of diamonds which symbolized what would be her new last name even though noone else would know.

"No, you don't. I promise."

Kristen's Mom sighed behind us and I turned to see her smiling at her daughter and shaking her head. She looked stunning wearing a dark purple pant suit that made her look like someone straight out of a fashion show in New York. I hoped I looked half as awesome as her when I got older.

"I told her she didn't even need to get the empire waist but she was paranoid."

"Right. I was," she laughed. "I knew if I got something fitting I'd end up gaining like 15 pounds in a week and wouldn't be able to fit in it. That'd be my luck. But, honestly, I would have picked a dress like this anyway. It's comfortable and it covers my feet so I can walk down the aisle barefoot."

There was a knock at the door and we all looked towards it. The boys, Rob and Michael, and tried several times to sneak into the master bedroom of the lakehouse to see us throughout the afternoon. We covered the glass doors that lead out to the pier so they wouldn't be able to see anything but they definitely had tried.

"Who is it?" All three of us spoke up at once and we heard Kristen's Dad laugh.

"Just me, kiddo. It's about that time."

"Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit," Kristen began rambling, looking around herself in a panic for her bouquet. I extended my hand to her since I was holding it and she laughed when she saw it.

"Calm down. It's your day. Just breathe," I told her. I looked back at her Mom and smiled. "I'll give you guys some privacy before it's time. Just let me know when you need me."

They both nodded and I slipped out the door while letting Kristen's Dad in.

I took a deep breath once I got into the hallway because honestly I was a little nervous myself. There were quite a few famous faces in the small group of people gathered outside for the wedding. I was hoping I didn't manage to fall on my face or something. Thankfully, Rob would be standing near the pier to walk down the aisle with me.

The ceremony was going to be next to the lake facing the sunset. The set up was simple. White, wooden folding chairs with dark purple sashes tied on the backs and an aisle in the middle was aligned with small tea light candles which made it so beautiful. At the end of the aisle was a white archway draped with beautiful vines and deep purple flowers to match the purple and white theme.

My dress was that same shade of purple and had an empire waist as well to make it less obvious that Kristen may be expecting. A lot of the guests had no clue that Kristen was pregnant because she was trying her best to keep it as quiet as possible. My hair was up as well and rolled and twisted into some amazing looking bun towards the side of my head I never could have done myself. There were small flowers matching my dress placed in it as well. My make up was neutral toned like Kristen's was but a bit heavy on the eyeliner because the artist said he wanted our eyes to 'pop'.

I had never seen Kristen look more breathtaking. I could wait to see Michael's face when she walked down the aisle.

Less than 5 minutes after I stepped out the door, it opened and Kristen's Mom motioned for me to come in. "Your man is down there waiting for you," she said as she handed me my bouquet and walked me towards the doors that led to the pier we had to walk half way down then step off of to get to the ceremony. I hadn't even given much thought to the fact that I'd get to see Rob in a suit and he'd get to see me look all fancy for once. I had been running around with Kristen all morning doing girly spa things to prepare for the ceremony and my mind was focused on her and us having fun on her and Michael's special day.

"Hey, I gotta get some love before you run off," Kristen said once I'd gotten to the doors. I laughed and turned around to hug her tightly.

"Thanks so much for everything you've done for me," Kristen whispered in my ear before kissing the side of my head. I could hear that she was getting a little choked up which made me want to get choked up.

I brought her wrist up and kissed the inside of it, not wanting to ruin her make up. "No. Thank you," I told her, suddenly realizing that had she never walked into my neighbor's shop that morning and then been brought to mine, I wouldn't be standing there and I wouldn't have the life or man of my dreams.

"Okay girls. No crying yet. We're not even out the doors yet," Kristen's Dad said, joking with us and we both laughed as we tried our best to get rid of the tears trying to fall.

I cleared my throat and took my place in front of the doors while Kristen and her Mom and Dad moved off to the side so they wouldn't be visible just yet. She opted for both her parents to walk her down the aisle which I thought was awesome.

I heard the faint sound of violins just before the doors opened and I immediately saw Rob in my line of vision. He was standing there facing me, his hands folded in front of him. He seemed to be looking down at his shoes but as soon as I stepped onto the pier, his head lifted and that incredible smile of his could've knocked me down right there. I had to use serious control to keep myself from running down the pier towards him. I was so thankful that my dress was also long like Kristen's so I was able to be barefoot as well because I was so shaky I might have fallen down.

I finally got to Rob and he extended his hand to help me down the stairs that led onto the grass. It was only then that I broke eye contact with him to step down without falling.

"You look amazing," Rob whispered as I stepped onto the grass and I looked up at him and smiled.

"I was thinking the same about you," I whispered back and managed to look straight ahead even though I wanted to walk down the aisle while staring up at him like a love sick teenager. I loved seeing that man in a suit.

I tried not to openly stare at the people sitting on the chairs who were looking up at us but I did notice Dakota Fanning and Taylor Lautner who were sitting next to each other. Michael was smiling at Rob and I as we approached where Rob had to leave me so we could stand at Kristen and Michael's sides.

"You gotta let her go?" Michael whispered as Rob walked over to leave me where i'd be standing by Kristen. He had been walking rather slowly so it made me giggle a bit.

"Ha ha," Rob whispered, shooting a look at Michael and to my shock, he then leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Awwww," we heard a few people in the audience say quite loudly which then made everyone laugh, including me and the wedding officiant. I hadn't expected him to be that open in front of everyone about us. I really hadn't had a chance to think of that too much but apparently he just didn't give a shit.

I grinned at him when he took his place next to Michael and a few seconds later the music changed and the officiant signalled the guests to stand for Kristen's arrival.

We all turned towards the aisle and watched as Kristen and her parents made their way down the pier. She looked breathtaking because the little bit of wind blowing made the lace and satin of the skirt of her dress flow around her. Once she got closer to view, I turned to look at Michael and could see the most love I had ever seen in a man's eyes before. He looked like nothing in the world could have brought him down. He had the look on his face that every girl who wants to get married dreams of when they think of walking down the aisle towards the person they love. I was glad she had two photographers so one was able to get Michael's reaction to her approach.

I glanced over at Rob and he looked like a proud father. It was so cute.

When I turned to look back at her, she was halfway down the aisle and tears were already streaming down her cheeks which caused me to get teary eyed. I could barely watch as her parents gave her away. I couldn't help but have a selfish moment and think briefly about the fact that I could never have that part of a wedding.

The ceremony was quick and to the point which is what Kristen and Michael both wanted. The timing was perfect and the sun was just finishing setting when they both walked back down the aisle together as husband and wife while Rob and I followed.

After the ceremony we all went to the barn out behind the lake house which had been transformed into a reception area complete with a dancefloor and mini bar. You could tell a pregnant woman had planned the menu because instead of being served prepared meals, there was a massive buffet table with some of the most random foods I had ever seen that we all could help ourselves to. I couldn't help but laugh when Rob pointed out the crawfish fetuccini which Kristen had called down to my restaurant in New Orleans and requested. The had to ship it packed in dry ice and Timothy was no doubt having to tape Antonio's mouth shut to keep him from screaming to the heavens that they'd made food for Kristen Stewart's wedding.

"Have I told you how insanely gorgeous you look this evening?" I heard Rob's voice behind me as I grabbed a refill of champagne from the bar. I turned around and looked up at him. His black tie was now undone and his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked sinfully delicious.

"Have I told you how insanely fuckable you look this evening?" his green eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged like he knew he looked good even though he knew I knew he wasn't that cocky.

The scotch he and Michael had been drinking since before the ceremony, however, did make him cocky. But I was okay with it. Rob was pretty good at holding his own when it came to alcohol which I was thankful for. There's nothing worse than a man who drinks too much and makes an ass of himself.

"Well, I was going to say that to you but I was trying to be a gentleman," he grinned before taking a sip of his drink.

I laughed. "Are you trying to say I'm not a lady?"

He smirked. "I know for a fact that you're a lady. I just tend to pull the vixen out."

"Vixen?"

"Mm," he nodded, his eyes wandering over my body and back up to my face. "I'll have to thank Kristen for getting married. I need to thank anyone who gives me a reason to see you look this stunning."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped one of his arms around to my back before pulling me against him. "You mean I'm not stunning with bed head and stank morning breath?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Not stunning. More like breathtaking," he grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, feeling anxiety free and as happy as I really should have for the first time in ages.

"Can I interest you in a dance?" he asked as he pulled back and reached behind me to sit his glass down.

"Hang on." I lifted my glass to my lips and downed the rest of my champagne before turning and placing my glass next to his. "Okay. Now I'm good."

He smiled and held his arm out for me to take before leading me over towards the dance floor. As soon as we stepped onto it, Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine started playing. Kristen was a few feet away dancing with Michael and she laughed when she saw me, remembering what I was thinking of which was the day she'd walked into my bar to me singing that song like an idiot.

"I love this song," Rob grinned as he pulled me against him and I placed my arms around his shoulders.

"I know. It's your ringtone for me," I laughed before standing on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Which is odd cause it's not that romantic, ya know?"

He shrugged. "It still reminds me of you. Beautiful and intense."

"You're doing good with the compliments tonight, Pattinson," I smirked up at him.

"Oh I am?"

"Definitely," I nodded.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Think I might get laid?"

"I'll have to get away from my boyfriend but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Naughty!" he acted offended before suddenly spinning me like he was some expert dancer. Of course he was good at this. The man was good at everything. Well, he was in my eyes anyway.

"Attention!" The music faded and we all turned towards the DJ booth where Kristen's Mom was standing with a microphone. "We need Rob and Christy to come up for their speeches to the bride and groom," she said as she looked over the people to see where we were.

"Speeches?" I asked, looking up at him totally panicked.

He rolled his eyes and grasped my hand while grinning like an idiot. "Oh come on. Just speak from the heart or whatever."

Oh yeah. He was tipsy. Normally he would not do this willingly.

I heard a lot of whispers as Rob pulled me over to the booth and Kristen's Mom handed him the microphone. People were probably wonder why the fuck some random girl was Kristen's maid of honor and dating Robert Pattinson.

Oh shit. Drunk Rob making a speech.

Kristen and Michael were on the dancefloor looking over at us and looking like the happiest couple on the planet. They were both practically glowing.

Rob cleared his throat and put his free hand in his pocket. "Well, we all know I'm not the greatest at public speaking. Neither is Kristen. I think we picked the wrong profession," he laughed and so did everyone else. "So, I'll just speak from the heart. Kristen, as soon as I met you I knew that you were someone who would influence my life greatly. I walked out of that audition wanting that role more than anything I have ever wanted. Something told me I had to get it and I know that working with you was part of why I wanted it so badly. Because of us getting those roles and being able to spend so much time together, I have managed to get the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for. You have kept me sane over the past 4 years and I have memories with you that will last a lifetime. I'm so happy to see you standing here today getting the happiness you deserve with someone who couldn't be more perfect for you. Michael, you have had to deal with me a whole lot since I have been your wife's pretend boyfriend," he laughed again and so did most of the room. "But you have handled it way better than I ever would have been able to. I know that you are going to take care of Kristen and give her the happiness she deserves for the rest of her life and I also know that Kristen will do the same for you. The love that she has for you is unshakable. I'm thrilled to have been a part of this day and I hope we can have many, many more memories together."

By the time he was done, Kristen was reduced to tears. She walked up and hugged him tightly, whispering something in his ear which they both laughed at.

"Your turn," she grinned as Rob extended his hand to me with the microphone. Thank God I had had 4 glasses of champagne or I'd be shaking like a leaf.

I took the microphone and looked out at all of the faces staring back at me. I did stuff like this at my bar all the time so I just tried to think of this as one of those situations.

Kristen had taken her place next to Michael again and I looked over at them. They were the ones I was speaking for anyway.

"Michael, I know we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together but in the short time I have known you, I have realized how much of a genuine, caring man you are. I couldn't imagine Kristen with anyone else. Your love for her is so obvious and that's rare to find in a man." I glanced up at Rob and he smiled down at me. "I'm so glad Kristen found that in you and that you will be the one by her side for the rest of her life."

He nodded and smiled at me before turning and kissing Kristen's temple. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and I had to take a deep breath to keep my own composure.

"Kristen," I smiled and she did too. "As long as I live I will never forget the day I turned around and saw you standing in my bar staring at me like I was a while beast about to attack you." Everyone laughed and she did too. "Thankfully I made you see I was sane. Well, sort of," I grinned. "But that day when we sat there talking and I knew we had clicked instantly, I had no idea that connection we had would be one of the most meaningful things in my life later on. Had you not walked into my bar, my life would not be this way. I wouldn't have the most wonderful best friend a girl could ask for and I wouldn't have the man I love more than anything. You have put light back into my world which had been so dark for so many years. You're like a sister to me and I will be here for you any time you need me. I'm so happy to be a part of this special day in your life. We've known each other for a short time but already made such amazing memories. I can't wait for all of us to make many more. I wish you and Michael the best of luck in your life together. I love you."

Kristen walked over to me and threw her arms around me before hugging me tightly, practically sobbing on my shoulder. I hugged her back and didn't bother trying to keep myself from crying. People were applauding mine and Rob's speeches and saying 'awww' over mine and Kristen's love fest we had going on.

She pulled back and we looked at each other and started laughing as we attempted to fix each other's make up.

"Thank God for waterproof mascara," Kristen said as she adjusted one of the flowers in my hair. "So, when are you two gonna get hitched?" she asked, looking up at Rob who was standing by our side.

I laughed, completely shocked by such a random question. "Hey. I think one wedding this month is enough," he told her and he looked down at me and winked.

"Well, if you do just make sure I'm not pregnant. I don't want to be wabbling around the ceremony," she laughed.

"We'll see what we can do," Rob responded, grinning at her.

We will? Holy shit.

Mrs. Christy Pattinson. Oh yes. I enjoyed the sound of that.

After a couple more hours of a lot of dancing, laughing, and probably way too many drinks.

Okay, definitely way too many drinks.

Rob and I poured ourselves into the back of the car that was there to take us to where we'd be staying. Because of the little threat issues I had been having we felt it'd be safter for everyone if we stayed somewhere else. Of course we couldn't stay at Kristen's or Rob's because that was obvious and we could be found so we found a rental property not too far from the lake house that no one would ever guess we were at.

It was a beautiful little log cabin in the woods. It had one bedroom, bathroom, a kitchen and a living room with a fireplace. It was perfect. Well, drunk me thought it was anyway. I hadn't seen it while I was in a normal state of mind. I'm pretty sure I told Rob I was gonna buy it.

I'm not entirely sure of how Rob and I even go out of our clothes and managed to get the 40232 hair pins out of my hair so I could sleep in the state we were in but we did and we both passed out pretty quickly after laying down and having some slurred, silly pillow talk.

A few hours later, I woke up out of nowhere. I was startled awake by a noise somewhere in the cabin. Rob's arms were wrapped around me and his head was lying on my stomach so I couldn't sit up. I laid still for a few seconds, wondering if I was just hearing things.

I heard it again and gasped. It was the distinct sound of someone's slow foot steps on the wooden floor like something out of a scary movie. I shook Rob's shoulder to wake up him but he wouldn't budge.

"Rob!" I whispered, using both of my hands to shake him. "Baby, get up. I think someone's in here," I whispered frantically and he still didn't move.

"Baby!" I whispered again and pushed at his shoulder hard to make him roll over.

He rolled over easily and landed on his back on my legs like dead weight. The worst, most sickening feeling of dread washed over me.

In the stream of moonlight coming through the windows I could see the front of his shirt was bloody. I touched my own shirt and felt that it was soaked as well.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, scrambling to my knees and hovering over him, placing my fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

"He's not waking up, sweetie."

I raised my head slowly to see Amy standing at the foot of the bed, a long knife covered in blood in her hand, raised up so that I could see it. My blood ran cold and my heart sank.

"What? No!" I started sobbing and shaking Rob hard. "Baby, wake up! You are not dead. Amy what the fuck did you do?"

In the calmest voice she replied. "You took mine, I take yours."

"Christy!"

My eyes popped open to see Rob's face hovering over mine. His eyebrows scrunched up in concern. My heart was pounding, I was drenched in sweat and shaking all over.

"Baby?" I gasped as I sat up quickly and began patting him down, grabbing the front of his shirt to make sure nothing was on it.

"You were freaking out in your sleep. You slapped the shit out of me flailing. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

I was finally calming down and realizing what I dreamed wasn't real. I shook my head and took a deep, shaky breath. "Amy was here. She had stabbed you. You were just lying there dead."

His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I clung to his shirt and pressed my face against his neck, inhaling his comforting scent and loving how I could clearly feel his pulse.

"That was horrible," I whispered against his neck on the verge of tears.

"There's security all over the place. She can't get to us. Nothing is going to happen to me or you," he said as he rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder through my shirt.

"I know that but apparently I'm afraid of something happening to you in the back of my mind. I have lost too many people I love. I can't take losing you," I rambled, pulling myself closer to him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled back his face to look at me. "You won't lose me. I'm always going to be here. I love you so much. I can't stand seeing you this way," he spoke softly, concern etched on his beautiful features.

I reached up and cupped his face, rubbing my thumb over the stubble on his cheek. "There are things you can't control. Car accidents and-"

He cut my sentence off my pressing his lips against mine and lingering there for a few seconds. "Stop. Calm down," he whispered. "You're drenched in sweat. Let me go run you a bath."

"Will you take one with me?" I asked, not wanting him to be out of my sight.

"Of course," he smiled before kissing my nose. "Tonight was amazing, by the way."

"Until now," I grumbled and he laughed.

"Even now it's amazing. We're together. That's all that matters."

I couldn't have agreed more.


	33. Chapter 33

See! I updated when I said I would! :) hahaha

If you have any comments or suggestions, always feel free to leave me a review! Oh and you can find me on tumblr. My url is imaladydammit

I'd love to connect with some of you!

Rob's P.O.V.

I sat across from her in the oversized bathtub we were sharing. Our legs were tangled together and we were leaned against the walls of the tub facing each other. Her eyes were closed and she had sunk down into the water so that the bubbles were touching her chin. I knew she wasn't asleep but she looked so relaxed. I was thankful for that because half an hour earlier she was a complete mess.

"Is my eyeliner running down my face?"

She broke the silence and her question made me smile. I laughed a bit. "Yeah it is."

"Oh lovely. I bet I look like a sad crack head."

"A sexy crack head," I said as I leaned forward and used my thumb to wipe the make up that had run down her cheeks off.

"Thanks baby," she yawned as she pulled herself up in the tub.

"Come here," I said as I reached over for the bottle of shampoo. "I'll wash your hair."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to baby me, Rob."

"I'm not! It's romantic. Stop ruining it and get your ass over here," I said in a stern but joking way.

She giggled as she did what I asked and turned her back to me before shimmying between my legs.

I poured some of the shampoo into the palm of my hand and began massaging it into her hair. She moaned softly when I pressed my fingers against her scalp and kneaded it gently.

After I was done with that, she slipped down into the water and shook her head around, trying to get the soap off.

"Your hair is brushing against my cock, woman!" I told her, wiggling around to get away from the strands of hair that were tickling me.

She laughed as she came up from the water and turned to face me, half of her body was out of he water and it was running down her chest. I couldn't help but stare.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, grinning as she placed her hands on my thighs. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I couldn't resist slipping my tongue past her lips for a real, deep kiss. The woman could nearly make me cum with her kisses alone.

I suddenly wondered what the hell I was going to do when I had to be away from her in a few weeks. I had to go back to England because I was starting filming on the movie Bel Ami and she had to go to New Orleans to check on the bar and meet with her lawyers to get her will fixed. Thankfully she would be flying back to London the next day with me but we only had 3 weeks left to keep ourselves cut off from the world and enjoy each other in our home before I would have to begin filming and she would leave for New Orleans.

I was not too happy about her being in New Orleans and especially unhappy about her being there without me since Amy was still off everyone's radar. I had already hired a bodyguard to be with her at all times. He'd even been sleeping in a guest room at her house. I knew him personally since he had worked with me since the first Twilight film in 2008 so I trusted him completely. It shocked the hell out of me when I broke the news to Christy on the flight to California that he would be accompanying her everywhere she went and she had no problem with it. I knew then that this was really getting to her.

"Always," I responded as I moved my hands up her thighs then around to her ass and pulled her so that her knees would be on the other side of my thighs and she would be straddling me. "How about some therapy?" I asked, leaning in to press my lips against the top of her left breast. She sucked in a sharp breath and pushed her hips against mine. She moaned sofly when the soft flesh of her pussy were met with my already throbbing and rock hard shaft.

I moved my lips down until I found her hardened nipple and I flicked my tongue across it before wrapping my lips around the pebbled flesh and sucked hard.

"Fuck," she hissed, pushing her hips against mine again, seeking friction.

I loved hearing her sound like that and knowing it was because of me.

Without warning, she sliped her hand down and positioned the head of my cock at her entrance before lowering herself on me. I groaned and closed my eyes as I pulled away from her breast and looked up at her. Watching as her mouth fell open at the feeling of me slipping deep inside of her warmth slowly inch by inch. Her warm, wet walls clenched onto me like we were made for each other to fit perfectly.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself forward until our chests were pressed together and she pressed her forehead against mine. I slid my hands up her back, the water and soap making her skin feel even softer than usual as we both sat still just revelling in the feeling of being so close.

After a few seconds she began moving her hips slowly, letting me move inside of her. Her moans were soft and I could feel her heavy breaths fan out across my face as she moved. It was like heaven to be inside of her that way. I loved fucking her, don't get me wrong. But when we had moments like this where we moved slowly and just really felt each other was so much better. The intensity of feeling that came along with making love to this woman was unreal to me and I knew I would never be able to get enough.

She began moving her hips a bit faster and her moans got louder. We stole kisses from each other as we moved, our lips grazing over each other as our bodies moved as one. I couldn't control my own moaning either, gutteral sounds leaving my chest each time she let me get to the point of being as deep inside of her as I could go.

"Cum inside me, baby," she whispered out of nowhere before pressing her lips hard against mine. She knew that shit drove me crazy when she said it. I don't know what it was about hearing her say that but it was so hot. It drove me mad in the best way possible every time. She moved her tongue past my lips and I returned her kiss just as hungrily. We lost ourselves in the passion at that point.

I moved my hips up to meet each movement of hers. The water in the bathtub sloshed around us and our hands slid over each other's wet skin as we explored each other's bodies while chasing our climax.

"I'm close," she whispered, her voice sounding strained against my lips. I slid my hands up her back and then gripped on to her shoulders as leverage before I began moving my hips faster and harder, knowing what spot to hit for her.

"Rob. Fuck. Oh my-" she squealed just before her orgasm hit her. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she began to cum, her walls contracting and coaxing my cock to be pressed deeper inside of her.

That feeling and hearing her triggered my own release. My entire body tensed and I thrusted up towards her as my cock spasmed and I began cumming inside of her.

"Fuck," we both said at the same time as she collapsed onto my chest and I leaned my head back against the wall behind the tub with a soft thud. We both laughed even though we were trying to catch our breath.

She kissed my chest softly every once in a while as we lay there and I rubbed slow circles on her back.

"I love therapy," she sighed happily and I laughed.

"Me too, babe."

After putting some conditioner in her hair for her and getting it washed out before we washed each other off and washed my crazy hair, we were thoroughly exhausted. It was nearly time for the sun to come up when we crawled back into bed together feeling more than relaxed.

I laid on my back and held my arms out for her to come to me. She moved under the covers until she was able to lay her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

I sang softly to her while we lay in the darkness and at some point we both finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

_One Month Later_

Christy's P.O.V.

"I still can't get over how organized the bookkeeping has been while I've been gone," I told Timothy. We were upstairs at the bar having a cup of coffee before the bar opened for lunch and I was going over the books making sure everything had been kept up to par while I was away.

"I'm tellin you. Those people you hired know their shit," he told me, referring to the two people I had hired as managers to run the bar while I was gone. Of course, Timothy and Antonio had been a big help in that too since they knew how I liked things to be done. The restaurant was having it's best year yet and I knew in the back of my head I most likely had Kristen and Rob to thank for that because they gave it some press.

Oh and the fact that someone was shot and killed in there and people are totally morbid.

"So, anything new?" he asked as I shut the book and slid it onto the table in front of me. I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip.

"With what?" I asked and he laughed.

"With anything. I still feel like I haven't seen you for long enough to get all the good stories you have to have from being away."

"Well, I've basically covered everything," I laughed and shrugged. "I'm blissfully happy apart from the fact that my ex best friend might be out there waiting to kill me."

"Yeah, that is a bit of a downer," he grinned, trying to make a joke of it and I laughed.

"My life is a real life soap opera. It's crazy."

He chuckled. "I have to agree with you on that."

"Thanks again for cleaning up the house after the little invasion. It would've sucked to have to come home to that."

He laughed. "Well it was easy until we got to the fucking spray paint. If I ever see that little skank again I'll give her a slap on her plastic surgery face for using fucking spray paint that it took forever to paint over and then a swift kick to the cunt for fucking with my girl."

I nearly spit coffee everywhere when he said that and I held my stomach as I cackled loudly. "Oh shit. I have missed you, Timothy."

"I have missed you too," he smiled. "We all have. It's just not the same here without you but we know how happy you are and we'd rather have you gone and living the life you deserve than sitting here basically living in this place."

"I was happy living here too," I told him and it was the truth. "This place is my baby. It has kept me sane since my parents' death. We've all made such wonderful memories here and I was happy before but now-" I paused and shook my head, smiling like an idiot. "Now everything just feels so amazing. I feel like I'm actually alive again."

"It shows," he smiled. "You're practically glowing."

I flipped my hair and smiled really big. "Thanks," I replied, throwing my voice to sound like some kind of snobby girl which made him laugh.

"Okay, crazy woman. The chili should be ready now and we're abou to open so I'm gonna head down to the kitchen," he said as he stood up with his cup of coffee.

"I'm right behind you," I told him as I stood up too and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was walking into the kitchen with Timothy when my phone started ringing. Rob singing I'll Be Your Lover Too rang out loudly through the kitchen and both boys started in on me. "Woooo!" "Oh yeaaah Rpattz is calling!" "Get it, baby!"

"Are yall done?" I asked, laughing as I held the phone up to my ear. They both cracked up and I finally answered the phone.

"Hello there sexy man," I answered, making my voice sound all sexual as a joke.

He laughed. "Hey sexy girl. What are you up to?"

"Just hanging out in the kitchen with the boys. About to open up for the day. You?"

"I just got out of the shower. We finished early today and I am thoroughly fucking exhausted," he sighed.

"Aww, poor thing," I poked my bottom lip out. "Did you have a good day?"

"I had to shoot sex scenes all day. What do you think?"

I started laughing. "Not enjoying wearing that cock sock?"

"It itches! My balls are going to be chaffed forever!" he practically squealed and I laughed harder.

"That is one sexy mental image right there, baby," I said as I looked up and saw my body guard Alex standing in the doorway of the kitchen next to my lawyer.

"Ah shit. I gotta go, babe. The lawyer is here to fix all those papers."

"You've got all my info, right?" he asked.

"Yep," I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Get some sleep baby."

"I will. I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too and I will," I smiled as I turned the phone off.

"Mr. Lowe!" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was not only my lawyer but had been my father's best friend while he was alive.

"Christy, you look stunning, sweetheart. It's so good to see you," he said as we pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him. "Would you like to do this over lunch? My treat."

He inhaled deeply through his nose and grinned. "Is that your mother's famous chili I smell?"

"Yes sir. Followed the recipe to a T," Antonio told him as he pulled some bowls down for us.

"Then, yes. I would," Mr. Lowe replied with a smile.

I walked with him into he dining area of the restaurant and we took our seats in the corner. After I got us both glasses of sweet tea, I took my seat in front of him.

"Are you eating, Christy?" Timothy called out from the kitchen and I shook my head.

"No. I overdosed on coffee and your homeade donuts earlier," I laughed.

"So, how have you been?" Mr. Lowe asked before taking a bite of his chili.

"Well, I've been pretty amazing," I smiled. "I have a wonderful boyfriend now. He treats me very well."

"Good," he smiled. "Would it happen to be that one kid all the girls are going crazy over? That Edward, vampire, werewolf, whatever?"

I laughed. "He plays Edward in Twilight and he's a vampire," I corrected. "How did you even find out?"

"Word travels fast. Plus my neice has been a waitress here for a while."

"Oh yeah! Julia is awesome," I nodded. "So, I needed to see about changing the beneficiaries in my will."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? When you called me a few weeks ago I thought you were adament about leaving it the way it was."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You called me maybe a month and a half ago to make sure the copy you had was still in effect or if it needed to be revised since it was over 5 years old."

My heart sank and I shook my head. "No. I didn't call."

Memories of people telling Amy and I our speaking voices were very similar flashed through my head and I suddenly felt very sick.

"But I talked to you," he responded, looking baffled.

"It wasn't me, Mr. Lowe. I promise. Look, if anyone else calls your office asking about information on me, don't tell them anything. I will email you if I need any assistance."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked, looking and sounding worried which made me feel bad because I hate it when people worry over me.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Remember the whole Jared fiasco that happened a while back?"

"Of course," his eyes widened and he shook his head. "I never thought that boy was right in the head. Very odd, that one."

"Yeah, he was," I laughed humorlessly. "Well, he was married to my ex best friend Amy. They were having marital problems and she stayed at my house two nights before he was killed. She'd been hiding from him. He didn't want the divorce and he went crazy I guess. Anyhow, since then my home has been broken into and I've been receiving threatening messages. The cops and I think it may be Amy doing all of this because my will states that in the event of my death, my assets go to Jared and if he dies, which he did, it all goes to Amy."

He leaned back and rubbed his hand over his tie. "So it was most likely Amy who broke into your house and she was looking for the will which is how she got my information and called me."

"Yep," I nodded. "That's why there's extra security here and you had to go through that big tall guy to get to me." I motioned my head towards the door where Alex was standing in his 6 foot 5 inch tall, 300 pounds of muscle glory. "Rob hired him to make sure I'm safe while he's back in London and I am checking up on things here."

Mr. Lowe sighed as he pulled out his briefcase and laptop. "Well, it seems that he is worthy of my approval since he's obviously taking good care of you," he smiled as he opened his laptop. He had already managed to finish his chili. My Mom's recipe was awesome.

"Alright so, I need to see the records of all of your current assets and then I need the information of the person you want to list as the new benficiary."

"Right, got it. Hang on a sec," I told him before walked over to my purse under the counter and took the manilla envelope I had tucked under my purse out. I walked over and handed it to him.

While he was reading over it, I sipped my tea and stared at one of the tvs on the wall which was on the weather channel. We were nearing the end of September and the temperature was still in the upper 80's with humidity above 70%. I was so ready to go back to London.

After a few minutes of typing he turned the laptop around to show it to me. "As you can see, I updated it with Robert's information and the amount of all of your assets. Now, I will need to email him a copy to sign and send back to me to show that he is aware of the will."

"Definitely," I nodded. "Just forward it to me and I will send it."

Of course I trusted Mr. Lowe but I didn't want to risk giving out Rob's email address. After hooking up to my printer, he printed a copy for me and himelf which I signed and then he emailed me the version Rob would need.

After saying our goodbyes, it was time for the bar to open and like any other Monday, we were very busy which I didn't mind. Being busy helped the days go by faster. I would be heading back to London on Friday.

I had the thought of Amy calling my lawyer lingering in the back of my head all day. I knew deep down that the cops, Rob and I were all correct in assuming she was the one behind all of the odd happenings and had an agenda to get rid of me for my money but hearing that sort of made it real for me if that makes sense.

That night, I went home at about 7 o'clock which wasn't normal for me while I was working at the bar but since I had hired the managers to handle things, I wasn't really needed. I was feeling very drained from thinking too hard all day anyway.

Alex and I went our separate ways once we were inside. He spent a lot of his time in the movie room. Most of the time I was just lazy and laid around the house when I wasn't at the bar.

After showering and throwing on one of Rob's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, I grabbed my laptop and hopped onto my bed. Only a few seconds after logging in, I heard the familiar sound of a Skype call and couldn't keep myself from squealing when I saw that it was from Rob. It was pretty late there so I was shocked to hear from him.

His face appeared on the screen and I could see that he was in his hotel room. His hair was wet and he was leaned back against the headboard of the hotel bed shirtless. I nearly drooled.

"Well hello there, boyfriend," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

He laughed. "Hi there, girlfriend. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothin'. Just got home from work and took a shower. What are you doing up so late?"

"We just got done shooting like 40 minutes ago. I took a shower as soon as I got here. I was picking up my phone to call you when I saw you sign on."

"I'm psychic. I forgot to tell you," I joked.

"I bet," he grinned. "So, I got the email from your lawyer and i'm a bit confused."

"About?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He laughed. "I'm not trying to sound cocky here, just being truthful. But why would you make up a will that gives _me_ your 20 million dollars in assets if you die. And also, why didn't you tell me you were that loaded? Good God, woman."

I laughed. "I know. It sounds weird but you're the person who is closest to me and I know you would use the money how I see fit. Oh and I have that much because of the insurance policies on both of my parents and also because i'm just the best bar owner ever."

He grinned. "Okay, well when you put it that way."

"So, something odd happened today," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. " was telling me he was confused about me wanting to change the will because I had just called recently to make sure it didn't need to be revised and would still be in effect."

His eyes widened and he sat up a bit straighter. "You never made the call?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Amy and I always sounded a lot alike over the phone so I guess she used that to her advantage. Now I am sure that she's the one behind all of this."

He rubbed his hand over his face and I realized how tired he was. He was probably so overwhelmed with his own life plus my madness. I felt guilty for being the woman he loved. He deserved someone who didn't have 3 tons of baggage dragging behind her.

"Did you tell the cops yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They said they were going to ask Mr. Lowe for his phone records to see if they could find anything out but it would be unlikely. The detective did agree with me though because they're all convinced that it's her as well."

He nodded as he rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," I shook my hands around. "Let's talk about something else. I know you're so sick of hearing about shit like this and you're so busy."

He smiled. "Baby, I'm not tired of anything that has anything to do with you other than the fact that I can't touch you or kiss you at the moment."

This man. I swear. He could make a nun's panties drop.

"I'm feeling the same way over here, Pattinson," I grinned. "Oh! Did Kristen send you the sonogram photo today?"

He grinned. "Yeah. It's very cute."

"I know!" I giggled. "I can't wait til she pops that cute little thing out and I can love on it and buy it lots of cute clothes!"

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure I have never heard you sound so girly before."

"Girly," I imitated his accent and we both laughed.

"Girly," he imitated my accent and I doubled over laughing, holding my stomach.

"Oh holy shit. Hearing you with a southern accent is just priceless."

"I learned from the best," he laughed. "But sadly, I need to go to sleep. It's nearly 2 am here and I have to be back on set at 10 am. I need to take advantage of having a time frame longer than 4 hours to sleep in."

"Okay baby. I'm glad you called though. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he smiled. "Only 2 more days."

I squealed and clapped my hands. "They better go by fast."

"Let's hope they do. This bed would be much better with my human body pillow in it."

I laughed. "Yes! I am finally good for something," I winked at him.

"Mm. I'd list the things you're good at but I have to sleep," he smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

I blew him a kiss before ending the call and sinking down into my mountain of pillows on the bed.

I looked around the room and realized how much things had changed over the past few months. It was bizarre. I almost felt like the house wasn't even mine anymore because I'd changed so much and spent so little time there.

I turned my tv on to some old reruns of Roseanne and logged onto my poor abandoned tumblr before spending a good portion of my evening reblogging photos of my boyfriend even through my dinner.

Once a fangirl, always a fangirl.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello lovelies! I still haven't abandoned it! LOL I had so much fun writing the beginning of this chapter. haha I can't wait for those of you still reading this to read what I have in store for these two. OH and I realize there was a huge mistake in the last chapter. An entire sentence was missing on one part and I have no idea of how that happened. Sorry for the dumbass moment. _

_Anyway, I'm starting on chapter 35 as soon as I post this. _

_I hope you enjoy! _

Christy's P.O.V.

I crawled onto my bed with a can of Diet Dr. Pepper and sat cross-legged in front of my laptop.

"Okay, I'm back. Obviously," I laughed as I leaned back against my pillows and watched Rob on my computer screen. He was lying on his bed in his hotel room on his stomach. I could see his legs curled up and swaying in the background. I popped the tab on the drink and I was raising it to my lips when suddenly-

"Seriously. This man's eyes. I can't even right now."

My eyes got wide and I choked on the small swallow I had taken. "What?" I shrieked and Rob just grinned and propped his entirely too perfect face on his hand.

"My loins are destroyed. I have lost the ability to can. Ian Somerhalder, please get in my bed now."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him in shock. Every fangirl's biggest fear had come true.

My boyfriend found my tumblr.  
>"How the-"<p>

He held up a hand to stop me. "Oh shit. RPattz hand porn. My loins. Fap. Fap. Fap."

"Rob!"

"Fap." He burst into a fit of laughter shaking his head as my entire body turned red and I died inside of humiliation.

I mean it's bad enough if your boyfriend finds your blog filled with all of the shit that you should NEVER say out loud because you'll be thrown into a padded room but the fact that my boyfriend was one of the main ones I had said those things about made it infinitely worse.

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh my God. This is not happening," I said, shaking my hands.

Rob was still laughing and I mean he was laughing hard.

He cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths. "Fuck. I can't handle this man. He has ruined me for all other men. A bunch of jumbled letters. Sobs. Give me a Rob clone, please."

"I'M GOING TO HANG UP THIS CALL AND RUN AWAY. STOP IT!" I squealed, slamming my hands down onto the bed like an upset child.

He laughed even harder. "Baby, this shit is hilarious."

"No it's not, Rob. This is embarrassing! You were never supposed to see this stuff."

He wiped the corners of his eyes because apparently he had laughed hard enough to cry. "I mean, I knew that you were a fan of mine but this is pretty intense," he grinned. "And I'm a bit worried. Do I need to have a conversation with Ian Somerhalder?"

I gasped, wide eyed again. "Robert Thomas Pattinson!"

"Christy Elizabeth DuBois!" he yelled back at me with a girly version of his own voice.

I couldn't control it at that point and I finally busted out laughing. I fell back on the bed and covered my eyes with my hands again. "How the hell did you find it?" I asked through my laughter as I sat up.

He was grinning at me when I sat up. "Remember when I called the bar yesterday and talked to Antonio while you were talking to a customer?"

I gasped and put my hands on my hips. "That sneaky little shit!"

He laughed again. "You can't tell him I told you."

"How the fuck did my tumblr even pop up in that conversation?"

He shook his head. "You know how he makes his little comments," Rob laughed. "He asked if you ever just attack me out of nowhere like a jungle beast and I was like," he tilted his head and tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Why, yes she does. Then he said he wasn't shocked because of the things you said on your tumblr about me. I told him I'd give him 300 dollars to give me the link."

I stared at him like he had 4 heads.

"You PAID him for my tumblr link? What the hell, Rob?" I laughed. I was mind fucked. "I'm sure you could've gotten the link without paying him."

"No way," he shook his head. "He was determined not to. He said you'd kill him."

I laughed and shook my head. "I won't kill him but he'll get tortured for a day or so when I tell Timothy. He better be glad I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Okay maybe it is pretty bad but if it makes you feel any better it totally made my day to know how invested in me you were before we even met."

"I'm sure it does," I rolled my eyes but I was still smiling. It was childish to act like a total tit over it. It was quite amusing the more I thought of it.

"If the tables were turned I would probably have a tumblr focused on you and I'd talk about your tits, ass, and fuck me eyes." He smirked. "Oh and those lovely lips of yours."

I tilted my head as I looked at him and grinned. "Fuck me eyes?"

"Yeah. You give me these looks sometimes that make me want to pounce you like a jungle beast."

I cracked up again. "When have I ever attacked you like a jungle beast?"

"In the bathtub! And more than once, I believe."

"Oh yeah," I laughed before taking a sip of my drink. "I can't wait to get there. I miss your Mom."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was nuts. "My Mom? You haven't seen me in over a month and you miss my mother?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yep. I miss you too though."

"Nah. Not me," he said, shaking his head. "I can't compete with RPattz and his jaw porn."

I facepalmed myself. "You are STILL reading it?"

"Yep," he laughed. "Oh! Here's one from last year."

"You went that far back? Stalker," I smirked. "Although I secretly love that you're so interested. Go on."

"This is actually just a text post. You said, "I have the sads. I'm watching a live feed of the premier and I would probably give an ovary to be one of those bitches standing out there. But I'd just stare at Rob and Kristen and probably drool a bit and then they would be gone and I'd be left standing there holding my camera and mumbling about perfect jaw lines and robust bums. I think I have problems."

I had already taken a pillow and hidden my face while he was reading and once he was done I moved the pillow to see him grinning at me like he just saw his first pair of tits.

"Rob, you know I was joking right? Everyone exaggerates on there."

"Nope," he gave me a very serious look. "I'm choosing to believe that every single thing you said it completely true and that you are obsessed with me."

"I am obsessed with you. Duh," I laughed.

"Well, I mean in the fangirl way. Not the boring relationship way," he winked at me and I shook my head.

"You are horrible, Mr. Pattinson."

"Hey, I'm not the one talking about fapping to anyone's hands."

I flipped him off. "Fap to that."

"Oh, I could baby." He managed to say that in the sexiest voice possible and I swear my panties nearly went up in flames.

I cleared my throat to keep myself from actually moaning out loud because of sexual frustration and reached over to put my drink on the table next to my bed. I noticed I had a notification on my phone. "Did you text me, baby?"

"Not since earlier when I told you to get on skype."

I picked up the phone and opened my messages fully expecting to see a message from Kristen or one of my other friends. It was from a number I didn't recognize.

_**You've almost made it through your whole stay in NOLA. Wouldn't it be sad if you didn't make it to the airport for your reunion with the boytoy?**_

He must have seen the look go over my face when my heart felt like it stopped.

"What is it?" he asked his voice serious.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, my phone vibrated again. My heart pounded faster when I saw the message bubble pop up below the one I'd just read.

_**It'd be a tragic ending to a love story. You know, kinda like your parents had. Except it'd be a little better if Rob were with you but I'll take what I can get. **_

"Oh my God," I said as I exhaled a breath that gave no relief to the feeling of a panic attack creeping up on me. "Rob," I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, staring down at my phone. "I'm officially scared."

I read the texts to him and he proceeded to pretty much flip the fuck out. I had never seen him like that apart from the day he almost beat Jared's ass in my house. He was furious. That vein on his forehead that poked out whenever he had any heightened emotion looked like it was about to burst through the skin into some sort of horn.

"I'm forwarding them to Detective Michaels," I said as I shakily moved my fingers over the screen of my phone.

"Where is Alex, Christy?" Rob asked me. He was looking down at his phone doing something.

"He's probably upstairs. I'm gonna go get him." I scrambled to get off of the bed, nearly busting my ass in the process and quickly ran down the hallway of my house before running up the stairs. Alex obviously heard my feet hitting the hardwood floors and was walking out of his room with a look of concern and his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth once I got to him.

"She's texting me again," I blurted out before he even asked. I handed him the phone and he was reading the texts when my phone started ringing. He handed it back to me and I saw that it was Detective Michaels.

"Detective Michaels?"

"Christy, are you home right now?" I could hear him getting into his car and it started to set in that this shit could be really serious.

"Yes. I'm freaking out. What do I do?"

"Don't move. I'm on my way. Don't do anything."

"Yes sir," I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Come on. Let's get down stairs and let me make sure all the doors are secure and shit," Alex told me, walking me towards the stairs. "Wait up though."

I stopped and waited for him while he walked back to his room and my mouth fell open when he walked out carrying a pistol. "Wow, Alex."

"What? You think your man is gonna let me walk around unarmed?"

"Good point," I said as we began walking down the stairs.

"Go back to your room and I'll look around to make sure everything is safe."

"Okay," I nodded before walking quickly through my house and back to my room.

"No! I don't give a fuck. I want her on that fucking plane in first class with Alex next to her tofuckingnight, do you hear me?"

I stopped by my bed when I hear Rob yelling and I slowly crawled back onto it. I had never heard him sound like that. When I looked at the monitor I couldn't see him anymore.

"Do you think I honestly give a shit if it costs that much? Do it. Now." I heard him make some sort of guttural growling sort of noise. "I never ask for a fucking thing and when I finally do it's like asking for someone to move me into the fucking White House."

I was just sitting there staring at the screen trying to calm down and listening to him. I was pretty sure he was talking to himself about the White House though.

"Baby?" I spoke up and I heard the sheets on the bed shuffle before I saw Rob again. That vein was still threatening to pop straight out of his head and he looked all flustered. "Please calm down."

"I can't calm down," he shook his head and suddenly had a pained expression. "I hate the thought of not being there to protect you myself."

I looked up to see Alex walking around to the other side of my bed and he crawled onto it to sit next to me. I honestly was going to miss having Alex around. We had bonded in the past few weeks he had to stay with me. He was a kick ass guy and I had just thought earlier that day that it had been so silly that Rob hired him to be with me at all times since nothing had happened. I really let myself believe it was over and somehow she'd come to her senses or stopped having her little moment of insanity.

I was wrong.

"Man, you know I got this," he said as he leaned over so that Rob could see him. "Nobody is gonna touch her."

"Thanks Alex," Rob forced a smile. The doorbell rang and I jumped like someone had just shot a gun.

"You need a xanax. I'm goin to get the door," Alex told me before getting off of my bed and walking to the door.

"Are you okay?" Rob asked and I swallowed hard. I really didn't know what to feel. So much was going through my head.

"Part of me wants to run out the door and get to London as soon as I can but the other part of me is terrified. That was a low blow, using my parents like that in that text." The thought of it made me want to throw up.

"I know," he sighed. "Your tickets are being reserved to fly out in 2 hours. I know I didn't ask you and that was probably not-"

I held my hand up to stop him. "You did the right thing. I need to get out of here."

"Christy?" I looked up to see Detective Michaels standing there with Alex.

"I know you were supposed to fly out tomorrow but is there any way that you could go sooner? You need to be on a different flight in case she knows which one you were on."

"Rob is having one booked right now that leaves out in 2 hours. I'm already packed so," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I already packed too so we're good," Alex told me, standing there with his arms folded over his chest like he was a bouncer at a club.

Detective Michaels seemed to be in his late 30s. He was a handsome guy and had been nothing but helpful with me since all of this madness began. He was very understanding about the special circumstances behind mine and Rob's relationship as well which helped a lot.

"Alright, well one of my officers is going to take you two to the airport instead of you guys taking the SUV. We've already got specialists out there checking it because it seems to me like she wouldn't be beyond tampering with vehicles."

I was listening to him but at the same time the gravity of the situation was finally hitting me. I had always been really good at hiding it when I was upset. I had also been really good at the whole out of sight out of mind thing. Since I hadn't been getting anymore threats and things seemed to be normal again, it felt like it wasn't happening. Things were finally shaping up to be where they needed to be. Rob and I could just bounce around from place to place to make our relationship work and that'd be our only issue.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy because my life is a soap opera.

I could feel myself starting to come apart. That feeling that builds up in your chest right before you cry the ugly cry.

"Hey, we are doing everything in our power to keep you safe, Christy." I didn't even realize Detective Michaels had stepped over closer to me until he put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and forced a smile, unsure of if I would be able to speak without starting to cry.

Out of absolutely nowhere, I heard myself singing. For a second, I wondered if I had finally lost my mind.

"What the fuck?" I said as I looked at the Detective and Alex. They both looked just as confused.

I finally realized it was coming from my computer and I looked at the screen to see Rob staring at his phone with an expression I was positive I'd never seen him make. He looked totally lost and sad like someone had just told him his dog got run over.

"When did you record me singing?" I asked, completely confused. We sat around singing and playing music a lot but I knew he had never recorded me.

He didn't answer me. He just held the phone up to the screen and I could see what he was watching. It was a video of me sitting on the stage at my bar with my guitar singing My Boy Builds _Coffins _by Florence and the Machine.

_He's makin one for himself_

_He's makin one for me too_

The song began to skip and those two lines began playing over and over again.

"Oh my God," I whispered, completely horrified.

"I'm missing something here," the detective spoke up and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"That song I'm singing there is called My Boy Builds Coffins and the video was edited to repeat when she says he's making one for himself, he's making one for me too," I explained, my voice sounding monotone. I was starting to feel like I wasn't really even in that moment. It was like I was just going numb because it was things got so insanely worse so quickly. "But the bad part is that they were in my bar watching me and we were oblivious."

"How the hell would they have gotten Rob's number though?" Alex asked.

"That's a great question, Alex," Rob responded, sounding more than agitated. "And you mean SHE. How did Amy get the number. We all know it's her. How the fuck did she even get past security?"

I needed him to be there. I was not a codependent person. I never needed anyone. Well, after losing my parents I didn't.

But I needed him and he was an ocean away. There was nothing that would bring me comfort. Everything felt wrong. The house felt wrong. The bed felt wrong. Everything was foreign and terrifying. It was too much to handle.

It hit me out of nowhere and my stomach started to churn. I wasn't one to get sick often but I knew it was coming.

I quickly got off of my bed and ran to the bathroom just before losing everything I'd eaten that day.

I was wrong. There are much worse things than a boyfriend discovering his fangirl girlfriend's tumblr.

Rob's P.O.V.

"That's a wrap!"

"Fucking finally," I whispered to myself as I practically ran off of the set. Along the way I was peeling away at the layers of clothing I was wearing. The movie was not set in present day so the costumes were a bitch and it was hot as fuck.

I hurriedly got into my trailer and checked my phone for the hundredth time that day to see if I had gotten anything from Christy. Of course, I didn't. She was on a plane right then. She was safe and sound high in the sky with a very large body guard but I still felt like I'd just set a baby deer free into a large pack of hungry lions.

I hadn't bothered changing my number after getting the text. I wasn't going to make that little cunt think I was afraid of her. I was afraid of what she might do to the woman I would gladly die for but I wasn't afraid of her in the least. I had actually text the number back and told her that I would give her whatever she wanted if she would just leave Christy the fuck alone but of course I didn't get a reply and when I called the number, it was out of service. Figures.

After finally getting out of my clothes I ran to the car and got the driver to take me straight to the hotel. I was filming about 4 hours away from London and the whole way to the hotel I found myself wishing I could be going home to wait for her. I loved doing movies and I was especially excited about the one I was filming but I just did not want anything to do with anything other than Christy at the moment which sounds unhealthy and probably is unhealthy but I don't care.

When she got those texts that night I lost it. I had been going about my days thinking that I didn't have to worry anymore and that we could laugh someday about the time I hired a bodyguard to stay with her at all times. But of course I was wrong. The terror that I felt when she read those texts to me and the look of complete fear and helplessness I saw on her face nearly ripped me apart.

I knew right then I had to get her to England. I knew Alex would keep her safe but I needed her near me. I needed to protect her myself.

When I got the message on my phone and opened the video that was attached, I think I shut down mentally. I felt like everything was spinning out of control so quickly. The fact that the cunt who was doing this to the woman I loved had the nerve to get that close to her infuriated me.

I wanted Christy next to me badly enough but when she literally ran out of view of the computer and I heard Alex and Detective Michael's fussing over her in the bathroom along with the sound of her throwing up and obviously sobbing, I literally felt like I was in pain. Like I was going through some sort of fucking withdrawals from the woman. I need help. I'm crazy.

My phone vibrated and I was holding it like it was my link to living already so I was able to see the text quickly.

**Just letting you know I'm okay but it'll take a little bit longer than expected for me to get there. The plane is delayed on the runway. See you soon. I love you.**

I was being an irrational twat but my first reaction was to sort of growl the word 'fuck' and slump down onto the seats. I didn't want a delay. I wanted her to be there as soon as I hopped out of the shower so we could run towards each other across the room all slow motion and movie moment-ish.

I needed sleep.

I finally arrived at the hotel and was rushed in through the back door because of course people had figured out where I was staying. That was the last thing on my mind though. I got up to the 9th floor where my room was and walked to my door practically dragging my feet and pouting like a kid who was pissed about not getting a toy he wanted at the store. Everything was pissing me off all day. I was so insanely worried about Christy. I had this irrational thought that I was never going to see her again. Those texts were haunting me just like I'm sure that bitch wanted them to. I had watched that video at least 20 times since I got it and I got more and more pissed off each time. Well, I guess it wasn't an entirely irrational thought considering the circumstances.

I unlocked my door and walked into the dark room. I'd left the blinds down so it looked like it was 10 p.m. in there instead of 4 p.m. I reached over to flick the light on but the room lit up without me reaching it yet.

And there she was. Just like she'd appeared out of thin air. I felt like the air had been punched out of me and I'm fairly sure I gasped. She was smiling but I could see the tears building up in her eyes which I'd never seen look so tired.

Without saying a word we walked towards each other and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, pulling her as closely to me as I could. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, instantly feeling the comfort that came along with her sweet scent. I felt her clutching my shirt as she pulled herself closer to me and her face was pressed against my chest. She shook silently as she cried and I just stood there and held her, trying my hardest not to break down and sob with her.

An hour later after we both took a shower and had a chance to calm ourselves down, we were sitting outside on the balcony which had a view of the back of the hotel which no one could see us on thankfully, and drinking some wine while eating chinese take out. I figured out early on that with this woman if you needed comfort food you should just go for chinese.

There was a couch out there and she was sitting across from me, facing me with her legs curled under herself like she did so often and was wearing one of my black v-neck shirts and a pair of my boxers. Yes, she brought her own clothes but we both preferred she wear mine.

I didn't say anything about it but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful and yes that's part of why I stared but it was also because she had changed visibly since I last saw her. She was paler, there were purple circles beneath her eyes, and she'd lost well over 5 pounds.

"Ugh. My stomach is killing me," she said as she pushed her plate of food away from herself and rubbed her stomach. She hadn't eaten very much at all.

I raised an eyebrow as I rubbed the side of my face. "Have you been eating much?"

She nodded. "I eat but my stomach usually starts hurting so I'm not eating as much as usual. I think I've stressed myself into an ulcer or something."

I stared at her like she was crazy. "You say that like it's a normal thing."

She shrugged. "I've had a few in my lifetime. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me," I told her before taking a bite of my egg roll. She gave me that look of 'shut up. I don't want to talk about it'. But I didn't give a shit.

"Could you at least go to the doctor?"

"Ew. No," she shook her head. "No way."

I sighed. "Really, Christy? How old are you again?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Pattinson," she pointed at me, giving me an evil look but grinning.

"Oh. I'd love to see you try," I laughed before taking a sip of my drink. "Did Alex go pass out?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "He was my pillow on the way here. We both slept a lot on the way."

"You've bonded with him haven't you?"

She nodded. "I have. He's sweet. I told him I wanted to adopt him."

I busted out laughing. No matter what was going on she still managed to make me laugh with the random things she said. "I'll talk to my lawyer about it," I winked at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

I watched her as she lit a cigarette and leaned back on the couch. She was watching me too and I'm sure it was an incredibly sexy sight since I was sitting there only wearing boxers with my beer belly hanging out and dropping random bits of food on my chest.

"We're good at comfortable silences," she said after blowing smoke out of her lips that I had been concentrating on before she spoke. "Remember that part of Pulp Fiction?"

I nodded and smiled. "Mmhm. I think you're the only person I can sit and stare at while you're staring at me and not feel like some awkward freak."

She laughed and shook her head. "You are not an awkward freak."

"Or am I but your obsession with Rpattz jaw and hand porn make you blind to it?"

I watched as her mouth fell open and she stared at me with mock shock before reaching over to slap my leg but I quickly dodged it. Once I felt it was safe to get close to her, I moved out food out of the way and took her cigarette from her. I took a puff off it before putting it out on the ashtray on the ground next to us and then reached out for her hand. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles that knocked the breath out of me before placing her hand in mine and letting me pull her towards me.

I scooted down on the couch so I could lie down and she laid her head on my chest, sighing in comfort when she did which made me much happier than it should have. I ran my fingers through her damn hair as she traced small circles on my chest.

We stayed like that for a long time. It was dark before either of us even spoke a word. At that point I felt like anything else could happen and we'd be fine. She was there with me and I would do whatever it took to protect her.

I had no idea exactly what that would entail but I was in for more than one surprise.


	35. Chapter 35

****_Sorry for the delay on this one! I've had a lot going on so it took me a little bit longer to finish it. :) i'm about to start working on 36! _

_Enjoy!_

_Oh! And those few of you who send me reviews, thanks so much. They ALWAYS brighten my day and it makes me feel good that this craziness I write is entertaining to someone. _

_You guys are amazing._

**Christy's P.O.V.**

I woke up out of a very deep, wonderful sleep because my stomach growled. I instantly knew I wanted to go back to sleep but I was too hungry to do that and I also realized my bladder was about to explode.

As consciousness slowly came to me, I realized that I didn't wake up the way I was used to when Rob was with me. He wasn't touching me at all. The bed was far too cool. I reached out without opening my eyes and patted the bed next to me. He wasn't there. Had he told me the night before when he'd be going to work? I couldn't even remember.

I sat up on the bed slowly and opened my eyes to scan the room. He was nowhere to be found. I saw a shadow move outside on the balcony and realized he was out there. I figured he was having a cigarette so I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take care of business.

After I was done I walked over to the balcony door and I could hear his voice faintly through the glass before I opened it.

"I don't really give a shit about that anymore. People are going to find out the truth soon anyway. Why not now?" He sounded tired and a little agitated. He was leaning against the balcony railing smoking a cigarette. I immediately wanted to walk over and slide my hands up his muscular back. So, of course I did. He put his hands on top of mine when I slid them around to his stomach.

"I told you. I have no idea of how that picture got out but like I said, I'm not going to worry over it. If Kristen is okay, that's what matters. I've got more important shit going on right now."

I froze. What the hell was he talking about? What picture? Fuck. I could not handle anymore drama. I was shocked my hair wasn't falling out along with what I was sure was about to be a horrible ulcer.

"Yeah. I've got to go. I need to be on set soon." He sighed loudly before turning around with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Well, you're about to be a very well-known woman."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Huh?"

He held his phone up and moved his finger over the screen for a second before turning it to show me. It was on one of those trashy celebrity stalking blogs and BAM. There we were laying in my bed together in New Orleans. It was the photo Kristen had taken of us.

I gasped and grabbed his phone to get a better luck. "How the fuck did this happen?" I shrieked.

"No idea," he said, sounding entirely too calm.

"You're not freaking out about this? Summit is going to shit. You and Kristen are supposed to- OH my God, Kristen! She's going to freak out and she's pregnant and-"

He placed his hand over my mouth. "Okay. I love you but you have to shut up. Kristen and I have been against this publicity stunt for ages. I don't care if they know about you. I only care about what you think of the fact that your name is going to be much more well-known than those couple of times you popped up on sites in photos with me."

I exhaled loudly against his hand and he slowly moved it away. I shook my head as I looked down at the picture. I had never even taken it off of my memory card which I was positive was still in my camera.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," I practically growled as I turned around and walked towards the hotel room.

"Look, I know it sucks and you don't want to be well known or deal with the paps or whatthefuckever other bullshit will come along with this-"

"No!" I shook my head as I turned around to look at him. "No, baby. It's not that," I said as I approached him. He looked like his feelings were so hurt. He thought I was mad about people knowing I was with him. Absurd much? Robert Pattinson was worried that I didn't want people to know he was with me. Seriously? I swear he needed to dig deeper into that tumblr to see how deep the obsession was before I met him. Knowing the real him and actually loving him only intensified all of that.

"I would run outside naked with 'Robert owns my vagina' painted all over my body. I don't give a shit who knows and I don't care about what I have to go through because of that. You're worth all of it," I explained as I slid my hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. He smiled at me before I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips. I sighed as I pulled back. "I'm pissed because I just figured out how that photo most likely got out."

"Amy," he said before I could.

"Yep," I nodded. "I never took that photo off my memory card and I didn't even think to check my camera when I was home. That stupid little cuntbag. I wish I could beat the shit out of her. It's one thing to come after me and fuck with my life but this is her going after your life and Kristen's and I am just fed up. Fuck. Why can't they just find her? She has to slip up at some point! The bitch is not that smart. She cheated off of my school work for years, for fucksakes."

Rob was staring at me like I had lost my mind. I stepped away from him and crawled onto the bed before plopping down on my stomach. "Fuuuuuuuuuck," I groaned against the blankets.

I heard Rob laugh before I felt the mattress shift as he crawled onto it next to me. I turned my head to look at him. Just seeing his tired, precious, face looking back at me was enough to make me smile. "I wish we could just go to sleep and wake up and all of this bullshit be done with and we could go back to our house and hide from the world except your family cause they make me happy."

He grinned. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, baby."

"Does Kristen know about it yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She didn't really care."

"How the hell are you two so calm about this?"

He laughed. "After a while you just have to learn to let it roll off your shoulders. We have much more serious matters at hand."

I sighed. "I don't know what to do about all of that. I'm so sick of thinking about it."

"I would tell you to stop thinking about it but that'd be stupid because I know you're still going to. But you're here now and there's no way she can get out of the country without being found. She's the number one suspect in this case. There's no way in hell she'd be let on a plane."

"Are you sure about that?" I rolled over onto my back. "People get around that shit all the time in the movies."

"Those are the movies, Christy. If everything that happens in movies really happened I could run around saying I had glittery balls and dazzle everyone."

I laughed and looked over at him. "You do dazzle everyone."

"Oh, I dazzle you?" he asked as he moved to hover over me. I smiled up at him.

"Mmhm. All the time."

"Is it because of my wondercock?"

"Your wondercock?" I burst out laughing and reached up to pat his head. "Yes. It's because of your wondercock."

We both heard and felt Rob's phone vibrate on the bed and he picked it up before reading a text. He started laughing and handed me the phone.

**Lovely picture of you two, darling. I want a copy for myself. Miss and love you. **

I laughed as I handed him his phone. "I adore your mother."

"She adores you," he said as he leaned in to kiss my nose. "Try to get some more sleep. I know you're jet lagged and it's only 8 am. I have to go shower."

"I think I'm wide awake now. What time to you have to be on set?" I asked as I yawned and stretched.

"10," he told me as he plugged the charger to his phone. "I'll be back. Call for some breakfast if you're hungry."

While he was in the shower I fought the temptation to jump in with him. It was nearly impossible for he and I to have quick showers because we found things to occupy ourselves other than cleaning our bodies. I ordered some room service for us even though I wasn't really hungry. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and curled up on one of the couches in the room with a bowl of fresh strawberries and my very worn out copy of A Streetcar Named Desire.

I was lost in the book by the time I felt a hand sliding up from my foot. I raised my head and sat the book down to see Rob wearing only a towel and a very mischievous grin.

I held my finger up and shook my head no while also shaking my finger. "No sir. You have to be at work soon."

"I've still got well over an hour," he practically pouted as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch from me. It was very obvious that he was horny.

"You're pitching a tent with that towel over there," I told him, pointing towards his dick with my toes. He ran is fingers through his wet hair and grinned that panty dropping grin at me. I instantly felt myself get wet and my entire body got warmer. It was insane how quickly I could go from totally normal to physically needing him as much as I needed air.

I laid my book on the floor and stood up from the couch. His eyes were fixated on me and I knew he was hoping for what I was about to do. I quickly slipped his shirt over my head and felt my nipples harden because of the cool air. His eyes seemed to get a bit brighter as they traveled down my body and he watched as I slipped his boxers and my panties off at the same time.

He didn't bother speaking as he opened the towel that had been wrapped over him and I could feel the wetness building between my legs at the sight of him so hard in front of me. My first instinct was to kneel down in front of him on the couch and lick the tip of his cock to rid it of the bit of precum I could see there but my insane need to have him buried deep inside of me overpowered it.

I pushed at his chest to make him lie down on the couch before I straddled him. Our breaths were already heavy. I slipped my hand between us and found his warm, hard cock. My fingers wrapped around it and I squeezed, making a moan slip from of his parted lips. I could feel him throbbing against the palm of my hand.

I moved his dick so that the head slid over my slick folds, making me jump and moan out when it moved over my clit. "Shit," I heard him whisper through clenched teeth. His hands grabbed at my hips and I could feel him fighting the urge to pull me down so he'd slip inside of me. I finally guided him to my entrance and leaned forward to press my lips against his as I let him slip inside of me.

Inch by inch he sunk deeper into me, my walls throbbing and tightening around him. He felt so good already. I wondered how I lasted more than seconds with him sometimes.

He kissed me hard and with passion that I hadn't felt from him in a long time. His long arms wrapped around me, his hands grabbing at my ass and pulling me towards him. I moaned out loudly as we both began moving our bodies, the downward motion of my hips meeting his thrusts.

I sat up so that I could look down at him and his hands slid up my stomach until he reached my breasts. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly as his fingers grazed over my sensitive nipples.

He sat up, moaning loudly as he did and pressed his chest against mine, his hands still on my ass, holding me to him so he could drive into me as deep as possible. I moved my hands into his hair and tangled my fingers into it. His face pressed against the side of my neck and I could feel him starting to lose control the way he did when he got closer which pushed me even closer.

Our moans were so loud I'm sure someone walking by or in a room nearby could hear but neither of us cared. Our bodies moved quickly and hard against one another. The force in which our hips were meeting was nearly painful but it made everything so much more intense.

"Fuck," I moaned out loudly, pulling his hair fairly hard. I was so close.

"Cum on my cock, baby. Let me feel it," he whispered against my neck before I felt his teeth press against my skin. His hot breath moved over the spot his lips were at and I heard a low moan escape his throat.

It only took one more thrust and I was pushed over the edge. I screamed out, pulling hard at his hair as I began to cum. It was one of those earth shattering orgasms. The kind that makes you lose all of your senses for a few seconds. Blotches and stars filled my vision and I barely heard Rob's loud groaning as he began to cum along with me. I felt him filling me, cumming along with me as my walls contracted against him and nearly forced him out of me.

He fell backward on the couch, taking me down with him so that I was lying on his chest. It sounded like both of us were dying because we were breathing so hard and soreness was already starting to kick in.

"Holy fuck," I mumbled against his chest and he laughed breathlessly. I suddenly felt like falling back asleep wouldn't be as much of an issue.

Once again, I was woken up from a very wonderful, deep sleep. It was weird. I hadn't been sleeping for shit back in New Orleans as soon as I was with Rob again I could go into coma sleeps. My dependence on that man was getting a bit alarming.

This time I was being woken up by the hotel phone ringing. I was really confused because who the fuck calls hotel phones? I groaned loudly as I sat up, every part of my body protesting to me moving because I was tired and because I was pretty damn sore after mine and Rob's couch adventure. It had been awhile since we were intimate and even longer since we got that carried away with each other.

I reached out for the phone and picked it up as I slowly sat up on my knees. "Hello?" I groggily spoke into the receiver.

"You are so fucking hard to get a hold of."

"Kristen!" I woke up a little bit when I realized it was her. "Hey little Mama. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Eating everything in sight, being the horniest woman alive and feeling bloated."

I laughed as I lay back on the pillows. "If that's what being pregnant is like, I might need to take a test."

She laughed. "Oh God. That'd be some shit right there."

"Yes indeed."

"So, I'm sure you know about the picture bullshit."

"Yes," I sighed loudly and rubbed my face. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know how the fuck it happened." I felt like a giant stinky asshole for lying but I had to.

"Oh it's no big deal. Rob and I were really tired of jumping around the relationship issue anyway. Someone probably hacked into your computer or something. Shit like this happens all the time. I'm just glad you and Rob didn't have naked pictures or amateur Robsty porn."

I laughed hard. "Did you just give us a ship name?"

"Yep," she laughed. "I tried calling your phone like 500 times so then I called Rob. He happened to be on a break and said that you were probably passed out but I have some super awesome news that I had to wake you up for."

"Awesome news? That'd be great right now."

"What's wrong?"

Shit. She had no idea about what was going on with the Amy madness and I wanted to keep it that way. She was 20 weeks into the pregnancy and things were going great but any extra worrying was something I wanted her to avoid.

"Oh nothing. Just business stress. Things like that. Come on! I want the awesome news." I hoped beyond hope that I was sounding peppy enough to make her change her focus.

"Okay, well." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I went to the doctor today for my 20 week checkup and they did a sonogram to make sure everything was okay and there were no hands coming out of the forehead or anything."

I started laughing. "Hands coming out of the forehead?"

"Totally had a nightmare about it. It was horrible. Anyway! We found out the sex of the baby."

I gasped and immediately was more awake. "Oh my God! What is it?"

She laughed. "It's a girl."

I moved the phone away from my face and squealed like a fangirl while kicking my legs under the covers. "Oh my Gosh. I'm so damn excited!"

"Me too," she laughed. "I've already been online looking for stuff to decorate her room with."

"Holy shit, Kristen. That kid is gonna be like the coolest little girl ever."

"I know right?" she laughed. "I couldn't believe how excited Michael even was about it. I figured he'd want a boy but he said a mini Kristen would be amazing."

"Awwww! He's so damn sweet. Give him a hug from me."

She laughed. "I will if I can reach him over my bump. Seriously. This thing is out of control."

"Oh God," I laughed. "You're probably still tiny. I do love the clever ways you've been hiding it though."

"Are you stalking creepy pap pics of me?" she laughed.

"I tumblr search you and Rob on a regular basis. I'm not even gonna lie about it because I'm sure Rob is going to tell you about Antonio giving him my tumblr link."

She started giggling. "Oh shit, dude. I can't believe he sold you out."

"He literally sold me out, Kristen! Rob paid him 300 bucks to get the damn link."

Kristen cracked up laughing. "I am seriously not shocked by that. He used to try to bribe my brothers to give him horrible photos of me to use against me for when he really wanted something. Beware. That is the kind of man you fell in love with. He's a sneaky little English turd."

I laughed hard. "Yes. I know but I love him."

"I know you do and I'm so happy you two are still together. If someone back in May told me this is where we would be in October, I'd laugh my ass off."

"Me too," I laughed. "I would say that it sounded like something out of a bad fan fic."

"Rob used to read those," Kristen laughed. "He'd get so offended if someone was off about how he acted or something. It was hilarious."

"Are you serious?" I laughed. "Holy shit. That's amazing. I'll have to ask him about that."

"Please do. It would be amusing. I told him what I was having and he said I should name her Roberta."

I facepalmed myself. "Ya know, I want to be phased by that but I can't because it's so something I'd expect him to say."

"I know. Same here. We haven't decided on a name for sure just yet. I am so indecisive about it. I mean, it's what she'll have to live with forever and I don't want it to be totally shitty."

"Well, that's very true," I laughed. "Any ideas though?"

"Michael and I both really like Lydia Laine."

"Oh, I love that! It's beautiful and you hardly ever meet people named Lydia. I've always loved that name because of Beetlejuice."

She laughed. "Me too, man! Michael and I were up late watching Beetlejuice on our honeymoon. Wild honeymoon activity, I know. But anyway, I was like. I really like that name and he said he did too so I'm thinking that's going to be it."

"I think it's perfect. I can see you carrying around a little Lydia."

"I can't wait to see her." I could tell she was practically beaming on the other line.

"I can't wait to get on my computer and start buying shit."

"I already have," she laughed. "It's so much more fun knowing what I'm having and online shopping. I'm thinking of going with a ladybug theme in her room because we know I'm not putting girly pink shit all over the place."

"Lydia the ladybug," I grinned.

"And she already has a nickname," she laughed. "Alright, well I hate to cut this short but I've gotta go over to Mom's. Oh, by the way, I scheduled an interview with People magazine today. I'm going to have sort of a coming out article in there telling all about how the relationship with Rob wasn't real and I've been with Michael. Of course, I think there's going to be backlash but honestly I think the bitches who hate me will be glad I'm married and knocked up by someone who isn't Rob."

I laughed. "Yes, I am proudly taking the 'Rob is mine' torch from you so the crazies can hate me."

"I feel like I should be compensating you for taking on that burden," she laughed. "Anyway, they're going to put the interview in the December issue which will come out in November so I'll tell you when you can see it."

"I'm really proud of you for putting yourself out there like this. You don't have to."

"I know," she sighed. "But I feel like if I finally just lay it all out there I can stop fumbling over my words and being so nervous about pretending to be someone I'm not when we do promotion shit. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what that's like."

"It sucks taint," she laughed. "Oh! Shit, I forgot to tell you. I'll be in London in November for the premier so I can see you!"

"Oh my God! I forgot about that!" I practically screamed in her ear. I hadn't seen her since her wedding in August. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," she laughed. "I'm sure Rob is going to want you to come everywhere with us for the premiers though. I'm not sure of where all of the locations are overseas but they will be before the US premiers."

My heart sank at the thought of being back in the US. I felt safer in England. Amy wasn't in England. I didn't think she was anyway.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it but I'll ask when he gets here. Of course I'll go if he wants me to."

"You know he wants you to," she laughed. "Okay, I've gotta go forreal now. We're so not good at getting off the phone with each other."

I laughed. "This is true. Tell your Mom I said hi and give you belly a little pet from me."

"I definitely will. Talk to you soon."

"Bye," I sighed as I hung up the phone. I missed Kristen. I felt like we hardly got a chance to be silly, crazy bffs who hang out all the time. Of course we were in our 20s and not high school but hey, I'm a kid at heart.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already nearly 5 o'clock in the afternoon. For a second I figured my sleep schedule was officially fucked but then I figured as tired as I was I really didn't think there'd be much of an issue with me falling asleep that night.

I forced myself to crawl out of bed and I walked to the bathroom. When I turned on the light I literally scared myself. It looked like I fell down the 'I look like smashed assholes' slide and landed on my ass in a puddle of 'make up can't even fix this shit'.

"Holy fuck," I spoke to myself as I walked towards the mirror. I looked like I hadn't seen the sun in a few years. There were circles under my eyes that Uncle Fester would be jealous of and my hair was totally insane from having sex and then sleeping for so many hours.

My stomach growled which immediately was followed by a dull ache in my lower stomach. "Fuck off," I groaned, knowing that I needed to go to a doctor but being the stubborn ass that I was I would wait until the pain was driving me nuts. I had ulcers 3 times in my life. Once during high school, another after my parents died, and one a few months after the restaurant opened. It was a pain I wouldn't soon forget.

I didn't really need one but I felt like taking a shower. Well, mentally I did, physically not so much. So, I settled for a bath and took advantage of the huge tub in the hotel suite Rob had gotten. I turned the tv on before I got into the tub because silence freaked me out. Especially in a strange place.

I had just sat up from dunking my hair back into the water to get the conditioner out when I focused on the wall ahead of me and realized there was a screen built into the wall. "There's a tv in here?" I asked myself because I'm crazy like that.

I looked around the bathtub for a remote and finally saw the little panel above my head. The buttons had protective covering since water and electronics don't mix in case y'all didn't know.

I turned the tv on and of course was amazed by it like a kid in a candy store. A tv in the bathroom was some seriously awesome shit to me. I flipped through the channels for a while and paused quickly when I swore I saw Rob's face. I backed up a few channels and saw him again. It was the E! channel.

"Pattinson's rep has not responded with a comment yet but his co-star's reps have."

A photo of Rob and Kristen together at the Eclipse premier flashed across the screen as a few lines of text appeared next to them.

"Rob and I have been best friends from the day we met. Nothing more. Speculation has been just that. As for Rob, I'll let him tell you what he wants but I will confirm that we are not together."

The photo of me and Rob flashed across the screen and I gasped. Holy fucking shit. I was on the E! channel.

"Rob and Kristen have darted around the questions about their relationship for years. Many of their fans have wondered if it was all for publicity. But, it looks like the truth is out. As for Rob's mystery girl, well, she's not completely a mystery. In April of this year Rob and Kristen were spotted leaving a bar in New Orleans together. The owner of the bar is pictured here."

A photo of me at the bar popped up and I could've caught flies with my wide open mouth.

"Christy Dubois is the owner of the popular Bourbon Street bar Madhatter and many believe that the girl in the photo is definitely her."

The screen flashed to none other than Ryan Seacrest and Giuliana Rancic.

"I think it's pretty obvious that she's the one in the photo," Ryan spoke to Giuliana and she nodded.

"I definitely agree with you on that, Ryan. I guess we'll just have to wait to see if Rob speaks up."

Ryan laughed. "I'm sure many girls around the country are very anxious right now. Coming up-"

"Having fun in here?"

Rob's voice pulled my attention away from the tv and I turned around in the tub making water swish all around me.

"I was just on the E! channel!" I squealed and Rob laughed.

"You're pretty much everywhere right now, Ms. Dubois."

I propped my chin on the edge of the tub and smiled up at him. "Nope. I'm in your bathtub, Mr. Pattinson."

He grinned as he strolled over to me. He looked beyond delicious wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Yes you are," he knelt down in front of me and I leaned forward to press my lips against his.

"So I heard that you heard you're going to have a neice," I said as I moved to stand up from the water.

"Yes, I did." He followed my movements and stood up as well, his head tilting as his eyes roamed from my legs up to my face. "Sit back down."

"Huh?"

"Sit back down," he pointed towards the bathtub as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked over to sit it along with his wallet onto the bathroom counter.

"Will you be joining me?" I asked as I sunk back into the water. He was grinning at me while he removed his shirt and I kept my eyes on him as he continued pulling his clothes off, revealing the body I loved entirely too much.

"Nah. I'm just going to run around naked."

"Sounds like a plan. A lot of girls would be thankful for that fap material," I informed him as I moved out of the way so he could step into the bathtub.

"Fapping is what guys do." He slipped into the water and immediately crawled towards me, pushing my knees apart with his own and looking like he was stalking is prey.

"I can say whatever I want," I whispered as I placed my hands on his sides and slid them up his soft skin. "I missed you today." I pressed my lips against his and the moan that escaped his lips was enough to make me shiver as he pressed me back against the bathtub wall.

"Mm. Well, let me fix that for you," he whispered against my lips.

And fix it he did.

**Rob's P.O.V.**

My entire day had been a complete blur since I left Christy. I had tons of small scenes to get done but that was fine by me because the film was already nearly finished. I had to be done with the filming before promotion for Breaking Dawn began. But during any breaks I had while filming I was answering calls and speaking with my manager about the photo that had been leaked. I was shocked that the media jumped on it the way they did. It wasn't a risque photo. I had taken much more indecent looking ones. But I guess it was the fact that it was easy to realize it was not from any shoot or movie I had ever been in so people who wanted to know about me wanted to know about Christy.

This is where my inner conflict was. Of course I am a man and I want to walk around with my girl and let it be known she is mine. I was fucking proud to be the one she fell in love with. But because of being so well known and the fact that I couldn't walk around a mall to buy underwear without 20 guys following me with massive cameras made wanting to do that a bit difficult. I loved acting but I missed the normal aspects of living without being a celebrity. I didn't want her to lose that and I knew she knew exactly what she was getting into when we got together. I'd warned her several times that we wouldn't always be hidden but she never seemed to care. But I did care and I especially cared because of the situation going on with Amy.

I had been going over it all day in my head. She had to have been the one to leak the photo and it was really fucking smart of her because she knew as soon as people knew who Christy was they would be looking for her and photos of her would pop up online as well as where she was in that photo. She basically set up her own tracking device. What a clever cunt.

Thinking of that all day made me miss her and want to be near her more. It did help when Kristen called and pulled my mind to much happier matters. I had to admit that it would be very fun to see a little mini Kristen running around. Other than that it was hard to steer my thoughts away from the woman I hoped was sleeping peacefully in my hotel room. I was trying my best to figure out a way to keep her hidden without making her have to stay in like a hermit 24/7.

The last call of the afternoon that I received from my manager intrigued me. I'm not one to parade my personal business around but I knew that if anyone asked me flat out I would tell them I was with Christy. So when my manager informed me that Ryan Seacrest was requesting an interview via Skype for his radio show to talk to me and Christy if I was going to admit that there was a relationship, I took him up on the offer. The deal was that if Christy didn't want to do it then the interview would just be with me as a Breaking Dawn promotion sort of thing. If she did want to do it then my statement about my relationship with my leaked photo's mystery girl would be released the following morning and then Ryan would ask his Twitter followers to send in questions for Christy about me.

I mean, it's Christy. I knew that her answers to questions would be fucking hilarious and perhaps if the media already had a bit of an idea of who she was then the mystery would be taken away and the stalking by paps and what not wouldn't be quite as intense.

I felt like it was a fucking crazy idea but my life had become crazy anyway so why the hell not?

By the time I got to the hotel, I had been so ready to see her all day I practically ran down the hallway to get to my hotel room. Knowing that she wasn't an ocean away from me and I'd actually be able to see her, touch her, and feel her made it nearly impossible to get through the work day without acting like a whiny child and asking what time it was over and over again.

I opened the door and walked in to see the covers on the bed thrown all over the place but no Christy. The tv was on in the room and I also realized I could hear voices in the bathroom. I walked over to the door and peeked in to see my girlfriend in the tub, naked (obviously), sitting up on her knees and gawking at the tv in shock as she listened to some program that was talking about us. I honestly didn't pay much attention to it because I'm a man who has an incredibly sexy girlfriend who happened to be naked and wet in front of me.

I'm sure you can figure out what happened soon after I stripped and got into the bathtub with her.

After that, I had some phone calls to make. I was getting a new PR person and needed to schedule our first meeting. I also needed to call my mother to explain the photo.

Christy was in the room talking to Kristen on Skype and I was out on the balcony. I peeked in the door to look at her. She was smiling a real smile. The one that made her eyes light up and was genuine. She was looking much better than when she'd first arrived and I was so thankful for that.

I was pulled from my staring by my phone ringing. I looked down at it and saw that the number was blocked. Normally I don't answer those calls but for some reason I decided to.

"Hello?"

"Oh Mr. Pattinson. You sound even sexier on the phone."

I peeked into the room to see if it was Christy on the phone because the voice on the other line sounded so similar to hers and I wouldn't put it past her to mess with me. But right when I looked in Christy was throwing her head back and laughing about something. Her phone was on the bed behind the laptop.

What the fuck?

"Who is this?

"The last person you'd ever expect to call," the girl practically purred into the phone. "Are you two all nice and cozy in your hotel? It must suck to be stuck inside all the time. Poor Christy. Poor, poor Christy."

It hit me in the middle of her speaking. I knew exactly who was calling. My heart sped up and I stood up from my chair, looking around like I was going to spot her somewhere.

"Why the fuck are you calling me, Amy?"

She paused for a second and I thought she'd hung up but finally she spoke.

"Let's make a deal."


	36. Chapter 36

****_So sorry for taking so long to get this posted. _

_I've had an incredibly difficult couple of weeks in my personal life and I think it reflected in my writing so I apologize for that as well. I am honestly not too happy with this chapter but the next one will be much better, I promise.  
>Once again, thanks so much for my loyal readers.<em>

_Reviews would be amazing. :)_

**Rob's P.O.V.**

"Okay Christy. Are you ready?"

"I think so," she laughed and I looked over at her and smiled. We were sitting on the bed in the hotel room speaking with Ryan Seacrest on Skype. Listeners could hear us and people viewing the live feed could see us.

It was our 'coming out' moment as a couple apart from the statement my new PR person released that morning about the photo that had been floating around online the day before.

Christy looked gorgeous, of course. She'd fussed a lot over what shirt to wear and how to wear her hair. Taking my advice, she kept her hair down and let it dry so that the natural curls I loved so much would be there.

"Alright. The first question is from Twitter user Amelia. She asks, "Is Rob really as funny as he seems in interviews?'"

Christy smiled. "I feel like I got off kinda easy with that first question," she laughed. "And yes, he is. He's hilarious. I think he's actually funnier than when he's doing interviews."

Ryan laughed. "I've talked with Rob a few times away from the cameras and I have to agree with you there."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh, you two are going to make me blush," I joked.

They both laughed and Ryan continued. "This is from user Jessica. She says, "How do you feel about the Robsten believers who hate you right now?"'

Christy immediately cracked up laughing. "Oh wow. Yeah. I mean, I feel bad to crush their dreams and stuff. I know there's a ton of Robsten shippers out there."

"Yeah, you should see her Tumblr," I interrupted and she shot me a look before sticking her tongue out at me.

"I mean at the end of the day I feel like Rob and Kristen's fans should just want them to be happy. If you genuinely admire them for the right reasons then that's how you should feel but I know I've got a lot of hate coming my way and it sucks. It's pretty unfair. But ya know. It is what it is."

"That is actually a perfect lead up to the next question. Sarah asks, "Is being with Rob worth all the stuff you're going to have to go through now with haters and privacy invasion?'"

"No," Christy shook her head with a very serious expression and waited for a second before laughing. "I'm totally kidding! Yes. Yes. It's worth it. I'd do anything for him. I don't care what I have to deal with. No relationship is perfect and if I've gotta deal with strangers hating me for reasons that are irrational and people running after me with cameras every once in a while in order to be with the man I love, the man of my dreams, then that's what I'll do."

Wow. How the fuck did I get so lucky?

"Very well said. She sounds like a keeper, Rob," Ryan responded and Christy grinned.

"She definitely is. Trust me," I replied and she nudged me playfully with her elbow.

"Okay. Robin asks, "Does Rob smell nice? He looks like he'd smell like pure sex.'"

Christy's eyes widened and she laughed hard. "Wow. That person sounded like me. Yeah he smells amazing. If you girls wanna know what he smells like, go find a bottle of Gio cologne. To me that is pure sex."

"I think you need to give Giorgio Armani a call and thank him, Rob," Ryan laughed and I did too.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Alright, next question. This one is from Rachel. She says, "If you two have kids will you teach them to speak with a southern accent or an English one?"'

Christy and I looked over at each other with a confused expression and started laughing. "I don't even know how y'all knew I was southern before this. Good job on that extensive stalking."

"I've never actually thought about that. The accent thing," I spoke up, really thinking about it.

"Me either," she laughed. "I bet it'll be confusing. I'll ask Rob's Mom."

I laughed. "You act like my Mum just knows everything."

"She does! That woman is smart," Christy laughed.

"Okay, okay, you two. Stop being so cute," Ryan joked. "Last question, "Since you two are together will Rob be attending premiers with you instead of Kristen?"

Christy turned to me for my answer. "Well, we all go to the premiers together and we only have 2 left so I hadn't thought much about it. I know Kristen is bringing Michael so I'll be with Christy but all of us will walk the carpet together. It's not like the whole Rob and Kristen picture fest will be ending or anything," I laughed.

"Alright, Twilight fans. Don't be too sad. You haven't lost them forever. Christy, it was so great to meet you. I hope I can meet you in person soon," Ryan told her.

She smiled that breath taking smile of hers and nodded. "I hope so too, Ryan and thanks to everyone who sent in questions. Oh and Ryan, thanks for not reading the ones that probably called me a hoebag or worse things."

Ryan started laughing. "You are very welcome. Alright, up next we've got your top-"

I clicked out of skype since the interview was over and Christy let out a big breath. "Holy fuck that was nerve wracking. I was like thinking I was going to have spontaneous gas and fart or something horrible and embarrassing."

Sometimes the things that flew out of this woman's mouth just blew me away.

I laughed hard. "Baby where the hell do you come up with this shit?"

She laughed and shrugged. "No idea. Geniuses can't explain why they are the way they are." She sat up on her knees and turned towards me before leaning in to kiss my lips. "Did I make myself sound worthy of my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend?"

My stomach sank. Why is it that when you are doing something that makes you feel like a piece of shit is when people decide to compliment you more? Or was it that I was just noticing it more because I felt like a piece of shit? I don't know but I felt like an even bigger piece of shit.

"I'm the one who should be asking about being worthy of you," I replied, bringing my hands up to hold her face as I pressed my lips against hers again. My phone vibrating interrupted us. I sighed heavily as I pulled back and picked my phone up off of the nightstand.

Fuck.

"I'm almost scared to see what's happening on tumblr now," Christy laughed as she turned towards the computer again and began clicking away on something.

"Uh, I have to take a call. I'll be right back," I said as I crawled off of the bed.

"Okay babe," she replied, completely oblivious.

I walked out onto the balcony just as my phone began vibrating again.

"Just because we made this deal doesn't mean you can start calling my fucking phone every day," I answered, speaking in a harsh but hushed tone.

"The radio interview was precious," she replied, completely ignoring my attempt to be an ass. "She looks like hell though. I wonder what has her so stressed out?"

I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're making me realize why people become psycho killers."

"Aww. It's not that bad. She's always overreacted to things. Why do you think my husband jumped at the chance to be with me instead of her?"

"And look where that got him," I replied and there was a long silence at the other end of the line.

"I think you forgot who has the upper hand here, pretty boy. I can have your darling little girlfriend snatched up from you and you'll never see her again. No one will. Don't fuck with me."

Just when I'd forgotten she was psycho.

"Could we get to the point of this conversation?"

"That's what I thought," she sighed. "I know when I want to meet you."

**Christy's P.O.V.**

"Oh holy shit," I gasped when I got a good look of myself in the mirror.

I watched Kristen's reflection and her head tilted slowly while her eyes got wide. "Oh damn."

"Are these good reactions?" The woman who had brought the dresses for Kristen and I to pick out for the premier asked.

The dress fit me like a second skin which was pretty terrifying but, shit. It was amazing. It was made of a gray colored silk and overlaid with black lace that had tiny rhinestones placed all over it. It was strapless and fitted all the way down to the middle of my thighs before it flowed out into a mermaid sort of style.

"Rob is going to shit," Kristen laughed.

"Why would I-" I turned around when I heard Rob and was just in time to see him trip over his own feet as he entered our bedroom. "Holy shit."

"Told you," she laughed.

"What do you think?" I asked, unable to suppress my laughter.

He cleared his throat as he approached us with his hand stroking over the stubble on his chin like he was conjuring up some evil plan.

"Spin, please."

"Huh?"

"He said spin," Kristen spoke up, still laughing.

I turned around in a slow circle so he could see the whole dress and then faced him again. His eyes wandered from the bottom of the dress and I noticed him stop at my breasts before making it to my face. "That, my dear, is a keeper," he grinned. "You look breathtaking. Really."

"How the hell do you get lucky enough to find the perfect dress after you try one on?" Kristen asked.

I laughed. "I have no idea. Trust me, it's a first."

Kristen rubbed her hand over her baby bump which, by the way, was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Well, I guess it's my turn. Let's see if we can make me not look like I'm carrying a basketball around at this thing."

It was hard to believe it was already just a few days before the London premier. It felt like I'd just found out I was even going to it and suddenly I had some woman with a shit ton of dresses that probably cost more than my whole wardrobe each standing in the bedroom of mine and Rob's house treating me like a celebrity.

After getting out of the dress I helped Kristen pick one out as well. We ended up finding one that was cut pretty similarly to her wedding down. This one was black though and you really couldn't even tell she was pregnant in it unless she smoothed out the fabric over her stomach. It didn't matter if you could tell anyway because the issue of People featuring her and Michael's 'tell all' had hit newsstands just a few days earlier.

Holy fuck. Media explosion. It was insane and I was glad Kristen and Michael took Rob and me up on our offer for them to come stay with us in London a couple of days before it was released. Thankfully no one had figured out where we lived yet.

A couple of hours after the dress fitting, Rob and Kristen were off doing some press stuff for the premier of the movie so I was alone in the house since Michael decided to go hang out with a few of his friends at a local pub. I was rarely alone in mine and Rob's house which I know sounds odd since Rob has a crazy schedule but most of the time I would tag along when he had things to do since we weren't exactly hiding our relationship anymore. It was very well known at that point that he and I were together.

I had already had a few run ins with paparazzi which was really fucking weird for me. I mean its one thing to see someone go through it but it's a whole other experience to be the one those flashes are directed at. Had Rob not been holding my hand when it happened I'm sure I would've busted my ass. I don't know how the hell his vision isn't permanently damaged from those flashes. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but still, it's pretty crazy.

I was roaming around our bedroom trying to figure out something to do. I'd already cooked an entirely too large batch of shrimp alfredo with garlic bread for everyone when they got home. I didn't really feel like watching tv or going online. Times like this were when I missed being in New Orleans. Not that I didn't love my new life with Rob. It was just odd to go from someone who worked all the time to living this life that was so not the norm and having times where I really didn't have much of anything to do at all.

I walked out onto our balcony and sat down on the large hammock we had sitting out there. The weather was amazing. I had on a thick sweater and it was enough to keep me warm. I just sat there looking out at the sky which was turning from just light grey to shades of pink and purple with the sunset. You could hear little birds and cars randomly passing a few streets over. It felt and smelled like fall if that makes sense.

I wondered randomly about what I had been doing a year prior to that and all I could see was me in my bar. Every memory I had over the past 5 years were in that bar or in my house. It wasn't until Rob and Kristen pulled me out of my own little world that I realized that. When I was younger I had so many dreams. I loved Louisiana but I couldn't wait to get out. I imagined myself being some successful business woman somewhere. Possibly owning a pub in London. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of that. At least I had a house in London and holy shit, it was an amazing house.

I bet my parents would've loved it. I know my Mom would've. I had been thinking about her a lot around that time. She had been to London when she was a teenager and was the one who made me fall in love with the city before I ever even got to visit it.

I hopped up from the hammock and walked into mine and Rob's room before making my way over to the bookshelf we had. A small photo album had its place among the many books. I pulled it out before walking over to the nightstand and grabbing my cigarettes. The wind had kicked up a bit by the time I got back out to the hammock but it still felt nice out to me. I lit my cigarette and exhaled the smoke loudly before opening the photo album. I never left home without it but very rarely looked at it. Weird, I know.

The first photo was one of my Mom and Dad holding me the day I was born. Mom looked sweaty and exhausted but was very obviously ecstatic over me. My Dad looked so proud he could explode. I was passed out and oblivious to the fact that I'd just been brought into a world where I would live a life that could've been turned into a novel.

I flipped the page and there was a photo of my Dad asleep on the couch with me lying on top of him. I couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. Across from it was a photo of my Mom sitting on a rocking chair on our front porch with me lying on her chest sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. I turned the page again and couldn't help but laugh. I was about 5 years old in that photo and my Dad had given me an old camera from the 80's to play with. I was grinning from ear to ear, eyes wide with excitement. We ran all over the property trying to find ladybugs to take pictures of.

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I couldn't believe my Dad had let me have a camera all to myself. He kept those photos from that day in his desk until the day he died. I found them a few days after the funeral and couldn't stop staring at them wishing that somehow I could transport myself back to that day and remember how it felt to hug my parents or hear their voices again.

In the photo across from that one I was sitting on the front steps of our house with my Mom. I was on her lap and we were holding a book. We were both laughing at something it said. I had always loved that photo. My Mom loved to read to me. It was my favorite thing to do with her on the weekends apart from learning her recipes.

My cell phone started buzzing on the nightstand and made me jump because I was so zoned out. I sat the photo album down and hopped before walking over to pick up my phone.

"Hello Ms. Clare!"

"Hello there, lovely. How is my favorite southern girl?"

I laughed. "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Over worked but hell, that's normal. I was calling to tell you that I would love for you to remind Rob to find his father and me before the premier so I can get a proper photo of us instead of some paparazzi shot."

I grinned. "I definitely will." It felt like I was going to prom or something.

"Okay great. Well, I hate to cut this so short but Rob's father is whining about being hungry so I need to cook something."

I laughed. "Like father like son."

"Oh yes," she laughed. "I miss you, sweetheart. Please stop by soon."

"I will. I promise."

I sat the phone back down on the nightstand and couldn't help but think about how odd it was that she called me while I was having such a nostalgic moment. She was the closest thing I had had to a mother in 5 years.

The photo album was still lying on the floor where I left it and as I walked over to it I noticed a photo had slipped out. I bent down and picked it up along with the album and flipped over the photo to look at it. It was me just a few weeks before my parents died. I was sitting on the front steps of my house reading. Everything looked exactly like the photo of my mother and I sitting there reading except I was alone.

I can't tell you what about that really got to me. I had accepted that I was all that was left of my wonderful little family long ago and I definitely wasn't alone anymore but seeing me in that photo by myself and remembering the photo of my Mom and I in that same spot struck a chord in me and it struck it hard.

**Rob's P.O.V.**

When I walked into the bedroom and saw Christy standing there with a look on her face of pure devastation my heart fell. I froze for a few seconds and stared at her staring back at me like a deer in headlights.

She broke out into a fake laugh and quickly brought up her hand to wipe her face with the back of her sweater sleeve. "Shit. You scared me, baby," she laughed, her voice shaking. "How did everything go?"

A wave of relief and disgust with myself hit me and I let out a loud breath. "Boring. Why are you crying?" I walked towards her as she walked over to the bookshelf. I hadn't noticed until then that she'd been carrying a photo album.

She looked over at me and her bottom lip started quivering the way it did when she was fighting her own tears. "It's stupid," she shook her head as she took in a deep breath. "I was just looking at old photos and it got to me."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She had old photos all over her house. What could've bothered her about these? I wondered if they were of her and Jared and my stomach flipped.

"May I?" I extended my hand and she nodded as she handed the book to me. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before opening it.

I was right about there being old photos of her parents all over her house but these were different. You could tell these were important. They were her favorite.

"Just slip that one in there when you're done, please," she whispered as she laid down a photo on the open book for me.

I wanted to follow her into our bathroom but I couldn't tear myself away from the photo album. What she didn't realize was that she had been obsessed, as she said, with me for years but I had been obsessed with her since the moment I saw her standing outside her bar in New Orleans. Everything about her fascinated me and to be able to see little parts of her life frozen in time in photographs was something I had never been able to turn away from. She caught me staring at the photo wall in her living room more times than I can even count.

I looked down at the photo she had just laid down and saw that the photo was of her. Her head was down but I could still see most of her face. You could tell it was an older photo because of her shorter hair but she basically looked the same. She looked so lost in the book she was reading. She had that cute look on her face I had seen her get so many times when she was concentrating hard on something. I looked under the photo at the picture in the album and saw that it was nearly exactly like the one of her except this one was of her and her Mom. It was crazy how much she looked like her mother. They were both smiling that big smile she smiled that would light up any room she happened to be in.

I looked up from the photo and leaned over a bit to see her using make up to attempt to hide her reddened face from crying. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf to put the album back before walking into the bathroom. I pulled the mascara out of her hand and sat it down before pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly against my chest.

"I know I can't replace them and I would never try but I hope someday that I can help ease the pain for you," I whispered against her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at me, tears pooling in her stunning green eyes. "Baby, you already have. I promise. I don't know why that just set me off the way it did."

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. My heart sank and was filled with such happiness at the same time when she said I did ease the pain. She cleared her throat after we broke the kiss.

"We better get downstairs before the pregnant woman eats all the pasta," she laughed and I was happy it was a real laugh.

I grinned as I slipped my blazer off. "I was bitching about being hungry in the car. Now I get to go eat my weight in your pasta. If I gain weight and can't fit into my suit for the premier I'm going to blame you."

She laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and towards our bedroom door. "If all that cinnamon toast crunch didn't hurt you before I came along then my cooking won't."

"Don't hate on the crunch! That's serious shit right there!" I yelled out as she walked out of the room and I could hear her laughter echo through the house.

I walked towards our closet to change out of my clothes and into my pajama pants and t-shirt because a certain girlfriend of mine had gotten me into the habit of wearing my 'lazy time' clothes, as she called them, as soon as I got in. I was bending down to pull my phone out of my jeans when I heard it vibrate.

I picked it up and groaned loudly when I saw the name. S.C. which stood for Stupid Cunt which was the name I created for Amy because she happened to be a stupid cunt.

**4 days. Are you excited? ;)**

"Stupid. Fucking. Bitch," I said aloud after reading the text.

"Um. That wasn't very pleasant."

Kristen's voice scared the hell out of me and made me drop my phone. "Fuck, you scared me!"

She laughed and looked at me like she knew I was up to something. "Sorry," she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "I was just going to tell you to get your ass down there before I eat all the food. Who were you talking about?"

"Huh?" You're an actor Rob. Fucking ACT. "Oh! My phone froze. I got pissed."

"Oh," she laughed. "I was about to say I don't think Clare would appreciate that too much," she grinned. "Come on. We need to have a cute little coupletastic dinner."

"Okay, woman. Give me a second," I said as I grabbed a pair of my pajamas off of the shelf. She stepped out of my way so I could walk out of the room.

"Hey, was Christy crying earlier?"

"Uh, yeah," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "She was looking at old pictures and got upset."

"KRISTEN! MICHAEL IS STEALING THE SHRIMP OFF MY PLATE!"

"I AM NOT!"

Kristen and I looked at each other and started laughing. "Wow. The two responsible ones are acting like 4 year olds."

"I know. We finally see the truth. Now who the hell is gonna raise your kid?" Thankfully I was able to dodge the fist that came towards my arm for that comment.

After dinner and probably way too many glasses of wine for all of us except Kristen, we all made our way to our separate rooms. I was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels on the tv while Christy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She stumbled, yes stumbled, out a few seconds later.

"Drunk much?" I laughed.

She laughed. "A bit," she sighed as she crawled onto the bed. "Babe, do you think I should actually like walk on the carpet with you at the premiers?"

"What?" I asked, shocked and scared she was going to back out. I wanted her with me.

"I mean. I'm not famous. It's you and Kristen's night."

"I want to share the night with you."

She laid back on the pillows and yawned. "I want to share it with you too. I just feel like some...some fangirl goldigger type person."

I turned to look at her like she was nuts. "Okay, that doesn't even make sense," I laughed. "And you have a shit load of money anyway."

"Other people don't know that. What if they think I look like some cow turd covered in lace that was shipped from Louisiana?"

I laughed really hard. "Where the fuck do you come up with these things?"

She laughed too and shrugged. "I have no idea. I worry about myself sometimes."

"You'll be fine. It's normal to be nervous but I want you there with me. I want to show you off," I told her before looking back at the tv. She was quiet for a few moments and I wondered for a second if she was asleep.

"Jared never laughed at me," she blurted out. "He never liked it when I said silly things. He told me I sounded ridiculous and crazy. He was always so serious. I guess because I loved him I was blind to it back then because I don't remember it bothering me too much but now I see it for what it was."

"What was it?" I turned the tv off and turned towards her, intrigued by her tipsy honesty.

"He wanted to change me. He never loved me. He loved who he wanted me to become. The entire time we were together he was trying to mold me into some southern socialite and that's never been me. It never was. Even if he had stayed with me our marriage never would have lasted because I eventually would see that he didn't love who I really am and no one should be with someone like that."

I laid next to her and propped myself up with my hand to look down at her. "I don't know why anyone would ever want to change a thing about you."

She smiled up at me. "I don't know why he did either. It makes sense that he ended up with Amy."

I swallowed hard from nervousness at the mention of her name.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "We were like the whole opposites attract kind of best friend duo. She's proper and refined and I'm silly and let loose. She's a southern belle and I'm-" she pursed her beautiful lips as she thought. "I have no idea of what I am but I'm not a southern belle," she laughed.

"My Mum thinks you are," I laughed. "She called you that the other day. I was like where the hell did that come from?"

"Your Mom called me today," she smiled and looked proud of that. "She said to make sure we find her and Daddy Pattz for a picture at the premier and not a shitty pap pic."

"She said shitty pap pic?"

"Yep," she nodded, grinning.

"You're so full of shit your eyes are turning brown," I said as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Oh baby. Back up with your seductive words. I can't handle it," she said sarcastically before kissing me back.

I grinned. "You know how I roll."

"Mmhm," she grinned back at me. "I like wine."

"I can tell," I laughed.

"I can't wait to see Kristen and Michael's baby. She's gonna be so cute."

"You are very a.d.d when you drink," I said as I leaned over to turn off the light on the night stand. We both worked to crawl under the covers and she laid on my chest once we had settled.

"I bet she'll have dark hair and those pretty eyes Kristen has," she yawned and spoke simultaneously.

"I wonder what our kids will look like."

She was silent and that made me realize what I had just said. Shit. I was pretty sure we had never discussed having kids. She turned her head and sat up to hover over my face. I could see her wide eyes in the dark and her teeth showing from her smiling.

"You want to have kids with me?"

I laughed. "Have you not realized yet that I'm so in love with you?"

"I know you love me but I didn't know you thought about stuff like that."

"Like having children with the woman I love? Yes, I have thought about it."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine with no warning, slipping her tongue past my lips and deepening the kiss without hesitation.

"Well, how about get some baby making practice," she whispered against my lips officially ending the conversation.


	37. Chapter 37

_I had way too much fun writing this one. Enjoy! ;)_**  
><strong>

**Christy's P.O.V.**

Holy shit.  
>Holy shit.<br>Holy shit shit shit.

I swear I had never been so nervous in my whole life.

I had gotten the urge to either puke or have explosive diarrhea at least 20 times since I woke up that day. You would think I was fucking getting married. The chaos around me that day when I got ready made it seem that way anyway. Plus, I had to pick out my dress for the LA and New York premier of the movie which I didn't even want to think about because of going back to the states which I was still scared of even though I'd not heard a word from Amy in weeks. I tried my best to just push that as far back into my head as possible. One thing at a time.

I hadn't seen Rob since he left before lunch. In fact, we wouldn't even be riding to the premier together. I would be with Michael. Don't get me wrong, I love Michael but I would've felt better if I could've ridden there with Rob or Kristen.

I had made the decision to walk down our stairs barefoot and put my heels on at the bottom of the steps. How the fuck did I manage to get talked into wearing heels? Seriously. I was mental.

I was bent over slipping my shoe on when I heard Michael walk up and I stood upright.

"Good God," he laughed. "Rob is going to just pop a boner on the spot."

I laughed. "Wow, thanks Michael. I'd say that Kristen is going to want you to impregnate her when she sees you but-"

He laughed. "Thank you very much," he grinned and held his arm out for me. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I said as I slid my arm into his.

I held the bottom of my dress up and walked very carefully with him out to the limo, yes limo, that was waiting for us outside my house.

I tapped my foot quickly against the floor of the car the entire way there. I kept swallowing to try to get rid of a lump in my throat that refused to go away. Michael told me to calm down 400 times, I think, and it never helped. I was 5 foot 2 inches- wait, no- 5 foot 6 inches, with the heels, of anxiety.

The limo stopped and I think my heart started exploding. "Oh fuck. Michael. Are we here?" I practically pressed my face against the glass to see through the tinted windows.

"Woman!" he raised his voice to grab my attention. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Breathe."

I took a deep, deep breath and exhaled slowly. It actually helped a bit. "Sorry. Freaking out."

He laughed. "It's alright."

"Is my hair still okay?" It was in a gorgeous braid which was pulled to the side and there were tendrils of curls left out of it hanging perfectly the last time I saw it. In my head I was envisioning myself looking like I'd stuck my wet finger in a light socket then rolled around outside in mud.

I was having serious anxiety issues.

"Yes. You look perfect. I promise," he smiled.

"You're gonna be a great Dad."

"Where the hell did that come from?" he laughed.

I laughed too. "Because you are a very, very patient man."

The limo door opened and Rob's PR person poked her head in. "Hey guys. Come on. I'll take you two to Rob and Kristen."

Michael slid out first and then helped me out. We were at the back of a large building but I could hear people screaming already.

"Are they on the carpet yet?" I asked as Mel, Rob's PR person, took us down a long hallway of the building we parked behind.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope. They're just freaking out like that already."

"Jesus take the wheel," I said under my breath.

"We're almost there," Mel said into a walkie talkie. We were walking super fast and I was praying that I wasn't going to bust my ass and break my ankle before I even got to Rob.

I was looking down at the bottom of my dress to make sure it looked alright when we rounded a corner. I looked up and pushed a piece my hair out of my face but stopped in my tracks when I saw Rob turning around.

Oh good God.

I know that I have said that my boyfriend is gorgeous about 2,000 times or more but the sight of that man in a suit is unlike anything I could ever begin to explain with words.

He gave me that panty dropping grin as he began walking towards me and I walked towards him unable to keep myself from grinning as well.

"My God," he said under his breath once I was close enough for him to grab and he did grab me. He pulled me against him, his hands sliding down my sides and onto my hips before sneakily moving to my ass. He grabbed it briefly, kissing the side of my neck simultaneously before moving his hands back up in case anyone saw.

I looked up at him as he pulled away and he shook his head. He was looking at me like he was in awe.

"I knew you would look amazing but you are breathtaking," he said as his long fingers moved gently down my arm. He looked down when he touched my bracelet and smiled even wider when he realized it was the one he'd given me for my birthday. He raised my hand and kissed my wrist. "That bracelet is pretty amazing but you're missing something else."

I tilted my head and looked down at myself. "Um. Nope. I don't think anything else will fit in this dress," I laughed. The thing was skin tight.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I realize that since you're not wearing panties," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Of course he would realize I wasn't wearing panties from the ass grab. "Don't freak out. It's not what you think. I would be more romantic about it if it was."

My mouth had popped open in shock because it was a ring box. I didn't know what was going on. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I reached out and took the box from him. I popped it open and gasped when I saw it. It was a small silver ring that was encrusted entirely by little round diamonds. It was the most sparkly ring I had ever seen.

He took the box out of my hand and slipped the ring out of it before putting it back in his pocket. I stared at his gorgeous face in shock while he did all of this and then took my right hand.

"This is a promise ring. I know that sounds corny but fuck it. I promise that I'm going to be here for you when you need me and even when you don't. I'm going to love you no matter what. I'll hold you when you cry or even hold your hair back if you puke. Not that you would because you hold your liquor like a 250 pound Irish man. I promise I'm going to be senselessly over protective and irrationally jealous if another guy looks at you. I promise that I'll most likely tell you how gorgeous you are every single day because it's true. I promise that I'm going to fall more and more in love with you each day-" he paused before leaning in towards my ear as he slipped the band onto my right ring finger. "And I promise that the next ring you get will be bigger and better than this one." He kissed me below my ear and I felt my entire body heat up.

I looked down at my hand as he pulled away and just stared in awe at it.

How the fuck was this possible?

No. Seriously. Was this real life?

"I told you she'd like it." I heard Kristen talking but I was still having my moment in my head.

"She hasn't said anything."

"I think she's in shock. Maybe we should try to take it off her hand."

I gasped and put my hand behind my back. "No way!"

Kristen laughed. "There you go," she grinned. "You look fucking gorgeous."

"Speak for yourself! Damn! If you weren't married and I wasn't into penis-"

"Okay, okay. I already have a semi. Could we not talk about you two having a lesbian encounter? I won't make it on the red carpet without starting a boner scandal." He reached down and adjusted his crotch shamelessly.

"Oh yeah, Rob. Go ahead and have that lesbian fantasy about your woman and her pregnant best friend. I'm sure the belly will get you going." Kristen said as she reached over to straighten Michael's tie.

He wrinkled his nose. "No more semi."

She reached over and slapped his arm hard. "OW!" he laughed. "I'm kidding! You're gorgeous."

"It's time!" Someone in the room yelled. It wasn't until then that I realized tons of people were walking around looking all important and official and whatnot. Rob had a special way of making me forget anyone was around. I'm shocked I hadn't just dry humped the man in a crowd yet.

Rob grabbed my hand and laced my fingers with his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the ring. It was weird to be closer to his eye level than usual but I wasn't complaining. "Do you like the ring?"

"I love it, baby. I love it more for what it means though."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "It means more than what I said."

"I'm yours. Always," I whispered against his lips.

"Pattinson! Let's go." Mel pulled us out of our little bubble and we began following her down the hall. Kristen and Michael were ahead of us separated from us by body guards.

"Look. This will be nerve wracking. Just remember what I told you."

"Just fucking smile?"

"Exactly," he grinned.

The doors opened and the chaos began.

About 20 minutes into the walk down the carpet I thought the muscles in my face were going to give out and shut down. How the hell did people do this all the time? I would have to ask Rob and Kristen if they did some sort of weird facial exercises to keep up form.

But seriously, now I know why sometimes you'll see stars looking like they hate life on the red carpet. They're just resting their damn faces.

We posed for the 400 thousand bright as fuck flashes going on around us. Thankfully, we were right next to Michael and Kristen the whole time. We all did things we heard random photographers ask us to do. A few screamed for Kristen to show her bump but she ignored that. They weren't there for a public display of their relationships or pregnancy. They were there for the movie. But we all knew that these photographers were looking for good shots because of the huge news that Kristen and Rob had both released within weeks of each other.

Kristen and I had been asked to turn around so the backs of our dresses would be visible. We'd also been asked to take photos alone several times. At one point Rob and I heard someone ask us to kiss and I was very shocked when Rob did it without hesitation. I'd never been in a situation like this with him but I knew he'd always been so private about his love life before. Well, he had to, but still. I hadn't expected a PDA moment like that.

Next was the part where we spoke to interviewers. Thankfully Rob and Kristen did most of the talking there while Michael and I stood behind them and acted like fucking idiots. No, really. I hope no one with a recorder caught anything we were saying because we were acting like 10 year olds on crack. That was another thing I loved about Michael. He was fun like Kristen and Rob were. He didn't mind that I was super silly because he was too.

After speaking to the massive line of press people, we got to the fans. Holy fucking shit, Mona Lisa.

LOUD. So loud. Like really. Why do girls scream like that when they see celebrities? Is that a welcoming noise to them? Imagine walking into a room and some girl just starts screaming. What are you gonna do? Judge the shit out of her and walk out.

I just don't understand the point of fangirl squealing in your celeb crush's face or near them at all but to each their own.

Of course Rob and Kristen smiled and handled it with complete grace. That was my favorite part of the entire red carpet experience. I loved watching them interact with the fans and knowing how they felt when they got to get that photo of them with Rob or Kristen or get their autograph. You could see it just light up their face and I could already imagine the tumblr posts they were writing in their heads which would begin with aisjfpsadjfiadsjfiodsjfdsiof jdsiofjds. Some even asked to meet me which shocked the living shit out of me! I even took photos with quite a few of them and they were so incredibly sweet to me. I was sort of in shock. I mean, I guess it wasn't until I had someone treating me like I was some sort of celebrity that I realized I happened to be dating one of the biggest ones in the world.

Weird. Life is so weird.

By the time we were done, I thought my feet were going to fall off. Rob literally ended up carrying me up the stairs that led to the back area of the theater that we went into so we could watch the movie. I fail at being a girl sometimes, I swear.

Rob hadn't wanted to stay for the movie but I refused to leave that place without seeing that damn movie. I was a fan before I was his girlfriend and I wanted to see that movie so bad I couldn't stand it.

Of course it was fucking amazing and I cried. Yep. I cried about 5 times and I got laughed at by Rob, Kristen, AND Michael. Assholes. I couldn't help it though! It was that good.

"I still can't believe you cried," Rob said as he handed me a glass of champagne in the back of the limo.

I rolled my eyes as I took a sip. "Listen, english man, I know where you sleep. Stop teasing me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes," I grinned watching him sip his champagne. We were alone in the limo because Kristen and Michael had decided to go back to our house but we were going to stop off at Rob's parents' house to see them for a bit before we went home to get a few hours of sleep before our flight to LA at 9 am. It was only around 10 pm because the premier started early.

"How weird was it to watch Kristen and I pretending to have sex?"

I nearly spit out my champagne because I wasn't expecting him to ask that. I laughed as I wiped the corner of my mouth with my fingertips. "It was pretty hot, actually. I mean, I'm not saying I want to watch you fuck her but I've seen you two in the other 3 movies so it was pretty normal. It's hard for me to even be like OH THAT'S ROB when I watch you in the Twilight films."

"What? Why?" He laughed.

I laughed. "Because you're in Edward mode. You are nothing like Edward."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not," he said, laughing nervously.

I shook my head. "No! I mean, you're all romantic like him but he's so serious and soft spoken. You're different. I don't know. I like Rob more than Edward."

"I certainly hope so," he grinned before chugging the rest of his drink. He leaned down and wrapped and arm around the back of my knees before pulling me towards him so that my legs stretched across his lap.

I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what he was doing until he pushed my dress up again and wrapped one of his hands around my foot. Hit fingertips pressed against the very sore bottom of my foot and I moaned loudly.

"Wow. Sexual much?" he laughed.

"Heels kill me," I laughed, shrugging. "You don't have to do that, you know?"

"I know," he nodded. "I want to."

"I feel like you do too much for me."

"I feel like I don't do enough," he responded, being completely serious.

I sighed. "No, baby. You go above and beyond. You surprise me with shit like this bracelet and this ring. You bought me a fucking house. I haven't done anything like that."

He stopped massaging my foot and looked into my eyes. "I am able to do things for you that I wouldn't be able to do if I were in any other position in life. I like to give you things. I want to spoil you. Get used to it."

I smiled and leaned the side of my head against the leather seat. "Well if you are going to spoil me then I have to start spoiling you."

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin. "Let's see. Blow jobs and french toast sprinkled with cinnamon in the morning. Sex in the shower mid-morning. Sex on-"

I held my hand up. "I meant with things other than my mouth and vagina, baby."

"What about your tits?"

I laughed loudly. "And those."

The car came to a stop and Rob peeked out of the window. "We're here," he told me as he reached out to open the door. He helped me out of the limo and I walked alongside him barefoot towards the front door of his parents' house.

The door swung open before Rob could open it. "Oh sweetheart! The movie was absolutely fantastic!" she squealed as she stood on her tip toes to hug her son. I could see his ears and the back of his neck turn red from blushing.

"And you!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from him. She grabbed my hands and held them out to look at me. "I didn't get a chance to swoon over how absolutely stunning you look this evening." When we finally found Rob's parents to get our photo taken that his Mom had requested, we were minutes away from walking into the theater and didn't get a chance to speak much.

I could feel myself blush a bit. "Thank you," I smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. I inhaled her scent deeply which is odd, I know but she smelled so much like my Mom.

"Hey kids!" I heard Rob's Dad speak up from behind Clare. She stepped away from me to allow us to walk in.

"Good job, son," he said as he hugged Rob, a cigar hanging from his mouth and a red robe wrapped around him. He looked like an English Hugh Hefner.

"And I agree with my wife," he said as he pulled away from Rob. "You look stunning indeed, my darling," he said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek softly before pulling away.

"You two up for a drink?" he held his glass of scotch up and I looked up to see Rob's eyes get that little excited twinkle in them. I nudged him with my arm. "Go have some scotch and a cigar with your Dad. You deserve it."

"With Daddy Pattz, you mean?" he asked, grinning.

I looked at Rob's Dad to see confusion sweep over his features. "Hm?"

"I call you Daddy Pattz," I admitted, laughing lightly. Clare started giggling.

"Daddy Pattz," he laughed. "I love it. I need a t-shirt with that on it."

"Oh God, Dad," Rob laughed, shaking his head as he walked past him and towards the study where his Dad was always hanging out. Rob's Mom took my hand and we went our separate way from the boys which was towards the kitchen.

"Care for some wine, sweetheart?" she asked, already pulling two glasses out. She knew I would say yes.

"Of course," I laughed, feeling buzzed from the champagne already. "You looked beautiful tonight too, by the way."

"Aw, thank you, love. I just can't get over that gown you're wearing. It's perfect for you," she said as she poured our glasses of red wine.

"Wait til you see the one for the LA premier."

"What does it look like?" she asked as she handed me my wine.

I took it and took a sip. "It's white. Like, can't eat, drink, or touch anything while wearing it white." I laughed. "It's form fitting like this and it has lace but the lace covers my arms and back. There's just no fabric beneath that part. The bottom is very flowy and has a bit of a train. There's a slit up the side that's got me terrified."

She laughed. "Sweetheart, that sounds like a wedding gown."

I spluttered in my wine. "Well, yeah it kind of could be one now that I think of it."

She grinned. "Well, I can't wait to see you in it. Just don't run off and marry my son after the premier or anything since you'll both be dressed for it. I wouldn't put something like that past him and if I'm not there for your and his wedding, someone is in deep shit."

I just stared at her like a deer in headlights. Was she telling me she wanted me to marry her son? I mean I knew that she cared for me. She constantly showed me that she approved of me being with her son but this was a whole new ball game.

"I would never do that," I smiled, shaking my head. "Even if the king of persuasion tried to talk me into it. I want a real wedding."

"Speaking of weddings," she said as she sat her glass down. "What is this?" she pointed towards the band on my finger.

I looked down at it and smiled. "Your romantic son got me a promise ring."

"Oh!" she squealed and clapped her hands. "How incredibly sweet! Robert, darling, you're so sweet!" she yelled so he'd hear as she took my hand and inspected it. "Oh it's just so beautiful."

"Thanks Mum!" Rob yelled from the other room and I laughed.

"He gave it to me tonight right before we walked out on the carpet. He even said all these cute things he promised to do which included holding my hair if I puked while drunk."

She laughed. "He is so much like his father."

"I think he's equal parts you and his Dad."

She smiled. "Are you missing New Orleans yet?"

I sighed. "Eh, yes and no. I think I miss my bar more than anything."

Her face lit up and she gasped. "Oh! That reminds me." She walked over to the other side of the kitchen and opened a drawer before pulling a small book out of it that looked like a planner. "I saw this at work yesterday and I wanted to show it to you," she said as she began flipping through the pages of it. "I know you've never said anything to me about it before but the price on this is a steal and I thought you might be interested." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the book and handed it to me.

I opened it to see a set of a few pictures which were of a bar that obviously was no longer in operation. It was absolutely beautiful and the wooden inner structure resembled that of Mad Hatter's.

"It's been on the market for a while but in this economy no one is buying it."

Ideas immediately started popping into my head. How amazing would it be to have another Mad Hatter but have it in London of all places? It would be like fulfilling my dream of being a successful business woman in London that I'd just been thinking of shortly before. And she was right about it being a steal. It was ridiculously cheap.

"You know, this is actually really perfect," I said as I sat the picture down on the counter and continued looking at it. "I mean, with some decorating and sprucing up it could be a gorgeous pub. I had been thinking a lot about opening one in LA but I love it here so much I think it would be better to open one here."

"Rob isn't always here and I figured with you having a home in London now that you'd be here quite often so this could give you something to do other than spend all of your money shopping with me," she smiled.

I laughed. "I do love doing that though."

"Me too," she grinned.

"What are my two favorite ladies doing?" I turned to see Rob peeking over my shoulder.

"Your Mom just showed me this place that she thinks I could convert into a Mad Hatter," I told him as I pointed towards the paper. He reached over me and picked it up and I turned around to face him while he looked it over.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Baby, if you want to do it I think it would be a fantastic idea. There are never too many bars in London," he laughed.

I grinned. "Well, I guess we might have a Mad Hatter part 2 soon."

**Rob's P.O.V. - the next day in Los Angeles**

I took a long drag from my cigarette as I peered out the dusty blinds hanging from the window of the fucking disgusting motel room I was sitting in. I mean, this place really was disgusting. Like, grease from some food still on the night stand and stains created by a liquid I'm sure I do not want to know the source of on the mattress disgusting. It reeked of sex and horrible decisions.

I looked down at my phone. The bitch was an hour late.

I was crazy. What the fuck was I thinking? I had lied to my girlfriend once again just to get here. She thought I was meeting with someone about a script. Kristen thought the same. So I had lied to two people I loved. I sent the two of them off to have a spa day. I think I was trying to buy away my guilt.

I stood up and was pulling my keys from my pocket to leave when the door flew open. I was momentarily blinded by sunlight until it slammed shut and there she was. She was much skinnier than I remembered. Her beautiful long hair was now short and an odd sort of dirty blonde. It hung over the top of her Jackie O shades. She was smirking at me. Fucking smirking.

"I figured you would've left already," she said as she walked over and went to throw her purse on the bed but stopped when she saw how gross it was and sat it on top of the tv that looked like it was made in the 50s. She wrinkled her nose and looked around the room. "Fuck. This place is hideous."

"Uh, yeah. It's fucking disgusting. Why are you staying here?"

She laughed. "You've lost your damn mind if you think I'd slum it this hard," she sighed. "I just picked the most horrible looking motel I could find. There's not a chance in hell I'd let you know where I'm really staying. Every Los Angeles cop within 10 miles would be after my ass in a second if the Robert Pattinson called."

I sighed loudly and clenched my fist around my keys. "Okay. I'm here. I have the check. Can we get this over with?" I couldn't believe I was actually going to give this woman 5 million dollars. It wasn't the amount of money that bothered me because I would've emptied my bank account if it meant that Christy would be safe and never have to deal with her again. It was because this stupid whore would get to live her life being a lazy, evil cunt off of my money.

She grinned as she raised her hand and slipped her sunglasses off. She had a lot of make up on but I could still see just the faintest bit of dark circles beneath her eyes. "Not so fast, sweetie." She walked over and sat down on one of the chairs across from the one I had been seated on. "Have a seat," she motioned towards the empty one across from her.

"I'm not really in the mood for chit chat, Amy," I practically growled.

"Sit the fuck down, Rob," she said, sighing as she spoke. "Your little girlfriend is happily getting massaged and perfected with her pregnant little sidekick. You're safe."

I froze and felt my heart sink. "How- how the fuck did you know where she was?"

She looked up at me and smiled wide like a fucking cheshire cat. "Sit down, Rob."

I finally moved and walked over to sit down on the chair opposite of her. "Do you really love her?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes because the fact that this woman really was batshit crazy was something I seriously needed to keep remembering. "Yes."

She leaned forward and propped her elbow up on the table. "Why? What is it about her? Please explain."

"Can I ask why we're having this conversation?"

"I have a reason for it but you'll find out when it's done."

I cleared my throat and sunk down further in my seat. "She's exciting. She's smart. She's hilarious. She'd do anything for anyone even if it caused her to be unhappy. She's selfless. She's been through hell in her life and walks around like it hasn't affected her at all. She's strong, wild, insightful, talented-" I paused and tilted my head to the side. "Need I go on? You've known her for longer than I have. She was your best friend."

"She's caused you so much stress. You could have anyone. Any random girl throwing herself at you who would gladly give up everything for you. Why choose the one with baggage? The orphan girl who wasn't good enough for a high school boyfriend."

Oh holy fuck. I felt my blood pressure rising and the backs of my ears getting hot like they do when I get super pissed. I knew she was doing this on purpose so I chose to ignore the last comment just like she chose to ignore mine.

"I don't want someone who wants me for what I am. She has always wanted me for the right reasons."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand it."

"What?"

"Why people think so highly of her."

"What exactly did she do to you to make you not think highly of her?"

She stared blankly at me for quite a few seconds. "Do you have the time?"

"What?" I asked, confused by the randomness of her question.

"What time is it?"

I looked down at my phone. "4:37. Why?"

She smiled and stood up from her chair. "We should both be going now."

I stood up as well, completely confused. "Wait, I'm confused."

She picked her bag up and slipped her shades back onto her face before opening the door of the motel room. "It was never about the money, Rob. I don't need your money. It's always been about the revenge."

I felt my blood run cold and I swallowed hard. "What did you do to her?"

She laughed. "Nothing is wrong with her yet. I wouldn't hurt her physically. The text threats were just to scare her. I wanted to consume her mind and yours was a bonus. If you and her were constantly thinking about me then how could you possibly fully enjoy each other and that pretty house in London? It was quite simple, really."

"You're a fucking crazy cunt," I spat, forcing myself to stay standing where I was.

"I am," she nodded, looking at me with a serious expression. "Always have been. I just am a very good actress," she grinned. "See, the plan from the beginning was for Jared to kill Christy so we would get the money. But, of course that went wrong because apparently my husband had a moment of- well, he had a moment and now he's dead. He's dead and that bitch gets to live and have everything. Not only does she get to have everything but she has you who wants to give her more. That seriously sets fire to my tampon fuse, you know what I mean?"

I was shaking. I cannot ever remember being so pissed off in my life. I could feel my car keys cutting into the palm of my hand but I could not make myself loosen my grip on them.

"But like I said," she continued. "She's not nor will she be hurt physically. You're right about me knowing her well. I saw her fall apart even though she had the world at her feet when she lost Jared the first time. Love means everything to her and it's even more intense for her now. She's been lusting after you for years," she rolled her eyes. "So, instead of killing her which I had thought seriously about before she wised up and changed the will, I figured I'd hit her where it really hurts. I'd say I'm sorry it's going to get to you to but I just can't make myself care," she laughed.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled and she rolled her eyes again.

"It was simple, really. I jacked her hotel key from the spa, got into your room and did a little remodeling. You'd be shocked at how convincing a little lipstick on the pillow case and a perfume she doesn't wear along with a carelessly dropped earring next to the bed is. I can't take credit for all of this stuff though. It's very soap opera esque. Anyway, I know her and cheating is a deal breaker. Trust me on that one." She winked, stepped out of the door, and slammed it behind her.

I stormed after her in a rage that was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. I jerked the door open and it hit the wall so hard I could hear the sheetrock crack. She was already reversing into the parking lot, flying like a bat out of hell to get away from me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and rubbed my hand down my face. I was shocked to find I had been sweating. I hadn't even noticed it.

My brain was trying very hard to process everything she said. Was she fucking with me? I didn't want to risk it.

Ten minutes later I was in my car and driving well over 100 down the freeway. I had called Christy and Kristen at least a dozen times and no one was answering. I had to stop her from walking into that hotel room. I didn't know if Amy was lying or not but I couldn't risk it.

I was nearly physically sick by the time I made it to the hotel. I literally threw my keys at the valet guy before running into the back of the hotel and nearly barreling over two maids who were standing in the hallway. I caught the elevator doors just as they were closing and pressed the number 6 button at least 10 times as if it would get me to our room faster.

My phone started vibrating seconds after I got inside and I nearly dropped it when I saw it was Christy calling. I was terrified to answer it. What if she had gone up and Amy had really been there? How would I ever convince her that it had all been planted?

"Christy?"

I heard Kristen's giggling in the background before I heard Christy's voice and immediately felt relief. "Hey baby!" she answered. "I'm so sorry we missed your calls. We forgot to take our phones off silent when we left the spa."

"You left the spa?" I asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Yeah, we met Kristen's Mom down at this little boutique a few blocks from the hotel. We're looking at baby clothes."

Oh holy fuck. I'd never been more thankful for baby Lydia before that moment. I'd have to remember to buy that kid a car or a house or something outrageous.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's fine," I responded. "I was just wanting you two to let me know what to do for dinner before I ate at In and Out."

She laughed. "You're obsessed, Rob and I think we're eating with Kristen's parents at 8. I'll be back in about 30 minutes or so."

"Okay, sounds good. Christy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more. See you soon."

I walked slowly down the hallway to the door of the hotel room and pulled my key out before slipping it into the lock. I flicked the lights on and looked around the room.

"Crazy. Fucking. Bitch." I slammed the door behind myself and rubbed my forehead.

She definitely was not lying. The sheets of the bed were twisted and half way on the floor. There was smeared light pink lipstick all over the pillow cases. A sweet, sickening perfume scent was heavy in the air. I quickly ran over and flung the balcony doors open to let it air out.

I had to clean but at that point I honestly didn't care. Amy thought she won but she hadn't. I lit a cigarette and let out a loud, maniacal sort of laugh as I walked over and picked up the cheap looking hoop earring from the floor. I would definitely be needing a drink at dinner that night.

**Christy's P.O.V.**

Baby clothes are so damn cute and so damn expensive. I left Kristen with 300 dollars worth of little baby t-shirts that had inappropriate sayings on them. Well, inappropriate to normal people.

It had been an amazing day. We had massages, pedicures, manicures, all sorts of hair and skin treatments I couldn't pronounce. I felt so refreshed. Oh and we both had Brazilians done and that shit hurts but my pussy has never been that soft. I wasn't even thinking of it as a sexual thing when I had the thought of Rob petting it just to see how smooth it was. It was fascinating.

Being the obsessive girlfriend that I was, I was practically running down the hall once I got to the 6th floor because I was so ready to see him. I slipped my key in the door and pushed it open. It was very dim in the room; the only light coming in was from the balcony. But I could see Rob sitting on a chair near the door. A cloud of smoke left his lips and he smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Hey baby," I greeted him as I closed the door. He flicked his cigarette out onto the balcony and stood up without saying anything.

I stopped, wondering what his deal was. He wasn't talking at all and that freaked me out. He was only wearing his pair of black pajamas that hung low on his lips and my eyes had to roam over his body.

"You're freaking me out," I said as I threw my purse onto the bed beside me and kicked off my sandals. I had worn a simple black sundress that nearly dragged the floor since it was warmer in LA.

He finally got a few inches from me and I could see his face. His eyes studied me intently and I lost myself in them because they were so intense with an emotion I couldn't read. He brought his hand up to my neck and slid it down over my shoulder before his other hand moved up to my side. He tugged at the side of the dress making it slid easily down and over my breasts since it was strapless.

_Oh._ This was nice.

He used his other hand to help him slide it down further until it finally fell down around my feet. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so that my back was towards him. My pulse was already racing and I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. My hair was pulled up in a high pony tail so he didn't have to move it out of the way before kissing my neck which made it unexpected for me. I jumped a bit from the contact and moaned softly as soon as I felt his mouth open and his hot breath move over my skin.

He brought his hands up to the back of my bra and unhooked it easily before it fell off of my chest. He slid his hands around me until they were cupping my breasts and I moaned again and leaned my head back against his shoulder. His fingers pinched at my already hard nipples as his teeth grazed over the skin on my neck.

His right hand moved away from my breast and down, sliding over my stomach before meeting the top of my panties. He slipped his fingertips inside and moved his hand down to cup my pussy before his middle finger slipped along my slit which was completely soaked by now. He growled against my neck when he realized how wet I was and I moaned loudly when he found my swollen clit. He removed his hands and I turned around to face him just as he was putting his finger in his mouth and sucking my juices off of it.

Fuck. Why was that so hot and when the hell did he take off his pants? He was now standing in front of me completely naked and completely irresistable. I reached out for him and he stepped back, shaking his head.

I dropped my hands and I'm sure I had a pout like a child. He stepped forward again and reached out to grab the sides of my panties before sliding them down my legs and kneeling down as he moved them. He looked up at me, his green eyes piercing into mine just before grabbing one of my legs and hitching it over his shoulder making me have to grab his shoulders to keep my balance.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his tongue moving from the entrance of my pussy up to the clit. "Oh fuck," I moaned, unable to even finish my sentence. He gripped my hips hard as he began sucking on my clit as hard as he could, making shocks of pleasure that I knew were going to make me fall any second rock through my body.

"Oh fuck. Fuck." I couldn't stop saying that over and over. I couldn't stop staring down at him doing this to me. It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen but I knew I was going to fall and make it the unsexiest thing that I've ever done to the man. "Baby, stop. I'm gonna fall," I managed to whisper to him and he pulled back with an eyebrow raised and a cocky grin.

"Is it that good?"

"He finally speaks?" I asked and he laughed as he stood up. "Just shut up and let me do this," he whispered against my lips before kissing me passionately. I could taste myself on him. He lifted me like it was effortless and I wrapped my legs around him as he walked over to the bed with me. He laid us down with him situated between my legs.

He continued kissing me, never missing a beat, as he adjusted his hips and I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance. I raised my hips wanting to feel that amazing feeling of him filling me up completely. He thrust forward and buried himself in me which made both of us moan loudly into each other's mouths.

I moved my hands to grab his back but he moved his hands as well and grabbed my wrists before pinning them above my head. Without warning he began moving his hips hard and fast, driving into me like he couldn't possibly go fast enough. I broke our kiss very quickly into that because it was so unexpected and my loud moans started filling the room.

My eyes were closed from me being so lost in him consuming me this way.

"Look at me." I heard him whisper and I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. His beautiful lips parted with his heavy breaths and grunts. His hands moved from around my wrists and over my hands before he linked our fingers. "I love you-" he grunted. "So much."

"I love you too," I whispered back quickly just before a loud moan left my lips. Something was different about this and even though I was enjoying every second of it, I knew something was off with him.

He kept staring down at me and I kept my gaze fixated on him as our bodies moved fast and hard together. I knew I would be sore after this but I didn't care. I loved being completely consumed by him this way. The bed was starting to shake, the sounds of the frame protesting against his movements filling the room along with our moans and bodies meeting.

"Cum with me," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I hope he wasn't thinking I would last long after that. As soon as the words left his lips, I was set off. I screamed out, my body arching up from the bed.

"Shit!" I heard him curse and felt him thrust even harder into me one more time as my walls contracted around him with my orgasm.

He collapsed onto my chest seconds later and we both sounded like we were dying because we were breathing so hard and trying to catch our breaths.

"Holy fucking shit, Rob. Where did that come from?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even move for a good 15 seconds. He finally raised his head and smiled down at me. "I've just been feeling nervous since we landed back in the US and I was thinking about how much I love you and need you."

"So you attacked me and gave me an earth shattering orgasm?" I asked, grinning up at him.

"I made love to you and let you consume me for a little while," he whispered, nearly making me want him to do it all over again.

I rose up and kissed his lips softly. "Feel free to let me consume you anytime."

Part of me knew there was more behind it but I let it go. I should have known by then to start trusting my gut but hey, you live and you learn.


	38. Chapter 38

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I picked up my phone as I pulled off of the freeway. I had driven about 10 minutes since leaving Mr. Sex Hair himself back in that hotel. I wish I would've figured out a way to blackmail him into having sex with me since I had him there. Damn.

I clicked number 2 on my speed dial and the ringtone sounded out in my car for about a second before my right hand man answered.

"Hey Red. Currently positioned on the 6th floor. Perfect view of the room." The poor guy didn't even know my real name but I had him wrapped around my finger. He, his name was Steven, and his friend who he called Loper were both private investigators that I managed to get to work for me with my powers of persuasion had been tracing Christy's every move since she stepped off the plane.

"Has she left the spa yet?"

There was a silence and I could hear him fumbling with the phone. "Reading a text from Loper," he mumbled and I sighed in annoyance, tapping my nails against the wheel.

"Make sure every single thing is in position. If this doesn't go off perfectly because the audio on that recorder is off then I'm going to be so-"

"Red." He interrupted me.

"What?" I spat.

"She just left the spa. Her and that chick got in a car with some woman and left."

I jerked the wheel of the car to my right and pulled onto the side of the road, nearly getting myself killed in the process. "What the fuck?" I screamed. "No! No. This is not how it was supposed to happen." I dragged my fingers through my hair roughly.

She was supposed to come back to the hotel room, Steven would place the recorder as closely to the door as possible without being noticed, and then I could hear the huge downfall of her happy little fucking relationship and play it back over and over while I'm sitting pretty on an island somewhere away from all of the bullshit.

But no. Rob was probably already pulling up at the hotel and would make it there before her.

"What can we do? Do you want me to follow her?" Steven spoke up and I screamed a psycho horror movie scream because I was so beyond livid.

"You can go fuck yourself!" I followed up the scream with that and ended the phone call.

My entire body was shaking. I hadn't done any damage whatsoever. I knew I should have taken his money anyway but I'm not stupid. They could've traced me in a heartbeat and if anything I'd go down for breaking into her house and threatening her. I was not going to jail for this bitch. I'd lost my husband for her but I would not lose my freedom.

There was no way in hell I was going to back down or give up.

My plan's fatal flaw only added fuel to the fire. It was time to hit her where it hurt.

**Christy's P.O.V. - the next day**

"Kristen, I am seriously having mega anxiety issues about this!" I whined quite loudly and stomped my foot. I was standing out on the balcony of mine and Rob's hotel room while she sat on the bed using my laptop.

"Holy fuck, man!" she yelled, laughing at the same time. "You are not going to spontaneously start your period 2 ½ weeks early just because you're wearing a white dress to the premier. Shit. You really might need to see about getting medicated for your paranoia issues."

I stuck my hand in the room and flipped her off.

"Aww. I love you too." She responded in a very sweet sounding voice.

"I know I'm being a total titbag but I'm really fucking nervous," I said as I walked in and closed the balcony door behind me. We were waiting for the 'glam team', as I called them, to come beautify us for the evening.

Rob walked back into the room carrying a tray of drinks and I poked my bottom lip out. "Rob, do I have to go to the premier?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked as he pulled Kristen's drink out of the tray for her.

I rubbed my stomach. "Yes. My stomach hurts."

He laughed. "Kristen is growing a child in her stomach and she still has to go."

Kristen laughed and I shot a look at her. I couldn't place why but I really, really did not want to go to this premier. I knew I would be okay. I had fun at the London premier and it didn't even last that long but something was making me want to avoid it like the plague. And my stomach really did hurt.

I walked over and flopped onto the bed on my stomach, ignoring the coffee Rob had gotten for me. "I hate both of you," I mumbled against the covers. I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Kristen's before I felt her little baby bump against my side where she'd curled up beside me.

"Look, I even get nervous going to these things. It's totally okay that you're scared but we want you there with us," she said as she rubbed my back. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped short when I felt a little thump against my side.

I raised my head and looked at her. "Was that-"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Oh my God!" I sat up quickly and laid my head on her stomach.

Rob was standing at the foot of the bed holding his coffee and looking at us like we'd gone insane. "Should I leave you two alone or?"

"Lydia is kicking!" I told him while waving for him to come over.

"Seriously?" He sounded very intrigued and quickly sat his coffee down before crawling onto the bed. He shoved me playfully. "Move! I wanna feel too!"

"Hang on, children," Kristen said as she rolled onto her back so we'd both have room to feel. "You know, you can't hear her like you can hear the ocean in a seashell or some shit," she laughed, referring to the fact that we had our faces pressed against her stomach.

"Shhhh,"Rob shushed her. "I'm trying to lure her to kick the shit out of you so I can feel it."

I heard a slap and felt Rob flinch.

"Lydiaaaa," Rob said in a sing song voice. A few seconds later he shot up into sitting position and stared down at Kristen's stomach. "I felt it!" he said, sounding completely astonished. "She kicked my face," he laughed.

"She must like your voice, Rob. That's the second time she's moved around when she heard you today."

When Kristen told him that I swear you could just see the love wash all over that man. "Awwww," he said as he reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. I still had my head on her stomach as well and I looked up at his face to see him looking down at me.

Neither of us said a word but I know we were both thinking about when we'd be waiting around to feel our own little one kicking.

I know. That was so fucking cheesy but hey, it's true.

_4 hours later_

I took a deep breath as I looked at my reflection in the elevator at the building where the premier was being held. Rob and Kristen had arrived earlier to do some interviews before the madness began. My hair was down and in huge spiral curls. I wished I could get my hair to look that magnificent every day. The dress fit me perfectly. I'd always been terrified to wear white because I felt like I'd look like an albino beached whale but this fit me like it was made for me.

I saw that I still had a few floors to go before I got to the floor Rob and Kristen were on so I pulled my phone out. I posed with my leg sticking out of the slit in the dress like I was hitch hiking and snapped a photo. I giggled like a crazy person during the process of scrolling to Rob's Mom's name to send her the photo. I hadn't even realized that the elevator doors opened until a very familiar voice scared the hell out of me making me drop my phone.

"Looking for someone?"

I looked up to see Rob standing in front of me. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning against the door way of the elevator. Holy shit. This man was going to be the death of me in these damn suits. The one he was wearing for this night was navy blue and somehow made his eyes look even more gorgeous.

"I fucking love how you look in anything but seeing you in these ridiculous dresses just does something to me," he said, sighing heavily and shaking his head while his eyes wandered over my body. "This one is definitely my favorite."

I felt myself blushing. I don't care how many times you hear it or how normal he may be. When Robert Pattinson says you're beautiful, it gets to you.

"I think that suit is my favorite," I said as I watched him bend down to pick up my phone. He looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow when he saw the photo.

"I sent it to your Mom," I laughed and he started laughing as well.

"Why did you send that to my mother? Weirdo."

"So she could see me all dolled up again!" I laughed. The doors of the elevator were about to close again but I grabbed Rob's arm and turned us around to face the back of it. "Let's take a pic together for her really quick."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close and we both did over enthusiastic smiles when I held the phone up and took the photo. I looked down at it and we both started laughing. "That's so my new wallpaper," I said as we stepped off of the elevator.

"You sure do clean up nice!"

I looked up to see Alex, the guy who had been my bodyguard in New Orleans, walking down the hallway. He looked like someone straight out of the FBI. Black suit, sunglasses, one of those weird earpiece thingies.

"Alex!" I laughed as I stood on my tiptoes to hug him because even in 5 inch heels the dude was a giant compared to me. "What are you doing here?" I hadn't seen him since he left England a couple of days after my arrival.

Alex glanced over at Rob and they both seemed to have some sort of unspoken conversation. Suddenly there was a weird tension in the air.

"Um. Y'all are freaking me out."

"It's just a precaution, baby," Rob told me as he reached down and grabbed my hand. "Since we're back in the states."

"Oh," I nodded, glancing back and forth between them like if I stared long enough I'd get why this was something odd to them. For the first time in a long time I hadn't given much thought to Amy. I hadn't gotten a text in ages. The cops still couldn't find her either but I was choosing to believe she'd given up on whatever mission she was on when she found out she couldn't get money from my will.

"I'm going to go down to make sure the floor is clear before y'all head up. See y'all down there," Alex told us, giving Rob one of those bro slap things on the back as he walked.

"Kristen is in here eating everything in sight. I told her-"

I pulled on Rob's hand and sort of dug my heels in to make him stop. "Is everything okay?"

He was wide eyed for a split second but then his face relaxed again. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. "I need to talk to you about some things but can they just wait until after the premier?"

Anxiety bubbled up in my stomach instantly. I swallowed hard. "Is it bad?"

"It's not exactly good but everything will be okay. Everyone is okay," he attempted to reassure me but I don't think that the Pope could even convince me of some things when my anxiety gets that bad.

A door opened behind us but I kept my eyes focused on his. There was so much I wanted to say to him suddenly. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and needed him. How I didn't think I was even really awake for the 5 years leading up to meeting him. I didn't know why I wanted to say all of that but I did.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that. You'll end up like me." We broke the kiss and looked over to see Kristen and Michael walking by. Of course she looked stunning and the dress she was wearing that night was showing Lydia off quite well because it was form fitted. She looked so happy.

"You ready to do this thing?" his PR person approached us and we both nodded. I was lying though. I was not ready to do this thing. I was ready to go vomit. I still was so nervous about coming to this and I couldn't figure out why. My head was all over the place that day. Nothing felt like it was right. I couldn't explain it and my stomach was fucking killing me.

We stepped into the elevator and were surrounded by security. My stomach was going nuts. I put my hand over it and took a deep breath.

"You alright?" Rob asked and I looked up at him and attempted to flash a smile.

"My stomach just hurts."

"You're going to the damn doctor about that tomorrow. I'm not arguing with you about it either."

He wasn't going to have to. I was tired of my stomach hurting if I ate, if I didn't eat, or if I drank or didn't drink. I loved food way too much for that shit.

"You're pregnant," Kristen turned around and grinned at me.

"No I am not!" I retorted looking at her like she was insane. "One baby is good enough for the 4 of us for a while."

"Agreed," Rob laughed.

"Two babies if you include Rob," Kristen laughed at herself and I tried very hard not to laugh too but I couldn't help it.

"You two are fucking horrible to me," he grumbled as he straightened his tie.

"Cause we love you," we responded at the same time and of course started laughing again.

The doors of the elevator finally opened and we could hear the first hints of noise from what looked like a massive crowd outside. We hadn't even gotten 5 steps out of the elevator and had been spotted through the glass doors of the lobby.

"Here we go," Rob leaned down and whispered in my ear. I squeezed his hand and fought the urge to run in the other direction with him.

We made our way out the doors and the sound of the screams was nearly deafening. Everyone was flipping out. There were so many fans there. It was hard to not feed off of the energy but sadly for me it was all becoming nervous energy.

It was still daylight out so the flashes weren't that harsh. Somehow I remembered to keep smiling as we were lead down the red carpet. We got to the area where the media sat to take photos and all began posing. It was much like the London premier. Photographers were yelling at all of us. It was weird to hear them yelling my name. But I just smiled and pretended it was normal.

Out of nowhere at one point, Rob turned so that he was standing in front of me but his back was towards the photographers. I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I think my fly is undone," he laughed and we both looked down to check.

"Did you get a draft or something?" I asked as he checked the zipper. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! Out of nowhere I just-"

_**BAM. **_

I jumped and heard several people scream when this random, very loud noise sounded off. More people were screaming and it was like chaos erupted but not the kind we'd walked into.

"What the fuck was that?" I looked away from the crowd and up at Rob.

I will never forget the look on his face as long as I live. "Rob?"

He let out this weird sound like one that you'd make if someone hit you in the gut or something. His eyes were glossed over and his face had gone so pale. He looked down and I followed his gaze to see his right hand held over his side and it was covered in blood.

"Oh my God!" I screamed just as he collapsed forward on me. I grabbed him and used every bit of my strength to keep him from falling.

"Kristen!" I screamed her name, looking over at her. She was oblivious to what was going on with us to and trying to figure out what had happened.

She looked over at us just as I fell to my knees with him because I couldn't hold him up anymore. In an instant we were surrounded by people. I know that Kristen was beside me and she was saying things but I couldn't make myself focus on any of it. It was like I was in some sort of fucked up trance. I could hear tons of people screaming. It was like all hell was breaking loose.

"He's been shot!" I heard someone yell and that was the first time it actually clicked. The sound we all heard was a gun shot.

"Baby!" I yelled, my hands shaking so bad I could barely even lift them to touch his face. But when I did move to touch his face I saw that my own hands were covered in blood. He was losing so much blood. It was all over him and all over me.

His eyes fluttered open and focused on someone above him before cornering towards me. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out this devastatingly painful sounding moan.

Suddenly there were people crouched down around me that hadn't been there before. They began pulling on him, ripping his shirt open. I saw the wound then. It looked horrible and it was just gushing out blood.

"Ma'am, we have to move him now," one of the paramedics told me, his hand on my shoulder. It was irrational but I didn't want them to move him. The man was lying on my lap bleeding profusely and all I could think was that I didn't want them to take him from me.

But they did.

People kept trying to help me up. Kristen was sobbing and saying my name over and over again. I heard her say we had to go to the hospital. I could hear everything but I couldn't move. I just kept staring own at my hands and my dress. It looked like someone had thrown a bucket of blood all over me.

"Come on baby girl," I heard Alex's voice before I was lifted from the ground and he started running with me.

"The ambulance!" I managed to finally say just as Alex was sitting me down in a black SUV.

"They already left. I'm taking you," he said as he was shutting the door and I watched as he ran around to the other side of the car.

I could see cop cars flying towards the venue from every direction as we made our way out of the back parking lot. People were standing around in random places; young girls who were crying and looking incredibly confused. This had to be some sort of fucking nightmare. There was no way this was real.

I looked down at my dress again and I almost threw up because the thought of the blood that was all over me being Rob's hit me.

"I think you're in shock," Alex told me as he pressed the gas harder. I don't know what I was. I couldn't possibly give you a name for any sort of emotion I had right then.

I know Alex drove at least 120 the entire way to the hospital and he wasn't even fully parked when I jumped out of the car. I quickly took my shoes off and left them right where I'd been standing in the parking lot before running across the pavement leaving him behind without a second thought.

I ran into the ER and there were tons of people there. I could feel their eyes on me. Who wouldn't stare at a woman wearing a white evening gown covered in blood?

I opened my mouth to say Rob's name but then it hit me that I couldn't just blurt that out in a public place. I leaned over the counter and whispered to the receptionist asking if she knew where he was.

"And you are?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Christy Dubois."

"Come on," she said as she stood up from her chair. I followed behind her as she began walking through what felt like a maze of hallways. She finally got to a door and opened it for me. Kristen and Michael were already there along with Rob's manager and PR person. Kristen was rocking back and forth sobbing. Michael was rubbing her back to console her.

Everyone looked up when I walked in and I know I looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kristen immediately stood up and ran over to me before wrapping her arms around me. I don't know what it was about her hugging me but out of nowhere it was like I snapped back into reality.

Tears started rolling from my eyes and heavy, nearly painful sobs racked through me. "I can't lose him too," I kept mumbling against her shoulder and shaking my head. My eyes were closed and all I could see was that look on his face right before he collapsed. I never wanted to see that again.

"You won't. He has to make it," she whispered as she pulled back and I nodded even though I didn't full believe it. I didn't have the best track record when it came to keeping the people I love alive.

_2 hours later_

I was sitting next to the phone in the small waiting room they'd placed us in. I kept looking up at the clock. Each minute that passed felt like an hour. The doctor had come in a couple of hours before. He said that Rob was lucky and the bullet had lodged itself in a section of his large intestines instead of going straight through and causing more damage. He was taken into surgery to remove the bullet and the part of the intestine that was damaged before I could go see him. He had lost a significant amount of blood and they needed to repair the internal damage as soon as possible so there was no time for any of us to go speak to him.

During that time I had managed to calm down as much as one would be expected to. I also had to call Rob's parents. Kristen offered to do it but I felt like it needed to be me. Of course as soon as I heard Clare's voice I lost it and scared the shit out of her. Then she lost it when I told her what happened and I lost it all over again. I ended up having to run to the bathroom to throw up at the end of that conversation. She and Rob's Dad were boarding the quickest flight to LA and would be there sometime the next morning.

Kristen and Michael were fairly quiet. Rob's manager and PR person had left the room to go make phone calls to let the public know Rob wasn't dead. I didn't even want to imagine the shit storm of media fuckery that would come out of this.

It still didn't feel real though. I kept waiting to wake up. It felt like a horrible nightmare.

"Ms. Dubois?"

I looked up to see a nurse that looked to be about my age standing in the door way. "I got some clean scrubs for you. Would you like to come to a room and get freshened up?"

I looked down at myself and realized for the first time in a while that I was still covered in Rob's blood. It was everywhere. Even under my fingernails.

"Go on, babe. You look like a murderer," Kristen told me and she wasn't trying to be funny but it was. Rob would've even laughed at that.

"Yeah. I probably should," I said as I stood up. I was walking towards the nurse at the door when I saw Alex walk up behind her. He held up my cell phone.

"I got your phone," he said as he walked into the room.

"Thanks," I tried to smile up at him as I took it. "I'm gonna go get unbloody. I'll be back," I told him as I walked out the door.

The girl I was walking with was quiet as we walked down the halls. I didn't even care that people were staring at me.

She opened a door and walked in before flipping a light switch. "This will be the room they put him in when he's out of recovery. You can use the shower and whatever you need," she told me as she opened the bathroom door for me.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I responded and she nodded and smiled. I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

I walked over and locked the door behind her before walking into the bathroom in the room. I purposely avoided looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't need to see that again.

I carefully took the dress off of myself. I'm not sure why I was careful because it was completely ruined. There was no salvaging it. I swallowed back the urge to vomit as I folded it. The sight of blood didn't bother me but seeing that blood reminded me that the one person I felt like I could not live without's life was in the hands of people somewhere in that hospital right at that moment and there was nothing I could do to help him.

After I got into the shower I just stood under the water with my eyes closed. My brain literally felt tensed up. I felt like I couldn't even process a thought. Maybe I was in shock. But I knew this felt way too similar to how I felt right after my parents died. I was in a haze for days and when I finally came out of it I was a fucking mess. Rob was not dead though. He wasn't going to die. He could not die.

I let myself start thinking about what exactly happened at the premier. Obviously the person who did this was standing in the crowd. I overheard Kristen and Michael discussing the fact that it might be a crazed fan. But why the fuck would a fan do that? I mean it wasn't unheard of but-

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled out in the shower out of nowhere, my words a bit muffled by the water running over my face. I looked down at myself to make sure the blood was gone before quickly turning off the water and hopping out.

I dried myself off with shaky hands and towel dried my hair a bit before slipping the scrubs on. Seconds later I was running down the hallway. How the fuck I remembered how to get back to that waiting room, I have no idea but I did.

I pushed the door open and everyone turned to look at me like I was nuts.

"I know who shot him," I said through my heavy breathing. I looked over at Alex who was the only person in the room who would have a clue as to what I was talking about. "It was Amy."


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for being slow with this one! And I'm also sorry that it sucks a bit. It was sort of one of those filler chapter type things._

_BUT in awesome news I had someone review asking me if there was an actress I pictured as Christy and if I was going to make banners or anything for this story which was weird because one of my bffs and I were discussing this. LOL_

_So, she made one and I made one. I have no idea of how to put a photo on here if you even can so you can** go to photobucket and put**_

_** /CosmicLoveFF** _

_behind the photobucket URL and you will see the 2 pics! _

_For those of you who don't know who she is, her name is Kat Dennings. I think she's definitely 'Christy' in my mind._

_I hope you guys like them! Feel free to leave me a review. They make me haaaappy!_

_and if any of you have some editing skills and wanna make a banner, feel free to! I'll totally post it._

_Oh and my bff who made that banner, her name on here is **writinghigh**. If you like Harry Potter you should definitely go check out her fic. IT IS SO GOOD. You'll fall in love with it. I swear._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY MADNESS AND BEING AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

><p>The next 24 hours nearly drove me mad. I was worried-well, worried doesn't really explain it. I was a fucking mess. Rob had made it through surgery without any issues but hadn't been responding well to the meds they gave him to keep him sedated for a few hours after the surgery. He had to have a few units of blood after the surgery and they wanted to make sure he had no more internal bleeding before letting him wake up. He had been groaning out in his sleep like he was in pain, his fists clenching at his sides until his knuckles were white.<p>

I didn't leave his side unless I had to go to the bathroom. Sometimes when he'd twitch or I could see his eyes moving under his lids I'd stroke his hand or his face and talk to him. The first time I felt his fingers clench mine at the sound of my name I broke down and cried for the first time since all of the insanity had begun.

I would have been lost if it weren't for Kristen, Michael, and Alex. Cops had been swarming the place since soon after my realization that Amy had done this. I swallowed hard and pushed back the urge to just scream out in anger at the thought of that.

Detective Michaels in New Orleans was in close contact with the Los Angeles Detectives so they could see if I was correct. Whether or not they believed me was irrelevant. I knew it was her.

Clare and Richard arrived about 14 hours after I first got in touch with them. They were completely exhausted and so relieved to see that Rob would be okay. It broke my heart to see both of them cry when they saw him. I don't have a fucking clue as to how I held it together around them but I had almost lost it when Clare hugged me when they arrived. At this particular moment they were back at Kristen's parents' house getting some rest. Everyone had begged me to go with them but I refused. There was no way I was going to leave him alone. I didn't want him out of my sight. Hell, I even pissed with the bathroom door open so I could keep an eye on him.

Obsess much?

Kristen and Michael had also gone home to get some rest. I was so worried about Kristen but she reassured me that she was okay and at least we were in the hospital if she started feeling abnormal or anything. Even if she was at home she would worry so I couldn't really argue with her about being at the hospital.

I was sitting on a little leather chair I'd pulled up next to Rob's bed. The tv was turned on but I wasn't paying attention to it. I know Wheel of Fortune was on though so it had to be sometime in the afternoon. I'd lost track of time and never really knew what time it was unless someone called my cell phone. I sat there reading The Picture of Dorian Gray and staring at Rob like the crazy woman I am.

I talked to him a lot as well. He probably wouldn't remember any of it but I still did because I wanted to. It made me feel better.

It felt like I had been there for a week instead of almost 2 days. I just wanted to hear his voice again or see his pretty eyes open.

There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up from my book to see Clare walking in with a cup of coffee from Starbucks. I gasped. "You wicked woman. You know me too well," I laughed as she walked over and handed me the cup.

"Oh, that's not all," she said as she slid the satchel off of her shoulder and sat it on the couch that was in the room. She opened it and I peeked inside to see a bunch of my clothes folded perfectly inside as well as my tooth brush and shampoo. She even threw in a pack of cigarettes.

I do not know why but this made me tear up and I looked up at her and attempted to smile but it just made the tears spill over. I looked down and put my hands over my eyes, laughing at myself. "I'm such a mess," I choked out as I felt her arms wrap around me. I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around her shoulders and I completely fell apart. I mean the ugly cry where your whole body shakes and your face looks like you're constipated.

"My poor darling," she whispered in my ear as she rubbed my back. "It kills me to see my baby lying in that bed hurt but it kills me as well to see you like this. I would give anything to take the pain away for both of you."

"I'm so sorry. I know that this is way harder for you," I said as I pulled back and wiped my cheeks.

She sat down on the couch and took my hand into hers. "It is extremely hard for me but it's also hard for you because you know what it's like to lose people you feel like you can't live without and I know you have that fear in the back of your mind."

She was so right. All of this was bringing back so many emotions I hadn't felt in ages and never wanted to feel again. This was one of those times when I needed my parents. I needed my Mom to hug me like Clare had and whisper words that seemed to soothe all my pain. I needed to hug my Dad and smell his cologne and get that instant comfort from him.

But at least I was lucky enough to have Clare and Richard now. They were just as wonderful as my parents.

"I'm so lucky to have you and Rob's Dad," I said after sniffling a very unattractive sounding sniffle.

"Well, that was sexy."

I gasped and spun around on the chair to see Rob's head turned towards me. His eyebrows were pulled together and his forehead was all scrunched up like when he woke up in the morning and was grumpy.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, nearly tripping and falling on my face as I jumped out of the chair. I'm pretty sure Clare yelled something as well and we were both by his side in an instant.

"Mum? You came all the way here?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he looked down at his hand where the IV was.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you remember what happened?"

"Someone fucking shot me," he rolled his eyes and reached up to rub the side of his face. "It feels like someone's poking my side with a hot knife," he groaned and pointed down at his side.

"I'll go get a nurse," I said before turning to walk out but something grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me towards him.

"Don't leave." I looked back to see Rob giving me puppy dog eyes and gripping onto my shirt like his life depended on it.

"I'll go," Clare smirked at us before turning to walk out.

I leaned over him and cupped the side of his face. I wanted to just sit there and stare at his eyes forever. I had wanted to see them so badly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his eyes getting a bit teary. "This is all my fault."

"What? What the hell are you talking about, baby? This is not your fault. Don't be sorry about anything," I whispered before leaning down to press my lips against his. "I thought you were going to die. I've never been so scared in my entire life."

He grinned against my lips before I rose back up and he lifted his hand to push my hair out of my face. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Our conversation was cut short by the nurse coming in and soon after her the Doctor came in. He said he was very happy with the way Rob was healing and that he would probably be in and out of sleep for a while because the pain meds would kick his ass. He had been right about that because very soon after getting his pain medication and a few sips of juice, he was out like a light.

Richard had come when he found out Rob woke up and I took the opportunity to take another shower since his parents were both there. I was so thankful that Clare packed my comfortable clothes for me. I slipped into a pair of black yoga pants and one of my pink bar t-shirts before throwing my damp hair in a messy bun.

When I opened the door to walk out, Rob was sitting up in bed taking a sip of juice. That slow, wicked grin of him spread across his face. "You look fuckable."

My mouth fell open and I stopped in my tracks. I turned and looked at Rob's parents who were both staring at him with confused expressions. Richard finally broke the silence and busted out laughing.

"I would say the morphine made him say that but I have a feeling he'd say that in front of us regardless," Clare said as she looked down at the magazine she'd been flipping through.

"We're all friends here! My parents know you've had my penis inside of you so-"

"Holy hell, Rob! Please stop!" I said as I walked over to him, laughing and feeling my face turn blood red.

He grinned and patted the bed next to him. "Sit, please."

I sat on the edge of the bed and he puckered his lips out. I laughed as I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Mmm," he sighed. "Will you marry me?"

I froze, wide eyed. He had the most serious expression on his face. I heard Rob's Dad clear his throat behind me and then I heard Clare sigh. "Son, please tell me you're joking. The poor girl deserves something a bit more romantic than that."

He rolled his eyes and raised his hand to my face before sliding his thumb along my cheek bone. "Okay, she's right. But it's coming."

I swallowed what felt like a giant lump in my throat and finally let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thanks for the warning," I winked at him, trying not to look like someone had just slapped me with the most amazing sounding thing in the world.

My phone vibrated on the couch next to Clare and I turned to look over at her just as she stood up and reached over Rob to hand it to me. "Ooo. Look at Mum wearing her skinny jeans today!" Rob said as he looked at her.

We all couldn't help but laugh. High Rob was quite amusing.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was a text from Detective Michaels. "We might have a lead on Amy. Someone at a local hotel thinks she checked in a few days ago. I'll let you know after they investigate."

"They might have found Amy," I spoke up, sounding shocked.

"I saw her." Rob blurted out and my head shot up to look at him.

"When you got shot?"

He shook his head and swallowed hard. "No. I saw her a few days before the premier."

"Are these the drugs talking?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"She called me a while back," he began, sounding afraid to even speak. "She told me she wanted to work out a deal. She said if I gave her 5 million dollars she'd leave the country and you'd never have to deal with her again. I was willing to do whatever it took. I just wanted her out of your life."

My mind immediately went into overload mode. What the actual fuck?

"We planned to meet up here in LA. I met her at some horrible little motel in the ass crack of nowhere to give her the money. But she only got me there to tell me she'd been fucking with me the whole time. While you and Kristen were in the spa, she got into our room and made it look like I'd been with another woman while you were gone. She told me that she never wanted the money. At first she wanted you dead, and then she just wanted you to suffer like she did because of Jared dying. She said her and Jared had planned everything to get the money from you which means he had never hit her or anything when she came to stay with you. They were fucking with you but Jared went off the path they'd planned for him to go down. I guess he snapped when he got alone with you. Anyway, she said that she wanted you to leave me and be alone and miserable. You didn't deserve to have everything you have."

My mouth was literally hanging open as I sat there and listened to him rambling on about this.

"I got back to the hotel before you and cleaned everything up. I thought she'd never know that her plan failed and we were rid of her," he shook his head and reached out to grab my hand. "I wanted to tell you. I had planned on telling you but then-"

"Oh my God," I said as I took in a deep breath. It was all so much to process.

"Sweetheart, I think you need to tell the police about this," Clare spoke up. "It could help them find her."

"Are you mad?" he asked, sounding like a scared little boy.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No baby. You were trying to do what you thought was right. You did all of that for me and you ended up like this for me."

He grasped my hand and pulled me, making me nearly fall on him but I caught myself by putting my hand on the pillow next to his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for this," he told me in a stern sounding voice. "This isn't your fault."

I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like I was in shock all over again. How the hell had Amy managed to do all of this? It was insane. I couldn't believe Rob went to meet her alone like that. She could have killed him right then if she wanted. But everything he told me only solidified my feeling that Amy had shot him. She probably knew that her plan had failed so she flipped out.

"This is some Lifetime movie bullshit," I sighed, shaking my head. "And your Mom is right. You need to tell the cops about this."

Soon after that I got in contact with the LA detectives and they came in to speak to Rob about everything. I talked to them about the lead that they'd found and they were still waiting on some camera footage from the lobby which they'd need me to look over to identify Amy if the person was her. While all of this was going on Rob's manager and PR person showed up and informed us that there would need to be some kind of statement made for the media. There had been a constant frenzy since the shooting. People were basically going batshit crazy over it. He was already on magazine covers all over the place from what I heard. The story so far was that it was an unidentified shooter but we were all just waiting for someone to dig up the articles about Jared and me and put it all together.

Rob agreed to do a phone interview with Ryan Seacrest later that afternoon. We all knew everyone would still act like crazy people over the situation but at least that would give them a fix.

"Are you alright?" Rob asked me as I sat down on the edge of his bed with my can of Dr. Pepper and bag of Doritos. The room had cleared out for the first time in a few hours and we were the only ones there.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I popped open my drink. "Rob, you're lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound. Whether I am okay or not is irrelevant right now."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, stubborn ass."

I laughed. "Hey, you better watch yourself. You can't run from me right now if I decide to kick your ass."

"I'm serious, Christy. How are you mentally?"

I sighed and fiddled around with the tab on my can of soda. "I don't really know," I shrugged, being completely honest. "I don't know that I can sum it up and give you a word to explain how I feel. This whole ordeal has just been-" I paused and sighed as I looked back up at him. "Bizarre, terrifying, horrible. I feel like every time we turn around bad shit is happening. I thought I had lost you. It brought back all these feelings I guess I had repressed. But now I feel much better. More than anything I'm angry."

"Angry?"

"Yes," I sighed as I sat my drink down on the little tray where the put Rob's meals. "I'm angry that that stupid cunt would try to ruin my life this way when she's the one who stole my fiancé back in the day. Where the fuck is her logic? She needs to be locked up and fucking tranquilized."

Rob laughed but I was just getting more and more furious the more I thought about it. "I swear, if I saw that girl right now I would probably beat the living shit out of her and she better pray I'm not holding a weapon of any kind."

"Calm down, warrior princess."

I took a deep breath and rolled my neck from side to side. The tension in my muscles was getting damn near painful. "I'm so filled with hate for her it's nearly sickening and that pisses me off too because she's effecting me and that means she wins."

"She won't win. She's too unstable to not fuck up somehow and get herself caught."

I shook my head. "I want to be able to just punch her in the fucking face though."

Rob laughed. "I would pay to see that."

I laughed too and finally opened my bag of Doritos. "Eating healthy, I see," he grinned at me while I popped a chip into my mouth.

"Fuck yes, I am," I said with my mouth full.

My phone started vibrating on the bed next to my leg and I looked to see that the number had a California area code but I didn't the rest. I held it up for him and he reached out to take it. "It's probably Ryan."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said as he answered the phone.

Rob answered the phone and then was put on hold so Ryan could get everything prepared to record their conversation.

"I wish they'd come give you a morphine shot before this begins," I laughed imagining the crazy shit Rob would probably say.

"Um. No. I'd like to have a career, thank you."

"You could just be a prostitute if the acting thing doesn't work out," I shrugged.

He laughed. "Ryan just heard that."

I nearly spit out my Dr. Pepper laughing. "You're on speaker now," Rob told Ryan and I could hear him laughing on the phone.

"I'm so glad this wasn't live," Ryan spoke through his laughter.

"Psh, that would've made it way better!"

He laughed. "Yeah it would. Alright so this is gonna be short and sweet. I'm just going to ask if you're alright, what happened, if you have any information about who may have done this and it'll be done. Cool?"

"Sounds good," Rob replied as I popped another Dorito in my mouth. "Everyone is going to hear you chomping away over there," he laughed.

I swallowed the bite and sat the bag down on the table. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Don't believe her, Rob," Ryan laughed.

"Oh trust me. I know that I shouldn't," he grinned at me.

"Ryan Seacrest here with the man that women all over the world are worried about. Mr. Robert Pattinson! Hey Rob, nice to hear that you're still alive!"

"Thank you," he laughed lightly and I saw him wince because of his side. "I am definitely still alive. I think."

Ryan laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Eh. I've been better, obviously," he laughed. "I'm still in the hospital. I won't say which one but yes I'm still in. But things are looking good. Everything is healing the way it's supposed to. I should be going home within the next couple of days."

"That's great! It's kind of hard to figure out what's really going on in the celebrity world when something like this happens because there are so many rumors that fly around and many have flown around about this but the most popular aspect of this whole horrible ordeal has been the video footage a fan got from the event that shows it happen."

Rob and I looked at each other in shock. We had no idea there was a video and honestly, I did not care to see it. I already had the memory permanently etched into my brain. "There's a video of it? Wow. That's pretty crazy."

"Yes. It has over 2 million views on YouTube already. Pretty screwed up if you think about it."

"I agree. That is pretty messed up but that kind of stuff just comes along with the territory I guess."

"So true," Ryan replied. "Has there been any news on who did this or why?"

"Not yet," Rob cleared his throat. "The cops are investigating of course. I'm sure the news will spread quickly if and when they figure something out."

"Well, Rob we are all sending you good vibes and hoping for a speedy recovery. Glad you're okay."

"Thanks a lot and thanks to everyone for the support. It means a lot. I'll be alright eventually," he laughed.

"Good to know," Ryan laughed. "Thanks so much for talking to us."

"No problem," Rob responded.

After Rob spoke to Ryan for a few more minutes he hung up and handed me my phone. "Everyone at the bar has been texting a lot asking about you," I told him as I read a text from Timothy.

"That's sweet of them," Rob said as I sat my phone down on the little table.

"Are you hurting?" I asked as I leaned over and brushed a piece of his wild hair away from his forehead.

He shrugged his shoulder but I could tell by the way he sounded and the look in his eyes that he was in pain. I pressed the button to call the nurse without asking him if he wanted me to.

"I love you," he said out of nowhere when I pressed the button.

"I love you too baby," I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Don't you need to get out for a bit? When is the last time you even had a cigarette?"

I laughed. "I walked outside and smoked one before I went to get those chips and that drink. Trying to get rid of me?"

"No," he shook his head. "Of course not but I don't want you to be stuck in here because of me. When is the last time you left?"

I laughed. "Babe, I haven't left this hospital since the night you were brought in. Your Mom brought me my clothes."

"Are you mad?" he looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed.

"Oh hello there, English man."

"I'm serious!" he still smiled even though he was trying to be serious. "You need to go to Kristen's or the hotel or something and get some sleep in a bed instead of on that horrible couch over there."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not leaving your side, Pattinson. That's that."

The nurse walked in and I grinned at him because that ended the conversation. I sat on the end of Rob's bed indian style and watched as the nurse injected the medicine into his IV.

"Do you have to do that for many famous people?" I asked the girl who looked to be around my age. The name on her hospital ID badge said "Felicia".

She laughed as she threw the syringe away. "You'd be shocked at how many famous people I've had to do a lot of things to."

I laughed and wrinkled my nose. "I do not want to know."

"No you don't," she laughed. "Do you need anything?" she asked Rob.

"Apple juice?" Rob asked, sounding all sweet and little boyish. I rolled my eyes at him. Like he wasn't charming enough already.

"I'll bring you some," she told him with a nod. She smiled at me as she walked past and walked out of the room.

"Oh damn," Rob sighed and leaned his head back. "Now I know why so many people are on that show Intervention."

I laughed and shook my head. "You will NOT be on that show."

"Oh yes. That'd be something for people to talk about. Robert Pattinson goes from Edward Cullen to crackhead. On the next Intervention."

I laughed hard. "I'd watch that shit."

"I bet you would," he laughed and rubbed what was now a beard on his face. "When the hell am I going to be able to shower?"

"I could give you a sponge bath," I wiggled my eyebrows and he grinned.

"I approve of this," he nodded.

Felicia walked back in the room with two bottles of apple juice and a cup. She sat them on the table. "There you go."

"Thank you so much," Rob smiled as he reached out for one of the bottles.

"You're welcome and share with her if she wants some," she pointed at him, grinning.

"I will," he smiled before opening one of the bottles.

"No he won't," I told her as she walked out the door and I could hear her laugh in the hallway.

"I'm not greedy!" he laughed. "OW. Laughing hurts."

"I bet it does," I cringed and wiggled my arms around. "I can't imagine. It gives me the willies."

"The what?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit shrieky which made me laugh.

"The willies! Like the creeps."

He raised an eyebrow like he was judging me. "Must be a southern thing."

"It probably is," I laughed.

"My tongue feels weird," he stuck his tongue out and curled it towards his nose. His eyes crossed like he was trying to look at it and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are high as a fucking kite. That stuff must have just hit you hard. I should be making videos of this shit."

"I am injured! Shame on your for making fun of me," he pointed at me, trying to be serious but his arm was swaying like he was drunk and he was grinning like he was drunk too.

"Oh yes. I am an absolutely horrible girlfriend. To the dungeon I go."

"There's a dungeon here?" he asked, looking completely sincere. "What the fuck is that for? If a patient acts crazy they get thrown in the dungeons?"

I facepalmed myself. "No, Rob. The hospital does not have a dungeon," I laughed.

"It'd be pretty awesome if they did though," he said as his head wobbled towards the side. I hopped off of the bed and walked over to press the button on the bed that let him lay back.

"Here baby, lay back and take a nap," I said as it lowered him. He laid his head against the pillows and looked up at me.

"You're my favorite person in the whole entire world," he said in a soft, sleepy voice. "I want to keep you forever."

I smiled as I leaned down and pressed my lips against the tip of his nose and then his lips. "Likewise, baby."

"Do you love me?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Yes. I love you more than I could possibly explain to you," I responded as I ran my fingers through his hair and looked at his relaxed face. His lips turned up in a small smile.

"I love you too," he whispered softly and soon after he was passed out.

I sat there for a while running my fingers through my hair and just watching him sleep. I knew I loved him before this ordeal but after what happened and seeing that he could be taken away from me it all felt so much more intense. I never believed in soul mates until I met that man. He made me feel alive when part of me was dead. He filled the empty parts of my heart and soul with love, happiness and comfort. He made me feel whole.

There was no way I would ever let anyone take that from me.

Especially Amy.


	40. Chapter 40

_**I bet y'all weren't expecting another chapter so quickly, hm? haha. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>When Rob was fast asleep I snuck outside where there were no reporters, which was not an easy task, to have a cigarette and call to check in with his Mom. Her and Mr. Richard were still trying to get their sleep schedules straight and said they'd be back in in the morning. It had felt like the day had gone by so quickly and I was glad for that. The faster the days went by meant the sooner we could leave.<p>

Then I realized I wasn't sure that I wanted us to leave. Amy was still out there somewhere and as soon as we stepped out of that hospital and didn't have security all over the place we were vulnerable again. That thought was enough to remind me of my stupid ulcer situation I needed to take care of.

After finishing my cigarette I made my way back into Rob's room. He was out like a light and snoring peacefully. I decided to check my emails but avoid any gossip site, news site, or even tumblr. I wasn't ready to see any photos or videos that might be out there. Watching Rob's blood go down a drain while I was showering it off of me was enough to damage me for life apart from seeing him be shot.

I couldn't help but want to laugh a little when I opened my laptop and saw the photo of him set as my desktop background. It seemed like so long ago when I was standing in my theater room at home with Kristen freaking out about him seeing that. Now we owned a home together. It is crazy how life works out sometimes

I was about to log into my email when a skype call popped up. It was from Kristen. I picked up my earphone real quick and stuck it in my ear before clicking to accept it. She popped up on the screen sitting on the couch in her house. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and looked insane but she looked so cute of course. I could see from her waist up so I could see very clearly her baby bump poking through her tight white tank top.

"Hi Kristen and Lydia," I waved and she laughed and waved back.

"Why are you being so quiet? Is Rob asl-" Rob snored really loud and she paused before nodded. "Yep. He's asleep."

I laughed. "Yeah. They gave him some morphine so I think a missile coming through the window wouldn't even wake him up right now."

"He's like that even if they don't give him morphine," she laughed. "How has he been today?"

"He's okay. Just super sore. He's getting antsy I think. Definitely ready to get home."

"I would be too," she sighed. "We're coming there tomorrow. We all figured you two needed some together time after all the craziness."

"Y'all didn't have to do that but thank you very much," I smiled.

"I was actually about to call you but then you signed on. I have some neeews," she held her hands up and did spirit fingers as she sang the last word.

I laughed. "You're pregnant with twins?"

"Hell no!" she laughed. "I've already dreamt that shit. Do not want. No. I found out a few minutes ago that the movie is expected to be number 1 after the weekend box office numbers are counted up. Things are already looking to be in our favor."

"Holy shit, that's amazing!" I said as I did a little dance. "Not that I expected anything other than that but still," I laughed.

"It's awesome," she grinned. "I still can't believe that only one more comes out after this one it's done. It's bizarre."

"I'm totally gonna cry," I laughed and she did too.

"Dude, you have your own Edward AND Bella. There's no reason to cry."

"Wow. I never thought about that," I laughed. "But actually, if I thought about it that way then I'd have to be pissed off at myself because I'd be like the home wrecker that stole Edward."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Sometimes I really wonder about the things that go on in your mind."

"Me too," I laughed.

"Okay, I gotta go. Michael is putting together the baby bed by himself and I'm scared he's going to injure himself."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh shit. Yeah, you better go supervise that."

"Tell the injured one I sent my love and I will see him tomorrow."

"I will. Love ya!"

"Love you," she blew a kiss and we ended the call.

I checked through dozens of emails, none of which were important other than some of the monthly figures from the bar which were some of the best they'd been since I had opened it. Perhaps my bar didn't need me as much as I liked to think. I did miss it though. I hoped we'd get to go visit there at some point.

I don't know why but I got super tired out of nowhere. I guess the lack of decent sleep over the past few days was getting to me. I put my laptop away and grabbed my book before snuggling into my makeshift bed. I don't think I got past the 2nd paragraph I was reading before I fell asleep.

**Rob's P.O.V.**

I woke from what was a deep, peaceful sleep to the feeling of someone messing with my arm. I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked over to see Felicia, the nurse who always brought me 2 bottles of apple juice instead of one which made her my favorite nurse, checking my blood pressure.

"Sorry," she whispered as she wrote something down on a chart. "How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat and rubbed the side of my face. "Groggy. Sore."

"How's your pain level?"

"Not bad enough for morphine," I replied. I was sick of being so drugged up I couldn't stay awake.

"I'll get you a pain killer in pill form. Are you hungry? You slept straight through dinner."

"No," I shook my head. My stomach was not handling food very well at all. "Just thirsty."

She grinned and nodded. "Apple juice?"

"Yes," I smiled.

I looked over at the couch expecting to see Christy lying there but there was only her blanket, phone and a book lying there. "Do you know where my girlfriend went?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Not sure. I didn't see her walk past the nurse's station."

"Okay, thanks," I said as she walked out of the room.

I don't know why but I felt very uneasy. This was the first time I had woken up to find Christy wasn't in the room. I wouldn't have questioned it as much if it wasn't dark out which meant it was obviously night time. Also, she never left without her phone.

I pressed the button on my bed to raise me up, trying not to groan out loud about the pain that shot through my side. Felicia walked back in with a small cup and two bottles of apple juice.

"This is Lortab. You've probably taken it before. Right?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I took the small cup that had the pill in it. I popped it into my mouth and took a bottle of juice from her before opening it and chugging almost half of it in one swallow.

"Thank you," I said, clearing my throat. "Did you see Christy when you walked out?"

"No, I didn't," she said, looking a bit confused. "She might be out smoking?"

"Probably," I nodded.

"I'll let her know you're awake if I see her," she told me as she took the small cup from me. She made her way out of the room and I was left in silence.

I was reaching over to turn on the tv when I heard a loud noise like someone had just slammed something right into the door of my room. Following that was a loud scream from a woman.

"You bitch!" I heard someone scream and then I heard several other screams.

"Oh, you've got a gun now? You think you actually have the balls to use it?"

My heart sank and I swear my heart stopped. I knew that voice. It was Amy.

I scrambled to get out of my bed, groaning loudly when I realized I wasn't going to be able to move very quickly. I should have known this already. It took 10 minutes to get me from the bed to the toilet.

I was swinging my legs off of the bed when the door swung open. I saw Amy's arm before I saw her and there was a black pistol pointing straight at me. I barely had time to register that any of this was real before I heard a loud gunshot and a lot of screams follow.

Amy fell to the floor screaming, the gun sliding across the floor of my room when she hit the ground. I had never heard anyone scream like that. Her hand was covering her right shoulder and I could already see blood seeping through her clothes onto her hand.

I could hear chaos in the hallway but all I wanted to know was if Christy was out there. I stood up from the bed right as I saw her walk in and I felt like someone knocked the breath out of me when I saw the look on her face and the pistol she was holding in her hands, pointed straight at Amy.

"You stupid bitch! You shot me!"

"No shit!" Christy screamed, standing above her with the gun pointed towards her head. I had never heard her sound so pissed off. "Did you think I'd actually let you win?"

"Fuck you," Amy spat at her in a shaky voice.

"No, fuck you. You psychotic piece of shit."

"You have everything! You've always had everything! It's not fair!" Amy screamed through her tears sounding like a fucking 15 year old.

"I have everything? What the fuck are you talking about? My parents are dead, Amy. Not that it matters now because he ended up being a total piece of shit but you also stole the man I loved. I lost my parents, my best friend and my fiancé' in less than a month. I had no one!"

"Oh shut up!" Amy yelled. "You have so much money and your little bar and everyone loves you."

Christy laughed but it was a humorless, scary, psycho sounding laugh. I was honestly a bit afraid of her at this point. "Me having money and a bar is supposed to make up for the fact that I was alone in the world? Without Rob I have no one!"

"Exactly," she responded, the word dripping with disdain.

I saw Christy's fingers move and heard the familiar clicking noise of the gun. "Rot in hell you fucking-"

"Christy, stop!" I looked up to see one of the LA detectives standing in the doorway with his gun pointed towards her.

"Put the gun down! She's not the threat here!" I yelled at the cop. Seeing that gun pointed at her was fucking terrifying.

"Christy, put the gun down. You don't want to do this," he told her, ignoring me and speaking slowly and softly. It felt like we were suddenly thrown into some crazy action film but sadly this was real and I was freaking the fuck out.

I looked at Christy and her eyes were fixated on Amy. It was scary how calm she was. Her hands weren't even shaking. She looked completely zoned out and determined which terrified me. I wasn't worried about Amy's wellbeing at all but I knew that if Christy killed Amy, it would seriously fuck with her head.

"Baby," I spoke and she jumped slightly but didn't look my way. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes. I do."

"No, you don't," I stepped slowly towards her as I spoke. "She's not worth it. You'll go through hell if you kill her."

"If I kill her then she's out of our lives for good, Rob!" she yelled, her voice shaking.

"She's going to be going to jail for a long, long time, Christy. If you put the gun down now you don't have to worry about any of this anymore," the detective told her, his eyes darting back and forth from her to me.

"Christy, you're better than this," I whispered. I was close enough to touch her but I didn't want to startle her since the gun was still pointed at Amy's head. Amy was just staring up at her silently other than sniffling because of crying. Blood was pooling under her on the floor from the gunshot wound.

Somewhere in the back of my mind the childish part of me wanted to laugh and say 'Now you know it is feels, bitch'.

"I'm going to touch you," I told her as I reached my hand out for her arm from behind her. I heard a weird sort of whimper leave her lips right before my fingers wrapped around her wrist. As soon as I touched her she dropped her hands and the cops barged in the door. One of them approached Christy slowly.

"I'm going to take your gun," he told her and she nodded. He reached towards her slowly and took the gun from her hand.

She turned around to face me and threw her arms around my shoulders right as a loud sob escaped her lips. She crushed her body against mine and gripped onto me like her life depended on it. I could feel her whole body trembling against mine and it hurt like fuck for her to be pressed against me but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her and held the back of her head as she cried with her face pressed against my neck.

"Shhh. It's all over now. It's okay," I whispered in her ear.

**Christy's P.O.V**.

Detective Lambert walked into the small office I was sitting in and shut the door behind him. I shifted in my seat and crossed my legs as he walked around and sat at his desk.

"I wanted to question you about this in here instead of an interrogation room because when we were at the hospital and I told you that you wouldn't have to deal with this anymore, I lied. I knew I would have to question you about what happened tonight but I am questioning you in here instead of one of those cold, intimidating rooms because you won't be punished for anything and I am not lying about that."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," I told him, my voice sounding hoarse and weak. I was so tired. I just wanted to be in a bed next to Rob and get some decent sleep. I was mentally and physically done.

Detective put on his glasses and reached over to press a button on a recorder he'd sat on the desk between us before opening a file. He looked to be around the same age as Rob's Dad. He was very nice from what I had experienced. I was just glad he hadn't shot me at the hospital earlier.

"Christy, tell me what happened tonight that lead to the events that took place in Robert's hospital room."

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "Rob had gotten a dose of pain medication and fallen asleep at around 5. After that I talked to our friend Kristen on the computer for a while and when we got offline I was a little tired myself so I made my bed on the couch and lay down to read a book. I guess I drifted off because my phone vibrating on the couch next to me woke me up at about 7:30. It was a call from a number I didn't recognize but I answered it anyway."

I paused and swallowed hard as I remembered it. "I answered and before I finished saying hello, Amy started talking. She told me that she wished she would have paid attention when her Dad taught her how to shot a gun because she'd been aiming for Rob's heart. I started to respond but she cut me off and told me that she wouldn't fuck up the next time."

The detective wrote something down in the file and looked up at me again. "Go on."

"She told me that if she was lucky enough she'd take me down too and I freaked out. I stood up and was going to walk out of the room but for some reason, and I really can't tell you what made me do it; I walked back in and grabbed the pistol from my purse. I walked out of Rob's room and into the hallway and I started asking her why the hell she was doing this to me because I honestly had never done anything wrong to her. It's something I have never been able to wrap my head around."

"The fact that she's targeted you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "We were very close when we were younger. What ended our friendship was her getting with Jared. If I had done anything wrong to her I would own up to it. I would at least be able to say I deserved something bad. But there's nothing," I sighed. "Anyway, I started to walk further away from Rob's room because the security guard sitting outside the door was looking at me like I was nuts but all of the sudden I heard her talking through the phone and somewhere near me in person. I turned towards my right and there she was walking down the hall straight towards me. She raised her hand up and she was pointing the gun at me."

"And what did the guard do?" he asked.

"He stood up and pulled his gun but Amy walked up and pressed the barrel against my head. She told him to drop the gun or she was going to blow my head off. I told him to drop it and he did. Then she told him if he didn't get out of her sight that she was going to blow my head off and he started walking away."

I closed my eyes for a second and wished I could somehow erase the feeling of the coldness of the barrel of the gun when she tapped my temple with it. "She started spouting cocky bullshit around that time. She was saying that she'd finally won and that there was nothing I could do about it. She was going to finish what she started and make sure no one would be able to save Rob. She started moving towards his door and I knew what I had to do."

"Where was the gun that you had?" he asked.

"It was in the back of my pants tucked into my underwear, actually. My t-shirt covered it. She had no idea it was on me because my back hadn't been to her when she approached me. I pulled the gun and ran towards her. I guess she panicked because she just sort of swatted her arms at me and I pushed her as hard as I could so she fell backwards and hit Rob's hospital room door."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. My head was absolutely killing me. "I stepped back and pointed the gun at her. She scrambled back to her feet and she said something to me. I can't remember what it was because it made me go into one of those blind rages. I saw her open the door to Rob's room and turn to walk in with the gun aimed and I just snapped. I pulled the trigger."

"Where were you aiming when you shot?"

"I don't really know," I answered honestly. "I just knew I had to do something before she shot Rob. When she hit the floor I walked into the room with the gun still pointed at her. We screamed at each other about some stuff. She was saying things about how it wasn't fair that I had everything. I called her a psychotic bitch. You guys showed up after that."

He nodded and we sat in silence as he wrote something down in the file. He reached over and pressed the button on the recorder to turn it off. "Thanks for doing this. I know you're exhausted," he said as he shut the folder. "You'll have to testify during the trial."

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured. Has she even confessed?"

"I'm not sure yet," he sighed. "She's still at the hospital."

Fuck. I completely forgot about that. "Hold up. She'll be staying in the same hospital as Rob?"

"She is literally handcuffed to the bed and there is a guard outside her door. She won't get near him."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and nodded. "Okay good."

"I'll get one of the officers to drive you wherever you need to go."

"I want to go back to the hospital," I responded quickly. I just wanted to be back with Rob.

Half an hour later I was very quietly making my way into Rob's room. The lights were all off except for the tv. I couldn't see him very well so I didn't know if he was awake or not until-

"Baby?"

"Hey," I forced a smiled as I sat my bag down on the floor and made my way over to the bed. He didn't say anything. He just scooted to the side as much as he could before patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. I crawled onto the bed and lay on my side. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to be lying in bed with him since he was injured but the selfish part of me that was completely traumatized by the events of the past few days didn't care.

He wrapped his arm around to my back and I looked up at him to see that concentrated look he got on his face when he was thinking hard about something.

"I'm not sure I even know what to say to you," he said softly, his eyes seeming to search mine for something.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know what anyone could say. I'm just glad we're both still here."

"You probably saved my life, you know?"

I smiled a real smile up at him. "There's no way in hell I was going to let that bitch get near you."

"When the hell did you even get a gun?"

I laughed. "Alex gave it to me the night we got here. He said you could never be too careful."

"Remind me to give that guy something awesome."

"A car," I grinned.

He smiled and tilted his head as he stared at me for a second, his smile giving way to a serious expression before speaking again. "Were you really going to kill her?"

I thought about that very hard. I was out of the situation now and had calmed down. The rage I felt her was still there but it was nothing like it had been when I knew she was so close to taking the man I love from me forever. "In that moment I think I was but I'm glad you stopped me."

"I know you and I know that you hate her and that's fine. But you've got too big of a heart to take anyone's life without being tortured by it forever."

I nodded. "You're right about that. I don't regret shooting her though. I hope it hurt like hell."

"Trust me. It did," he smiled. "It seems stupid to ask but are you alright?"

I reached up and rubbed my fingers along the beard that was growing along his jaw from not being able to shave in a few days. "I am now."


End file.
